


Earth Angel

by Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak



Series: Destiel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chaptered, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 82,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak/pseuds/Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of an angel and a hunter and their undying love..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean reclined further on the bed, crossing his legs and throwing his arms behind his head letting out a sigh. He opened one eye and spotted the raven haired anew sitting across the room staring at his phone. Castiel looked up and stared at Dean before looking back at his phone, a confused look showing on his face. Dean let put a sigh and closed his eyes, relaxing in hope of some sleep whilst Sam was out. He thought about the case they were on and how ridiculous it seemed. A young woman reporting her boyfriend because he was being too 'polite.' Dean let out a laugh and glanced at Cas to see of he had heard but Cas was angrily tapping his phone. Dean hadn't thought the case was their usual type but Sam was insistent and after arguing for 30 miles in the impala Dean gave in. Sam had had a smug look on his face the rest of the night. Dean slid further down the bed until his legs hung over then end, him being a giant and all. He crossed his arms across his chest and let out a loud breath, fidgeting attempting to get comfortable. Silence filled the room, only broken now and then by and angry tap to Cas' phone. After 5 minutes Dean let out a heavy sigh and opened his eyes to look at Cas. He was surprised by how the light flowing in between the curtains framed his face, showing off his tan and cheekbones. Dean found he couldn't look away. His eyes traveled from Cas' cheekbones to his lips and found them plump and red. He couldn't help but lick his lips before shaking his head feeling confused. He looked further down and took in Cas' skin tight white shirt and tie, showing off his toned chest. Dean eyed Castiels arms in his trench coat and was about to look down further before snapping out at it by a rather loud grunt. He glanced up at Cas and found him staring intently at his screen. Cas notices Dean staring and straightens up, furrowing his brow. **_Goddammit that's cute,_** the thought suddenly popped into Deans head but he shook his head and focused on what Cas was saying.

**"why is there random letters all over this screen?..."** Cas asks glancing at Dean then the phone again. Dean chuckles and walks over to where Cas is sitting. He pulls up a chair and sits down beside him, his shoulder brushing Cas'. Dean opens his mouth to answer when a ringing suddenly fills the room. Cas flicks his eyes around the room looking for the culprit of the noise before realizing its his phone. **"Why is this contraption ringing?!"**  Cas suddenly asks holding the phone away from himself as if it will somehow possess him. Dean can see from caller ID its Sam.It was ok if Cas missed it, he'd end up phoning Dean instead.

_**"I**_ ** _t's a phone Cas. You answer it and it allows you to talk to people "_  **Dean explains as the phone stops ringing. Cas slowly nods and Dean let's out a breath, thinking Cas understood. The thought was short lived as Cas held up a finger and furrowed his eyebrows even more.

**"But why would I wish to talk to people?"** Dean turns around to look at Cas, his eyes going wide. Dean let out a little laugh and shook his head.

**_"Jesus Cas your infuriating"_   **Dean muttered as he wandered towards the kitchen in search of food. He glanced over his shoulder and couldn't help but notice the way Cas was staring at him. Dean imagined it was what he looked like, all doey eyed and cute.

**"Dean!"** Cas gasped, surprise shown clearly shown on his face. His mouth forming an 'o' shape, his eyebrows nearly touching his hairline.

**_"What?!"_** Dean asked turning around after giving up his search. H e stared at Cas waiting for an answer to Cas' yell.

**"Language!"** Dean furrowed his eyebrows and stared at Cas for a moment trying to understand what he meant. Cas noticed and let out a little huff. **God his confused face is so cute!** Cas quickly shook his head wondering where the thought had come from and turned back to Dean to answer his question. **"That is blasphemy Dean!"** Dean laughed and shook his head. Cas watched in awe as his eyes slowly shut and his mouth twitched up into the cutest grin he had ever seen. **What? what are you thinking Castiel?! your not into Dean... right?** Cas shook his head again and looked back at his phone. Dean moved towards the window and glanced out looking for Sam, expecting him back soon. His phone started ringing, he lanced at the caller ID and saw it was Sam. He glanced at Cas before answering it. Meanwhile Cas was watching Deans back. He watched the way Deans back muscles stretched and constricted as he breathed and the way his shoulder shook at something Sam had said. **What am i doing? Stop it brain I can't fancy Dean. I mean he's a vessel! Michael would be pissed.** He broke out of his reverie as Dean hung up. He looked up at him as he walked back over to sit across from Cas at the table. He indicated towards his phone and nodded his head.

**_"Sams on his way. He's just stopped at the police station to see if there's any cases"_** Cas nodded and looked back at his phone. Dean leaned across the table and tapped him on the arm. " _ **I've got it. You can use the phone to get some of those burgers you like and have them delivered?"**_ Cas looks thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head.

  **"Why would I need to phone them when I can just apparate into the restaurant?"** Cas asks cocking his head. Dean lets out a breath and answers.

_**"You can't just apparate everywhere."**_ Cas looks confused and asks why. _ **"You could give someone a heart attack!"**_ Cas shakes his head and Dean looks confused as to why he is disagreeing.

  **"It has never harmed anyone before..."** Cas states. Dean chuckles and runs his hand through his hair.

  ** _"God dammit Cas"_**

  **"But it hasn't. I would know"**

**_"That doesn't mean you should still do it!"_** Dean now has a small smirk on his face and Cas can't take his eyes off Deans mouth as he asks,

  **"Why?"** Cas tilts his head and draws his eyebrows together. Dean looks at him and notices the way the light from the window enhances his cheekbones.

  ** _"Well... humans aren't really accustomed to random men in trench coats appearing then disappearing in front of them."_** Dean watches as Cas slowly nods as if thinking about it. He relaxes back into his chair waiting on Cas' response.

  **"But you are used to it..."** Cas says staring directly at Dean. Dean throws his head back and lets out a huff.

  ** _"Yeah but that's US... Not the little old lady down the road who wants to treat her grandson to a burger!"_** Cas looks confused.

  **"But why would a lady treat a burger to her grandson? it seems a little barbaric"** Dean can't help but let out a laugh,

  ** _"No Cas she would take him to get a burger."_**

  **"You mean to keep as a pet? Because that's hardly suitable, it would go mouldy after a couple days"** Cas throws a look of disgust on his face and glances out the window.He catches a glimpse of a car that looks like Deans but hes not sure.

  _ **"ugh god dammit... you are impossible!"**_ Dean runs both hands through his hair and holds his head. Cas gasps and fling a hand out.

  **"DEAN!"** Dean jumps at Cas' yell and flings his head up.

  ** _"What?!"_** He flicks his eyes around the room trying to see why Cas yelled. When he saw everything was fine he looked back at Cas and quirked an eyebrow.

  **"That is blasphemy!"** Dean gasps and acts innocent,

 " ** _Oh my god..."_**

  **"DEAN!!"** Dean lets out a roar off a laugh and fling his head back whilst Cas glares at his neck.

  ** _"WHAT?!"_** Dean can't stop chuckling now, finding it amusing teasing Cas.

  **"You did it again!"**

  ** _"Jesus christ Cas! Calm the hell down"_** Dean is now in hysterics and nearly falling off his chair. Cas just sits straighter and glares at him.

  **"Dean I swear to god..."** He lets out a gasp and flings his hand up towards his mouth, eyes wide with surprise. Dean lets out a gasp and tries not to laugh. He collects himself before yelling,

  ** _"Cas! That is blasphemy!"_** Cas just grumbles under his breath and crosses his arms over his chest. He looks out the window and sees Sam appear round the corner. **Strange... didn't Sam pass by the room a few minutes ago?** Cas shook his head and turned around as Dean finished laughing. _ **"Now your one to talk Cas"**_ Dean managed out between breaths. Cas stared back and shook his head,

**"Yes Dean I can talk..."** Dean stopped laughing and looked at Cas, trying to decipher if he was being serious or not.

_**"That's not what I meant"** _

——————————————

Hi guys! Thank you for reading this, I hope its alright. I know its short but its 11pm and im really tired and I still have a presentation to create for english.

But again thank you! also comment please I would appreciate it x


	2. Chapter 2

 

**_"Thats not what I mean!"_ **

Dean stared at Cas then glanced out the window to see Sam walk past the window. He stood up and headed towards the kitchen to grab a slice of left over pie. As he gets to the kitchen Sam walks in through the door and waves at Cas. Dean doesn't hear him come in and continues talking to Cas. He bends over and looks around the fridge, finally spotting the pie. Sam sits down across from Cas noticing the way Cas' eyes are focused on Deans ass.

  
**_"So anyway the 'contraption' is a cell phone. You use it by clicking either Sam or I's name and it will call us. And if we can we'll answer but only pone us in emergencies. alright?"_** Dean straightens up and turns to grab a fork. Sam doesn't miss the way Cas' face saddens as Dean stands up and can't help but smirk. He watches as Cas draws in a breath before answering,

  
**"But why would I need to phone you? I am an angel I can handle these 'emergencies' you speak off."** Dean laughs and turns around just as Sam speaks up.

  
_"So are you guys done sexting yet?"_ He asks as he reaches up to loosen his tie. Dean jumps in surprise at the sound of his brothers voice. He smiles at Sam and turns around again to grab Sam a beer from the fridge. Cas turns to Sam and furrows his eyebrows. He opens his mouth as if to ask a question but closes it again. Sam quirks an eyebrow and tilts his head. Cas opens his mouth again and finally asks his question.

**"How do you talk sex? I thought it was a physical action? "** Sam just looks at Cas before face palming himself, his shoulders moving in a silent laugh.

_"Oh my god Cas"_ Dean gasps and turns around a forkful of pie on its way to his mouth.

  
**_"Sam!"_** Sam jerks his head away from his hands surprise shown on his face. ****

  
_"What?"_ He asks glancing at Cas who is glaring at him before looking back at Dean. Dean shakes his head and puts down his fork.

  
_**"That is blasphemy!"**_ He says watching as Sam looks even more confused and Cas nods, agreeing with him. Sam lets out a laugh and takes a drink of beer.

_"Shut up Dean"_ Dean laughs as Cas gasps and glares harder than before. He looks towards Dean who just shrugs. Cas turns back towards Sam getting his attention.

  
**"But Sam he is correct"** Sams jaw drops and he turns towards Dean to see him nodding his head, a smug look on his face. He lets out a laugh and takes another drink of beer.

  
_"Jesus Christ"_ Sam replies as he swallows. Dean pauses the fork halfway to his mouth and stares at Sam. Laughing at Cas' face, who is sitting with an open mouth. He quickly closes it and glares at him.

**"Sam!"**

  
_"What?"_ Sam says as he chuckles. Cas look at Dean who just shrugs. Dean looks at Sam who laughs and winks at him. Finally getting what was happening Dean joins in.

  
**_"Jesus Sammy stop it!"_** Cas turns to Dean looking shocked. Dean does all he can not to laugh as he feigns innocence. Sam lets out laugh at this and nearly does a spit take with his beer.

  
**"DEAN!"** Cas yells at him. This was all it took for Sam to burst out laughing. Dean manages to hold for a few more second before he doubles over in hysterics. Cas just glares at them both, mumbling under his breath. He sits back down in his chair and crosses his arms over his chest. After a few minutes of maniacal laughing and tears Dean and Sam finally stop. Wiping away a stray tear Dean grabs his jacket.

  
**_"Well all this talk about burgers has me hungry. Whadda ya say we go get a drink?"_** He says as he pulls on his brown leather jacket. Cas realizes that he has never seen him in any other jacket besides his black one and begins to wonder why. He's broken out of his reverie by a protest from Sam.

  
_"Dean! We have a case, we need to go check it out!"_ Sam watches as Dean shrugs and grabs his keys. He turns to Cas looking for support from him but Cas just stares blankly at him.

  
_**"Well then enjoy yourself, Cas you coming?"**_ Dean asks his hand on the door handle. Cas looks up at the sound of his name. He thinks for a moment before looking confused. Dean notices and his shoulders sag, knowing this is going to take a while.

  
**"Knock himself out? Surely that could hurt?"** Cas asks. Dean lowers his head until its pressed against his chest. He hears Sam laugh and sucks in a breath before lifting his head head and turning to Cas.

  
**_"Metaphorically Cas,"_** He watches as Cas turns away, a thoughtful expression on his face. **_"I however need to drink until I pass out so do any of you fellas wanna join?"_** When Sam just glares at him Dean shrugs and heads back towards the door. However he pauses when he hears Cas' voice.

  
**"I would like to try this drinking you speak of."** Sam and Dean turn to face Cas, matching expressions on their faces. Sams eyes widen whilst Deans jaw drops. He quickly closes it and shakes his head, a smile growing on his lips.

  
**_"Yes Cas you should, I agree."_** Dean watches as Cas smiles and stands up. Cas walks past Sam and heads out the door. Dean watches him go and turns back to Sam.

  
**_"Sam, can angels even get drunk?"_** Sam shrugs and walks over to stand beside Dean watching as Cas heads towards Baby.

  
_"Lets hope not."_ Sam turns to face Dean and smiles. He turns his head back towards the door when Cas calls from the car.

  
**"Dean which bar is it you wish to go to?"** Dean smirks and yells back.

  
**_"Not sure just look out for the one with the hottest girls!"_** He turns to say bye to Sam when Cas shouts again.

  
**"But doesn't that mean well get hot too?"** Dean closes his eyes and chuckles. He opens them again and smiles at Sam.

**_"Yeah Cas we will" He sees Cas nod and climb into the car._ **

  
_"Dean"_ Sam says, a warning tone to his voice. _"Don't you dare"_ Dean turns to him and feigns innocence.

  
_**"Don't what? we're only going for a drink"**_ Dean turns his head as Cas walks back over to them. He quirks an eyebrow and notices the way Cas sucks in a breath.

  
**"Dean? are we going?"** Cas looks between the two brothers and smiles. Dean smirks at Sam who huffs and turns towards Cas.

  
_"Now Cas listen to me, if even for one second he leaves your side,"_ Sam tell him, pointing a finger at Dean _"leave!"_ Cas follows Sams finger and quirks an eyebrow at Dean who just smiles back.

  
**"Why?"** He asks turning back to Sam. Dean turns to Sam and crosses his arm, a smirk on his lips.

  
**_"Yeah Sam, why?"_** Sam looks a Dean a glint in his eye. Dean notices and his smirk falls for a second before returning. Sam turns to Cas and smiles.

  
_"Actually never mind I have a better idea"_ He replies before ducking back into the room. Dean looks confused and lifts a hand in confusing. Sam takes this opportunity to run back and clip a handcuff onto Deans wrist. In the confusion he grabs Cas' wrist and clips the other one to him. Dean raises his arm and Cas watches in fascination as his arm goes with it. He turns to Sam and glares. He gets even more annoyed as Sam smirks.

  
**_"What the hell Sam?!"_** He snarls glaring at him as Sam tries not to laugh.

  
**"I am confused..."** Cas interjects as he lifts his arm and watches as Deans comes with it, fascination on his face. Dean shakes his head, a small smile on his face despite how annoyed he was at Sam. He couldn't help but smile at Cas, he looked so cute! _**woah oh hell no stop it brain!**_ Dean shook his head and turned to face Sam again. Sam looks at Cas and smiles.

  
_"Don't worry Cas"_ Cas nods his head and continues moving his arm. He turns back to Dean and smiles. Dean draws in a breath preparing to yell.

  
**_"Damn you Sam! How am I supposed to pick up girls if I'm attached to an angel?!"_** To emphasis his point Dean lifts his arm, Cas' following suit. Cas turns to Dean, pulling his arm back down.

  
**"Why would you want to pick up girls?"** He asks looking between the brothers.

  
**_"Because I'm me"_** Dean replies running the non-handcuffed hand over his face. Cas takes the opportunity to study Deans hand, taking in the small scars that are hardly noticeable against his tanned skin. Sam notices and scrunches his face up in confusion. He sees the lovey dovey look in Cas' eyes and lets out a little cough. Cas blinks a few times and glances at Sam, blushing when he realizes that Sam saw him. He turns back around to face Dean and gets his attention.

  
**"But wouldn't our combined strengths make it easier?"** Both brothers turn to look at him blankly for a few moments before Sam bursts out laughing and Dean face palms.

  
**_"I will get you for this Sam"_** He mumbles from behind the gaps between in his fingers. Sam trows his head back and laughs harder.

  
_"Your fault Dean"_ He says in between laughing.

_**"I hate you Sam"**_ Dean mumbles, drawing his hand away from his face. The two brothers stare at each other for a moment before it was interrupted by Cas.

**"Dean?"**

**_"Yeah Cas?"_ **

  
**"Why can't I move my hand without yours coming with it?"** Dean points towards Sam and replies,

  
**_"Because this jerk has just handcuffed us together!"_** Dean snarls at Sam before turning to Cas. He notices the way his eyebrows draw together and his eyes shut slightly as he thinks. After a few moments of staring Dean realizes what hes doing and coughs. Cas looks up and looks confused. ** _"What?"_** Dean asks sounding bored.

  
**"What are handcuffs?"** Cas asks tentatively, staring up at Dean from underneath his lashes. Dean sighs and lowers his head.

  
**_"Oh god its like living with a two year old"_** He hears Sam laugh and looks up.

  
_"Try 2 two years olds"_ Sam says in reply to Deans expression.

  
**_"Hey!"_** Dean yells, sounding offended. Cas looks up at Dean and taps him on the shoulder.

  
**"Why are you offended by that? 2 year olds are rather intellectual."** Dean sighs and frowns at Cas.

  
_**"It was an insult Cas... He's saying were stupid"**_ Dean looks back at Sam who just shrugs.

  
**"Again 2 year olds are rather intellectual and -"** Cas looks at Dean as he interrupts him.

  
**_"Thanks Cas but your not helping"_** He says before pointing at Sam, **_"Now take these off before I bitch slap you!"_** Sam just smirks in response.Dean swells with anger and pride, proud that Sammy had thought of the idea and pissed that he hadn't.

  
_"I'd like to see you try Dean"_ Sam replies. He sees Dean smile and straighten up until he's eye level.

  
**_"Is that a challenge Sammy?"_** Dean says smirking back whilst Cas looks on in confusion.

  
**"I am confused whats happening?"** Cas interjects. Sam gets bored of the staring game the brothers had started and sighs.

  
_"Dean are you going out or not? I'm bored and I want to get a start on this case."_ Deans expression changes from annoyance to anger as he lunges a hand out attempting to slap Sam, unfortunately bringing Cas' with him. Sam easily doges the slap and Dean stumbles forward.

  
**_"No Sam I am not leaving until you take off these damned handcuffs!"_** Cas glances down at their bonded wrists and thinks. Suddenly Cas is standing behind Dean as the handcuff swings down and hits Deans leg. Dean looks shocked and turns to face him.

  
**_"Cas!"_** He practically yells.

  
**"What?"** Cas asks staring at him blankly.

  
**_"Why didn't you do that earlier?!"_** He asks throwing his hands up in exasperation.

  
**"I thought you wanted to keep them on?"** Cas replies, looking confused. Dean lets out a breath and shrugs.He hold his hand up towards Sam and nods towards the handcuffs. Sam looks defeated as he pulls out the key and unlocks them from Dean's wrist.

  
**_"Ok fine lets go before Sam gets any more ideas."_** He says shooting his brother a glare but Sam just laughs in response.he turns back to Cas and shoves him forward.

  
**_"Cmon Cas get into baby"_** Cas smiles and nods.

  
**"Let us go get hot with hot girls!"** Dean just looks at him as he then says,

  
**"Although I prefer to be cold..."** Dean sighs and opens the drivers side door.

  
_**"God dammit Cas!"**_ Cas stops halfway down towards hit seat and glares at Dean.

  
**"Dean! Blasphemy!"** Deans sighs and sits down, pulling his door shut.

  
**_"Cas shut up and get in the car!"_** Cas glares at him but sits down as Dean starts the engine. Dean goes to drive away when he hears Sam yell.

  
_"Bye Dean!"_ Dean scoff and yells back.

_**"Bitch"** _

  
_"Jerk"_ Sam replies as Dean drives off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading! Comment and let know me what you think!x


	3. Chapter 3

The car was silent apart from Deans music playing quietly in the background. Cas had heard the songs so often he knew off by heart. Eye of the tiger came on and Cas couldn't help but sing the words under his breath, making sure Dean couldn't hear him. Dean smiled to himself when he heard Cas but didn't let on he could hear him. He sneaked a glance at him from the side of his eye then looked back at the road. Cas sat gazing out the window watching the trees whiz past and realized he'd never been more at peace than he was now, sat in the impala next to Dean. Soon the trees gave way to the town and Cas recoiled as the flashing lights from each bar and motel went in is eyes. He turned away from the window and looked at Dean surprised to see him already looking at Cas. Cas watched as the neon lights were reflected in Deans eyes, entranced by the way the naturally glowing green became mixed with blues and pinks. Cas took a moment to look at Deans face, looking at his prominent cheekbones and his perfectly shaped lips. He furrowed his brows as Dean laughed snapping him from his trance. He blushed thinking Dean had caught him staring bur he just smiled and turned back to the road. Cas continued to looks at Dean until he felt the car swerve to the right and pull to a stop. He tore his eyes away and looked out the window to see they had stopped at a bar. He blinked up at the sign and read Carmacks. Looking down he noticed that the bar wasn't as full as he imagined it would be. Climbing out the car Cas turned to look at Dean noticing he was in is usual attire; jeans,boots, a dark plain t-shirt, his plaid shirt and leather jacket. Why am I just noticing that Dean looks good in that outfit? Cas thought to himself. He noticed Dean staring and felt his cheeks go red. Dean chuckled and started towards the bar, Cas following just behind. He pushed open the doors and walked in. Cas walked in behind him and looked around in awe, taking in the red booths and the fake chandeliers. He hears Dean chuckle and looked at him to see him standing beside him, about half an inch between them.

 **"is this a bar?"** Cas asks as he looks around again. Dean nods and looks around to trying to spot a free booth.

 _ **"Yeah don't you have bars in heaven?"**_ Dean asks looking defeated as he notices there are no free booths. He starts towards the bar to grab two stools. He stops halfway when he realizes Cas isn't beside him. Turning slightly he sees Cas still at the doors looking at the bar. Dean cant help but watch as Cas breaks out in a smile and turns to look at Dean, his smile widening and his eyes glossy. Dean smiles back and chuckles. He stops for a moment when he feels a weird tingling in his stomach. Cas starts walking toward Dean, nearly knocking into a few people in the process. Dean chuckles at this and sits down at one of the stools. Cas hurries over and takes the one beside him.

 **"sorry what did you ask?"** He says and he turns to Dean.

 _ **"I asked if you had bars in heaven."**_ Dean replied trying to get the barmaids attention. Cas looks thoughtful for a moment before answering.

 **"Well no God isn't exactly what you humans call... fun..."** Dean turns to him shocked, his mouth creating an 'o' shape.

 ** _"Cas are you telling me that God doesn't have a small wine or two now and then?"_** He manages to get the barmaid and orders two beers. He turns back around as Cas replies.

 **"Yes"** Cas watches as the bar maid pours two beers but returns his attention back to Dean when he asks him a question.

**_"Seriously?! even with you 'fun loving' angels around?"_ **

**"Well yes Dean... We are very busy"** Cas replies nodding as the barmaid heads towards them with the beer. Dean hands her the money and winks as she leaves. Cas notices and suddenly decided he doesn't like her.

 _ **"Naturally"**_ Dean says as he grabs one of the beers and turns to Cas, _**"But you Cas are about to have the time of your life."**_

He hands Cas the beer and grabs his own before turning back around and slapping Cas on the back nearly spilling his drink. "Here you are" Cas hesitates and inspects the beer before taking a sip. Dean watches apprehensively, sighing when Cas' face screws up in disgust. _**He is adorable!**_ Dean thinks to himself as Cas turns to look at him.

 **"What is this horrible liquid?"** He manages out after he stops gagging on the beer. Dean lets out a laugh and takes a drink of his own.

 _ **"Its a beer,"**_ He replies taking another drink _**"Have you never had one?"**_

Cas puts down the beer and turns to face Dean.

 **"No but i have now unfortunately"** He gets the barmaids attention and asks for a water.

 _ **"Are you kidding me?! Beer is amazing"**_ Dean replies as he finishes his beer. Cas watches before deciding to try something else.

 **"What other drinks do you like?"** Cas asks swinging on the stool reading the boards above the bar. Dean looks thoughtful for a moment before turning to face Cas a smirk on his lips.

_**"That would have to be a shot"** _

Cas looks shocked and glances around the bar.

**"Like a gun? Dean I do not think that is a good idea!"**

_**"No you idiot I mean a shot of vodka!"**_ Dean mutters as he slaps his hand against his face. He orders two off the barmaid and hands one to Cas.

_**"Go for it! I assure you you will love it"** _

Cas looks between the shot and Dean before smelling the glass. Dean chuckles and downs his shot turning to Cas once hes done.

_**"Your turn"** _

Cas sighs and copies Dean. He slaps his glass down on the counter and coughs.

 **"Very strong"** He manages out. Dean chuckles and pats him on the back.

**_"Want another?"_ **

**"Y-Yes"** Cas surprises himself by saying. The barmaid appears in front of them shot glasses in hand. Another round boys? Dean turns to face her and nods,

_**"Yes my dear woman we shall have another round."** _

~Time skip~

 **"So then God was all like-"** Cas hiccups and starts laughing so hard he falls off his stool. Dean looks down at him and laughs. He pays for the drinks and helps Cas up.

 _ **"Come on you time to leave."**_ Dean humphs Cas up and pulls Cas' arm around his shoulder.

 **"But i want another shot!"** Cas protests as he hiccups again.

 _ **"Oh no you've had enough! time for you too sle**_ _ **ep."**_ Dean replies as he heads towards the impala.

 **"Ok but"** Hiccup **"SHHHHHH don't tell Sam"** Cas mutters as he presses a finger to Deans lips. Dean smirks and pulls Cas' finger away.

 _ **"I cant exactly hide you can I? Hes gonna hear you from miles away!"**_ Dean replies as they finally reach the impala. Dean leans Cas against it and steps back.

**"But he mustn't find out!"**

_**"And I can't hide you!"** _

**"But your batman!"** Cas replies looking like hes going to cry. Dean chuckles and crosses his arms.

 _ **"Only when I'm throwing remotes Robin"**_ Cas looks upset before suddenly smiling.

 **"I'll buy you pie!"** Dean throws a hand against his chest looking offended.

 _ **"Don't bribe me with pie!"** _ Cas stumbles forwards towards Dean before giggling. Dean just grumbles and shoves him in the car before sliding in beside him. He starts the car and is fixing the stereo as Cas turns to him.

 **"Dean?"** Dean turns to him a small smile on his lips.

**_"Yes Cas?"_ **

**"Your father would be proud."** Cas manages a smile at Dean before passing out still smiling. Dean chuckles and shakes his head. He heads to the motel smiling the whole time. By the time Dean pulls into the motel parking lot Cas is in a deep sleep. He parks and glances up to see Sam heading out towards him. Dean quietly climbs out the car and turns to Sam.

 _"How'd it go?"_ Dean sends him a small smile and gestures to the car.

 ** _"Well..."_** Sam leans down to see Cas leaning against the impala window, his face squashed against it. Chuckling Sam straightens up.

 _"So angels can get drunk?"_  

 _ **"Apparently so"**_ Sam turns to face Dean and sighs.

_"So shall we get him inside?"_

_**"Yeah we'll need another bed though"**_ Nodding Sam walks around the other side of the impala and opens the door making Cas' head fall forward. Sam moves back as Cas' slides off the seat and lands on the floor startling himself awake.

 **"Samuel?** " Cas asks giggling. Sam looks confused and turns to Dean

 _"Did- did he just giggle?!"_ Dean just nods his head and pulls out the room key.

_**"He's done weirder stuff"** _

**"SHHHHhhhH DeAN! Sam can't know I'm drunk!!!"** Sam looks back at Cas and Dean lets out a chuckle. He walks around to stand in front of Cas and bends down so he was level with him.

_**"Too late angel"** _

**"Dean! I trusted you!"** He throws a hand out to hit Dean but Dean easily avoids it. Cas sits on the floor staring at the brothers before covering his face as if playing peek aboo.

 _"What are you doing?"_ Sam asks leaning down to Cas.

 **"Shut up Sam! I'm trying to hide from you!"** Sam glances at Dean and lets out a laugh. He reaches down and grabs Cas' arm.

 _"C'mon big guy time for bed"_ Cas grabs onto Sams arm in an attempt to help. Looking up Cas blinks several times before furrowing his eyebrows.

 **"Sam? where is Dean? I promised him pie"** Sam hears Dean from beside him,

_**"Yeah actually he did!"** _

_"Dean now is not the time! You got a heavenly being drunk"_ Sam shot a glare at Dean and starts towards the motel.

 _ **"Technically he got himself drunk!"**_ Sam hears Dean yell from behind him. **_"He had one shot and was wrecked."_** Sam managed to drag Cas inside and drops him on the bed.

 **"Guys?"** Cas asked half asleep, trench coat and tie still on.

 _"Yeah Cas?"_ Sam asked as he stepped back from the bed.

 **"I love you both very much. Its nice to be sown this much kindness!"** He smiles and shoves his face into a pillow falling asleep instantly. Sam turns to Dean and lets out a sigh. Dean smiles down at Cas before frowning.

_**"I hope he remember my pie!"** _

_"DEAN!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos and all that jazz x Thank you for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Cas rolled over and blinked wearily at the alarm clock, 10:43 am. Groaning he rolls back over and shoves his face into the pillow, recoiling when he feels a wet patch, Ugh drool Cas thought shoving the pillow away. He rolled onto his back and pulled himself up into a sitting position instantly reaching up to hold his head, suddenly feeling dizzy and nauseous. He blinked and looked down at himself noting he was still fully dressed-minus his shoes. Slowly standing up he stumbled forward and stops falling against the wall. Breathing heavily Cas shoves himself up and heads through to the other room turning to see Sam and Dean sitting at the table surrounded by paper and books. Turning at the noise Dean sees Cas stumble forward and collapse into a chair. He smiles as Cas holds his head in his hands and groans.

 **"Why does my head hurt so much?"** Cas lifts his head and squints at Dean. **"What happened last night Dean? All I remember is being 'handcuffed' to you..."** Sam looks up from his laptop and turns to Cas, laughing at the state of him. Trench coat tangled up and hair mangled more than normal.

 ** _"I'm surprised you even remember that Cas you were totally wrecked!"_** Dean laughs out.

 _"You have a hangover Cas"_ Sam informs him before returning to his laptop. Cas looks more confused and puts his head back in his hands.He lifts his head a second later.

 **"A hangover?"** He asks putting his head back in his hands. **"What happened?"** Dean put down the book he was holding Cas managing to spot the word 'exorcise'. Standing up Dean walked over until he was standing in front of Cas. He looked down at him before sighing and dragging over a chair.

 ** _"You and I left last night to go the pub and after 1 shot of vodka you were drunk and started spouting about God and how much you love us and just so you know"_** Dean stops and points to Sam and himself, **_"We are very touched."_ ** Cas looks up and squints at Dean before pursing his lips and glancing at Sam.

 **"Your lying"** Dean leans back looking offended. Sam looks at Dean then back at Cas smirking slightly. Wiping a hand over his face Dean turns to Cas and replies.

 ** _"No I'm not just so you know and why would I even lie about that?!"_** Cas still looks suspicious and looks at Sam as if waiting confirmation. Dean notices and stands up drawing in a breath. Sam follows suit more to stop Dean from doing anything to Cas than anything else.

 _"Cas he's being serious! We're not joking."_ Cas seems to accept this as he stands up and heads towards the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water. Dean shoots Sam a look and sits back down at the table. Sam watches as Cas turns around and basically falls against the sink, taking a sip of the water in the process.

 **"Why wont the pain in my head stop?"** Cas slowly sips the water and groans again. Sam walks over to his duffle bag and pulls out a box of tablets. He pops two into his hand and turns back to Cas.

 _"Its a headache._ " He hands Cas the painkillers, _"Here have these."_ Cas takes them and downs them in one. He looks up at the brothers and shakes his head.

 **"Now what?"** Dean looks at Sam and smiles.

 _ **"Yeah Sammy now what?"**_ Sam turns to Dean and glares at him before turning back to Cas.

 _"They uh.. they should take effect in about an hour or so."_ Dean watches as Cas nearly drops his glass and stands up straighter looking defeated. He lets out a small laugh before pretending hes researching when Sam send him a look. Cas doesn't notice as he shuffles towards the couch and flops down on it.

 **"A few hours?!"** He complains throwing his head back against the wall and groans. Dean lets out a sarcastic chuckle and sorts through the papers on the table.

 ** _"Well this is going to be fun"_** Sam walks back to the table and sits down looking over the top of his laptop at Dean.

 _"Don't be to hard on him Dean, he's never been drunk before"_ Dean lifts and eyebrow and continues reading through the papers. Silence fills the room only to be broken by Cas mumbling in the corner of the room.

 **"I wish to sleep some more.."** Sam looks up at Cas and sighs. He goes to open his mouth to tell him to go then when Cas interrupts him. **"And why do I want to bring up all my past meals?"** Sam follows Cas eye line and realizes he's looking at Deans left over meatball sub he'd had that morning. Sam send Cas a sympathetic look as he throws a hand across his mouth and runs to the bathroom. Dean throws his head back and laughs. He stands and walks to the kitchen grabbing a beer from the fridge before sitting back down. He pops the lid and takes a sip returning to the books. Sam scoffs and shakes his head.

 _"Really?"_ Dean looks up from the book and takes another sip, _"You were drinking last night and got home at 3, do you really think you should be drinking?!"_

 _ **"Hell yeah!"**_ Dean replies grabbing the sub and taking a bite, red sauce smearing around his face. Sam gives him a questioning look and sighs. _**"What?"**_ Dean asks mouth full of meatball, _ **"Don't look at me like that.."**_ Sam rolls his eyes and goes back to his laptop. He doesn't look up when he replies.

 _"You're an idiot!"_ Dean gasps and hits him.

 ** _"Hey that's rude! I'm only enjoying my day"_** Sam laughs and nods. Dean shakes his head and sighs. **_"Jerk"_**

 _"Bitch"_ Dean laughs and grabs his sandwich again as Cas stumbles back into the room. He leans against the wall and Dean notices the sweat on his brow. Cas looks at Dean and points groggily behind him.

 **"I think I made a mess of the bathroom.."** Dean send him a sympathetic look as he rocks back in his chair and takes another sip of beer. Cas screws up his face and plops down in a seat. **"How can you drink more of that vile liquid? I swear I am never drinking again.."** Cas leans back and starts to drift off when his headache gets worse. He groans and squeezes his eyes shut, snapping them open when he feels something cold and wet against his head. He looks up to see Dean placing a cloth on his head. He sends him a smile and shuts his eyes again. He hears Dean walk back and sighs happily. He cares Cas thought his smile growing wider. **"Sam you said these pills would take a few hours to work... It's been a few hours.."** He asks without turning to Sam. He hears Sams chair creek and cocks his head.

 _"Do you still have a headache?"_ Sam sees Cas nod then wince. He looks at Dean and notices Dean looks like he's in pain too. Dean stands up and walks through to the bathroom.

 **"Painfully so.."** Dean walked into the bathroom and leaned against the sink. He looked up at his reflection and sighed, taking in the bags under his eyes and how tired his face looks. He turned on the tap and splashed some water on his face. **_What am I doing?_** he thought. ** _I mean I'm not gay.. at least I think I'm not but why do I suddenly think Cas is adorable and sweet?! It's not like hes gay hes... actually I don't know what he is come to think of it. Bi? Gay? Straight? Either way its not like he'd fancy me back. Nobody would! look at me I'm a mess!_ ** Dean wiped his face with a towel and turned off the tap. He looked at his reflection again and grumbled. Turning to the side he pulled up the sleeve on his left arm and inspected the fading hand-print. ** _I wouldn't do that to him.. I wouldn't want him to have someone like me around.. I'm not worth the trouble._** Letting go of his sleeve Dean heads back through to the living room, catching the end of Sam and Cas' conversation. **_Sorry Cas but I'm doing this for us both.._** Dean smirked, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against the door frame.

 _ **"Hey Cassy! How are you today?!"**_ Dean asks practically yelling at him. He laughs as Cas winces but Sam notices how when Cas looks away rubbing his temples, Deans smirk falls.

 _"Dammit Dean!"_ Dean looks at Sam and chuckles, shrugging his shoulders. Sam notices that Deans smile doesn't reach his eyes and furrows his eyebrows. _Whats going on? A minute ago he was helping him now he's being a dick?_ he thinks to himself but is interrupted when Dean talks.

 ** _"What? It was a simple question."_** Dean replies grabbing his beer. Sam shakes his head and turns back to the table. He sees Cas fall to the side out of the corner of his eye and smiles as he hears him snore lightly. Dean sits down across from him and sips his beer.

 _"Anyway about the case-"_ He's interrupted by Dean as he puts the beer down.

 ** _"Yeah yeah Sammy let me drink in peace."_** Sam shoots him a look before continuing.

 _"Aaanywayyy I've taken a look into some recent killings.."_ Dean sighs when Sam starts talking again. He puts down his beer, accepting defeat and listens to him nodding along. Sam glances up when he hears Deans bottle hit the table and smirks. Dean picks up the papers in front of him and starts reading.

 ** _"So what are we dealing with?"_** Sam shrugs and hands Dean some more papers. Silence fills the room as the brothers start researching. Cas snorts himself awake and slowly stands up. Dean turns his head to face him and smiles at how cute he looks when hes sleepy. No Dean don't do it! His smile becomes a smirk as he leans back on his chair. **_"Well good morning sleeping beauty"_** He quips. Cas turns to him and runs a hand through his already messy hair, without a word he disappears. Dean looks shocked and turns to Sam who just smiles and crosses his arms.

 _"Guess he's tired of your crap Dean.."_ Dean throws a hand across his chest, feigning hurt.

 ** _"How can anyone be tired of me?!"_** He asks sarcastically. Sam raises his eyebrows in surprise and stares at Dean as if he's out of his mind. He composes himself and smiles at Dean before looking at his laptop.

 _"Believe me I can list a few reasons.."_ He hears Dean scoff and lift his bottle again. Dean leans back in his chair, getting comfortable before lifting some of the papers Sam had given him.

 ** _"So lay it on me."_** Sam draws in a breath and answers.

 _"So I've read some reports that the latest victim was a Sarah Wellington."_ Sam hands him a piece of paper with her info on it. _"Now she survived the attack with only a few scrapes and bruises. She told authorities that her boyfriend had been acting very strange and wasn't himself. Police can't find him and Sarah has no clue where he is."_ Dean nods and puts down the paper.

 _ **"Ok but this doesn't seem like our type of job."**_ Sam nods and hands him the police report. Quirking an eyebrow Dean takes it and flicks through.

 _"I know but here's the weird thing, they found some goo in the shape of a human left at the scene.."_ Dean looks up at Sam at this and Sam can see his shoulder slump.

 ** _"So what? a shape shifter?"_** Dean silently prays that he's wrong. Unfortunately Sam nods in agreement.

 _"That's my thoughts."_ Dean drops the papers on the desk and draws in a breath, reaching up to pinch his nose. Sam nods and walks to the kitchen, reaching for a beer. "Well this should be fun!" Dean walks to beside Sam and grabs a bottle of water.

 ** _"How about we go talk to this Sarah Wellington."_** Sam nods as he takes a drink. He grabs his jacket and notebook.

 _"What about Cas?"_ Dean grabs his jacket and keys and starts towards the door.

 ** _"We'll just phone him if we need him."_** Sam stops beside the table and send Dean a strained smile.

 _"I'm not so sure. I mean after last night.."_ Sam trails off and looks at Dean. Dean just stares back and shrugs.

 ** _"What? How long can it take to get rid of a hangover?! I mean look at me, I'm perfectly fine."_** Sam shoots him one of his signature 'Really?!' looks. Dean just shrugs back.

 _"Yeah but you drink 24/7, besides it not that.. Hes never been drunk before, its a whole new thing to him."_ Sam says trying to get Dean to understand but he just stands up straight and squares his jaw.

 ** _"Well Sam he needs to get used to it, it's not my fault he's a lightweight."_** Sam jerks back in surprise and stares at his brother. Dean stares back before turning to the door.

 _"What is wrong with you?!"_ Dean stops, his hand on the door handle. He doesn't turn around when he answers him.

 ** _"Too much Sammy.. There's too much wrong with me."_** Dean walks out the motel leaving Sam to think about what he meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos please x Thank you for reading!x


	5. Chapter 5

Sam followed behind Dean as they walked up the path towards Sarah's house. Dean took in the whitewashed walls and flower beds full of roses and daffodils. They stepped up on the porch and Dean glanced at the swing seat to the left. Nudging Sam he pointed at the glass of lemonade and biscuits sitting beside it.

_**"C'mon man look at this! Why couldn't we do this?!"**_ Sam chuckled and pressed the doorbell. He turned back to Dean and stared at him.

_"You had a chance man.."_  Dean thought for a second before turning to face Sam.

**"You mean Lisa?"** Sam nodded and leaned sideways to see in the window. Straightening back up he pressed the doorbell again. Dean looked down at his feet and shook his head.  **"I couldn't do that to her and Ben. I couldn't put them through the danger I brought. " Also I'm not in love with her anymore anyway..** Dean thought as the door opened to reveal Sarah wrapped in a towel. Sam blushed and glanced at Dean who just smirked and nodded towards her.

_"Morning miss, I'm agent Peters and this is my partner agent Parker with the FBI could we come in and ask you some questions?"_ Sarah looks surprised and tugs her towels tighter around herself. Dean clears his throat and smiles at Sarah who blushes and nods moving to the side to let them through. Dean sends a smug smile at Sam and walks past Sarah into the foyer, looking around in awe at the high ceilings and the gold trimmed furniture. Sam walked in behind him and did the exact same as his brother. Dean turned to him and raised his eyebrows at him before turning to Sarah who was standing awkwardly at the door.

**"We can wait miss if you wish to go get dressed.."** Dean said smiling at her. Sarah nodded and pointed behind the brothers towards the living room.

"You can wait in there if you wish, I'll only be a minute." Sam nodded and started towards the room, grabbing Deans arm when he stayed behind and watched as Sarah ran up the stairs. Pulling him into the living room the brothers sat down side by side on the couch with just an inch between them. They never sat very far apart because it reminded them that they're still together and nothings happened. That they were both real and weren't dreaming. At least that's what they told people. Sam was looking through his notes and Dean looking around the room when Sarah came back down the stairs, this time dressed in jeans and a plain top. Sam noted she had also put on lipstick and mascara. She sat down on the couch opposite them and crossed her legs. She turned her attention to Sam as he spoke.

_"So miss can you tell us about what been happening with your boyfriend?"_ Sam asked his pen on the paper ready to take notes. Dean leaned back into the couch and watched Sarah and Sam talk.

"Sorry who did you say you were with again?" She asked crossing her legs in the opposite direction. Dean leaned forward and pulled his 'badge' out of his jacket pocket and handing it to her.

_**"FBI miss."**_  He replied sending her one of his signature smiles. Sam scoffs but notes the way Deana smile looks strained. Furrowing his eyebrows he turns back to face Sarah in time to see her blush.

"Oh well um I already told the police everything in my statement.." She mumbles as she looks down at her lap. Dean leans back again letting out a breath.  _Do it Dean! Do it for Cas!_ He thought looking down at the badge in his hands.  _ **D**_ _o it so you don't do it to him! Don't put him through it!_ He breaks out of his thoughts as Sam replies.

_"We know miss but this is for our cas-"_  Dean stands on his foot when he realizes what Sams about to say.  _"I mean the FBI's research into your case.."_ He trails off towards the end and moves his foot trying to get rid of the pain. Sarah jumps back when Dean stamps on Sams foot. She watches as Sam smiles at her before glaring at Dean. Dean just shrugs and turns to Sarah, sending her a smile. She smiles back and leans further into the couch.

"Are you alright?" She asks Sam but turns to Dean when he answers instead.

_**"Oh he's fine miss. I thought there was a bug but I must have missed it**_." He turns to Sam and smiles cheekily at him.  _"Sorry about that agent Peters."_ Sam just glares back before looking down at his notes.

"Oh um ok, Sorry what was the question again?" She looks at Dean and bats her eyelashes, Dean just smirks at Sam who rolls his eyes.

_"What happened between you and your boyfriend miss?"_  He replies, his pen hovering above his notebook. Sarah tears her eyes off of Dean and turns to look at Sam.

"He's changed.." She replies folding her arms across her chest.

_"Changed how?"_ Sam asks writing down her reply.

"He used to be so nice to me but-" She chokes back a sob and blinks away tears. Dean raises his eyebrows in surprise and glances at Sam who's looking just as confused. "Now he's so.. so..." She stops and thinks of the word to use. The brothers lean forwards, elbows resting on their knees.

_"Ignorant? Rude? Intimidating?"_  Sam suggests. Sarah shakes her head at each word. She look sup suddenly finally finding the word.

"Polite!" Sam and Dean both leaned back at this, confusion written across their faces. Dean screws his eyes shut and shakes his head. He holds up a hand and opens his eyes again.

**"Woah woah woah.. You mean to tell me you called the cops because your boyfriend was being 'polite'?"** Sarah nods as Dean finishes and pouts her lips. She lets a few tears slip and sucks in a breath.

"Yes he used to always say 'do this' and 'do that' but now he always says please and thank you!" She starts sobbing throwing her hands up to her face, soaking them with tears. Dean turns to Sam and sends him what can only be described as a dafuq face. Sam just stares at Sarah for a few seconds before blinking and shaking his head. He leans forward again and rubs a hand across his face before picking up his notebook and pen.

_"And why does this concern you miss?"_  Sarah's still crying into her hands, taking in big shaky breaths. Dean shakes his head and hands her his handkerchief. Sarah moves a hand and grabs it before loudly blowing her nose into it. She slowly lowers the handkerchief before rubbing a hand across her eyes drying the tears. She sniffs and holds the handkerchief out for Dean to take but Dean just trys not to gag and shakes his head.

**"No no you keep it!"** Sarah blinks and nods her head before blowing her nose again. She takes in a shaky breath to compose herself before answering Sams question.

"I met him when I was 11 and he had always been the same to me but then one day he came home and was so polite to me." Sam nods and writes down notes as she speaks. He finishes and sends Dean a look saying they should wrap it up. Dean nods in understanding and turns to Sarah, looking confused when he sees shes crying again.

_**"Has he ever threatened you at all?"** _

"Not recently that's whats scaring me." Dean looks at Sam and shakes his head. Sam shakes his head and shrugs.  _ **This chicks nuts!**_  Dean mouths to him, Sam nods and turns back to Sarah.

_"What do you mean?"_  Sarah looks up from her lap and sucks in a breath.

"He used to always say he would kill me but now hes stopped!" They both leaned back and sucked in a breath. Dean slowly stands up and nods at Sarah. Sam stands up behind him and puts his notebook away.

_"Well that's all we need for now miss.. We may need to come back for further questioning later."_ Sarah nods and follows them out into the foyer.

"Gladly, your welcome at anytime." She says winking at Dean. Dean blushes and smirks before glancing at Sam. Sam grabs Deans arm and drags him out the door, Dean stumbling behind him.

_"Thank you for your time miss.."_  He says through gritted teeth. Dean smiles at Sarah and winks at her before looking away as Sam glares at him.

"Welcome.." She smiles at the brothers and slowly shuts the door as Sam drags Dean down the path. They head toward the impala and reach it within a few seconds. Dean walks round to the drivers side and pulls open the door. He goes to climb in but stops halfway when Sam yells at him over the top of the car.

_"What the the hell was that?"_  Dean shrugs and shakes his head.

_**"What was what?"**_  He asks feigning innocence. He goes to climb in again but stops when Sam answers.

_"You know damn well what! You know it can't all be fun and games!"_ Deans scoffs and starts climbing into the car.

_**"Come on Sammy! Live a little.."**_ He yells from inside. Sam shakes his head and climbs in beside him. Dean puts on the radio and smiles when Eye of the tiger starts playing. Singing along he pulls out and heads towards the motel.

_"At least call Cas and see how he's doing.."_ Sam says, shouting over the music. Sighing Dean turns it down and glances at Sam.

_**"Fine but if he yells at me it's your fault!"**_  Dean pulls out his phone and dials Cas' number.

_"Like he'd do anything to you!"_ Sam interjects as Dean holds the phone up to his ear. Dean sends him a look before dropping the phone as Cas appears in the back seat.  _"Jesus! You scared the crap out of us!"_  Sam yells as he jumps back.

**"No I am Cas not Jesus.."**  Dean snaps his phone shut and drops it on the seat beside him. Dean laughs and looks at Sam.

_**"Don't underestimate out winged friend, he can be dangerous when he wants to be.."**_ Sam looks confused making Dean shake his head and point at Cas.  _"See, this is proof!"_ Cas looks between the brothers, confusion written across his face.

**"What are you talking about? Why did you summon me?"** Sam looks at Dean who just shakes his head and focuses in the road. Sam nods and shifts so hes facing Cas.

_"Um nothing we just got a weird case thats confused us that's all."_ Cas looks at Dean and notices hes clenching his jaw.  **Should I read his mind? Or is that invasive? I mean if your worried about someone your allowed to so it right?** Shaking his head he tears his eyes away from Dean.

**"And you needed me for that?"**  Dean noted the attitude behind the question.  _ **He seems to have healed from his hangover.. Dean glances at Sam before turning the car to the right nearing the motel.**_

_"Uh well Sam why don't you tell him about the case."_ Dean says as he turns into the motel car park. Sam nods and grabs his stuff before climbing out the car. Dean goes to climb out but Cas puts a hand on his shoulder and pulls him back down. He feels the way Dean tenses under his touch and quickly lets go.  _ **"What Cas?"**_  Cas recoils at the harshness in his voice and moves to the front seat.

**"Are you aright? You seem a little stressed and annoyed.."**  Cas asks keeping an eye on the way Dean reacts. He watches as his jaw tenses and he sighs deeply.  _ **Crap! Why did he have to ask that!**_  Dean thinks. Dean turns to face him and nods his head.

_**"I'm alright Cas just tired of it all.."**_  Dean prays that Cas will accept the answer despite it being a fake one.  _ **In all honesty Cas I'm in love with you and I don't want to hurt you so I've decided to be a dick to you in hopes that you don't feel the same way..**_ Dean thought as Cas nodded at Deans fake answer. What Dean didn't know was that Cas was listening to his thoughts, despite knowing tat it was a bad idea.

Nodding his head at Deans answer Cas was listening to Deans thoughts, hearing that he did love him but didn't want to hurt him. Cas felt tears prick his eyes at the thought of Dean trying to protect him. Looking up he saw Dean was the same, tears threatening to fall. Suddenly Dean leans forward and wraps his arms around Cas pulling him into a tight hug.  _ **"I'm sorry.."**_  Dean whispers into Cas' neck. Cas nods knowing what he's apologizing for and pulls him in closer until their chests are touching. Dean burrows his head into Cas' neck and closes his eyes, savoring the moment. Thinking the same as Dean, Cas burrows his head into Deans neck and breathes in his scent. The smell of Deans cologne and cinnamon fills Cas' senses and he can't help but smile. He feels Dean release slightly and pulls back to sit against the door. He watches as Dean shakes his head and smiles before clearing his throat and looking up at Cas.

"sorry about that I uh I don't know why I did that but..." He trails off and smiles sheepishly at Cas.

**"Don't worry about it! I enjoyed it.. It is not often I have physical contact."**  Cas replies beaming at Dean, laughing as he blushes in response. Dean smiles and climbs out the car, turning around and waiting on Cas. Cas smiles at him through the windscreen and shakes his head.  **He's too polite for his own good! How could you not fall in love with him?!** Climbing out the car Cas stumbles a little and nearly falls but is stopped by a hand wrapped around his arm. He looks up to see glowing green eyes staring into his. The eyes come across as happy but Cas noticed the sadness in them sending a wash of sadness through himself.   **You don't deserve to be this unhappy Dean..** Cas straightens up and smiles at him before fixing his trench coat and heading into the motel.  Dean smiles as Cas walks past but quickly drops it when Cas can't see him. Walking into the motel room Cas saw that Sam had already set up the papers on the wall and was sifting through the research on the table. He looked up and smiled as Cas walked into the room but quickly dropped it when Dean walked in, noticing his expression but Dean just shook his head. Looking confused Sam turned back to Cas and started explaining what had happened in the case. Dean walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Leaning against the counter Dean watched Cas nod as Sam explained what had happened at Sarah's house. Sam glances at Dean and notices he staring at Cas. Coughing he gets Deans attention and signals for him to join them. Looking embarrassed at being caught staring Dean reluctantly walks over to join them.

**"So what did I miss?"** Dean asks as he reaches the table. Sam looks up and hands him some paper.

_"You know Dean I think we might have a spirit on our hands.."_  Dean nods and reads the info Sam gave him. Cas picks up some paper as well and starts reading through it. He instantly drops it looking confused. 

**"A spirit helping the living? That Seems highly unlikely.."**  Dean glances at Sam and drops the paper on the table before turning and grabbing a cloth and his gun from his duffle. 

_**"Not really.. It's happened before"**_  Dean says nonchalantly as he begins cleaning the gun.  Cas shakes his head and walks to stand in front of Dean.  Dean glances up and watched as Cas looked down at him. 

**"Before? I doubt that Dean.. Perhaps you have misjudged.."**  Cas asks looking from Dean to Sam and back again. Dean sighs and drops the gun in his lap and looks at Sam. Catching on Sam walks to stand beside Cas. Cas tears his eyes away from Dean and looks at Sam as he answers.

_"Nope he's right, it's happened before."_  Cas looks confused and glances between the brothers. 

**"I see.."**  Cas nods and turns back to the table. Shooting Dean a look Sam follows him and returns to his research. Stopping at the table Cas turns back around and faces Dean.  **"Who helped you then?"** Sam looked up and looked at Dean before answering. 

_"Uh.. Our-"_  Sam stopped as Dean interrupted him.

_**"Doesn't matter Sammy."**_  Deans voice is gruff and has a warning tone behind it. Cas notices and turns to Sam.

**"Your mother?"** Dean drops the gun and stands up, drawing in a breath.

_**"It doesn't matter Cas alright! We had help that's all!"**_  He stamps past Cas and grabs a beer from the fridge, drinking it in one go.

**"Dean I understand that she meant a great deal to you but talking about things, her"**  Cas pauses to make sure Deans listening,  **"It might make you feel better."**

**_"Cas I'm fine!"_  **Dean snaps, dropping the beer bottle onto the counter.  **"Lets just get back to the case."** He walks past Cas and smacks his shoulder into Cas' as he walks back to the bed. Cas gives Sam a questioning glance but he just shrugs in response and begins reading through some more paper. Cas walks over to Deana and puts a hand on his shoulder. He feels Dean tense under his touch but doesn't let go.

**"Dean talk to me.. You harbor a great deal of pain."**  He jerks back in surprise when Dean whirls around and smacks Cas' hand off him shoulder. 

_**"Cas! Back off! I can handle my 'harbor of pain'"**_  Dean snaps. Cas stumbles backwards in shock.

**"I...I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to offend"**  Cas steps away from him and looks down at the floor.  Sam hears Dean snap and looks up from his research.

_"Dean? Cas you alright?"_ Dean glares at both Sam and Cas before shoving past Cas.

_**"I'm fine! Jesus christ, would you both just give me a break?! I'm sick and tired of all this touchy feely crap!"**_  Dean snaps and picks up his keys. He heads towards the door but stops as Sam walks in front of him, blocking his way. Glaring up at him Dean squares his shoulders.  _ **"Move Sam!"**_

_"Not until you tell me what the hell has gotten into you lately?"_  Sam leans down so he's eye level with Dean who avoids his eye contact.  _"Dean it's kinda scaring me.."_ Dean look Sam straight in the eye as he replies. 

**_"Nothing has gotten into me Sam. I'm the same old me just a bit battered and bruised is all. Now move before I shoot you."_** Sam gives Dean a skeptical look and moves to the side. Muttering a thank you Dean heads out the door. 

_"Where are you going?"_  Sam asks as he walks away. 

**_"Out!"_** Dean yells getting in the car. Sam sighs and turns to look at Cas, seeing him staring at his shoes tears pricking his eyes. He lifts his head and blinks away the stray tears that threatened to fall. 

**"I am sorry Sam I shouldn't have asked.."**  Cas couldn't help the tears this time, letting them take over his body. Sam ran over and wrapped him into a hug, pulling him close.

_"Shh Cas its alright I'll talk to him later ok? It'll be fine!"_ Sam said hoping to calm him down. Cas sniffed and disappeared, leaving Sam hugging air. _"Great.."_

_~~~Time skip~~~_

_"Dean! Where are you going man we need to talk about this!"_ Sam yells as Dean heads out to the car again, after popping back in for his wallet.

_**"No Sammy we don't!"**_  Dean yells as he climbs into his beloved impala. _ **"Don't wait up!"**_  Sam sighs and walks back inside. He sits down on one of the beds and runs a hand over his face.

_"Screw my life!"_ He mutters into his hands. _"I'm too tired for this!"_ Sam lifts his head when he hears a flurry of wings and sees Cas standing standing in the room. He lifts his hand in a small wave.

_"Hey Cas.."_  Cas only nodded in reply. Sam sent him a small smile and walked over to him.  _"Listen don't beat yourself up, you couldn't have known. It just kind of a touchy case for Dean."_ Dean says hoping it'll help Cas. Cas nods in agreement.

**"He misses her greatly..."**  Sam ducks his head, he didn't know how Dean felt, he'd only been an infant when the 'incident' had happened but Dean would never talk about it. 

_"Yeah.."_  Sam walks over to the table and sits down, resting his head in his hands.

**"As I am sure you do also.."**  Cas mummers. Sam glances up before leaning back into chair. 

_"Well I didn't really know her.."_  Sam says quietly, blinking back the tears he can feel coming. Cas walks over to him and sits down in front of him.

**"I can still feel your pain though Sam"**  Sam looks up at Cas and wipes away a few stray tears.  **"You don't have to act.."**  Sam doesn't reply this time and silence fills the room. After what seems like an eternity Sam coughs. 

_"So uh do you have anything on this Robert guy?"_  Sam asks rubbing a hand across his face and sitting up straight. Cas nods and stands up.

**"Once reaching the age of 18 he got a.. what do you call it? low pay? job? Anyway then he got involved with alcohol and drugs and after a few years he meets this Sarah.."** Cas stops thinking if there's anything else.

**_"I still don't know why this Sarah chick is dating him"_** Cas jumps at the sound of Deans voice and whirls around to see him. He walks forward a few steps but stops before he reaches him. Sam watches from the table as Cas steps forward again until there's only an inch gap between them. 

**"Dean.. I.. I am very sorry.."**  Dean reaches forward and pulls him into a hug. Cas tenses for a few moments and doesn't return the hug.

_**"It's alright Cas don't worry about it. You didn't know!"**_  Dean says into Cas' neck. Cas sighs happily and throws his arms around Deans waist, pulling him in closer. After a few moments Cas pats him awkwardly on the back, trying not to seem uncomfortable. Dean loosens his grip and lets go. He smiles at him then turns to Sam. _"So what did I miss?"_ Sam shrugs and picks up his water.

_"Basically Sarah's bf has been an alcoholic and drug addict."_ Sam pauses and takes a sip of the water.  _"And I've been thinking.."_ Dean drops his keys on the counter and pulls off his jacket, setting it over a chair. He looked up at Sam when he paused.

_**"Yeah?"**  _ Dean suddenly puts a hand up to his head and rubs his temples. Cas looks at him in confusion. Sam notices and sends him a questioning glance. 

_"You alright?"_ Dean nods and sit down on one of the beds. 

**_"Yeah I'm alright, sorry continue."_** Sam looks doubtful but continues anyway. 

_"What if it's a vengeful spirit?"_ Sam said sifting through the paper on the table looking for his info on the vengeful spirit idea. The idea catches Dean's attention and he looked up.

**"A vengeful spirit?"**  Cas interjects, moving forward with confusion written across his face. Sam nods finally finding the paper and handing it to Dean. Cas walks over and reads it over Deans shoulder. Cas notices the way Deans breathing hitches as he brushes his arm.

**"Yeah.."**  Sam turns to Dean,  **"You said it was manslaughter right?"**  Dean looks up from the paper and pays attention to his brother. 

_"What if this guys father killed his mother? And now shes back to haunt him? But instead she sees her kid in the orphanage and decides to manipulate him into killing people.. Just a thought."_ Sam shrugs as he finishes, watching as Dean nods as he explains.  Cas interjects before Dean.

**"Why would the mother use the kid? It seems illogical"**  Dean nods and looks back down at the paper in his hands. The writing goes blurry and Dean starts seeing double as he trys to read the information. He blinks a few times and rubs his eyes, sighing as his eyesight goes back to normal. He glances up to see Cas watching him curiously and sends him a smile before turning to look at Sam.

**_"Well what happened to his dad?"_** Dean asks glancing from Sam to Cas. 

**"Life in prison? Dean I told you that earlier. "**  Dean looks confused and runs his hand across his face. He blinks at Sam and stumbles a little bit. Sam walks over to him and outs his hand on Deans arm. 

_"Dean are you alright? You never forget information.."_  Dean stumbles forwards again and holds onto Sams shirt.

_**"I..I don't feel to well.."**_  Deans hand slips from Sams shirt and he falls to the floor unconscious."Dean are you alright? You never forget information.." Dean stumbles forwards again and holds onto Sams shirt. "I..I don't feel to well.." Deans hand slips from Sams shirt and he falls to the floor unconscious. Cas watches as Dean falls as if in slow motion, his heart feeling as if it's been wrenched from his body. He dives forward before stopping himself, remembering that he isn't meant to care. Dean doesn't care so why should I? Cas stood up straight and stopped, watching as Sam lifted Deans head and cradled him in his lap. He felt as though he was being tortured by not helping him but he knew it was best. "Dean! Dean! Cas do something!"  


	6. Chapter 6

"Dean! Dean! Cas do something!" Sam shakes Dean, tears threatening to fall. Cas walks over and stand beside Sam and looks down at them.  **What does he want me to do?! There's not much I can do..** Sam looks up at him with pleading eyes, Cas just looks back and opens his mouth before quickly shutting it again. Sam nods and lifts Dean up as best as he can. Cas grabs Dean and helps him lift him over to one of the beds. Carefully laying him down Sam pulls up a chair and sits down by his head. He holds his head in his hands before looking at Cas.

"Is there anything you can do?" Cas looks doubtful and walks to the other side of the bed, looking down at Dean.  **You idiot! What did you do this time?!** Without looking up Cas answers.

 **"I cannot help him Sam,"** Sam sighs and drops his head, quickly lifting it when Cas continues talking.  **"But I can tell you whats wrong with him."**  Sam nods enthusiastically.

 _"Yes! Please!"_ Cas nods and moves to stand beside Deans head. He reaches out his first two fingers and touches them to his forehead. Closing his eyes he searches inside Dean for a source of his illness. He shoves away Deans thoughts, not wanting to read them knowing they would only hurt him more. Finally he finds the source and removes his fingers, slowly opening his eyes. Turning toward Sam he looks down at Dean and smiles slightly before dropping it and looking back at Sam.

 _"What is it?"_  Sam asks hope filling his eyes.

 **"He has ghost sickness"**  Cas states before sitting down on the opposite bed. Sam is still trying to steady his breathing after lifting Dean, he was heavier than he looked. He furrowed his eyebrows and looks back down at Dean.

"Ghost sickness?" Cas nods and folds his hands in his lap. Sam sighs and leans his elbows on his knees.  _"So what going to happen to him?"_

"All I know is he will be unconscious until we cure him or it wears off." Sam looks at Cas for further explanation but he just shrugs and looks down at Dean.  **Screw it!** Cas thought as he reached forward and grabbed one of Dean hands, holding it in his.  **His hand is so warm and soft..**  Cas thought before righting himself.  **Shut up Cas your not meant to care remember!** Sam watches but doesn't say anything. He grabs his phone and begins frantically dialing. He turns to Cas as he waits for whoever he's calling to pick up.

 _"Is he going to be ok?"_  Cas shrugs but doesn't look away from Dean.  _"well is there anything we can do to help him?"_  Sam sounds frantic and is pacing the room holding the phone to his ear. Cas lets go of Deans hand and stands up.

 **"I will ask up in heaven."**  He says before disappearing. Sam looks at Dean and prays to whoever is listening that he'll be ok. _I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you Dean so do not die on me! Sam sat back down on the chair and leaned back against it, leg bouncing up and down._

 _"C'mon Bobby answer the damn phone!"_ He watched as Dean began sweating and twitching. Panic filled him as Dean whole body spasmed. Sam drops the phone and puts his hands on Deans shoulders and pushes him down, pinning him to the bed. Dean stops and is covered in sweat, breathing heavily. Sam hears a voice coming from his phone and grabs it.

"Sam? Hello?"

 _"Bobby Bobby hi!"_  Sam lets out a sigh of relief at hearing Bobby.

"Are you boys alright? I haven't heard from you in a while.. I was getting a little worried." Sam nodded then realised Bobby couldn't see him.

 _"Yeah Bobby I know but its urgent!"_  Sam could hear the panic in his own voice and breathed deep in an attempt to calm himself down.

"What the matter? Are you ok?" He could hear the urgency in Bobbys voice and couldn't help but smile.

 _"Yeah Bobby I'm fine but its Dean, he's got ghost sickness.."_  Sam trailed off at the end and held the phone away from his ear, expecting Bobby to yell. He holds it away for a few seconds before putting it back against his ear, confused as to why he couldn't hear Bobby yelling.

 _"Bobby?"_  Sam heard the end of Bobbys answer and shook his head.  _"I missed that what did you say?"_ He heard Bobby sigh and leaned forward again, keeping a close eye on Dean.

"I said where are you guys?" Sam stood up ad grabbed the map from his duffle bag. Flicking through he found the bit he was looking for.

 _"Illinois"_  He dropped the map and moved back to Dean,  _"Bobby what do I do?!"_  Sam runs a hand across his forehead and lets out a shaky breath.

"Right hold on let me see if I have anything on it.." Sam hears Bobby muttering to himself down the line. He heard a crash and a loud exclamation of 'BALLS' and couldn't stop himself from letting out a laugh.

 _"Bobby? Everything alright there?"_  Sam manages out, holding in his laughter.

"Oh shut up Sam! I'm looking!" Sam starts bouncing his legs and sighs.

 _"Bobby hurry up!"_  Sam looks at Dean and tears prick his eyes. Memories of their life together start flitting through his head and he can't help but let a few tears fall.

"Gimme a minute Sam!" Bobby yells at him through the phone. Sam puts it on speaker and places it on Deans chest, for lack of a better place. A few minutes later Sam hears Bobby on the phone again.

"Sam you still there?" Sam grabs the phone and stand up, beginning to pace again.

 _"Yeah Bobby you got something?"_  He hears Bobby sigh and stops pacing.  _"What?"_

"Your going to have to be strong for me here Sam.." Sam looks confused and walks back over to Dean, sitting behind him and cradling his head in his lap wiping away some of the sweat with his t-shirt.

 _"What do you mean?"_  Sam runs a hand through Deans short blonde hair, smiling at the fact that its been that style since they were young.

"Just can you do that for me ple-"

 _"Bobby!"_  Sam yells interrupting him. His body moves from the force of the yell, jostling Dean who grunts and twitches. He hears Bobby suck in a breath and sighs.  _"Sorry Bobby but I can't afford not to be strong, not when I have Dean for a brother."_  He laughs awkwardly at the end, attempting to sound light hearted. Bobby lets out a shallow chuckle and sighs. _"So what do I need to do?"_

"Ok your gonna need to keep his head cool," Sam nods despite knowing Bobby can't see him and runs to the sink, wetting a towel before pressing it to Deans forehead. He sits back down and dabs the towel on Deans neck and head as Bobby continues. "He's gonna go through some stages.." Sam stops dabbing and looks up, not focusing on anything in particular.

 _"A few stages?"_  He narrows his eyes as Bobby continues talking.

"Listen your gonna have to prepare for Dean to wake up not like himself.." Sam removes his hand from Deans forehead and leans back against the chair.

 _"What do you mean?"_ He watched as Dean began sweating again and begins shaking, his head moving from side to side small whimpers escaping him.

"He's gonna go through what the ghost went through as they died.." Sam sucks in a breath, " The he'll pass out and wake up with a fever and will probably be terrified of everything." Sam lets out a laugh at the thought of Dean being scared of anything. Bobby continued, "Your gonna need to help him with the pain alright? Do you know how the ghost died?" Sam runs to the table searching for the file on her.

 _"Uh yeah she was murdered by her husband.."_ He finds the file under his laptop and pulls it out, looking for her cause of death.  _"It says here she was stabbed multiple times in the stomach then had her throat slit.."_  Bobby sucked in a breath, clearly not expecting that.

"Wow... your in for a treat.." Sam sat back down beside Dean and started dabbing the towel along his forehead again.

 _"Gee thanks for the advice Bobby!"_  Sam sighs and stands up again to wet the towel. He leans against the wall beside the sink and closes his eyes. _"So what can I do to help him?"_

"Well he's gonna be a pain in the ass for a few hours so.. just try to comfort him, keep him cool and don't let him out of your sight." Sam chuckles and lifts his head from the wall.

 _"He already is pain in the ass.."_  Bobby laughs on the other end on the phone. Sam pushes himself off the wall and slowly walks back to the bed.

"Your right about that.." Bobby says through chuckles. Sam smiles and searches through his duffle bag. He grabs a box labeled 'painkillers ' and holds them up. He remembers Bobby saying Dean would be in pain and purses his lips.

 _"Ok what about pain meds? Can he have those?"_  Bobby thinks for a second before answering.

"They might help a little.." Sam nods and puts the painkillers in his pocket. He moves towards the bed again as Bobby continues. "Also don't worry if he starts bleeding its only a side effect so don't over react.." Sam freezes midway and looks up, narrowing his eyes.

 _"If he bleeds?!"_  Bobby sighs and answers.

"Don't overreact you idjit! I mean you did say it was a stabbing so you natural your gonna get blood!" Sam nods, realising that made sense. He sits back down beside Dean and paces the towel on his forehead.

"Ok Bobby thanks." Sam hangs up and runs a hand over his face.  _God! Why does this always happen to us?!_ Suddenly Dean sits up, his eyes shooting open and his body shaking as he draws in a deep breath. His arms start flailing around him feeling for something to grab onto.

 _"DEAN!"_  Sam lunges forward and grabs his brothers arms, leaning forward as Dean grips his shirt. Sam looks into Deans eyes and trys to calm him down.  _"Dean breathe ok? Your alright just breathe!"_ Dean grips Sams shirt tighter and pulls himself forward, his breathing returning to normal. Dean grunts and loosens his grip.

 ** _"It.. It hurts Sammy! I-I-It hurts so bad!"_**  Dean feels tears springing to his eyes and blinks trying to get rid of them.  _ **"Y-You gotta help me.."**_  He screws his eyes shut and grunts. Sam lowers his head panting, and lets go of Deans arms. He lowers his arms but stops when Deans hands grip tighter on his shirt and he lets out a blood curdling scream. Sam winces at the sound and moves away to lock the door. He shuts the curtains as Dean stops and pants, falling back to the bed. ** _"SAM! Please make it stop!"_**  Dean grunts out in between small screams and whimpers. Sam looks down at Deans shirt and sees blood starting to seep through it.

 _"Uh shit ok Dean stay there and do not move!!"_  Sam runs towards the cupboard to grab some towels, silently cursing at the fact that they were white. He runs back around the corner towels in his hand as Dean yells out.

 _ **"Sammy! What's happening?!"**_  Dean had his eyes screwed shut and his hands were clamped around his stomach. He tried to pull himself up but stopped when he sees the blood on his shirt. Sam ran up before he could react and pressed the towels down on his stomach, making Dean throw his head back and roar in pain. They were both panting, Sam pressing down on the towels and trying to stop Dean from flailing around underneath him. He pulled the towels away for a second, expecting them to be covered in blood but looked confused when he saw they were still white. Dean noticed and lifted his head, craning to get a better view.  _ **"Wh-Wh.."**_  Dean clenched his teeth as more blood appeared on his shirt, _ **"What happening?!"**_  He snaps. Sam looks up at Dean and doesn't say anything when he sees the amount of pain he's in.  _This is the pain he was in in hell.. I don't want him to go through it again!_ He stares at Dean for a few minutes before shaking himself out of his reverie.

 _"Uh you have ghost sickness.."_  He glanced up at Dean from under his eyelashes, watching his reaction. Dean lifted his head from the pillow and drew in a breath.

 ** _"What?! When I get my hand on the bastard I-"_**  Dean groaned in pain and arched his back of the bed, pushing his stomach into Sams hand. He slowly falls back down to the bed drawing in deep breathes as the pain subsides. Both boys are panting and can't help the little chuckles that escape, both thinking about how stupid the situation was. Silence fills the room only to be broken by the sound of Deans phone ringing. The brothers both looked in the direction of Deans suit jacket, still hanging over the back of the chair. Dean groaned and threw his head back.

 _ **"God-dammit! Give me a break!"**_  He let out a breath and moved to grab the phone but stopped halfway, clutching his stomach again. Sam leaned forward and put a hand on Deans arm.

 _"You alright?"_  Dean shoved Sams hand off his shoulder and nodded towards the phone.

 _ **"Leave me and answer it!"**_  He snapped. Sam shot him a look and moved towards Deans jacket, rooting around in the pocket for the phone. He pulls it out and glances at the caller ID before answering it. 

_"H-Hello?"_

"Detective Parker?" Looking surprised Sam glances at Dean.

 _"Sarah?"_  Dean raises his eyebrows and glances down at the bed.

"Where'd you go? You left in such a hurry?" Sam raises an eyebrow and gives Dean his 'really?!' face. Dean just shrugs his shoulders and looks away, trying not to laugh. 

 _"This is his partner miss.."_ Sam squares his shoulders and glares at Dean.  _"Is everything ok?"_  He hears Dean chuckle and lets out a breath. 

"Oh uh yeah.."Sarah replies trying to sound casual. Sam lets out a strained smile and looks at Dean, who just smiles innocently. Suddenly he throws his head back and arches his back as another wave of pain hits him. He grunts and screws his eyes shut. Sam moves towards him but stops when Dean waves him away. 

 _"Ok miss we'll be there as soon as we can."_ Sam says goodbye to Sarah and turns back to Dean to see he's passed out again.  Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

 _"God-dammit!"_ Sam sat down beside Dean pulled out his phone, dialing Cas' number. After a few rings Cas finally answered.

 **"Sam.."** Sam opened his mouth to answer but stopped when he heard a flutter of wings behind him.  Turning around he saw Cas standing beside the table, a folder in his hand. Pulling the phone away from his ear Sam hung up and moved to stand in front of him. Cas kept his phone up as he continued talking.  **"I have some information"**  Sam sighed and grabbed the phone from Cas snapping it shut. He dropped it on the table and turned back to Cas.

 _"Great but it'll have to wait. I need to run to Sarah's, just to check in so you need to stay here and look after him!_ " Sam explained pointing behind him to an unconscious Dean, Cas leaned to the side to get a look at him.  **He's rather cute when he unconscious..**  Sam grabbed the painkillers from his pocket and shoved them in Cas' hand. "Phone me if he wakes up alright?" Cas opens his mouth but Sam has already turned and is heading to the door. Running forward and grabbing Sam's arm he pull him to face him. 

 **"Sarah Weltson went missing 3 years ago.."**  Sam furrows his eyebrows and stops, nearly dropping his jacket. 

 _"What?"_  Sighing Cas gestures towards the couches, he sits down in one whilst Sam sits in one opposite him. Sam shoves his jacket on the chair beside him before turning to Cas, waiting on his explanation. 

 **"It was a demon that killed Robert's mother and that same demon has come back and is currently possessing Sarah."**  Sam nods as Cas continues, **"Now Robert's mother spirit has came back, she wants to be the one to kill the demon."**  Cas then turns around and looks at Dean, taking in the sheen of sweat covering his body and the way his chest is moving up and down rapidly. Suddenly appearing beside Dean Cas runs a towels over his head and holds Deans limp hand in his. Cas sits down beside Dean before continuing his explanation.  **"Then she gave Dean the ghost sickness to ward you both off so she can kill it."** Sam nods and stands up moving toward the beds. He leans against the wall and watches them. He watches the way Cas moves his fingers across the back of Dean's hand and the way his small hand fits against Dean's larger hand as though made for each other. He smiles and shakes his head.  _He's found his guy.._ Cas glances up Sam and furrows his eyebrows when he sees him smiling. Composing himself Sam clears his throat and looks down at the floor. 

 _"So Sarah's a demon?"_  Cas nods and Sam stands up straight looking confusing. _"Then how did Dean get ghost sicknes-"_  Sam stops and facepalms himself. Cas glances up at the sound, worry coming over his face. He opens his mouth to ask why when Sam cuts him off.  _"The son of a bitch went back to Sarahs!"_  Cas turns his body to face am but jumps when Dean suddenly flies up, gasping for air again. He clutches his ribs and gasps trying to calm his breathing. Cas leans forward and rubs a hand across Deans back, wincing slightly when Dean grips his hand tightly as a wave of pain washes over him. Sam draws in a breath and walks over to his brother. Deans stops gasping and finally begins to breathe normally. He looks up at Sam from under his eyelashes and smiles. 

 _ **"Hiya Sammy"**_  Dean's smile disappears when Sams hand smacks across his cheek. Jumping back in surprise, Dean holds a hand against his stinging cheek. 

 _"You stupid idiot!"_  Dean looks confused and glances at Cas to see if he knows anything but he just shrugs before pulling Deans hand away to look at his cheek. Dean looks at Sam and winces as Cas touches his cheek.

 _ **"Stupid idiot? Really?"**_  Dean trys to laugh but stops when he grabs his ribs. Cas sits back still holding his hand, letting Dean squeeze it when a wave of pain hits. Sam runs a hand through his hair before answering.  

 _"Yes you idiot! You went back to Sarah's house and knowing you, you probably had a fling with her and she fucking poisoned you!"_  Dean moves his head away from Cas' touch and turns to look at Sam. Sam glares at him waiting on an answer. 

 _ **"What? I have no idea what you're talking about.."**_  He says trying to act innocent. Sam just shakes his head and purses his lips before walking away. He stops a few stops away from the bed, listening to Dean hiss as Cas presses his hand against Deans stomach. 

 _"Goddammit Dean!"_ Suddenly Sam whirls around, startling both Dean and Cas. He points to Dean and walks forward and grabs the painkillers Cas was offering him,  _"That idiot doesn't deserve painkillers!"_ He turns and walks towards the kitchen to grab a beer. Dean lies back down on the bed-still holding Cas' hand- and screws his eyes shut. 

 _ **"C'mon Sam don't be like that-"**_  Dean suddenly arches of the bed as another wave of pain hits him. He groans and whimpers as he comes back down, relaxing. He closes his eyes and pants as the pain disappears, releasing some of the pressure on Cas' hand.  Dean looks down at their entwined hand and decided he likes the feeling of Cas' hand in his. He looks up to see Cas staring at him, a strange expression on his face. Cas blinks and clears his throat before turning at look at Sam, trying to ignore Dean staring at him. 

 **"Sam he needs those"**  Sam just shrugs and takes a drink of his beer. Cas sighs before continuing.  **"You both need to be there to make sure Roberts ok and to get rid of that Demon!"**  Deans head snaps up at the mention of a demon. 

 ** _"Demon? What demon?"_**  Cas turns back to Dean and trys to not laugh at Dean expression. 

 _"Sarah is a demon.."_  Dean leans up on his elbows, wincing as more pain hits. He lifts a hand and furrows his eyebrows.

 ** _"So your telling me that I-"_** Dean gags as he realises what he's done. Sam laughs as he takes another sip of his beer, earning a glare from Cas.  _ **"Oh god.."**_  He falls onto his back, disgust written across his face. Sam continues chuckling but stops when Dean arches higher off the bed than last time and lets out a scream. He grits his teeth and squeezes Cas' hand, nearly breaking it. "Why does it hurt so fucking much?!" Cas puts a hand on Deans chest and pushes him down back onto the bed. He pauses when he feels how solid Deans chest is.  **He's so strong!**  Cas doesn't remove his hand as Dean stops pushing against his hand, his body wanting to arch off the bed again. He watches as Dean pants, his shirt pulled tight across his abs. 

Sam nearly drops his beer when Dean screams but catches it, watching as Cas puts a hand on his chest pushing him back onto the bed. He smiles when Deans body reacts to Cas' touch, doing as Cas commands. When Dean stops writhing he moves to sit beside him, waiting to explain what Deans missed. Dean stops panting, his heart fluttering at the feeling of Cas' hand on his chest. His heart is beating so loud he's sure they can hear it. He turns his head to look at Sam.  _ **"What happening to me?"**_

 _"Basically your going through the mothers pain when she was killed and she was stabbed multiple times in the stomach, hence the pain there."_ Dean nods and closes his eyes, drawing in a breath as another wave hits. _"Then her throat was cut.."_  Deans eyes fly open at that and he turns to look at Sam.  _"So it's her pain your feeling just.. amped up."_  Deans expression goes from tired to angry in a split second. 

 _ **"I swear to god I'm gonna make that bitch pay!"**_  He shouts scaring Cas, who wasn't expecting it. Dean sends his a look and squeezes his hand. _ **"Sorry"**_ Cas nods and looks up at Sam. Sam just sighs and stands up moving to grab his beer from the kitchen. He turns back to talk to Dean but is surprised to see he's unconscious again. Cas removes his hand from Deans chest and goes to take his other hand away but Deans grip tightens on it. Sighing Cas smiles and stops, leaning back in his chair and glances  up at Sam.

 **"What shall we do?"**  Sam shrugs and takes a sip of his beer. 

 _"Just leave him, Bobby said he'd do that."_  He turns around and grabs his phone from the counter.  _"Actually I should probably phone him."_  He says dialing Bobby's number. He picks up on the third ring.

"Sam how's he doing?" Sam blinks and laughs.  _Straight to the point.._ He leans against the counter and watches Cas and Dean.

 _"He's woken up and went unconscious twice but I'm wondering how long will this last?"_  He hears Bobby murmur to himself before he answers. 

"I'd say a few more hours. There's no telling,"Sam nods and tilts his head, watching Cas who's rubbing his hand against Deans arm. Sam notices the way that Deans more relaxed than he had been earlier, when it was just him and Sam. Sam jumps when Bobby continues speaking. "I'd feel a lot better if I was there with you boys." Sam lets out a breath and thinks about it for a second before answering.

 _"Thanks Bobby but we got it, also don't wanna see him just now,"_  Sam smirks to himself and laughs when Bobby asks why,  _"He looks so vulnerable.."_  Sam lets out a chuckle and shakes his head, listening as Bobby laughs on the other end. Dean suddenly jolts awake and lets out another scream. Sam doesn't react and just watches as Cas soothes him back onto the bed.

"Is that him?" Bobby asks, sounding worried.

 _"Yeah"_  Sam answered, taking a sip of his beer.

"How was he poisoned?" Sam chokes on his beer, not expecting the question. He rights himself and stops coughing.

 _"He.. well he um.."_  He stops not sure how to explain it when he hears Bobby answer before he can think of anything.

"You've gotta be kidding me?!" Sam sighs and finishes his beer.

 _"I'd like to say yes.."_ Sam laughs as Bobby groans on the other end.

"Idjit! Does that boy ever use his brain to do the thinking.." Sam chuckles and puts his empty bottle down. 

 _"You and I both know the answer to that"_  Dean lets out another scream and Sam looks down to see Dean shirt turning red with blood again. Cas leans forward and presses his hand onto Deans stomach in an attempt to stop the flow. Cas looks at Sam, panic written across his face.

 **"Sam?!"**  Sam starts towards the bed but pauses when Bobby starts talking again.

"What's he yelling for?" Sam sighs and starts towards the bed again.

 _"I don't know Bobby give me a minute!"_ He stops on the opposite side of the bed from Cas and looks down.  _"Cas why are you panicking?"_  Cas lifts his hand and points at Dean stomach. 

 ** _"He's bleeding but there's no wound! I don't know how to heal it!"_** Sam sighs and grabs the bottom of Deans shirt. Cas is nearly in tears as Dean groans and whimpers in pain. 

 _"Hey Cas! Cas it's alright he's only in pain there's no physical wound!"_  He pulls up Deans shirt to show Cas his stomach and chest. Cas looks surprised at seeing how toned Dean is. Dean lifts his head and looks at Sam.

 _ **"Sam? w-what are you doing?"**_  Dean gasps out in between waves of pain. Sam lets go of his shirt and puts a hand on Deans shoulder, pinning him to the bed.

 _"Relax Dean it's alright!"_  Sam puts his hand up to the phone, changing it to the opposite side.

"Sam have you been keeping him cool?" Sam sits down beside Dean and nods before realising that Bobby can't see him.

 _"Yeah Bobby I have."_ He looks up at Cas before pointing at the bowl full of water sitting beside the sink.  _"Cas can you?"_  Cas nods and tears his hand free before grabbing the bowl and jogging back over to the bed. He throws the water over Dean who tries to move away but ends up falling off the bed, spluttering and dripping wet.

 _ **"Cas I swear to God-"**_ Dean yells as Sam starts laughing. Dean glares at him from his spot on the floor. 

"Sam?! Sam what happened?!" Sam stops laughing enough to tell Bobby.

 _"Cas just doused him in water!"_  Sam says before he starts laughing again. He watches as Dean shakily stands up and shakes himself, flicking water everywhere. He takes a step towards the bed but grabs Cas when his les go out from underneath him. Cas helps him back to the bed and lies him down before stepping back as a red line appears on Deans neck, blood starting to pour down his neck. Dean reaches a hand out and grabs Sams shirt, gasping for air.

_"He's on the last leg.."_


	7. Chapter 7

_"Cas just doused him in water!"_  Sam says before he starts laughing again. He watches as Dean shakily stands up and shakes himself, flicking water everywhere. He takes a step towards the bed but grabs Cas when his legs go out from underneath him. Cas helps him back to the bed and lies him down before stepping back as a red line appears on Deans neck, blood starting to pour from the wound. Dean reaches a hand out and grabs Sams shirt, gasping for air.

 _"He's on the last leg.."_ Cas leans forward and takes Deans other hand  and grabs the towels that are lying beside the bed. He pushes them against the wound and winces as Dean groans in pain.  **I do not like this.. seeing him in pain and I can do nothing to help..** He pulls the towels away and shoots Sam a look when they come away dry. Sam just shakes his head and attempts to get Deans hand off of his shirt, his nails scraping against Sams chest. 

"Wont be long then until he's done.." Bobby replies. Finally managing to remove Deans hand he moves and pushes Dea against the bed in an attempt to stop him from hurting himself or someone else as his arm flail around. 

 _"Alright thanks Bobby speak to you later"_  Sam says then hangs up, putting the phone on the bed beside Dean he reaches up and takes the towels from Cas. Flinging them on the floor he turns to Cas.  _"Any chance of running out and getting some beer, he's going to need some after this."_  Cas looks confused and shakes his head. 

 **"Beer?"** Sam nods and Cas glances at Dean who's panting and screwing his eyes shut at the pain.  **"I think he will need rest more than alcohol.."**  Dean grunts and shakes his head.

 ** _"No Sammy's right I'm gonna need some beer."_**  Dean manages out before his head falls back against the pillows, going unconscious. Sam and Cas watch as the red line across Deans neck disappears, the blood going along with it. Sam lets out a sigh and leans against the back of his chair, closing his eyes. 

 **"Shall I get the beer now?"**  Sam opens his eyes to answer but Cas' chair is already empty. Sighing Sam closes his eyes again only to jump when Cas reappears two seconds later.  **"Which beer shall it be?"**  Cas is holding two different packs of beer, staring intently at Sam.  Sam glances between the two before furrowing his eyebrows. He looks up at Cas and points at the beer.

 _"Do you have money to pay for those?"_  Cas looks down at the beer before looking back up Sam. 

 **"No? I only brought it back.."**  Sam throws his head back and groans. He runs a hand across his face before looking at Cas. 

 _"Cas you can't do that! It's classed as stealing. You can't just leave a store without paying!"_  Cas shakes his head and shrugs.

 **"I am already here for doing wrong so.."**  Sam shakes his head and chuckles before pointing at the beer in Cas' left hand.

 _"Those ones"_  Sam takes the pack off of Cas and pops one open taking a drink. Cas sits down beside Dean and pops open one of the other beers before tentatively taking a sip. He swallows and holds the beer away from himself, reading the label. Sam looks at him confused until Cas turns to look at him.

 **"I like this.."**  Sam chuckles and takes another drink of his beer, Cas following suit. 

 _"Then just keep both"_ Cas nods and downs the bottle, Sam watching a small smile on his lips. 

 **"This tastes much better than the tequila.."**  He grabs another bottle and goes to open it when Dean shifts, his hand moving to rub over his face. Putting the bottle down Cas moves closer to Dean.  **Thank God you're ok..**  Cas knows he's staring fondly at Dean and he should stop but he doesn't seem to care, only staring harder. 

 ** _"Sammy?"_**  Dean croaks out, his voice sounding rough from the screaming. Sam shifts closer to Dean and grabs his hand, helping him into a sitting position. Sam thrusts a hand in Cas' direction silently asking for a beer. Quickly grabbing one Cas hands it to Sam who pops the cap and hands it to Dean. Cas watches in awe as Dean takes it off Sam and downs it in one gulp. 

 **"I didn't like it that much.."**  Dean gasps in a breath as he finishes the bottle before winking at Cas.  **Did..Did he just wink at me?**  Cas thinks, blushing slightly. Dean grins at Cas' response and drops the bottle on the bed for reaching for another one. Sam puts a hand on Dean's chest and pushing his arm back down. Dean makes a grabby hand at the beer before pouting up at Sam. 

 _"Woah woah woah Dean you might want to slow down.. We still have a case to solve!"_ Dean sighs and lowers his hand, his shoulders slumping in defeat. Sam nods and turns to grab his chair to bring it closer to the bed. Taking the opportunity Dean jumps forward and grabs a beer, shushing Cas when he starts laughing. 

 ** _"Shh don't let him know!"_**  Dean whispers winking at Cas again, making him blush. Dean shoots back up straight and pops the cap off the beer before taking a sip as Sam turns back around. He looks at Cas who trying-and failing not to laugh then glances at Dean who's holding the bottle in both hands, quietly sipping it. His shoulder slumps as he falls into the chair and raises an eyebrow, staring at Dean. Dean just looks from him to Cas and back again.  _ **"What? I needed a drink"**_  Sam shakes his head and looks down at the file in his hand.  _ **"So.."**_  Sam looks up and glances at Cas.

 _"So?"_  Dean purses his lips and narrows his eyes. 

 ** _"I did it with a ghost.."_**  Dean mutters looking down at his lap, letting out an awkward laugh attempting to laugh it off but the embarrassment was killing him. Sam laughs and slaps a hand on his shoulder.

 _"Not the weirdest thing you've done"_  Dean chuckles and glances at Cas to see him looking at the floor.  ** _He looks so upset.. I mean it's not like he's upset that I slept with someone else.. right?_**  Cas looks up at him from under his lashes and sends him a small smile. Of course he's not why would he be.. He smiles back and turns back to Sam, answering him. 

 _ **"True.. Very true.."**_  He takes another drink and gestures to the file,  _ **"So about the case?"**_  Sam nods and hands him the file. 

 _"So basically you've missed Roberts mother is sticking with him in an attempt to kill the demon who possessed his father and forced him to kill his mother."_  Sam pauses to make sure Deans listening. Looking up from the file Dean nods, signaling for him to continue. Sam takes a drink of water before continuing, Dean glancing at Cas as he starts.  _"Anyway it turns out that the demon is possessing Sarah and when you well.. You know,"_ Dean looks at him and waits as Sam collects himself, _"uh yeah well then Robert's mother gave you ghost sickness."_  Dean looks up from the file and furrows his eyebrows.

 ** _"Wait so if Sarah's being possessed by a demon then does that mean I did it with a demon?"_**  Sam nods, trying not to laugh.  **"And the mother wants to kill the demon and.. gave me ghost sickness to prevent me from ganking it myself?"** Dean looks between Sam and Cas waiting for an answer. Sam nods taking a sip of his water.

 _"Yup to both questions"_ Dean drops the file and looks like he's trying to hold in his stomach contents.  Sam notices and grabs the bin beside him and shoves it at Dean before he throws up, Retching into the bin Dean shudders and gasps as he stops. Cas looks disgusted at Dean's bodily actions and leans away from him as Dean throws up again. 

 **"I could heal him if you wish.."**  He murmurs, watching Dean. Dean doesn't lift his head out of the bin and instead sticks up a thumbs up. Cas stares at his hand for a moment before looking at Sam for an explanation as to what Dean's hand sign meant. Sam glances at Dean's thumb before looking back at Cas and nodding.

 _"That'd be great yeah"_  Tentatively Cas reaches forward and presses two fingers to Dean's forehead.  **He is so warm.. Snap out of it Cas! He doesn't like you that way that's why he slept with.. well the demon..** He quickly retracts his fingers and leans back in his chair. 

Dean feels Cas' healing power course through his body and sighs,leaning into his touch.He feels his nausea disappearing and Cas' fingers leaving his forehead, missing their touch instantly. He slowly opens his eyes and looks into Cas' ocean blue ones. Green meeting blue. Blinking he watches as Cas leans back in his chair before fixing his gaze at Dean's hands. 

 _ **"Thanks Cas"**_  Dean murmurs and lies back on the bed throwing an arm over his eyes, blocking out the light.  ** _"I'm gonna gank this demon then kill that stupid dead bitch!"_**  He growls out shifting trying to get more comfortable, Cas watching the way his body moves. His head snaps up when Sam laughs.

 _"Kill this dead bitch?"_  He says through chuckles. Dean lifts his arm and glares at him.

 _ **"Shut up you know what I meant!"**_ He replies, lowering his arm back onto his eyes. Cas watches the conversation before interjecting. 

 **"The 'dead bitch'"**  Cas starts, using air quotations as he quotes Dean,  **"Only wants the demon to be killed by her son"**  Dean sits up and puts the bin on the floor, making a mental note to clean it later.

"Ok so how do we do this?" Sam shrugs and looks at Cas. Dean watches as Cas furrows his brows, thinking.  ** _He looks cute like that.._**  Dean clears his throat and looks away focusing on anything beside Cas. His head snaps back around as Cas answers.

 **"We could leave her to do it?"**  Dean looks shocked by his answer and quickly shakes his head. Cas looks from Dean to Sam and sees him doing the same thing.  **"Is that a bad idea?"**

 _" Cas we can't just let a spirit use her son to kill someone despite it being a demon"_ Cas thinks it over before nodding.

 **"That makes sense.."**  Dean chuckles at Cas who looks at him confused.  _ **He's just too precious for this world!**_  He stops chuckling when he sees Sam looking at him. He coughs in an attempt to redirect the attention somewhere else. 

 _ **"So we ice the bitch insead"**_  Sam still looks confused but nods. Cas thinks about the sentence but shakes head and interjects.

 **"Pardon?"**  Cas asks staring between the brothers, confused by the wording. Dean chuckles and shakes his head.

 _ **"We kill her Cas"**_  Dean explain. Cas nods his head before looking confused again.

 **"But if we interfere we could die also.."**  Dean considers Cas answer before replying. 

 ** _"Well yeah but when have you ever gotten hurt when on a hunt with us?"_  **Dean replys smirking not expecting an answer. 

 **"8 times including the last hunt"**  Cas replies  a second later, surprising the brothers. Dean stares at Cas before looking at Sam who can't help but laugh. Dean looks back at Cas before chuckling and lowering his head, waving a hand at Cas silently telling him to shut up. 

 **"Why am I to be quiet Dean? I do not understand.. I was answering your question"**  Dean stops laughing and stares at him blankly before looking at Sam who was staring at Cas as well. Letting out a laugh Dean shrugs his shoulders. and shakes his head.

 _ **"Don't ever change Cas."**_  Cas looks confused but Dean just smiles at him fondly before the fond disappears and is replaced with sadness.  ** _"Sorry so um back to the case.."_**  He glances back to Cas before looking down at his lap. Cas watches as Dean closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he looks back up he has his usual cheeky expression on bu Cas notices that its strained. Sam hadn't noticed the exchange and was instead on his laptop. 

 _"Any ideas how to get rid of this demon and spirit then?"_  Sam asks looking up at Dean. Dean nods and glances at Cas again.  _ **Stop it Dean focus on the case!**_  Sam leans forward and grabs his bottle of water off the bed, causing Dean to jump as his hand hits against his leg. Sending him a look Sam leans back but Dean just shakes his head.

 ** _"First we need to find out why this demon killed Robert's mother in the first place"_**   Sam nods and looks at Cas who nods along with him, not really paying attention.  _"Then find this bitch's bones and salt and burn them."_ Dean glances at Cas wondering what he's thinking about.  Cas doesn't notice as Dean's gaze shifts to him, too busy thinking about him. About the way his hair is always perfect and shapes his face. The way his eyes were always a glowing green, like summer grass. How his cheekbones are the most prominent part of his face, accentuating his plump pink lips. Cas blinks and sees Dean looking at him and blushes, looking away quickly. Smirking Dean looks back at Sam who has his eyebrows raised, looking confused. 

 _"So.. should we go check Sarah's out?"_  Sam asks trying to get things back to normal and lower the tension filling the room. Dean nods and turns to the side of the bed, putting his feet on the floor and pushing himself up. He takes a step before his legs go from underneath him and he falls back onto the bed. 

 _ **"God dammit!"**_  Dean yells as he grips his legs, wincing as pain shoots up them. He tries to stand back up but starts to fall back again but stops when Sam puts a hand on his back, steadying him. Cas stands up and walks around to the other side of the bed standing in front of Dean. 

 _"Man you alright?"_  Dean nods and pushes himself up again, groaning when he just falls back onto the bed, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. He starts panting and grips his thighs again. Looking up at Sam he grits his teeth and winces.

 _ **"Is this still that sickness?"**_  Sam shrugs and shakes his head, glancing at Cas who is kneeling down and prodding Deans leg, jerking back as Dean flinches. Not even looking at him Dean continues,  _ **"I think your going to need to phone Bobby"**_  Nodding Sam grabs his phone and dials Bobby, bouncing on his heels when the phone continues to ring. He watches as Cas stands back up and sits beside Dean, asking if he's alright. 

Sam everything alright?" Sam jumps when he hears Bobby answer.

 _"I don't know Bobby Dean stopped passing out but now he can't stand up, his legs keep collapsing from underneath him. "_  He watches as Dean leans on Cas' arm and tries to stand up again, sighing when he fails. 

"Balls! How bad did this chick get the idjit?!" Sam lets out a chuckle and sighs. "Right okay.. Do you want me to come out there to you boys?" Sam's head shoots up at Bobby's question.

 _"Yeah Bobby that'd be a good idea"_  He turns and sees Dean looking at him. Pulling the phone away Sam mouths that Bobby's coming. Nodding Dean clenches his teeth harder and sucks in a breath. _"Uh when do you think you'll get here?"_  Sam asks rubbing the back of his head. 

"Sorry to say this but it might be a day or two.. I still have a few things to do up here for Rufus and other hunters.." Sam groans and runs a hand through his long brown hair. 

_"But Bobby I need Dean's help just now!"_

"I know that! Listen send Castiel to me and I'll give him some medicine that should help with Dean.." Sam nods and sighs .

 _"Alright thanks Bobby I'll see you soon."_  Sam hangs up and turns to see Cas pressed up against Deans side massaging his leg, Dean's head thrown back, a smile on his lips. Sam raises an eyebrow and coughs, startling them both.  _"Cas can you go to Bobby's and grab some medicine from him for Dean?"_  Cas nods and begins to stand up, pausing when Dean grabs his wrist. 

 _ **"Do you have enough energy for that?"**_  Dean asks, looking worried.  _ **"I mean you're losing your grace Cas, I don't want you to waste it on me.."**_ Cas smiles and nods his head, sighing when Dean lets go of his wrist.  **He cares about me..** Cas thinks as he looks down at Dean. 

 **"I do not mind and I would not consider it as wasting if I was to use it to help you.."** Dean blushes and lowers his head, a smile covering his face.

 _ **"I just don't want you to use it up if you could use it for more useful things"**_  Cas' smile falters a little but he quickly fixes it.  **He does not think he's worthy..**

 **"You are extremely useful Dean!"**  Dean looks up at him and smiles, his blush less prominent. Nodding Cas disappears to Bobby's. Dean looks at the spot that Cas was in a few seconds ago and sighs before reaching a hand out to Sam.

"Help me up Sam, we need to get this demon!" Dean starts to stand up but Sam just shoves him back onto the bed.

"Oh hell no! You are gonna sit your ass there until Cas comes back!" Dean grumbles under his breath but nods, rubbing his hands on his thighs trying to massage them like Cas had done.  **His touch had sent shivers through me like I'd never felt before.. Is there  a possibility he feels the same? Could he love me?** Dean shakes his head when he realises Sam is staring at him.

 **"Fine but I want a beer!"** He says smiling up Sam, fluttering his eyelashes at him. Sam chuckles and shakes his head, turning and heading towards the kitchen.  ** _"And pie!"_**  Dean yells from the bed. Sam shakes his head and grabs two beers from the fridge. Turning back to the room he walks into Cas, not hearing him reappear. 

 **"I uh.. I bring cures?"**  Cas lifts his arms and motions to the pain meds in them. Sam nods and Cas glances over his shoulder at Dean.  **"Bobby says you're to have a beer on him"**  Dean smiles and claps his hands.

 _ **"Yes! Gotta love Bobby!!"**_  Cas laughs and sets the painkillers on the table and lifts a beer from the fridge- the one he likes. He follows Sam into the bedroom again and sits beside Dean, smiling when he shifts closer to him. He feels his heart rate increase when Dean turns to him and raises his beer bottle to him.  _ **"Cheers!"**_  Cas smiles and clinks his bottle against Dean's looking into his eyes, blue meeting green. Sam chuckles and holds up the herbs and pain meds, reading the labels. 

 _"Thanks Cas by the way, I owe you a burger"_ Cas smiles and disappears to reappear a second later holding a takeaway bag.

 **"It's ok I got that sorted. "**  The brothers laugh and take their burger off of Cas. Dean unwraps his and takes a bite, moaning at the taste. 

 ** _"So good!"_**  Cas giggles then blushes as Dean nearly chokes on his burger.  ** _Did he just giggle?_**

 _"You need to start paying for these Cas.."_  Sam says as he unwraps his. Cas takes a bite of his and mumbles something through a mouthful of food.  _"What?"_  Cas swallows the burger and wipes his mouth with a napkin before answering. 

 **"I said I did!"**  Cas pulls a wallet from his back pocket and waves it in the air, smiling broadly. He drops it on the bed and goes to take another bite of his burger but pauses and glances beside him,  **"oh I also bought pie"**  Dean chokes on his burger and turns to face him wide eyed.  _ **I fricking love him right now!**_

 _ **"Piee!"**_  He smiles and makes a grabby hand at the pie in Cas' hand. Laughing Cas puts it on the table beside him and goes to lean back but stops when Dean recoils from it. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion Cas looks at the pie to see if something on it. 

 **"What's wrong?"** Dean leans back and shoves the pie away as he looks at Cas with raised eyebrows.  **Whats going on here?!**

 ** _"What do you mean what's wrong?!"_**  Dean asks pointing at the pie  _ **"Look at the pie!"**_  Cas leans back over Dean and squints at the pie, feeling more confused when he doesn't see anything. Sam stops eating and leans forward looking at the pie. 

 _"What's wrong?"_ Dean waves his arms in the air and points at the pie. Trying to see if there was anything stuck in the cream, Sam looks up at Dean.  _"What's wrong with it?"_

 ** _"Whats wrong with it?! They're trying to poison me!"_**  Sam lets out a confused chuckle and sits back up, Cas still leaning over Dean's lap. His jaw drops when he hears Dean say that, his chin hitting into Dean's leg making him jump. 

 _"Who's trying to poison you?"_  Dean shrugs and glares at the pie. Cas sits back up and glances from Dean to sam and back again. 

 ** _"I dont know.. I just know someone is trying to poison me!"_**  Dean says shaking his head frantically. Sam scoffs and lifts the pie, setting it on the kitchen table. 

 _"What are you on about?"_  Dean just wraps his arms around himself and curls into a ball. "I'm going to phone Bobby.

 **"Dean are you alright?"**  Cas asks setting his hand softly on Dean's shoulder. Dean jumps and his eyes flick around the room. Cas feels him shake and shifts closer to him until his chest is pressed against Deans arm. 

 _ **"They're trying to kill me Cas.."**_  Dean leans into Cas' touch but stops and slowly turns to face him. He squints and leans away from him, Cas' hand slipping from Dean's shoulder.  _ **"You're trying to kill me!"**_  Dean screams and moves away from Cas as he leans closer, confusion written across his face. Dean shifts further away from Cas and falls of the bed. Sam walks back in when he hears Dean scream and watches as Dean squirms on the floor and crawls under the bed. 

 _"Dean what are you doing? It's only Cas he's not going to hurt you!"_  Dean whimpers under the bed and shakes his head.

 ** _"You don't know that Sammy!"_**  He yells, moving further underneath. Sam sighs and dials Bobby's number, smiling at Cas who looks slightly sad.  **Why would he think I would try to harm him..**

 _"C'mon Bobby answer the phone"_  Sam sits down at the kitchen table and watches intrigued as Cas leans over the bed and sticks his head under the bed, trying to talk to Dean. He can't help the laugh that happens when he hears Dean scream.

 ** _"Stay away you angel!"_  **Dean flings his arm out trying to hit Cas. Sam laughs but quickly stops when Bobby picks up. 

"Sam? What now?!" Sam sighs and watches Dean failed attempts at hitting the angel.

 _"I don't know Bobby Dean's under the impression Cas wants to kill him and that someone poisoned his pie.."_  Bobby grumbles about what an idjit he is as Sam walks over to the bed, leaning down and pulling away the cover. Dean jumps and shifts away. Handing Dean the phone Sam stands back and takes a drink of his beer.  _"Here talk to Bobby"_

 _ **"B-Bobby? what's happening to me?"**_  Dean closes his eyes and breathes deep, trying to calm down.

"You're scared Dean?" Dean tries to sound brave as he answer but gives up and sighs.

 _ **"Yeah Bobby I am"**_  Bobby laughs on the end of the phone, making Dean scowl.  _ **"Thanks for the help Bobby"**_

"Hell boy I ain't never seen you scared of nothing, let alone Castiel!" At that the covers peel back and Cas appears holding Dean's burger and beer, in an attempt to coax him out. 

 _ **"Exactly Bobby! So whats happening?!"**_ Dean swats Cas away and pulls the cover back over, glancing from side to side watching for shadows. 

"It's the sickness but I've tried everything I can.. You're just gonna need to kill the spirit" Dean lays his head on the floor and groans.

 _ **"But it wants to kill the demon so it's not gonna go easily.. God Dammit why couldn't this be a simple salt 'n' burn?!"**_  Sam sticks his head under the bed again making Dean let out a scream. 

 _"What's he saying?"_  Dean just shakes his head and clutches the phone tighter moving further away from him. Shaking his head Sam smiles sweetly at Dean, trying to comfort him as he asks for the phone back. Tentatively Dean reaches out his hand and gives Sam the phone before pulling his hand back and pressing it against his chest. 

"Dean?" Bobby asks as Sam puts the phone back up to his ear. 

 _"No its Sam what were you saying?"_  Sam sits on the bed across from Cas, laughing as Cas sticks his head under the bed again.

"I was telling your idjit of a brother that I think you need to kill the ghost for this damned sickness to leave." Sam sighs and holds his head before running his hand hair through his hair again. 

 _"Oh dear Lord!"_  Sam glances at Cas to see he's lifted his head from underneath the bed and glaring at him.  Mouthing sorry to him and sending him a sheepish smile sam continues,  _"So Bobby roughly how longs he gonna be like this?"_  Bobby sighs and rustles through some information he had on the sickness, grumbling to himself when he doesn't find anything. 

"Until you kill the spirit I'll assume. Or until he dies from fright listen I'd feel a lot better if I was out there with you!" Sam listens intently and sighs at Bobby's response. 

 _"Yeah thanks Bobby we're at Illinois in the palm motel so see you soon."_ Sam says hanging up. He rubs a hand over his face and kneels down and sticks his under the bed startling Dean. _"So you'll be like this till we ice the ghost.."_  Dean sighs and rolls onto his back and punches the bed. 

 _ **"Why is it always me?!"**_ Sam chuckles and goes to sit back up but pauses.

"Are you going to come out?" Dean's eyes widen and he rapidly shakes his head.

**_"No no I'm comfortable here thanks."_ **

"Dean you can't hide under the bed all day.." Dean shakes his head disagreeing. Smirking to himself Sam continues, "What if a demon appears in the room and drags you out from underneath it?" Dean gasps and starts shaking. 

 _ **"Now I'm definitely not coming out!"**_  Dean yelps out and curls into a ball. Grumbling Sam sticks a hand under the bed and grabs Deans arm trying to pull him out. Cursing Dean Smacks his hand away and punches him.  _ **"Get off me!"**_  Sam grabs his arm where Dean punched him and sits back up. He rubs his arm and sits down across from Cas and grabs his beer. 

 _"Fine Dean stay under there but don't blame us when a demon drags you kicking and screaming from under the bed!"_  Dean grumbles and pulls the cover back down covering him.

 _ **"Shut up and get me a beer!"**_  His voice muffled from where he's pushed his mouth into his arm. Chuckling Cas stands up and lifts a beer from the fridge, heading back over to the bed. Kneeling down he hands it to Dean who pops it open and goes to take a drink but pauses and hands it back to Cas.  _ **"Drink it"**_  Cas looks confused as he takes the beer back off of him. 

 **"What?"**  

 _ **"Drink it, if you die then I'll know not to drink it and if not then I will"**_  Cas looks shocked at Dean's answer and tentatively takes a sip.  _ **Please don't die, I couldn't live with myself if you did!**_

 _"Dean you can't be serious!"_ Sam interjects as Cas swallows the beer. Dean doesn't answer  and watches Cas intently. Cas swallows the mouthful and looks at Dean holding the beer back out to him.

 **"Happy now?"**  Dean just smiles and takes the beer before retreating back under the bed.  Sam laughs and stands up grabbing his jacket and badge, rooting around the mess on the table for the keys to Baby. Cas stares at the cover on the bed wishing Dean would move it to the side and ask him to join him but the cover remains where it is. Sighing Cas stands up and moves to the kitchen looking at Sam. 

 _"Coming Cas?"_  He asks glancing up at him as he heads to the door. Cas looks back at the bed before nodding. They start heading out the door when Sam pauses and shouts back at Dean.  _"You sure you'll be alright?"_

 ** _"Yeah Sammy I'll be just dandy!"_**  Laughing Sam walks out the door, Cas goes to follow when he hears a faint  _" **Cas?"**_

 **"Yeah Dean?"**  Cas asks hopeful. 

 _ **"Sorry for yelling earlier I didn't mean to"**_  Cas smiles and looks down at the floor.

**"It's ok Dean I do not mind.. I will see you soon"**

~~~~~~~~~~~

This is a late update sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

_**"Sorry for yelling earlier I didn't mean to"**_  Cas smiles and looks down at the floor.

 **"It's ok Dean I do not mind.. I will see you soon"** Cas closes the door and pauses, looking down at the floor.  **I'm just glad your talking to me..**  Cas smiles and shakes his head, lifting it and looking in the direction of Sam who's walking to Baby. Cas follows and slides into the passenger seat looking at Sam as he starts the car.  **"Shall I be the bad cop?"**  Sam looks surprised by the question and considers it for a moment. 

 _"Uh no it's alright just let me do the talking"_  Cas nods and looks out the window at the passing houses and buildings, lost in thought.

**I don't understand.. If Dean doesn't love me then why would he look so upset after smiling at me like that? I mean sure he winked and smiled at me but that's just Dean! He does that to everyone why should it be different if e does it to me? But he looked at me like he used to look at Lisa.. he's never looked at anyone like that until me but he'd never like me like that. Your just kidding yourself on Cas, just move on..**

~~~~~

Cas follows Sam up the gravel path, looking around at the flowers and exotci plants surroudning them. He stops and looks down at a white flower with purple tips and bends down to sniff it. 

 _"Cas!"_  He hears Sam hiss at him from beside him.  _"Act professional!"_  Sam draws himself up straight and squares his shoulders, signalling for Cas to do the same. Nodding Cas copies him before smiling and following him up the steps. He takes in the table and chairs by the window and the wind chimes hanging all around. He looks at Sam as he reaches out and presses the doorbell before looking back at him. _"Just relax, you've done this before it'll be fine"_  He says trying to reassure Cas, noticing how he looks stiff and anxious. 

 **"I know but I am just worried about Dean.."** Cas replies as the door opens to show Sarah standing in the doorway. She looks at Cas before glancing at Sam, surprise showing on her face.

"Detective Peters! Where's Detective Parker?" She asks moving aside to let them in. Sam smiles and nods at her before walking through to the room they were in last time. Sarah smiles at Cas and closes the door after him before joining the two men in the lounge. 

 _"I'm afraid he's indisposed at the moment"_  Sam says in answer to her earlier question. He gestures to the couch in a silent question and smiles when Sarah nods, sitting down on it shifting over to give Cas room as he joins him. 

"That's awful! I just went to get him some tea then he was suddenly running out the door.." She says looking down before shaking her head and smiling back up at Cas. "Sorry where are my manners who are you?" She asks holding her hand out for Cas to shake but he just stares at it before opening his mouth to answer her. Sam jumps in before he can answer and shakes his head subtly at him. Cas stares at him confused. 

 _"Novak.. This is Detective Novak"_  Sarah nods and lowers her hand, realising Cas wasn't going to shake it. She leans back in her seat and looks at Cas, waiting to see if he was going to join in the conversation. Cas looks from Sam back to sarah and nods at her.

 **"Hello.."**  She looks surprised by his first words but doesn't say anything when she looks at his eyes. 

"Oh wow! Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful blue eyes?!" Cas blushes and shakes his head, looking embarrassed. "Well you do.. Your girlfriend is so luck, she must flaunt you around all the time!" Cas' blush deepens as she continues but his head snaps up at the mention of girlfriend.

 **"I do not have a girlfriend"**  He says surprising both Sarah and Sam by answering,  **"I am gay.."**  Sam chokes and looks at Cas wide eyed and eyebrows raised. Sarah resembles a fish in her response, her mouth constantly opening and closing but nothing coming out. She snaps out of it and nods.

"Oh uh sorry.. your boyfriend then?" Cas shakes his head and sighs.

 **"I do not have one"** Sarah nods and looks down, not sure how to continue. Cas turns to Sam and looks surprised when he sees his staring back, confusion written on his face. He continues to stare but blinks and comes back to reality when he sees Cas gesture for him to continue. Glancing from Cas to Sarah Sam turns to face her before continuing, occasionally looking back at Cas.

 _"So miss why did you call us here?"_  Sarah nods and smiles, glad to get back onto topic.

"Rob came around just after Dea..Detective Parker left and began yelling and throwing stuff at me" She says smiling sheepishly, hoping that Sam didn't notice her mistake. Sam just nodded and wrote down notes in his book, trying to ignore the fact she almost called him Dean Dean.

 _"Why did he throw stuff at you?"_ He asks looking up from his notebook. 

"He says that i tried to kill his mother.." Sarah says blinking at them and Sam swears he sees her eyes go black. He recoils before realising how weird it must look so he rights himself and smiles at Sarah.

 _"If you will excuse us miss I need to talk to my partner."_  Sarah nods as Sam stands up and looks at Cas, waiting on him to follow. Cas nods and stands up following Sam into the foyer.  _"We have a problem.. Her eyes went black"_  Cas nods slowly and tries to understand what he means. Sam senses his confusion and sighs.  _"She's a demon Cas!"_  Cas' eyes widen in surprise and he moves back a few steps.

 **"I did not sense it.."**  He says furrowing his eyebrows. Sam runs a hand over his face and goes to answer him when a voice interrupts him.

"Detectives what's taking so long?" Sam sighs and walks past Cas back into the lounge. 

 _"Sorry miss I was just discussing something with my partner."_ He looks at Cas as he walks into the room then turns back to Sarah  _"If that's all miss.."_

"Oh thats not all" Sarah says, smirking. Sam moves towards Cas and feels anger flame up inside him as he watches Sarah's eyes turn black. "Big mistake coming here Winchester" She says standing up and walking towards them both "And Castiel I never knew you were into guys" She says laughing as Cas glares at her. Sam moves in front of Cas and pulls his gun from his belt and points it at Sarah.

 _"Ok Sarah who are you really?"_ Sarah throws a hand over her heart in mock offense and smirks at Sam.

"You don't recognise me Sammy?" She asks before looking at Cas "How about you Clarence?" Cas looks surprised at the name but quickly returns to a glare when he realises who it is.

 _"Meg?!"_ Sam asks lowering his gun a little.Meg laughs and nods, moving to lean against the chair behind her.

"Your getting good at this!" She giggles and claps her hands as Cas moves to stand slightly in front of Sam. "Your the Winchesters little bitch now aren't you?!" Cas just draws in a breath and glares at her. Sam looks between the two before sighing and raising his gun again. 

 _"Why are you messing with this guy? Why did you kill his mother?"_  Meg stands up and starts walking towards them both again, making them back up a few steps. 

"Because it's fun!" She pauses a few steps away from them before continuing, "Although not as fun as messing with you!" She giggles and goes to step towards them again but looks confused when she can't move. "The hell?!" Cas steps forward and moves the rug to reveal a devils trap underneath it. He smiles and looks up at Meg who just groans and glares back in response.

 _"A devils trap! Dean you smart son of a bitch!"_  Sam says lowering his gun and smiling smugly at Meg. Laughing Sam pulls out his phone and calls Dean.

 _ **"Sammy?"**_  Dean picks up on the third ring.

 _"Dean you smart son of a bitch!"_  Sam laughs as he watches Meg pound against the invisible barrier. Dean chuckles before answering.

 _ **"Call it a hunch.."**_  Sam could tell Dean was smirking and shook his head.  _ **"So who we dealing with?"**_ Sam sucks in a breath knowing Deans reaction.

_"Meg.."_

_**"Son of a bitch!"**_  Sam holds the phone away from his ear as Dean shouts.  _"I swear I'm gonna kill the bitch!"_ Sam chuckles and shakes his head, watching as Cas stands in front of Meg, laughing as she tries to hit him. 

_"Are you feeling any better since your yelling like mad?"_

_**"Yeah hell of a lot better.. I'm ready to send this bitch back to hell!"**_ Dean says laughing as he finishes. 

_"Fantastic! Care to join us then?"_

_**"Definetly!"**_  Sam nods and taps Cas on the shoulder.

 _"Could you zap back and grab Dean?"_ Cas nods and goes to disappear when Sam holds up a hand.

 ** _"Woah woah woah! Sammy you know how I hate the zappin thing!"_**  Sam sighs and shrugs his shoulders at Cas. 

 _"Well there's no other way to get you here Dean!"_  Sam narrows his eyes as he waits for Deans response.

 _ **"Fine.."**_ Sam smiles and nods at Cas who smiles and disappears.  _ **"Be there in a minute.. Hiya Cas.."**_

~~~~

Cas walks over to the bed as Dean crawls out from under it, offering him a hand up. Smiling gratefully Dean takes it and shoves himself up, not letting go of Cas' hand when he's finally up.  **"How are you feeling?"**  Dean nods and looks down at their hands, his cheeks reddening when he notices he's still holding Cas'. Dropping it Dean doesn't miss the way Cas looks upset at the loss of his touch.

 _ **"I'm alright you?"**_  Cas nods and shifts on his feet.

 **"Are you ready?"** Dean nods before looking around him.

 _ **"Yeah just give me a minute."**_  He grabs his gun and turns back to Cas, smiling before looking down and sliding his hand into Cas' again. Cas jumps and looks down at their hands, a smile crawling onto his lips.  _ **"Beam me up Scotty!"**_  Cas looks confused and shakes his head.

 **"I do not understand."**  Dean throws back his head as he laughs. He too precious.. He stops laughing and wipes away a tear, shaking his head and smiling fondly at Cas. 

 _ **"Nevermind Cas, let's go"**_ Cas nods and presses two fingers to Dean's forehead, transporting them too Sarah's. Opening his eyes Cas looks at Dean, watching as he blinks and his green eyes drift up to look at him. Dean smirks when he notices Cas staring and glances down at their entwined hands. He feels love course through him but blinks and looks back up at Cas, a small blush on his cheeks. " ** _Uh Cas.."_**  Cas looks down at their hands and blushes dropping Dean's hand, instantly missing the feeling of Dean's caloussed one in his own. 

 **"Oh uh s-sorry"**  He stutters out, moving away from him and looking away. Dean sighs and walks toward Cas, putting two fingers under his chin and lifting it up to look him in the eyes. Dean looks into Cas' eyes and can't help but think how beautiful they are.  ** _Their so bright but so sad.. I dont want that.._**  He sees Cas glance down at his lips and can't help but smirk. Sam walks around the corner and stops when he sees Dean and Cas.  _Are they finally going to?_  He watches for a moment before realising nothing was going to happen. He coughs to get their attention and laughs when Dean jumps, getting a fright. He blushes and shoves his hands in pockets, glancing up at Cas before turning and pushing past Sam, heading into the lounge. Sam looks at Cas for an explanation but he just blushes and follows Dean. 

 ** _"Hey Meg, how you feeling for someone who's about to die?"_** Dean asks smirking at her, looking at her as she sits crossed legged on the floor. He looks surprised when he sees her smirking back up at him.  _ **"What?"**_  Meg glances at Cas as he rounds the corner and nods her head at him before smiling up at Dean again.

"I knew the angel was one of you Winchesters bitches but I wasn't expecting you.." Sam comes around the corner and stands beside Dean as Meg finishes. He laughs and looks at Dean to see him glaring at her. Dean holds up his hand and shakes his head.

 _ **"Don't say anything Sammy it's not true. "**_ He snaps defensively. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Cas slumps and lower his head.  _ **I don't mean to hurt him..**_ He looks at him and smiles trying to tell him their ok. He snaps back to Meg when he hears her laugh.

"Woah.. hell really softened you up Dean-o" Meg giggles but stops when Dean snaps at her.

 _ **"Shut it Meg! Why are you here?"**_  Meg shrugs and stands up, brushing herself off.

"No real reason, only here to have some fun" She says smiling up at them. Dean chuckles and starts walking around the devils trap.

 ** _"See I don't believe you so tell me why are you really here? why Robert? why his mom?"_**  Dean glances up at Sam who just stares back and crosses his arms over his chest. Meg chuckles and turns to face Dean.

"If you must know I'm here because of Lucifer, he asked me to keep an eye on you nutters." Dean looks surprised by the answer and looks up at Sam, who just shakes his head in response. 

 _ **"Lucifer? Why? Sam isn't going to say yes.."**_  Meg nods and looks at Sam before answering.

"He knows but he just wants to make sure nothing happened to you either way.. He's nice like that" Dean scoffs and shakes his head. 

 _ **"Yeah, how nice of him.."**_  Dean walks back around to stand beside Sam,  _ **"Got the holy water Sam? I wanna see what else she knows"**_  Sam glances at Cas before looking at Dean worried.  ** _"What?"_**

 _"You sure you wanna go down that road again?"_  Dean sighs and shakes his head. He looks up at Sam and shrugs, anger shown on his face. 

 _ **"What? You wanna just send her back to the pit?"**_  Sam nods and moves back a step, turning to face him.

_"Course.. but"_

"He's scared his big brothers going to get all scary!" Meg interject giggling. 

 _ **"Did I ask you?!"**_  Dean snaps grabbing the holy water from Sam's pocket. Turning Dean splashes the water over Meg, smiling when she screams at the top of her lungs and collapses. Dean turns back to Sam and stares up at him.  ** _"Sam why would you be scared of me?"_**  Sam shakes his head and opens his mouth to answer before closing it again and drawing in a breath.

 _"I'm not Dean it's just.."_ He stops shaking his head. Cas takes the opportunity to step forward and answer.

 **"He's scared you'll become like Alistair Dean.."**  Sam closes his eyes and lets out the breath he was holding, opening his eyes watching Dean's reaction. Dean stares at Cas, in surprise that he answered and his explanation. Turning to look at Sam, Dean shakes his head and smiles slightly.

 _ **"Sam I would never be like him"**_  Sam just shrugs and looks down at the floor, not wanting to discuss it here. Sighing Dean nods his head and turns back to Meg, smirking at her. _ **"Well Meg its been nice knowing you, Sammy send the bitch back to hell."**_  He glances at Sam before moving to stand by the door. Sam's head snaps up and he looks from Meg to Dean. 

_"But Dean-"_

_**"Do it Sammy! Since you don't want me to interfere"**_  Sam nods and drags himself to stand in front of her. Pulling out John's journal Sam starts the exorcism, moving back as Meg was drawn was from Sarah. Sarah collapsed on the floor, panting heavily and unconscious. Sam puts away the journal as Dean moves forward and lifts Sarah onto the couch. He straightens up and turns to talk to Sam when he's engulfed in a hug.  _ **"Easy there Sammy still in pain over here."**_  Dean says chuckling. Sam nods and loosens his grip but doesn't let go. Smiling into his shoulder Dean throws his arms around Sam and hugs him back. 

 _"I know you won't be like Alistair.."_ Sam says, muffled against Dean's shoulder. Dean sighs and nods loosening his grip, pulling back. 

 _ **"Lets help this woman and get out of here"**_ Dean says, lifting his duffle bag and heading over towards to the couch again. Sam nods and grabs his bag, turning to look at Cas. "We need to get out of here, this town is nuts! Could you clear up the devils trap?" Cas nods and moves over to the rug, leaning down Cas touches his hand to the trap watching as it disappears. Standing back up he looks at Dean as he picks up Sarah. He watches the way his biceps flex and the way his back muscles move as he stands up straight. Dean stands and turns to face Cas, smiling widely.  _ **"You coming?"**_  Cas jumps thinking Dean caught him staring and nods, glancing at Sam to see him smirking. Blushing Cas looks away and follows Dean out the door.  _ **"Right we'll drop her off at the hospital and go for some pie!"**_  Sam chuckles and opens the door for Dean following after Cas. 

 _"Sounds good, what will we say happened to her though and what about Robert?"_ Dean shrugs and makes his way slowly to the impala, careful not to hit Sarah into anything.

 ** _"I don't know she fell down the stairs and now won't wake up and us being the lovely neighbours we are decided to help and as for Robert?"_**  Dean shrugs,  _ **"I suppose we'll need to go find him.."**_  Sam nods and pulls open the back door, moving aside so Dean can place her in the backseat. 

_"So I guess pie will have to wait.. Sorry"_

_**"Man I never get my pie!"**_  Dean says standing back up and walking around to the drivers side. Cas laughs and shakes his head. 

 **"I will go find Robert"**  Dean nods and watches as Cas disappears. Sam chuckles and slides into the passenger seat sighing when Dean sits down beside him, starting the car.

 _"So whats going on between you two?"_ Dean's breath catches in his throat, making him cough. 

 _ **"What? Nothing.. ha haa.."**_ Dean starts driving, avoiding eye contact with Sam. Sam stares at him and smirks. 

 _"Man I've been around you long enough to know what you look like when you're in love!"_  Dean goes crimson and laugh awkwardly, trying to end the subject.  _"It's adorable!"_

 _ **"You don't know what your talking about!"**_ Dean snaps, turning the corner heading for the closest hospital. 

 _"Oh yes I do! You have the same gooey look in your eyes as you had when you were with Lisa!"_  Dean's jaw clenches and his hands tighten around the steering wheel. 

 ** _"What did I tell you I would do if you mentioned her again Sammy"_**  Sam nods and leans back into his seat.  _ **"Yeah and I will keep my promise"**_  He sees Sam slump in the corner of his eye but stays focused on the road. _ **I don't want to talk about her.. I know he didn't mean it to hurt me but I.. I think I still love her I just.. I think I love Cas more.. God why is love so complicated!**_  His hands tighten on the steering wheel again as he lets out a sigh.

Cas suddenly appears in the backseat making Dean swerve, his heart pounding fast from both the shock and Cas' presence. Cas leans forward and puts a hand on Deans shoulder, feeling himself tense under his touch.  **"Dean? Are you alright?"**  Dean nods and tries to focus on the road.

 ** _"Never better Cas! Just please stop doing that! Give me at least a little warning next time.."_**  Cas nods and removes his hand, leaning back in his seat, shifting so he doesn't hit Sarah.

 **"Apologies"**  Glancing at Sam, Dean rights himself and turns at the sign saying the hospital is a few miles away.

 _ **"So did you find Robert?"**_ Cas shakes his head and sighs.

 **"No not yet I just wanted to see if you were alright.."** He says rubbing a hand down the back of his head, feeling nervous. Dean looks at him in the rear view mirror and raises an eyebrow. 

 _ **"What? Why wouldn't I be?"**_  Cas blushes and looks down before answering. 

 **"The uh the ghost sickness.."**  Cas watches as Dean thinks about his answer.  **Truthfully Dean I just want to be near you.. In your presence, it makes me feel safe..**  He feels his wings uncurl from his back and reach out toward him.  **If only you could sense them.. the way they unintentionally touch you when your near.. You make it difficult to control them.** Dean scratches his arm and shakes his head. 

 ** _"No.. no I'm ok thanks. Why did I say something when I was sick? I don't really remember."_**  Dean sees Cas' shoulder drop and his smile disappear.  _ **It's not true Cas, I remember it all..**_ Cas looks around and feels himself blush.

 **"Oh no.. nevermind my mistake.. I'll go see if I can find Robert now.."**  Cas disappears leaving Dean staring at an empty seat.


	9. Chapter 9

**"Oh no.. nevermind my mistake.. I'll go see if I can find Robert now.."**  Cas disappears leaving Dean staring at an empty seat. Sighing Dean shakes his head and loosens his grip on the steering wheel a little. Sam stares at the back seat before turning to look at Dean, confusion written across his face.

 _"What the hell was that?!"_ Dean jumps at Sam's outburst. He glances at him and shakes his head. 

 _ **"I have no clue! Did I say something to him when I was under?"**_ Dean looks away from the road to see Sams reaction. Sam just shrugs and looks out the window, pointing to a sign for the hospital.

 _"Don't know"_  Dean nods and follows the signs, still listening to Sam.  _"He seems to really care for you Dean.."_  Dean smiles and nods.

 _ **"And? We all care about each other like that! I mean we're family."**_ Sam nods and looks away.

 _"Yeah I guess.."_  Sam said trailing off. Dean looked away from the road and looked at Sam until he continued. _"There's something bothering me about what he said to Meg before.. when you were back at the motel"_ Dean nodded as Sam spoke, to let him know he was listening. 

 _ **"What did he say?"**_  Sam took a moment to think over his answer, looking out the window at the passing buildings. 

 _"He.. He said that he was gay.."_  Dean swerved the car onto the opposite lane, not expecting his answer. He looks wide eyed at sam, not really paying attention as he continues.  ** _He's gay?! Could I have a chance?_**    _"But I mean I didn't think angels had sexual orientations.."_

 _ **"He said he was gay?"**_ Sam nods and watches as Dean smiles to himself and looks out the window. _ **"Really?"**_  Sam nods again and quirks an eyebrow at Dean's reaction.

 _"Yeah.. You ok over there?"_  Dean nods, still with the smile on his lips. He can feel it gradually getting bigger and struggles to wipe it off. Sam smirks and laughs as Dean blushes.

 _ **"Hmm? Yeah I'm good.. Great even!"**_  Sam smiles and shakes his head at his brother's reaction.  _Even if they don't see it there's definitely something there.. And if I have to lock them in a room together until they admit it I will!_  Dean notices his brothers smirk and nudges his shoulder.  _ **"What are you smirking at?"**_  He focuses on the road but can't help the smile that appears on his face.  _ **I finally have a chance!**_

 _"Just that you seem suddenly really happy.. I'm glad, you deserve it"_  Dean smirks and punches Sam lightly on the arm.

 _ **"Go to hell jerk"**  _Sam smiles and punches him back.

 _"Uh Dean.. Been there done that.."_  Dean smirks and shakes his head, looking over at his brother, love shown clearly in his eyes. 

 _ **"Fien go screw yourself then!"**_  He says through laughter, looking back over at the road.

 _"But I'm not you.."_  Sam begins laughing fully now, think back to when they laughed like this before; as an example being when he glued Dean's hand to his beer bottle.  Dean looks over at his brother and smiles, looking at how his eyes are screwed shut and his heads thrown back as he lets out another laugh. Dean can't help but laugh along with him, quickly realising that this was the most they've laughed in a while. After a while their laughter dies down into the occasional chuckle, both wiping tears from their eyes. 

 _ **"Man I haven't laughed like that in a while!"**_  Sam nods as Dean turns the last corner and pulls into the hospital car park. He stops in front of the main doors and turns off the car, still chuckling quietly.

 _"We need to laugh like that more often"_ Dean nods and glances into the rear view mirror, looking at Sarah.

 _ **"Nearly forgot she was there"**_  He says as he climbs out the car.Sam follows him and laughs when he sees Dean move away from the car.

 _"Well don't forget to lift her"_  Dean scoffs and opens the back door before kneeling down and lifting Sarah into his arms. He's careful not to hit her on anything as he shuts the door with his knee and walks towards the hospital, closely followed by Sam. 

 _ **"Can you get the door?"**_  Sam nods and grabs the main door, pulling it open as Dean walks past him. Some nurses look up from the reception desk and run towards Dean as he walks into the foyer. Dean bends down as one of the nurse starts examining Sarah, despite her still being in his arms. The head nurse walks over and looks at Dean, her expression changing from serious to flirty. Dean notices and blushes, looking uncomfortable.

"What happened?" Dean looks up at Sam to explain as he places Sarah onto a gurney one of the nurses brought over. 

 _"Well we were next door when we heard a loud crash so we ran next door and found her lying unconscious at the bottom of the stairs."_  Sam explains as he looks as Dean walks back over to stand beside him. The nurse nods as he talks and smiles at him when he finishes. She moves away from Sarah as the nurse wheel her away towards one of the wards. She smiles seductively up at Dean, fluttering her eyelashes before turning to the nurses standing beside her.

"Could someone get Dr Adams please! Thank you boys its very refreshing to know there are good people out there." Dean smiles but Sam notices it's not as cheery as it would be. Dean glances at Sam and quirks an eyebrow.

 _ **"What?"**_  Sam shakes his head and smiles back at him.

 _"Nothing.. lets go"_  Dean nods and turns towards the nurse as she's about to follow Sarah. 

 _ **"Thank you nurse, please take care of her."**_  The nurse nods and promises she'll be well taken care of. Sam watches the interaction and notices Dean looks uncomfortable as she flirts with him. Deciding to help him out Sam steps forward and puts a hand on Deans shoulder.

 _"Sorry nurse but we have to go.."_ Dean looks at him confused as he continues.  _"My brother has a date with his boyfriend to attend"_  Sam smirks as he takes in the way Deans face flushes red, looking embarrassed and flustered. The nurse looks nearly as shocked as Dean and quickly nods before turning and jogging to catch up with the gurney. 

 _ **"Dude what the hell?! I don't have a boyfriend!"**_  Dean says as soon as the nurse is out of earshot.

 _"Did you purposely look uncomfortable then?!"_  Dean shakes his head and moves past Sam towards the door.  _"And all those smiles and conversations with Cas would suggest different."_  Dean pauses with his hand on the door and turns to face Sam.

 _ **"I don't know what your talking about"**_  Sam smirks and walks towards Dean, pushing past him through the door.

 _"Sure you don't.."_  Dean looks confused and follows him, catching up he turns to look at Sam as he continues.  _"I saw you in the car that night"_  Dean stops walking and looks up at Sam, dreading where the conversation was going. 

 _ **"What night?"**_ Sam stops and looks at Dean, chuckling.

 _"The whole chick flick moment in the car"_  Dean looks flustered for a second before it disappears and his normal expression is back. 

 _ **"I.. I don't know what your talking about"**_  Sam nods and starts walking towards the car again. 

 _"Look Dean I'm your brother, you know I won't judge you.. It's obvious something happening with Castiel? I just don't get why you won't be open with me"_  Dean nods and walks around to the drivers side of the car. He pauses and looks down at his shoes, shoving his hands into his pockets.

 _ **"Look man I don't really know what's happening with Cas either"**_  But I'd like something to..

 _"Do you want something to happen?"_  Dean looks up and Sam notices the confusion and sadness in his eyes.

 _ **"I don't know.. I mean I've never felt like this before I don't know what's going on.."**_  Sam walks around to the drivers side and pulled Dean into a hug. Wrapping his arms around Sam back, Dean relaxes and leans his head on Sam's shoulder. Sam pulls back and puts his hands on his Deans shoulder. 

 _"Let's head back to the motel and talk about it over some beer and pie"_ Dean nods and looks up at Cas, putting his normal cheeky persona back on. 

 _ **"Sounds good"**_  Sam nods and heads back around to his side.  _ **"Thanks Sammy"**_  Dean says as he climbs into the drivers seat. Sam slides in beside him and slaps a hand on his back.

 _"No problem man thats what I'm here for"_   Dean starts the car then pauses and turns to face Sam.

 _ **"Why does it feel like your being the big brother here?"**_  Sam chuckles and smirks as he replies.

 _"Because your acting like a kid in love!"_  He says teasingly. Dean scoffs and punches Sams arm. 

 _ **"Shut up! I can still kick your ass!"**_  Sam laugh as Dean starts heading back towards the motel. He hits Deans hand away and shoves him.

 _"Aw does Dean have a wittle crush?"_  Dean chuckles and glances at Sam.

 _ **"Don't make me stop this car Sammy!"**_  Sam smiles and shakes his head at Dean's answer.

 _"Oh and do what?"_  He asks smirking. Dean just grumbles and blushes slightly

 _ **"Just shut up"**_  Sam laugh and can't help himself as he continues to tease Dean.  

 _"Aw my wittle Deanys in wuv!"_  Dean laugh and looks at Sam as he thinks up his retort. 

 _ **"Yeah well with your size everyone is 'wittle'"**_  he says smirking, copying Sam's voice on the last word. Sam stops laughing and glares at him.

 _"Hey rude!"_  Sam hits Dean arm as Dean starts laughing.

 _ **"Just cause your a moose!"**_   Sam can't help but laugh at this before stopping and pointing to a neon sign for a diner that's open 24 hours.  Dean nods and follows the sign, jumping when a voice suddenly breaks the silence.

 **"Dean I'm coming"**  Cas suddenly appears in the back seat. **"I gave you a warning this time.. like you asked."**  Dean still jumps and places a hand over his rapidly beating heart.  _ **This man's going to be the death of me!**_

 _ **"Jesus Cas that didn't help any!"**_  Sam smirks and looks at Dean who just stares ahead of him, ignoring Sams gaze.  _ **"Shut up Sam!"**_ Sam just laughs and looks out the window as he sees the diner a few feet infront of them. Cas looks between the two, confused as to why Dean told him to shut up.

 **"But Dean he did not say anything.."** Dea chuckles and looks into Cas' eyes in the rear view mirror. I could get lost in those eyes.. He hears Sam chuckle beside him and blushes, quickly looking away.

 _ **"I know it's what he didn't say"**_ Dean pulls into the car park and turns off the car.  _ **"Time for coffee!"**_ Sam nods and climbs out the car after Dean, leaving Cas in the back seat. He still feels confused but doesn't want to show it around Dean. He climbs out and walks beside Sam as Dean has already gone inside. 

 _"Hey Cas, can I talk to you for a second?"_ Cas nods and stops, Sam standing in front of him. 

 **"Of course"** Sam nods and pauses for a moment, trying to think how to word it.

 _"This is going to sound crazy.."_  Cas chuckles and smiles at Sam.

 **"Our lives are crazy!"** Sam laughs and nods.

 _"True.. Ok do you.."_  Sam pauses and looks at Cas, watching his reaction.  _"Do you-as you would put it 'harbour feeling for Dean'?"_   Cas looks confused by the question before blushing and looking away. Do I? Cas seems to think about his answer as he looks back up at Sam.

**"I.. I um yes?"**

_"You don't seem so sure.."_  Cas nods and draws in a deep breath.

 **"Yes"**  Cas says looking up at Sam.  **"Yes I have feeling for Dean."**  Sam smiles and nods.  _They have a chance!"_

 _"So.. would you like something to happen?"_ Cas looks sad as he nods. 

 **"Yes I would but Dean does not feel the same way"**  Sam chuckles causing Cas to look up at him.

 _"Oh Uh..I wouldn't be so sure"_  He says moving away from Cas. Cas looks at him in surprise, grabbing his arm to stop him from moving away.

 **"Are you saying?"**  Sam winks and taps his nose as they hear Dean shout from behind them. 

 _ **"Hey! You guys coming? I'm starving!"**_ They turn around to see Dean walking back towards them, clearly tired of waiting. Sam looks over at his brother and smiles, pulling his arm from Cas' hand he starts walking towards Dean. Cas stays where he is for a moment before smiling and walking towards the brothers.  **Could he really like me? Could we have a chance?**  When he reaches them Dean smiles and throws an arm around Cas' shoulder.  _ **"What are you looking so happy about?"**_  Cas blushes and looks up at Dean.

 **"Could.. Could I talk to you privately?"**  Dean nods and drops his arm, turning to Sam who's waiting for them at the door.

 _ **"Get you inside."**_  Sam smiles knowingly and nods. 

"Sure" Dean nods and turns to look at Cas again. Cas smiles up at him and opens his mouth to answer before he shuts it again.  **Do I want to do this? I mean what if he rejects me? What if Sam was wrong and I just end up embarrassing myself?**  Dean waits as Cas collects himself, smiling when he sees Cas blink coming out of his mind. 

 **"Dean I.."**  Cas looks up at Deans eyes and shakes his head.  **"Nevermind this is uh..I'm.. nevermind"** Cas looks to the floor, silently cursing himself for stuttering. Dean shakes his head and bends down so he's in Cas' eyeline. 

 ** _"Hey hey it must be important if you're this nervous so what is it?"_**  Cas doesn't look  up as he answers. 

 **"Dean I harbour feelings for you.."** He sighs and looks at his hand, not realising he'd been playing with the belt buckle on his trench coat. Dean looks surprised by Cas' answer and stands up straight.  _ **Did he? I.. Does this mean we can finally be together?**_

 _ **"I um well ok"**_  Dean mumbles nervously. Cas feels tears prick his eyes at Deans response. 

 **"Oh..I understand, you don't feel the same way.. It was foolish of me to have said anything."**  Cas feels the tears start to fall and not wanting to cry in front of Dean he turns to go. Dean grabs his arm and pulls him back to face him. He pulls Cas into his arms, wiping away the tears. Cas feels his breath hitch at Dean's touch and looks up at him, searching his eyes for an explanation. Dean just smiles and cradles Cas' cheek in his hand. 

 _ **"I never said that"**_  Dean mumbles looking down at Cas' lips then back up to his eyes. Cas blushes and feels his head move closer towards Deans, his eyes darting to Dean's lips then his eyes. 

 **"You didn't?"**  Dean shakes his head and moves his hand to the small of Cas' back, pulling him flush against him.

 ** _"No I didn't"_**  He mumbles, his head moving forward to close the gap between them, entwining his lips with Cas'. Dean feels giddy and nervous as he feels his lips touch Cas' soft ones but it disappears when Cas sighs happily. Cas slides his hand up Dean's back and tangles it in his hair, tugging lightly eliciting a soft moan from him. Dean smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms tighter around Cas before pulling away to catch his breath. He looks down at Cas and takes in the way his pupils have covered Cas' blue irises and how his lips are suddenly fuller than normal.  ** _"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."_**  Cas giggles and leans up towards Dean, ghosting his lips over his.

 **"Well shut up and do it again then"**  Cas pulls him close and kisses him again. They break the kiss and Dean takes Cas' hand in his own. Dean smiles and leans his forehead against Cas' both panting slightly. 

 _ **"I love you.."**_  Dean blushes, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Cas smiles, his heart fluttering at the three words. He lifts his head and pecks Dean's cheek.

 **"I love you too"** Dean smiles and kisses Cas, breaking away when he hears someone chuckle beside him. Turning to the right Dean sees Sam standing a few steps away from them. 

 _"About damn time!"_  Dean doesn't reply instead just glaring at his brother. Blushing Cas hides his face into Dean's chest, sighing happily when Deans arm slides around his waist.  _"What?! I got bored waiting on you guys!"_  He replies shrugging. Dean shakes his head and moves past Sam, his hand still entwined with Cas'. 

**_"Bitch"_ **

_"Jerk"_


	10. Chpater 10

_**"bitch"** _

_"Jerk"_  Sam smiles as they walk past him. Cas laughs at the brothers antics and follows Dean, enjoying the warmth of his hand. They reach the door to the diner and as Dean reaches out to open it he turns to look at Cas.

 ** _"Do you fancy sharing a slice of pie?"_**  He blushes when Cas smiles,  _ **" I mean I know you don't eat but.. you know?"**_  Cas laughs and shakes his head at Dean's stuttered question. He's so cute when he's nervous! 

 **"I would love to pretend eat pie with you Dean"**  He smiles when he sees a relief spread over Dean expression. Dean smiles and nods, pulling open the door and looking around for an empty booth. Sam watches them interact and can't help but pretend to gag at the fluff happening before him. Dean smiles spotting a free booth over in the corner. Tugging Cas along with him he slides into the booth, keeping his hand in Cas' setting them on his leg, squeezing slightly. Cas blushes and shifts as Sam slides into the booth, moving so he's sitting in between the two.

"Thanks Sam"Dean states sarcastically, glaring in his direction. Sam nods, feigning innocence. Dean just shakes his head and smiles slightly at Cas, who smiles back before standing up. Dean raises an eyebrow as he watches Cas walk around the table, shrugging his trench coat off as he walks. _ **Where the hells he going?**_  Dean thinks to himself, his confusion disappearing when Cas sits in the seat closest to Dean. Smirking at Sam Dean shifts closer t Cas and takes his hand again. Sam just shrugs and looks away as a waitress walks up. Sam looks her up and down, noticing she's in jeans and an extremely tight shirt. He also notices that as she puts the menu down in front of Dean, she leans over far enough so he can see down her shirt. Sam laughs quietly when he watches her face fall as Dean only glances at he before returning to his conversation with Cas. Not letting it get to her the waitress stands back up and clears her throat, grabbing Dean and Cas' attention. 

"What can I get you guys?" She smiles sweetly at Sam before trying again with Dean, winking at him making him chuckle, his hand coming to sit on the table, fingers still entwined with Cas'. If it wouldn't have seemed rude Sam would have laughed at the expression now on the waitresses face as she stares shocked at Deans hand. Dean answers her then snapping her back to reality.

 _ **"A slice of pie please, to share"**_  He smiles at Cas and winks at him as he finishes, making him blush.  _ **"Oh and whatever you're having Sam"**_  The waitress nods, still looking shocked as she looks at Sam. 

"Oh um yes of course." Sam chuckles and sends her a sympathetic smile, knowing how it feels. 

 _"I'll just have coffee thanks"_  The waitress nods and jots down the order before smiling at Sam , a slow blush spreading across her cheeks before she turns and scurries back to the counter. He smiles and turns to look at the two lovebirds across from him, listening to their conversation. 

 _ **"First things first Cas.. no chick flick moments-"**_  Dean pauses when Sam lets out a laugh,he turns to look at him, an eyebrow raising in question. 

 _"Says the guy holding hands over a table"_  Sam chuckles, pointing at their hands to prove his point. Dean stares at their hands for a moment before smirking. 

 _ **"Well the chick was checking me out! Too bad I'm a taken man"**_  Dean replies as he turns to look at Cas, leaning forward to kiss him making him blush and look down at his lap. Dean chuckles quietly and watches as the redness around Cas' neck and cheeks deepens. Sam scoffs and looks at his watch.

 _"C'mon it's been what? Five minutes?"_  Cas laughs and looks up his eyes meeting Dean, his eyes softening instantly when he sees the love on Dean's face. 

 ** _"Just cause you've not been in a serious relationship for a while"_** Dean replies not looking away from Cas. Sam seems shocked by this reply but it disappears when thoughts of Jess and Sarah fill his mind. Dean waits for Sam's reply but when it doesn't come he turns to look at him, surprised to see him looking down at his hands which are playing with the hem of his shirt. Turning to face him, Dean places a hand on Sam's shoulder making him jump.  _ **"You alright?"**_ Sam looks up dropping his shirt and nods.

 _"Yeah man I'm alright"_  He smiles sadly making Dean raise his eyebrows in suspicion. He opens his mouth the reply when the waitress reappears. Dean sends her a strained smile as he removes his hand from Sam's shoulder and leans back in his chair. 

"Ok here you go. A slice of pie and coffee" She places the food on the table and straightens up "Can I get you anything else?" Sam notices her staring at Dean and Cas' hands again and smiles up at her, suddenly feeling bold.  _I'm going to ask.. mainly to prove Dean wrong but still.._

 _"Yes"_  She turns and smiles down at him, pulling her pad and pen out of her apron.  _"Your number"_ Dean chokes and turns to look surprised at Sam, glancing at the waitress to gauche her reply. She blushes and writes down her number on the pad, ripping the page out and sliding it across the table to him. Sam takes the paper, chuckling at the message she wrote below her number;  _Call me Handsome xx._  She winks at him as she turns away, swaying her hips as she goes. Sam smiles at the number then turns to look at Dean, laughing when he sees his jaw open and eyes wide. 

 _ **"Well look at you go!"**_  Dean says punching him lightly on the arm. Sam nods slowly, sadly not feeling so proud.  _How could I do that to her? I'll probably never call and what would Jess think about that? She'd hate me if I did it to her.. but I can't do this forever.. I need to move on.._  Cas looked up from his lap and glances at Sam, taking in the way his shoulders are hunched and his smile is strained. Clearing his throat he smiles slightly when he sees Sam's eyes flick to his.

 **"Forgive me Sam but you're right.. You should move on, it's what Jess would want."** He smiles sweetly at him, that quickly disappearing when he watches Sam's reaction, thinking he did something wrong. He perks up when he sees Sam smile, tears threatening to fall.

 _"I.. I well. Thank you Cas"_  Cas nods then laughs when he sees Dean staring at both of them, his fork halfway up to his mouth ladled with pie. Smiling he pops it in his mouth and looks at Cas.  _ **God I'm so lucky to have this man.**_  Cas smiles back and reaches for the crust of the pie, chewing on it absentmindedly. He stops when Dean smiles suddenly disappears his face twisting in anger. 

 **"What is it?"**  Dean finishes his mouthful and points at a man standing by the door, looking around for a table. He's dressed in jeans, or at least what looks likes jeans since their covered in mud, a sweater and a body warmer. He moves slowly towards the counter, glancing around himself warily, his eyes passing over the Winchesters and Cas a few times.

 _ **"There's Robert"**_  Sam leans forward and sees him move closer to the cashier, one of his hands shoved deep in his pocket. 

 _"Whats he doing?"_  Dean shrugs as he watches Robert converse with the cashier for a few minutes before he pulls something black and metal from his pocket.  _"Is? Is that a gun?!"_  Dean nods and drops Cas' hand, much to his dismay. He pulls his gun from under his jacket and signals for Sam to go around back. Nodding Sam sneaks towards the kitchen door, pulling his gun out. Dean hides his gun behind him as he turns to look at Cas, mouthing for him to stay back. Cas nods and slides to the middle of the booth, sitting with a perfect view of the diner.  **Father please keep them safe!**  Dean moves quietly towards Robert, lifting his gun so it's level. Robert notices him out the corner of his eye and turns to look at him, gun now pointed directly at the terrified cashier.

"Stop or I shoot!" He yells his gun flicking to Dean then the cashier again. Dean glances around him at the other customers in the diner, some huddling together, others hiding under tables. He looks back at Robert and notices the sweat beading on his forehead.

 _ **"Listen Robert I'm only here to help, I'm a fed"**_  He says inching forward slowly, calculating each step as the wrong one could end up with him dead. Robert laughs and points his gun at Dean, his hand shaking. 

"Oh yeah? prove it!" Dean nods and takes one hand off the gun slowly reaching down towards his pocket. He slowly pulls out his badge and holds it up for Robert to see. Robert reaches out and grabs it, bringing it closer to inspect it. Cas jumps when Robert grabs it, fearing he would know it was fake.  **Please please don't let them get hurt!!**  Dean holds his hand out for the badge when Roberts finished, accepting that it's real. Dean's gaze shifts from Robert to Cas and back within a second, almost invisible but Robert sees it, following his gaze and looking directly at Cas. Smirking Robert nods his head at Cas as he speaks.

"Who's that? Your boyfriend?" Dean tenses when he sees Robert look at Cas and moves slightly to the right blocking his view. 

 _ **"Yeah actually but let's keep him out of this"**_  Cas feels his heart swell when Dean calls him his boyfriend but the feeling quickly changes to anger when Robert glares at Dean's suggestion, his gun level at Dean chest.  _ **"Robert could you give me the gun please"**_  Dean says, reaching out his free hand. Robert looks down at his gun and lowers his arm a little, smirking when he sees Dean relax slightly. Suddenly he charged forward, smacking into Dean, hitting his head on the counter as they fall to the ground.  _ **"Son of a-"**_  Dean manages out before he goes unconscious. Cas shoots out of the booth and rushes towards Dean, pausing only when Roberts gun appears in his eyeline, level at his head.

"Uh huh uh don't move!" Cas just sighs and continues walking towards Robert, flinching when he feels a bullet hit him in the stomach. Glancing down he sees blood start to soak his shirt. Angrier he starts walking towards Robert again, smiling darkly when he sees him retreat back a few steps, looking terrified. "What the hell?!" Cas glances to the side and sees Sam walking slowly up behind Robert, signalling for him to be quiet. Nodding Cas looks back at Robert and answers his question. 

 **"Not hell, heaven"**  Robert looks confused as he retreats further hitting into one of the stools by the counter. 

"What?" Cas sighs and flicks his wrist, watching as Robert goes flying backwards hitting into the wall and sliding to the floor unconscious. Sam sighs and puts his gun away, slowly walking towards Robert handcuffs in his hand. 

 _"Dammit Cas"_  Cas just shrugs and runs over to Dean, bending down and holding his head in two hands. He pulls Dean forward so he's leaning against his leg, an arm now behind his back to hold him up.

 **"Dean?"** He shakes him slightly when Dean doesn't respond, looking to Sam who's handcuffed Robert and has set him so he's leaning against the wall. Cas feels himself start to panic as he looks back at Dean. He hears Sam walk over and stop behind him leaning over to get a closer look at Dean. 

 _"Is he ok?"_  Cas shakes his head and shrugs.

 **"I-I don't know"**  He silently curses himself for stuttering, setting his palm against Dean's cheek pulling his head to rest against his chest. Sam narrows his eyes trying to see if Dean's faking or not, his head turning when the waitress from earlier appears.

"I-I could get him some water?" Cas smiles and nods quickly at her.

 **"Yes! thank you!"**  The waitress nods and hurries to the kitchen, reappearing a second later with a glass in her hand. Cas shifts so he's leaning against the counter, pulling Dean until he's sitting in between Cas' legs, against his chest. Accepting the glass he sets it down beside them and looks down at Dean.  **"Dean? Are you awake?"**  He smiles widely when Dean grunts and pushes his face further into Cas' neck.

 _ **"Been fine the whole time"**_  Cas smiles and wraps his arms around Dean, hugging him tightly into his chest, feeling Dean's lips twist upwards into a smirk. Dean glances up when he hears Sam scoff and laughs when he see's him roll his eyes. 

 _"You absolute bitch!"_  Dean chuckles, the joyous sound being cut off when Cas presses his lips to Dean's. Dean smiles into the kiss and pushes his lips to Cas' again, his eyes fluttering closed. Cas smiles and rubs his nose against Deans before kissing him again.

 _ **"I love you, you know that"**_  Dean mumbles against Cas' lips. Cas blushes and kisses Dean again before leaning back. He looks into Dean eyes and smiles, feeling love flow through his veins.

 **"Yes I have known since we shared that hug in your car"** Dean blushes and lifts a hand, setting it over the one against his cheek, leaning into Cas' hand. The moment is broken when a young blonde boy emerges from under a table.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but what the hell?! You threw that guy across the room!" Cas drops his hand from Deans face and looks up at the terrified kid, smiling in an attempt to relax him.  

 **"I.. I hit him?"** He says, realising it sounded more like a question than a statement, smiling awkwardly at him. The boy looks doubtful and looks between the brothers, searching for an explanation. Dean sighs quietly and shifts so he's facing the boy, deciding it was his turn. 

 _ **"Sorry he's been trying out new steroids"**_  Dean watches the boys face scrunch in confusion as he looks Cas up and down, shaking his head afterwards.

"Well they haven't been working.." Dean scoffs and stands up, staring down at the boy looking offended.  _ **Why the little-**_  Cas notices Deans stance and quickly stands up behind him, his hand moving to Dean's shoulder, smiling when he feels Dean relax slightly. 

 _ **"Excuse me but I can assure you that he is extremely muscular under that shirt!"**_ Sam laughs and walks past Dean towards Robert, chuckling when he feels Dean glare on the back of his head.  ** _The hells he laughing at?!_**  Sam pulls Robert up and turns to look at his brother, noticing the anger and confusion on his face, deciding he should elaborate. 

 _"And how would you know that?"_  He chuckles when he sees Deans eyes widen and his cheeks visibly darken, clearly embarrassed. Dean rubs the back of his neck and lets out an awkward chuckle as he answers. 

 ** _"I-well I.. Look lets just drop it ok! We need to get him back to headquarters!"_**  Sam nods smirking when he sees Cas stare at Dean, making his cheeks even darker. Dean shrugs and chuckles nervously looking away when Cas smirks.  _ **Crap, why did I have to say that! It's not my fault Cas leaves the door open when he's changing his shirt! It's also not my fault the mirror is set perfectly so I can see him in it..**_

Cas smirks when he see's Dean blush and turn away.  **He's adorable when he blushes!**  Cas smiles at this thought, it quickly disappearing when Dean bends over directly in front of him to collect his gun and badge from the floor, giving him a perfect view of his ass. Cas couldn't help but tilt his head a little, taking in Dean perky cheeks. He looks away quickly when he hears Sam cough blushing when he realises he must have been watching him. His eyes flicker to Dean as he straightens up turning to look at Cas, his eyebrows raising in question when he sees how red his cheeks are but Cas just waves him off blushing deeper. **Not my fault his ass is perfection..**

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, we're sorry about the inconvenience or any distress Robert has caused. He has had a mental breakdown but we will ensure he has the proper care. Please continue about your day"_  Sam smiles and drags Robert towards the door, letting it slam shut behind him. Dean and Cas look around the diner as the customers appear from under tables and a quiet chatter fills the room. Dean turns to Cas and notices the blood stain on his shirt.

 _ **"You took a bullet for me?"**_  Cas looks down at his shirt where Dean's placed his hand, putting one hand on top.

 **"Of course I took a bullet for you! I'd do anything!"**  Dean smiles and looks away, staring to turn towards the door but Cas lurches forward, hooking his fingers into Dean's belt loops pulling him until his chest is pressed against Cas'. Dean feels his breath quicken as Cas leans up, pushing his lips against Dean's. Dean smiles and kisses back before pulling back, drawing in a much needed breath. 

 ** _"Woah! Hey there.."_**  He says, looking down at Cas, his cheeks flushing. 

 **"What?"**  Cas asks going to move back.  **Perhaps he did not want me to kiss him..**  He looks down and pulls away, not getting far before Dean's wrapping his arms around his waist and is pulling him back. 

 _ **"Your a lot more confident!"**_  Dean says smiling down at Cas who smiles back happily at him, neither noticing Sam walking back into the diner, looking for them. He stops when he sees them standing wrapped up in each other in front of the counter. He glances around, seeing everyone watching the scene in front of them. He moves closer to the couple and clears his throat, catching their attention. 

Dean looks away from Cas when he hears Sam, noticing that everyone around them are looking at him and his angel.  _ **Well this is awkward..**_  He smile sheepishly and grabbing Cas' hand drags him out of the diner, waving to everyone as he goes. Sam chuckles and shakes his head, following behind them. Once outside Dean wraps an arm around Cas' waist, pulling him close.  ** _"Well that was awkward.."_**  Cas chuckles and nods, glancing behind him as Sam walks out the diner.  ** _"Oh and extremely chick flicky.."_**  He blushes looking away from both Cas and Sam's matching smirks. Sam chuckles and looks between the two sighing when a thought dawns on him.

 _"I guess I'm sitting in the back right?"_  Dean just smiles sheepishly and tightens his arm around Cas, smiling fully when Sam sighs and rolls his eyes, walking towards Baby where Robert was already in the back seat. Dean smiles down at Cas, walking them both to Baby. Dean slides into the driver's seat as Sam slides into the back and Cas in the passenger.

**_"So where to?"_ **

_"Back to the house, we need to talk to this guy and see what he knows."_  Dean nods and starts the car, pulling out of the car park and heading towards Sarah's house again. He glances in the mirror and notices Sam has a wide goofy smile on his face, staring at Dean. He goes to ask him what hes smiling at when he notices Cas subtly moving closer to him. Chuckling he throws his arm around Cas' shoulder, pulling him tight to his side. He feels Cas sigh happily, snuggling closer to him and resting his head on Dean's shoulder. Chuckling Dean looks back into the mirror, catching Sam's gaze.

 _ **"What you so happy about?"**_  Sam just shrugs and smiles, tilting his head as he looks at the way Cas is snuggled into Dean. Shifting Cas closes his eyes, relishing in Dean's warmth as his arm tightens around Cas' shoulders once more.

 _"Just happy to see you happy.."_  Dean smiles and nods, looking down at Cas. Blinking wearily Cas lifts his head and peers out the window, jumping when Dean presses his lips to his cheek. Cas giggles and leans into Dean's touch, smiling when Dean inhales his scent.  ** _His smell is intoxicating.._**  Cas smelled of pine and mint and Dean couldn't help but inhale deeply again, turning back to the road. Intrigued by Deans idea, Cas shifted and pressed his face into the crook of Dean's neck, inhaling the scent of his cologne mixed in with leather and cinnamon. Dean shivers when he feels Cas' breath on his neck, blushing when he feels his lips quirk upwards into a smirk against his neck. Cas chuckles and draws in another deep breath before leaning his head back on Dean's shoulder. 

 **"You smell good"**  Dean chuckles nervously and feels heat rise quickly to his cheeks at Cas' compliment. He glances in the mirror to see if Sam's listening to the conversation, smiling when he sees him staring out the window.

 _"I uh thanks Cas"_ Sam blinked coming back to the conversation in the car, listening in just as Cas answers.

 **"Like cinnamon and leather.. It's sexy actually"**  Dean chuckles and turns to smile down at Cas, kissing him before turning back to the road. Sam watches awkwardly in the back seat as Cas begins placing kisses along Dean's jaw line. He coughs making the men in front of him jump.

_"Hey yeah guys I'm still here.. remember me?"_

_**"Sorry Sammy"**_  Dean blushes, focusing on the road. Cas watches Dean for a moment, wondering what he's thinking about. I know I shouldn't but once can't hurt.. Carefully Cas places his head on Dean's shoulder and closes his eyes, focusing in on Dean's thoughts.  ** _This must be weird for Sam to see me like this.. So vulnerable and loved up, not that I'm complaining of course. Cas is the best thing I could have ever asked for!_**  Cas smiled and laughed, ignoring the way Dean jumped at the sound.  _ **"What?"**_

 **"You're not vulnerable Dean your safe."**  Dean glances from the road to Cas, trying to understand what he means. His eyes go wide and he lets a small smile grow on his lips a few seconds later. 

 ** _"Hey! Who said you could get all inside my head?!"_**  He asks chuckling as Cas lets out a deep laugh. Sam watched the conversation as they talked, smiling at the fact that Dean seemed happy for once. 

 **"Its only right that your boyfriend be allowed in your head!"**  Sam chuckled in the back seat as he took in Dean's shocked expression.  He jumps when Robert groans beside him and shifts.

 ** _"Uh Cas I don't think some couples would agree with that"_** Cas chuckles and shifts closer to him, if that was even possible. Dean tears his eyes away from Cas to glance behind him at Robert who's now sat up and is rubbing his eyes, looking blearily around the car.  ** _"Morning sunshine!"_**

"Wh-where are I?!" Robert asks catching Sam's gaze watching as he gestures around him, pointing at the car's interior.

_"Where do you think?"_

"Some crappy car that smells of cheap cologne.." Robert replies snarkily, staring at Dean's glare in the mirror.

 _ **"Hey! You leave my baby alone!"**_  Robert chuckles and goes to move his hair out of his eyes pausing when he feels his other hand move at the same time. He sighs as he stares at the handcuffs, indented with symbols. Dropping his hands back to his lap he looks between the brothers.

"So who are you guys?" He hears Dean scoff and turns his head to look at him.

 ** _"Cut the crap shorty you know who we are!"_**  Robert looks surprised by the answer before anger takes over his features. 

"Yeah! My mother wants you to back the hell off!" He yells glaring at the brothers and Cas. His gaze flicks over them all before settling on Dean, "Also I'm gonna kill you, you son of a bitch once I get out of these cuffs! Because you see I don't appreciate cocky douche bags sleeping with my mum!" Roberts yanks against his cuffs as he speaks, his eyes never leaving Deans. 

 ** _"Hey I didn't know she was in Sarah did I?!"_**  He yells back, removing his arm from around Cas and gripping the steering wheel with it. _ **Son of a bitch! I swear to God I'm gonna break his nose!**_  Cas shivers when Dean's hand disappears from his shoulder, missing the heat. He listens as Dean shouts back, freezing when he feels an odd feeling in his stomach.  **I feel almost..nauseous? But i shouldn't feel ill, angels do not get sick.. Wait, why did Dean sleep with this Sarah woman anyway?! And why do I feel sick thinking about it?**  He sits up straight and turns to look at Dean as he finishes yelling at Robert. Dean glares ahead of him, his head turning when he feels Cas' looking at him. 

 **"Why did you sleep with her?"**  he asks before Dean has a chance to say anything. Dean's eyes widen and his eyebrows raise as he stares surprised at Cas. ** _Shit.._** He blinks snapping back to attention to see Cas still staring at him, an irritated look on his face. 

 ** _"I.. uh." Dammit Dean just tell him! "Dude I was drunk.. It was before we got together, I was trying to get my mind off of you"_**  Dean says trying to explain himself, sending Cas a sheepish smile. The smile falters when he sees Cas' irritation make way to anger.  ** _What did I say?!_**

 **"Dude?! That's what you're calling me?!"**  Dean can hear the anger drip off of his answer and gulps.

 ** _"No! I didn't mean it like that!"_**  Dean says trying to save himself but Cas just glares back at him and turns away, mumbling a  **"Of course"**  under his breath. Dean sighs and glances from Cas to the road and back again, his mind reeling.  ** _I didn't mean to hurt him!_**

"Whoops trouble in paradise.." Roberts chuckles behind him making Dean turn in his seat to face him.

 ** _"Shut up before I shoot you!"_**  Robert just laughs and looks away, leaving Dean to turn back to the road. He glances at Cas who's now sitting away from him, a few inches of space between them. Carefully he reaches his arm out and pulls an annoyed Cas towards him, hugging him into his side.  ** _"I'm sorry Cas I didn't mean to offend you, I'm so sorry! Do you forgive me?"_**  Cas thinks over the question, ignoring the way Dean's arm tightens around him.  **Do I forgive him? I know I should but I don't understand this emotion and I know he is the cause of it..**  Grumbling he squirms out of Dean touch, ignoring when Dean's thoughts pop into his head.  ** _I have truly hurt him..I wouldn't blame him if he didn't love me anymore.._**

He hears Robert chuckle behind and glares ahead wishing he could break his nose. His wish was soon answered when he heard a sickening crunch and heard Sam yell,  _"Shut up!"_

"Oh fuck! You broke my nose you asshole!" Robert yells, lifting his hands to hold his nose quickly covering them in blood. Dean chuckles and looks to his right, quickly stopping when he see's Cas staring back at him, eyes narrowed and lips pursed.  ** _You know, if he wasn't mad at me right now I'd kiss him.._**

 _ **"What?"**_  Cas doesn't say anything for a moment just continuing to stare at Dean.

 **"You slept with her.."**  He says so quietly Dean almost misses it. Any sympathy he had for Cas disappeared as he glared back at him.

 ** _"Hey I did that to protect you!"_** Cas sits up straight and turns to face him properly, scoffing.

**"To protect me?!"**

**_"Yes Cas to protect you from me because I didn't want to hurt you and I thought you didn't feel the same so I slept with her!"_**  Dean yells back, nearly shaking from the amount of anger pent up inside him.  ** _How dare he! As if he hasn't done stuff like that before! Doesn't he know that everything I do is to protect him?!_**  Cas jerks back when Dean begins yelling at him, tears pricking his eyes when he hears the anger in his voice. He grits his teeth and glares back, drawing in a breath as he says,

 **"As usual..you try to fill a void with something..."**  Cas mutters practically in a whisper. That sparks something in Dean he never thought he'd feel towards Cas. 

 ** _"What's that supposed to mean?!"_**  Dean glares at the angel expecting to see tears or anger looking back at him, instead Cas is facing out the front window. His face has fallen but he looks practically emotionless, like stone. 

 **"Nothing, Dean."**  He replies, his voice flat and numb.  

"Look can you shut up with the young love, problematic crap?! It's giving me a migraine"

 _ **"Man shut up!"**_  Dean yells at him as he turns into Sarah's drive. Sam grabs Robert and drags him protesting out of the car, leaving Dean and Cas to sort their problem. Dean nods in thanks to him, looking over the roof of the impala at Cas whose hands were loose by his side and head facing down.  ** _"Whats wrong Cas? One minute we're as happy as larry and next thing I know you getting at me?!"_**  Cas shakes his head and walks around the stand beside the hood of the impala. Following Cas Dean does the same, leaving a gap between then when he stops. Cas eyes the space between them, silently wishing Dean would move closer despite knowing it wouldn't happen any time soon. Glancing up at him Cas takes in the way Deans face is set, his lips slightly pouted and irritation in his eyes. 

 **"I do not know Dean.. There is this new feeling that I am not used to and I do not know what it is.."**  He watches as Dean's stance softens and his arms fall to his sides as he listens to Cas answer. Dean runs through all of the emotions Cas could be experiencing pausing when a thought occurs to him.  _ **Could he be jealous?**_  Smiling to himself he takes a few steps forward, closing the gap between them and looking down at the top of Cas' head.

 ** _"Cas, did the idea of me being with someone else make you angry?"_** He questions, carefully watching Cas' reaction.  **Did it? Is this what I'm feeling, anger?**  Cas thinks as he continues staring down at his feet. He jumps when he feels Dean finger under his chin, letting him lift his head up until he was looking into those green eyes. Cas sighed and nodded his head slowly, casting his eyes down the Dean's chest so he didn't see his reaction. 

 **"Yes, it did.."**  His eyes flicker up to Deans face when he hears a chuckle come from him, his eyebrows furrowing  in confusing.

 _ **"Your jealous Cas.. Sorry"**_ Dean replies, laughing when Cas looks even more confused.

 **"Jealous? That seems like such a petty emotion, I've only witnessed it amongst teenager and ex-husbands when watching from the garrison."**  Dean chuckles at the answer and shrugs his shoulder, taking another step forward until their chest were finally touching. 

 ** _"Yeah well now you experiencing it,"_**  Dean replies leaning down to capture Cas' lips in a kiss, stopping when Cas moves back.

 **"How do I stop it? I do not like this feeling"**  Dean laughs and wraps his arms back around Cas, pulling him close.

 ** _"You can't I'm afraid, it comes with the package"_**  Cas sighs and allows Dean to kiss him this time, relishing the feeling of his lips against his own. When Dean pulls back Cas looks up at him and smiles, it only faltering a little when Dean moves and takes his hand as they begin towards the house.

 **"Dean?"**  Cas asks quietly, hoping Dean wouldn't actually hear him. Sadly luck was not on his side when Dean answered him a moment later.

 ** _"Yeah Cas?"_**  Dean asks turning to face him as he stopped at the steps leading into the house. Cas stops beside and tightens his grip on Dean's hand as he takes in a deep breath before asking, 

 **"A-am I good enough for you? It seems highly unlikely you'd want to be with me romantically .. You have stolen the hearts of so many women and I'm just worried that this is a dream and that when I snap out of it you'll-"**  Cas stops cutting his sentence short, looking down at the ground feeling tears prick his eyes as he waits for Dean's answer.  **He's going to tell me he doesn't care.. that it is just a dream and that he never loved me, I mean why would someone like him want to love me?!** Dean stays silent the entire time Cas talks, waiting until he's sure Cas isn't going to continue before he interjects. 

 ** _"Of course you're good enough Cas!"_**  He nearly shouts, lowering his voice when Cas flinches.  ** _"I thought I didn't deserve you and that I wasn't good enough but you proved me wrong Cas and I love you, ok?!"_**  He pauses, taking in a few deep breathes as he watches Cas nod slightly in answer.  ** _"And I will never hurt you or leave you Cas, I promise"_** Cas smiles as he looks up at Dean, seeing the love shown clearly in his bright green eyes. Rushing forward he throws himself at Dean sighing contently when he feels Deans strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him tighter.

 **"As I won't leave you.."**  Cas whispers as he lifts his head and places it in the crook of Dean's neck, once again finding comfort in his scent.  **It feels like my own heaven when wrapped in his arms..**  Cas thinks to himself as he flutters his eyes closed. He hears Dean let out a sigh, a small smile on his lips before he freezes as he feels Dean pull back, whining and pulling him back closer to him. Dean chuckles and fights against Cas' grip, pulling back far enough so that he can lean down and steal Cas' lip in a kiss. Cas smiles into the kiss and pushes all of his love and hope for Dean into it, feeling Dean do the same. He feels Dean's hand slide down his back, stopping at the small of it and pulling Cas closer still, a shiver going down his spine as Cas slides his tongue across Dean's bottom lip. 

They suddenly break apart when Sam shouts out to them from the doorway.  _"You guys coming?!"_ Dean sighs and leans his forehead against Cas' as he draws in a deep breath, his eyes fluttering shut.  _ **God, I love this man!**_ He thinks, forgetting Cas could hear him. Cas giggles and rubs his nose against Dean's before pulling back and grabbing Deans hand. Dean sighs and pecks Cas on the cheek before turning to look at his brother. 

 _ **"Yeah!"**_  Dean walks up the stairs, Cas following behind with a faint smile on his lips not paying attention so undoubtedly crashing into Dean's back when he stopped. Peering around his shoulder he draws in a gasp when he sees who Dean's looking at.  _ **"Sarah? What are you doing out of the hospital?"**_  Sam quirks his eyebrows at Dean question before turning his head and staring wide eyed at Sarah, standing in a pair of scrubs, hand on her hip. She smirked and looked from Dean to Sam before her flicked to where Cas was peeking over Deans shoulder. Laughing quietly she looked back up at Dean.

"Oh hun, this isn't Sarah" She replied, her eyes flicking from clear to black and back again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is crap and short but I'll make up for it!


	11. Chapter 11

Cas feels Dean shake with anger as he watches the demon smile back at him.

 ** _"Meg?! We sent your ass back to hell!"_**   Dean asks, letting go of Cas' hand and stepping forward until both Cas and Sam are behind him, glaring down at her. Meg smirks and looks up at Dean before answering.

"Yeah well Crowley let me out for a jog" She glances to the side of Dean, smirking when Dean moves so he's in her eyeline. She tilts her head and waves at Sam and Cas behind Dean's back before standing up straight and smiling up at him. "So how come you're up here protecting them? Normally it's the angel." Dean blushes slightly as he realises that he is protecting them this time before he wipes his face clean and answers her.

 _ **"Oh shut up Meg, why are you back? You said you were here for some fun.. there's obviously more to the story."**_  Dean snaps as he takes another step towards Meg. She chuckles and smirks up at him.

"Sorry big guy but that's out of your pay grade" She leans to the side again and narrows her eyes at Cas and Sam before looking back at Dean, "Why are you up front?" Dean shrugs his shoulders and slowly steps backward, moving closer to his brother and boyfriend.  ** _No way in hell are you getting near them!_** He thinks as he watches Meg follow his movements, her smirk growing bigger. 

 ** _"No reason, I just wanna be the first one to send you back to the pit!"_**  Meg chuckles and walks past Dean, sauntering over to stand in front of Sam and Cas. Dean whirls around and walks towards them, angry that Meg is even trying to talk to them.  _ **Dammit!**_

"Hey angel boy! How's it going?" Cas shifts in his spot and glances at Dean as he answers.

 **"Fine.."**  Meg chuckles and lifts her arm to move her hair out of her face, not noticing Cas' eyes go wide as he sees an angel blade tucked into her sleeve.

"Oh really?" She asks raising an eyebrow. Cas keeps his eyes on the blade as Dean stops behind Meg and glances at him over the top of her head. Cas looks up at him then down at Megs arm, silently telling him what was hidden. Nodding in understanding Dean moves to stand between Cas and Meg, squaring his shoulders as he moves. 

 ** _"What do you want Meg, seriously? We have a spirit to interrogate and we wouldn't mind adding you to the list"_**  Meg laughs and places a hand over her heart as she looks between them all.

"I am honoured boys but I have my orders." She winks at Cas, chuckling as he blushes and moves to stand behind Dean, placing his hands on Dean's back to relax himself. He feels Dean's muscle relax and he backs up a little bit until his back is against Cas' chest, Cas moving to lean his head on Dean's back as they continue talking. 

 ** _"Where are you going?"_**  He hears Dean call, making him lift his head and glance out from behind Dean back in time to see Meg turn and walk towards the house. He moves from behind Dean to stand beside him as Meg pauses at the door, turning to face them. 

"Going to deal with Roberto in here" She replies gesturing to where Roberts sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, watching them all carefully. "His mother's getting annoying" Dean draws in breath and purses his lips before he flies forward blocking Meg's way. She glares up at him in response before rolling her eyes and flicks her wrist, sending Dean flying to the side and into his brother and boyfriend. They topple to the floor, a few grunts coming from them as Sam shoves Dean off of him and sits up. Dean turns to the side to apologise to Cas but doesn't find him there, looking up to see him appear in front of Meg a second later, his angel blade in hand. Meg flinches before righting herself and laughing as she spots the blade. "As if that'll hurt me Clarence" Cas grips the blade tighter and furrows his eyebrows.

 **"I am not called Clarence.."**  Sam sighs and lifts himself up before pulling Dean to his feet. Dean glances at Cas and can't help but think he suits his confused face.  ** _It's adorable! Dean now is not the time to admire him.. or think about how good he looks in that outfit.._**

 _"Meg move before I send you back to the pit!"_  Sam says walking up behind her and pulling the demon blade out of his jacket. 

"Humour me first Sam, whats going on between clarence and your brother here?" She points to them both as her eyes go black again and smirk appears on her lips. Dean doesn't say anything, instead just glaring daggers into the side of her head as Cas shifts to stand beside him, his hand brushing against Deans. Meg turns her attention back to Sam as he clears his throat.

_"I wouldn't know"_

"Sure you don't" She takes a step towards Cas and lifts her angel blade pointing it at Cas' heart  who flinches and steps back as Dean lunges in front of him, his blade coming to rest at Meg's neck. He glares down at her as she lets out a laugh. "So that's it!"Dean huffs and presses the blade closer to her throat. ""Crowley's going to love this!" Dean chuckles and shakes his head.

 ** _"Too bad he won't get to hear it"_**  He draws his arm back and shoves it forward as he goes to stab her but stops when Sam's hand is suddenly on his arm, gripping tight.  _ **"What?!"**_  Dean snaps now glaring at his brothers hand.

 _"We can't kill sarah"_  Sam states as though it's the most obvious thing in the world. He loosens his grip as Cas appears beside him nodding in agreement.

 **"He's right"**  Dean looks into his before sighing and lowering his arm.  ** _Damn him and his fricking bright blue eyes!_**

 _ **"Fine but I'm watching you!"**_  He snarls at Meg who just laughs in response and turns to the house, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she goes. Dean grumbles under his breath and takes a step to follow her, stopping when he feels Cas' soft hand slide into his own. He looks down at their hands and can't stop the smile that invades his face. Glancing up he looks into Cas' eyes and feels himself relax a little.  ** _He's here for me if I need him.. that's all I need just now._**  Cas squeezes his hand and follows him into the house behind Meg, stopping by the couch as Meg walks up to Robert. Robert starts babbling as she walks closer and stops just in front of him. 

"Sarah what are you doing? Honey I said I was sorry! Look I'll get help this is all..a..like the officer said a nervous breakdown!" Meg watches with amusement as Robert stares up at her with worry and fear written across his face. Chuckling she sends Dean and Cas a 'can you believe this guy?!' look before looking back down at Robert who's began babbling again.

"Oh shut up! I'm not your girlfriend and you definitely aren't my boyfriend!" She pauses and looks at the couple as she continues, "Well unlike those two" Dean just growls in response, sighing when Cas tugs on his hand to calm him down. Sighing Dean sinks down onto the couch pulling Cas with him. Robert looks confused as to Megs comment but ignores it as he looks pleadingly at Dean. 

"Look man I'm really sorry about earlier at the diner but I'd really appreciate it if you took off these cuffs.." Dean chuckles and pulls the key from his pocket and dangles them from his fingers.

 _ **"Come and get them then"**_  Robert smiles and pushes himself up, not getting very far before Meg's got a hand on his shoulder and is shoving him back down on the seat. 

"Enough fun and games!" She grabs Robert by his neck and pins him against the wall, grinning when he gasps and wriggles around trying to escape her grip. The couple shoot up off the couch and take a step closer to Meg, watching her carefully. Everyones attention shifts to Sam a second when his EMF reader goes haywire in his pocket. "About time"

 _ **"Sammy?"**_  Sam shakes his head in confusion and pulls his EMF out his pocket, hitting it with his palm. Cas drops Deans hand and steps beside Sam looking down at the EMF. 

 **"Roberts mother is here"**  A mirror smashes beside Robert who screams and tries to shift away from it but gasps and stops when Meg tightens her grip.  **"She's not strong enough to manifest herself"**

They duck as a lamp goes flying across the room and smashes against the opposite wall.  _ **"Salt!"**_ Dean yells as he ducks again and runs into the kitchen, throwing things out the cupboard searching for salt. Meanwhile Cas turns to Meg and with a flick of his wrist send her flying, causing her to drop Robert. Grabbing him he pulls him to stand beside himself and Sam as Dean runs back in, quickly pouring a salt circle around them and standing back up straight, his knife back in hand. Sam reaches into Dean pocket and grabs the keys for the cuffs, taking them off Robert.  ** _"Stay in the circle!"_**  Robert nods and slips in between the hunters and angel as they closed around him. He kept quiet as he watched furniture fly around the room, letting out a scream when a knife comes flying at them. It hits into the invisible wall and clatters to the ground. 

"Wh-why did it stop?!" Dean sighs and points at the salt line in anger, not noticing as Cas disappears behind him.

 ** _"Because of that dumbass!"_**  Robert sends him a glare and shoves Dean back.

"Whatever man! I'm guessing you's aren't real feds-" Dean begins arguing with Robert, too busy with him to notice Meg pinning Cas to the floor, angel blade a few centimeters from his throat. 

"Such a pretty face, what a shame" Dean turns around in time to see her pull her arm back in preparation to punch him. Everything goes in slow motion then, Dean's heart hammering in his chest as anger fills his blood. His breath hitches as he watches fear flash across Cas' face for a second before he's lunging forward and pulling Meg off his boyfriend and pulling Cas up towards him.  ** _The son of a bitch!_**  Cas happily reaches up to hug Dean only pausing when they hear someone scream behind them, turning to see Robert's mum standing just outside the salt line. 

 _ **"Sammy!"**_ Sam turns and grabs the salt box off the floor, throwing some of it at Robert's mother, wincing when she screams and disappears. Robert sinks to the floor and pulls his knees up to his chest. Dean sends Cas a sympathetic smile before lifting himself up and pulling Cas up after him. He pulls Cas into a quick hug, only loosening his grip when Sam clears his throat behind them, EMF in his hand. He lingers , his arms still wrapped around Cas before sighing and pressing a quick kiss to Cas' forehead before letting go and running back over to Robert.

"What did he do to her?!" 

 ** _"Robert calm down! She's not your mother anymore she's gone vengeful!"_**  Dean replies kneeling down in front of him and placing a hand on his shoulder in attempt to get him to stop rocking back and forth. 

"Wh- what!?" Robert yelps when another lamp smashes into the wall beside Sam. He ducks his head and begins shaking.

 ** _"Nevermind! Look where is she buried?"_**  Robert stops shaking long enough to give Dean an answer. 

"Uh the cemetery by the main road" Dean nods and grabs Roberts arm, pulling him to his feet as he turns to look at Cas.

 ** _"Could you?"_**  Cas nods and takes a step forward, placing a hand on Robert shoulder and taking Dean's in his own.  _ **"Sam"**_  Dean calls grabbing Sam's attention from where he's standing beside Meg.  ** _"Keep an eye on hells little bitch!"_**  Sam smiles and nods returning his attention back to her. Dean glances down at Cas' smaller had in Dean's larger one.  _ **It's so small.. I love it.**_  He looks back up to see Cas staring back at him, a lovesick smile invading Deans lips.  _ **I love him.**_  Cas squeezes Deans hand and suddenly they're in the cemetery. Dean lets go of Roberts arm and chuckles when he makes a surprised noise as he takes in their surroundings.  _ **"Okay Robert where's you mum buried?"**_ Shaking from the transportation Robert points to the other end of the cemetery.

 **"Thank you"**  Cas lets go of both Robert and Dean, much to Deans dismay and begins walking to the grave. Dean and Robert following closely behind, Robert still shivering and Dean looking around them incase his mum decided to make a surprise visit. 

"So.. what are you guys? Aliens or something? Also how did we get here?! Your not gonna eat me are you!? Im too young to die!" Robert starts babbling again only stopping when Dean finally snaps.

 ** _"Shut up! I'm a hunter,"_**  He explains pointing at himself then Cas, ** _" And he's my angel"_**  Dean freezes when he realises what he said, glancing up at Cas to see his reaction. A smile breaks out on his face when he sees Cas has stopped and is facing them, a smile on his face matching Deans.  **Did he call me his angel? I never imagined I'd be anyone's anything..**

 **"Your angel?"** Dean feels his cheeks blush as he nods, glancing at the floor mumbling  a yeah. Cas' grin grows impossibly wider and takes a step to his boyfriend stopping when a rush of dizziness hits him. Dean notices and quirks an eyebrow, his eyes instantly filling with worry. He relaxed when Cas sends him a small smile and shakes his head.  **"I'm ok"**  Still doubtful Dean nods and takes a step closer to him, sighing and dropping his head when he feels Roberts hand on his arm. 

"Angel?" Dean looks up at him and is surprised to see how pale he's gone and how forceful his shivering has become. Dean glances at Cas and gestures for Cas to come over. Nodding he stops beside Dean and runs his hand over his as he responds to Roberts question. 

 **"Yes I am an angel that's how I transported us here"**  Robert looks dumbstruck and glances open mouthed from Cas to Dean who just nods. He looks back at Cas and shakes his head, looking him up and down. Chuckling Dean walks to the grave and begins digging. Cas walks over and stand beside the hole as he watches Dean. He lets his eyes slowly slide over Dean's body, pausing on his biceps watching the way they tense and relax every time Dean digs the spade in.  **He's too hot to be mine.. I'm just imagining this, well hopefully not..**  Dean glances up and chuckles when he sees Cas staring, his attention quickly shifting back to the grave when he hits wood. 

 ** _"I hope Sammy's alright because your mum is pissed"_**  Dean comments looking up at Robert as he throws the spade up on the side and brushing some of the dirt off the coffin. 

"Why though, she was a lovely woman when she was alive so why is she annoyed now?" Robert asked watching as dean rubbed his hands on his jeans and bent down to grip the coffin lid.

 ** _"Well she was murdered by your father who was possessed at the time."_**  He mutters out as he pulls at the lid, trying to pry it open. He looks up as Robert lets out a cough and shakes his head.

"Possessed?!" He manages out looking utterly confused between Cas and Dean. The expression disappeared a second later as his hand flew up to cover his nose when Dean finally manages to pull the lid off the coffin. "Forgive me but I'm finding this really disrespectful." Cas nods as he watches Dean climb out of the hole and stop beside him, panting slightly. 

 **"It is extremely disrespectful but necessary."**  They both watch as Dean pulls out his lighter and oil, Robert letting out a squeak and throws his hand over Dean stopping him before he can pour the oil on the body.

"Woah woah woah! Nobody said anything about burning!"

~~~~

sorry this is late and very short.. I'll upload as soon as I can.


	12. Chapter 12

"Woah woah woah man! No one said anything about burning!" Dean's head snapped up as he dropped his arms and turned to look down at him, clenching his jaw. 

 ** _"Look Robert you want our help or not?! You're mums gone vengeful! Which means she won't stop until she kills Meg which means she could hurt a lot of innocent people!"_**  Dean says shifting the oil and lighter into one hand. Cas places a hand on the small of Dean's back silently telling him to calm down. They watch as Robert stares at the grave, opening his mouth before snapping it shut again. He sighs and nods stepping back from the grave to let Dean in. Nodding Dean steps forward and goes to pour on the oil pausing once more. He turns to look at Robert and quietly says _ **"I'm sorry"**_ before turning back to the task at hand when Robert lifts a hand in defeat, shooing him away. With a glance at Cas he pours the oil on the bones and dropped the match, stepping back as the flames rise. Cas steps beside Dean and presses his arm against Dean's. Dean smiles slightly and leans against Cas' arm, relaxing into his touch.  ** _I wish it didn't have to be like this.._**

"I'm sorry mum.." Robert whispers, the flames reflecting in his eyes. Dean places his hand on Roberts shoulder, ignoring how he jumps. He doesn't look up, just staring into the fire, Dean can see the tears threatening to fall. He drops his head and looks at Cas from the corner of his eye. 

 ** _"Cas, mind taking us back?"_**  Cas nods and closes his eyes, opening them again as Robert speaks up.

"I-I'd like to stay if you don't mind.." The couple nod and Dean removes his hand from Roberts arm, letting it dangle by his side. 

 ** _"I understand, I'm sorry"_**  He feels a hand rub against his own and smiles. Cas steps forward so he can see Robert beside Dean and sends him a sympathetic smile.

 **"She's at rest now Robert, she can be happy"**  Robert nods and turns away from them, his shoulders coming up into a hunch as his body racks with tears. Cas runs his hand against the back of Dean again, smiling when Dean latches onto it, holding it tightly. 

 ** _"I am very sorry"_**  Dean whispers with a final look at Robert before he nods at Cas and with a squeeze they appear back at Sarah's. It takes a second for them to take in the situation: the room entirely trashed, vases smashed and glass all over the floor. And Meg standing by the door, holding Sam up to the wall by his neck. 

"Hey there lover boys!" Dean snarls at her and draws in a deep breath as he lets go of Cas' hand and begins walking towards her, lifting the demon blade from where Sam dropped it. 

 ** _"Let him go you bitch!"_**  He lifts the blade and points it at Megs neck.

"Nuh huh Dean-o, don't wanna hurt little Sarah here" Dean growls but his arm lowers a second, his eyes flicking to his brother. He looks into the blue-green eyes and flinches at the fear in his brothers eyes. The fear and the silent plea to save him. That was all it took for Dean to grip the blade tighter and lift it back up.

 ** _"I will if I have to!"_**  Sam reaches an arm out and grabs onto Megs arm in an attempt to push her away, gasping as she tightens her grip. 

 _"D-Dean!"_ He chokes out, his face turning red from the lack of oxygen. Dean growls again and takes a step forward, a small smirk appearing on his lips. 

 ** _"You should know Meg that there isn't anything I won't do for family!"_**  He says before he lunges forward and slashes across Megs left arm, relishing in the scream she emits, dropping Sam to the floor. Dean drops the blade and makes for his brother who's lying on the ground drawing in deep breaths.  _ **"Sammy!"**_  He doesn't get a chance to help him before Meg flings him against the wall, screaming out in frustration. Groaning he drops to the floor, searching blindly for the blade. Meg marches over and grabs his collar pulling up from the wall.

"You're gonna pay for that!" She growls as she draws back her fist and swings it forward, a cracking sound filling the room as Meg knocks Dean unconscious. Dean slumps back against the wall his head dropping down to his chest.

 _"Dean!"_   **"Dean!"**  Cas and Sam yell, Sam lifting himself from the floor and glaring at Meg who still has Dean's collar clutched tightly in her fist. She chuckles and lets it go turning to look at him over her shoulder before looking back at the two men, a smirk on her face.

"Oh is lover boy unconscious? poor baby" She says with mock pity, it disappearing within a few seconds as she bursts into laughter. Cas looks past her to Dean, noticing the small trickle of blood coming from the side of Dean's head. Rage flares through him and he lunges past Meg knocking into her, stopping beside Dean. He shifts and pulls Dean towards him, his hands coming up to cup Dean face. He turns to her, a snarl on his lips and a fire in his eyes as he glares at her.

 **"How could you do this?!"** He screams breathing hard when Meg laughs in response and gestures to herself, her eyes flicking black. 

"HI I'm Meg, I'm a demon." She laughs glancing behind her at Sam, whos standing, hand balled into fists at his side and rage written everywhere on his face. Cas breaths deep and sets Dean back against the wall, standing up slowly and turning to face her. S **he hurt him! He's the only one who's ever cared about me and she hurt him..**  Meg stops laughing when she see's Cas and takes a tentative step backwards, her eyes flicking up to look around the room as it grows brighter. She looks back down and gasps, turning away as he glows impossibly bright, his wings appearing behind him as shadows, huge and dark against the white walls. Sam covers his eyes as the windows smash around him, his eyes growing when he see's how terrifying Cas looks, his eyes bright and rage taking over every feature of his face. Meg stumbles backwards in fright, cursing when she stumbles into a broken table. "God dammit!" She screams pulling a piece if bloody wood from her leg. Cas speaks up then, taking a step closer to her.

 **"I suggest you go back to the pit now or feel heavens wrath!"** Sam can feel himself shaking at the force of Cas' voice. He looks over at Meg as she stands up straight and glares at them both. 

"This isn't over!" She yells before limping over to the door. The minute she's outside Cas folds his wings, the brightness dimming around him as he calms down. Sam watches as his shoulder slump and his breathing is slow and shallow, a sheen of sweat covering his forehead. He glances over at the youngest brother before quickly composing himself and running back over to Dean, pulling him close. 

 **"Dean?"**  He felt Dean stir but he stayed unconscious. He lifted Dean head in his hands and leaned his forehead on his.  **Please Dean, please wake up.. I need you to be ok! I can't survive this life without you!** Sam appears on the opposite side of his brother and watches as Cas leans back, tears brimming. He looks down at his brother, glancing at Cas as he wipes away the blood that had trickled into Dean's eye. 

 _"Cas heal him!"_  Sam says s he watches Dean grunt and shift away in his sleep. Cas nods and places his hand on Dean's head, focusing his energy on healing him.  **Please be healed..**   He opens his eyes and looks down, his heart stopping when he sees Dean still unconscious. He looks up at Sam, letting the tears fall as he shakes his head.  _"Cas!"_  

 **"I-I can't Sam.. That outburst, it used up most of my power.."**  He stutters out, pulling Dean to lean against his chest.  **I can't heal him.. He's my hunter and I can't heal him..**

 _"What?!"_ Sam lunges forward and presses a hand against Dean's forehead, feeling his temperature.  _"He's roasting!"_  Cas nods and moves away as Sam cups his face and turns Dean towards him, one hand opening Dean's eye and waving his other hand in front of it. When he doesn't get a reaction he drops his hand and slides it under Dean,  _"We need to get him to hospital!"_ Cas nods and places a hand on Sam's shoulder, stopping him.

 **"Hold on, allow me"**  Sam nods and lowers Dean back down, allowing Cas to place his hand on Dean's shoulder. He closes his eyes and breaths deeply.  **Please let  me have enough power left for this..**

He opens his eyes and looks around at the chairs lined around the walls in the waiting room. **Thank you father..**  He lets a smile envelope his lips for a second before he shouts, his voice shaky and brittle.  **"Please! Someone help!"**  A nurse appears a few seconds later diving down beside Dean, pressing two fingers against his neck checking for a pulse. Cas lurches forward and latches onto Deans hand, determined not to let go. 

"What happened?" Sam steps back,giving the nurse more room as a few more appear with a gurney. 

 _"He fell and hit his head and now he won't wake up!"_  Sam says running a hand through his hair, watching as the nurses pull Dean onto the gurney, Cas still gripping his hand tightly. The head nurse stands up and glances at Cas, noticing the tears still falling. She walks around to him and places her hand on top of the couples entwined ones.

"Please sir, you need to let him go. We need to help him" Cas shakes his head vigorously and pulls their hands out from under the nurses. 

 **"No please! Please let me go with him!"**  He begs, his eyes flicking to all the nurses, tears streaming down his cheeks.  **I won't leave him! Not again!**  The head nurse glances over at Sam who sighs and walks to stand beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Cas looks at him pleadingly, shaking his head again, whispering no every few seconds. Sam nods slowly and pulls Cas' hand from Dean's tugging him away from his boyfriend.  **Please Sam, please don't..**

 _"C'mon Cas we'll go get some food for him ok? For when he wakes up?"_  His smile strained as he continues pulling Cas away, despite how much he wanted to let him go back to his brother. Cas kept pushing against Sam in a bid to get away, stopping when he get's too tired to continue fighting, leaning his head on Sams shoulder and sobbing into it.

 **"No Sam I need to be with him! I mean what if he doesn't wake up?!"**  He stutters out in between sobs. Sam nods and sooths a hand down Cas' arm as he looks over his head to the nurse. 

 _"Could you make an exception?"_  He asks silently praying she says yes. Dean would have a fit if he knew how Cas was right now.. His hope vanishes as she shakes her head and sends him a sympathetic smile. 

 **"I'm really sorry but we can't"**  Cas nods and moves away from Sam to stand beside Dean. He smiles down at him and runs his hand through his hair.  **I love you Dean, don't you ever forget that.. Be safe..** He presses a soft kiss to Dean's forehead and stands back up straight looking at the nurse.  **"Please make sure he wakes up.."**  The nurse nods and wheels the gurney away, Cas staring after them. He jumps when Sam's arm lands around his shoulders turning him in the direction off the canteen.   **"sam, I'll never forgive myself if he doesn't wake up.."**  He whispers looking down at the floor as they walk. 

 _"He's gonna wake up Cas,"_  Sam says as they walk into the canteen, tables and chairs lining the walls and the buffet in the middle. Cas nods and follows behind Sam, dragging his feet as Sam grabs a tray looking at the choices. _"What should we get him? Cake?"_  He asks lifting a slice of cake and holding it up. Cas shakes his head and pushes his hand away pointing instead towards the pie. 

 **"Pie"**  Sam notices the small smile that appears on Cas' face at the mention of pie. He goes to lift the cherry pie stopping when Cas makes a noise of protest and shakes his head, pointing at the apple.  **"HIs favourite is pecan but he'd prefer apple more than cherry."**  He mumbles looking away, running a hand over his face, clearing away the leftover tears. 

 _"You remember that?"_  Cas smiled and sniffed, picking up a cupcake for him afterwards.  **What will I do if he doesn't wake up? I don't think I could survive without him.. He's my world.**  He follows Sam to the checkout, jumping when he suddenly speaks up. 

 _"He's lucky to have you"_  He blushes and glances away as Sam pays. 

 **"I'm the lucky one Sam,"** Cas smiles, his eyes staring at nothing in particular. He blinks when he feels his stomach twist into knots, suddenly feeling ill. Startled he takes a breath and glances around, his head suddenly feeling heavy and a sheen of sweat appearing on his brow.  **"I've never felt this emotion.. I feel very sick.."** He says turning to look at Sam wide eyed. Sam guides Cas over to a table and sits down opposite him. 

_"Its called anxiety Cas, you'll come to know it well when you're with Dean. "_

~~~~~~~~~

They'd moved back into the waiting room, Cas clutching Dean's slice of pie tightly. He glanced to the right seeing Sam nose deep in a book, doing research on some case. SIghing he looked back down at the plate in his lap, the cling film he'd covered it with so it wouldn't go hard shining in the light. He smiled when he thought of Dean's reaction to the pie. He'd smile and pull Cas onto his lap, kissing him deeply and passionately, or at least Cas hoped he would. He still didn't know how Dean was doing, no one had informed them on his condition. 

"Dean Richardson's relatives?" Their heads snap up at Dean's alias, both on their feet within a few seconds walking towards the nurse. 

 _"Yeah?"_  Sam asked stopping in front of her, Cas stopping beside him looking down at her, praying she has good news.  **Let him be ok..**

"Are you relatives?"

 _"Yeah, I'm his brother and Cas is his boyfriend"_  Sam answers pointing to himself then Cas. The nurse nods and beckons for them to follow. Cas glances at Sam who returns the look with a sympathetic smile and follows behind them, his anxiety growing. 

 **"Is he alright?"**  The nurse nods and winds around some visitors and nurses as she answers them.

"Yes, he has a few broken ribs, a fractured shoulder and a bump on his head, He won't be awake for another few hours however. We have him on pain meds but you're welcome to visit him if you wish?" Cas feels his heart drop as she rattles off what's happened to him, a frown appearing on his face **. I caused this pain.. I could have healed him if my grace wasn't feeling so low.. I could have helped him..** The nurse stops outside a room, gesturing for them to enter. Cas gulps and rubs his hands together before quietly opening the door and glancing around it towards the bed, his eyes flicking away before he sees Dean. Stepping in he moves to stand beside Sam who had entered behind him and looked over at Dean, taking in his condition. His arm in a sling across his chest which is covered in bandages and bruises, a plaster on the side of his head, his eyes shut and breathing deep as he lies on the hard hospital bed. He feels tears fall down his cheeks as he takes a shaky step back, shaking his head slowly. **I can't see him, I did this to him.. How could I let this happen?!**  He turns and sprints to the door crying out when Sam grabs him and pulls him back into his chest, wrapping his arm around him and pulls him into a hug. 

 _"It's ok, come on."_  Sam whispers letting go of him and turning him slowly, pushing him softly towards the bed. Cas stumbles forward and stops at the bottom of the bed looking down at his boyfriend. 

 **"I hate seeing him like this.."**  He says his eyes flickering to the wires spouting from Dean's arms leading up into the machines. Cas watches the heart monitor for a while, watching the pattern Dean's heartbeat was creating on the monitor. He moves to the chair beside the bed, watching Dean as he walks. Sitting down he reaches out and takes Dean's hand in his own, running his thumb over the back of it. He lets out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding when he felt Dean's warmth. He glances up as Sam sits down across from him, letting his feet rest on the bottom of the bed.

 _"I know Cas.. me too."_  He looks at his brother, smiling when he sees Dean's body relax in response to Cas taking his hand. He looks down at his lap, his eyes flicking up when he hears Cas talking from the opposite side of the bed. 

 **"He has to wake up.."** Sam chuckles and nods.

 _"And he will! You heard the nurse, she said he'd only be out for a few more hours!"_ Cas nods and lowers his head to rest it against Dean upper arm, drawing in his scent, leather and Dean's cologne. His face screwing up when he smells the hospital in between everything else, tainting it. He wonders then if it was weird for Sam to see his brother like this, with a man. He looks up at him and narrows his eyes, his mouth opening a few times as he decided whether he wants to ask or not. 

 **"Does Dean and I's relationship make you uncomfortable?"**  He asks quietly, watching as Sam lifts his head eyebrows drawn together in confusion. 

 _"No, why would it?"_ Cas laughs quietly and shrugs.

 **"Just because he's spent his life with women.."** Sam chuckles and shakes his head, smiling over at him.

_"That's because he didn't have you Cas"_

**"What do you mean?"**  Cas asks feeling confused, his hand tightening around Deans as he waits for Sam's answer.

 _"You make each other happy. Think about it he spent so much time with so many girls but nothing ever came from it."_  Cas smiles and looks back at Dean, a warm feeling flowing through his body. He lifts it and pulls it against his chest.

**"Thank you Sam"**

_"No problem Cas."_ Cas smiles at him as he leans his head on Dean's arm again, closing his eyes and relishing in Dean's warmth as he feels himself drift off to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean groans and blinks groggily as he opens his eyes and looks around the room. He turns his head to look at the machines, his eyes flicking down when he feels something warm hit his hand. A smile grows on his face when he sees his angel asleep, his head on the bed beside Dean's hand which is still clutched tightly in his and his mouth slightly open, breath hitting Dean's hand.  ** _It's so good to see him!_** He pauses and turns to look beside him to his right this time, letting out a quiet chuckle when he sees Sam fast asleep as well, his book lying open in his lap. Grinning like an idiot he pulls Cas' hand up to his mouth pressing a soft kiss to it, chuckling when Cas stirs and shifts closing his mouth. Chuckling quietly Dean puts his finger under Cas' chin and pulls it up pressing his lips against his. 

Cas startles awake, his eyes flying open to reveal a pair of glowing green orbs staring back at him. He feels Dean's lips against his but pulls back, his hand coming up to cup his cheek.  **"D-Dean?!"**  Dean nods and leans his head into Cas touch, both heads whipping around to see a startled Sam staring back at them, his book now lying on the floor from when he dropped it. Dean smiles and chuckles looking back at Cas.

 ** _"Hi angel"_**  He whispers leaning back in to catch Cas' lips in a kiss. Cas kisses back eagerly, loving the feeling of Dean's soft lips against his own rough ones. Cas sits up straighter and lifts his other hand to cup Dean's other cheek, pulling him closer. He pulls away breathless a few seconds later, tears threatening to fall.

 **"I thought you weren't going to wake up.."** Dean shakes his head and pulls Cas into an awkward hug, trying not to move to much but still wanting him close.  _Dammit! I just want to hug him!_ He lets him go and settles for holding his hand again. 

 ** _"What? And miss all the fun?"_**  Dean quips smiling at his angel. **I've missed this smile..** Cas giggles and lets a tear fall.  **I've missed him..**  Dean's smile disappears as he sees the tear, his thumb coming up to brush it away. 

 ** _"Don't cry ok? I'm here, I'm ok! Just a few broken ribs but I'm fine"_** Dean responds watching as Cas nods and draws in a deep breath, calming himself down as he stops crying.

 **"I know but I can't heal you.."**  Cas mumbles looking away from him. He hears Dean sigh and glances down, jumping when he feels Dean finger against his cheek, pulling him around to look at him. 

 ** _"I don't need you to baby, I just need you to be ok"_**  Dean says, his eyes watching Cas' blue ones. Before he could gage his reaction Cas' lips were pressed against his, his eyes fluttering shut a few seconds later. When Cas finally pulls back Dean chuckles breathlessly and shifts backwards sitting up, albeit shakily, before grabbing Cas' arm and pulling him up beside him. Cas giggles and shifts against Dean, trying not to hurt him before he leans up and kisses him once more. Dean smiles and looks over at Sam who holding the pie in his hand. 

 _"We got you pie!"_  He says handing Dean the pate who's now smiling widely. 

 ** _"Finally! I can enjoy my pie!"_**  Cas and Sam chuckle as Dean lifts the plate and smells it.  _ **"What kind is it?"**_  He asks narrowing his eyes as he inspects the pie. 

 _"Apple"_ Sam replies his gaze flicking over to Cas as he answers. Dean's jaw drops as he looks back over at Sam.

 ** _How'd you know? you normally buy me cake.."_**  Sam smirks and lets his gaze shift back to Cas, chuckling when Dean looks confused and follows his gaze, looking down at his boyfriend. 

 _"Cas remembered"_ Dean smiles and looks down at him, chuckling when Cas blushes and buries his head in Dean's chest, careful not to hurt him. 

 _ **"That's my Cas!"**_  Dean chuckles out, lifting Cas' head to kiss him again puling back and smiling down at him, his hand cupping his cheek." ** _Thank you"_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**"That's my Cas!"**_ Dean chuckles out, lifting Cas' head to kiss him again pulling back and smiling down at him, his hand cupping his cheek. ** _"Thank you"_** Cas giggles and nods, glancing at the door as a nurse walks through. She smiles when she see's Deans awake, her eyes flickering to Cas. Dean notices and wraps his arm around Cas' waist tighter, pulling him closer to him as the he smiles up at the nurse.

"Good to see you awake Mr Richardson, do you remember what happened to you?" Dean furrows his brows as though thinking of his answer.

 ** _"Uh yes, I was cleaning my living room and I was on top of my ladders when I fell off and landed on the floor, although I think a coffee table was involved somehow.."_** Cas giggles at his ridiculous story, burying his head in Deans chest, jumping when Dean pinches his side in an attempt to get him to quiet down. He glances up and sees Dean's eyes focused on the nurse, his lips quirking up at the side. The nurse nods and holds up the clipboard in her hand, to show Dean the papers on it.

"Okay, I need you to fill in some papers.." Dean nods and looks down at Cas as he lifts his head from Dean chest, his hand coming up to cup Dean cheek, pulling him down for a soft kiss. Dean smiles into it and pulls back, green eyes meeting blue. Only to be interrupted by the nurse speaking up again. "You know, your boyfriend was very worried about you. Your a very lucky man." Cas' blush returns and he feels Deans arm tighten again as a smile takes over his lips. He looks so cute when he blushes! I am so lucky, definitely the luckiest man in the world. He looks back over at the nurse and nods in response to her earlier statement.

 _ **"Thank you miss, but I'm afraid my brother will need to sign them"**_ He answers holding up his right arm which is bandaged all the way down. Sam chuckles and shakes his head.

_"Thanks Dean!"_

**_"What?! you love to write!"_** Dean replies laughing when Sam shakes his head and stands up, turning to look at the nurse.

 _"Where to miss?"_ Sam asks standing up and looking down at the nurse who smiles and starts walking to the door.

"Follow me to the main desk" Sam nods and follows her out the room leaving Dean and Cas together. Dean waves as he leaves before turning his head and looking down at Cas, kissing the top of his head.

 _ **"So you were worried about me huh?"**_ Cas turns to stare at him as if he's crazy.

 **"Of course I was worried! You were bleeding and unconscious and I couldn't heal you"** He looks down as he pictures Dean slumped against the wall bleeding and unconscious. Dean sighs and lifts Cas head to face him kissing him softly, his thumb brushing against his cheekbone.

 ** _"Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you.."_** Cas lifts his hand dismisses him with a wave as he rest his head on Dean's shoulder. _**"Oh what happened to Meg?"** _ Cas tensed at this but didn't have to time to think about his answer before Dean was moving away from him get a better look at him. **_"Wait, how couldn't you heal me?"_ ** He jerks away as Cas' hand skiffs his ribs, cursing as he feels pain shoot through him. Cas quirks an eyebrow but Dean shakes his head and gestures for him to answer.

 **"I uh.. I threatened her and used up most of my power.."** He answers looking down at his lap. Dean looks over at him, eyes wide. _**He did what?!** _

_**"Hold on.. You did what?! Why?!"**_ He asked shifting so he was facing Cas properly, his arm around Cas' shoulders pulling him against his chest.

 **"She bet you up Dean, threw you against the wall and knocked you out! What was I supposed to do?!"** Cas states staring incredulously at him. Dean sighs and lowers his head. **Why would he do that for me? I'm not worth the hassle..**

 _ **"You didn't need to do that for me.."**_ He mumbles looking down. **_He didn't have to waste his power on me and yet he did.. why?_ _Do I mean that much to him?_** Cas nods and lifts Dean's head, blue eyes meeting green.

 **"Yes I did Dean, you're mine and I'm yours. You would have done the same thing had you been in my position. "** Cas replies sitting up, turning to face Dean. **Why doesn't he believe me? I wouldn't use all my power for anyone but him..** Dean nods and sighs leaning down to kiss him.

 ** _"Your right.. thank you"_** Cas nods and closes his eyes, pulling Dean back down for a soft kiss. Dean smiles and kisses back, leaning into Cas' touch as he cups his cheek. **_"Now would you mind doing me a favour?"_** Cas shakes his head and leans back on the bed. tracing Dean's jaw.

 **"Definitely not"** Dean blushes and leans over Cas, coming back with the pie.

 ** _"I'm kinda hungry.. would you mind helping me with the pie?"_** Cas couldn't stop the giggle as he shook his head and grabbed two forks from the beside table. Dean smiles and takes one from him, quirking an eyebrow as Cas leans away from him reaching down beside the bed pulling two bottles of water from a bag. He sits back up and offers one to Dean.

 **"Do you want to hydrate?"** He looks confused as Dean throws his head back and lets out a deep laugh, breathing heavy as he strains against his bandages. He lowers his head still chuckling and looks over at Cas.

 _ **"Hydrate? Really?!"**_ Cas' eyebrows further in confusion as he lowers the bottle and stares at Dean. _**He's so fucking cute when he does that!** _

**"What?"** Dean shakes his head and smiles taking the bottle from Cas and lifting a forkful of pie to Cas.

 _ **"Never mind, yes I would like a drink"**_ Cas nods and opens his mouth allowing Dean to slide the fork in. He laughs and feels crumbs on his lips as he munches the pie, helping Dean lift the bottle so he can drink. **_"What do you think Bobby's gonna say when we tell him about us?"_ ** He asks pushing Cas' hand away, finishing the mouthful of water. Cas seems to ponder this for a moment as he lifts his fork giving Dean some more pie.

 **"Does it matter?" I hope it doesn't**.. Dean wildly shakes his head, opening his mouth to answer only pausing when he realises its full of food. He finishes the mouthful and swallows turning to look back over at Cas.

 ** _"Mmo.. It's just he must be worried, I mean after the ghost sickness thing and I'm sure Sammy's told him where I am.."_ ** Dean trails off, not knowing how to finish. _**I really want to tell Bobby, hell I want to tell everyone I just think that with everything going on that now is the best time.. Cas nods and leans into Dean's side, careful of his ribs.**_

 **"Very true, how about we give it some time?"** Dean sighs and nods.

 _ **"He could show up at any given moment Cas.."**_ Dean adds suddenly feeling nervous. ** _What if Bobby gets mad? I mean we've never discussed Sam and I's sexual orientation but what is he's a homophobe or something. I love Cas, more than I have anyone else but Bobby's blessing matters to me and I don't know what I'd do if he was against it.. Cas seems to sense the thoughts flying through Deans head, shifting to face him. He reaches a hand up and pulls Dean's face until he's looking him in the eye._**

 **"Then he'll just have to get used to it because I don't care ok? As long as I have you I don't care!"** Dean can't stop the feeling of joy and love that flows through his as Cas talks. He leans down slowly and brushes his lips against Cas', smiling wider when Cas pouts and tries to kiss him, whining when Dean pulls back a little. He lifts his hand and pulls Dean's head down, pressing his lips against his. Dean smiles into the kiss and pulls back a second later, leaning his head on Cas'.

 _ **"I love you, you know that?"**_ Dean doesn't seem to hear the little giggle Cas lets out or notice the smirk across his lips.

**"I know.."**


	14. Chapter 14

_**"I love you, you know that?"** _ Dean doesn't seem to hear the little giggle Cas lets out or notice the smirk across his lips.

**"I know.."**

_**"You did not just do that.."**_ Dean's head moves until he can see Cas, a massive smile on his face and disbelief showing in his eyes. Cas giggles and nods, his eyes closing and his nose scrunching up as he laughs.

 **"Oh no I did just do that.."** They begin laughing again, tears rolling down their cheeks as Sam walks back into the room eyeing them in confusion. He waits until they've calmed down and they're laughter is just muffled giggles and chuckles before he starts speaking.

 _"Forms signed!"_ Dean lifts his arm, a woo caught on his lips as he winces in pain, stretching his ribs accidently. Cursing he curls his arm against his chest and shuts his eyes, breathing deeply.

 _ **"God dammit!"**_ He groans out through clenched teeth , relaxing his shoulder a little as he breathes out. _**"Any chance of pain meds?"** _ He asks looking to his right at the morphine drip. Sam shakes his head and pushes Deans hand away.

 _"You've already been given some Dean, any more and you'll be on cloud nine!"_ He replies chuckling as Dean leans back over the side of the bed again and turns up the morphine, muttering something about not caring. He leans back and closes his eyes sighing happily as the drug takes effect, his left arm tightening around Cas' waist. _"Great.."_ Sam mummers as Dean yawns and slides down on the bed taking Cas with him. Sam sits down on the chair beside him pulling out his book, glancing up at Cas who's giggling at something Dean's whispering to him. _Dean's so lucky to have him.. I've never seen him so happy and content.._ Dean stops and kisses Cas' cheek before turning to look over at Sam.

 _ **"so when's Bobby getting here?"** _ He asks through a yawn.

 _"Couple hours"_ Sam answers not looking up from his book. Dean nods and yawn louder this time. Cas stifles a giggle at how cute Dean looks like that, snuggled up and sleepy.

 _ **"Ok, I think I'll take a nap"**_ He mumbles pulling Cas until his head is resting on Dean chest. Cas shifts and lifts himself up a little looking down at Dean's confused expression.

 **"Do you want me to move? You need to rest and I'll just get in the way.."** Cas whispers looking away as Dean's eyes flutter open sleepily. **He'll sleep better if I'm not lying on top of him..** He thinks, the thoughts disappearing when he feels Dean's arm tense around him, inevitably forcing him to lie back down.

 _ **"You'll never get in the way"**_ Dean manages out before the morphine takes over and he falls asleep, his chest rising and falling slowly. Cas smiles and kisses his chest.

 **"Sleep well Dean.."** He whispers as he lays back down on his chest. He waits until he's positive that Deans asleep before he speaks up again, looking over at Sam. **"I am worried about Bobby's reaction.."** Sam closes his book and chuckles looking up at Cas.

_"He won't mind. He knew Dean was going with all those girls because he hadn't found the right guy yet.. But now he has, Bobby will be glad he's finally found the right guy."_

**"You really think so?"** Cas asks smiling when Sam nods. He looks up at Dean and can feel himself bursting with emotions he could only have imagined existed. **I never thought I'd feel like this, like nothing could ever go wrong. But being in Dean's arms, in his life.. it's the best thing I've ever experienced and I pray that it never ends..**

 _"I'm positive.."_ Sam says watching as Cas stares lovingly up at his brother, a massive smile on his face. Cas smiles widely and closes his eyes, resting his head back on Dean's chest, directly over his heart.

 **"Thank you Sam.."** He says as he falls asleep, listening to the sound of Dean's heartbeat.

~~~~~~

Bobby thanked the nurse and turned in the direction she was pointing, heading down the white corridor towards room 426. He knocks on the door and shoves it open when he doesn't get an answer. He glances to the left as he walks in seeing Sam fast asleep in the chair again, his feet up on the bed book still in his lap. He chuckles and shakes his head, mumbling an "Idjit" as he looks over at Dean. He stops short when he see's Cas curled up on the bed beside Dean, his arm across his chest and Deans arm around Cas.

"Boys?" Cas startles awake at the sound of Bobby's voice, blinking wearily as he looks over at him.

 **"Bobby?"** He asks sitting up slightly, Dean's arm tightening again. Bobby chuckles and chuckles as he points at the two of them

"Bout time you two got together.." He says, Cas instantly relaxing. His head jerks over to look at Sam as he jumps awake and shifts to grab his book before it falls off his lap. **Hunter's reflexes.. I'm jealous..**

 _"Hey Bobby! When did you get here?"_ He asks rubbing his eyes to wipe away the sleep as Bobby takes what should be Cas' seat making Cas blush and shift closer to Dean.

"Just now after about 20 stinkin' minutes in that waiting room looking for answers!" He says glaring towards where the waiting room is. Sam chuckles and sit sup straight, pointing at the bed as he answers,

 _"Try an hour worrying about this loon and his angel because he wouldn't wake up"_ He says gesturing at Dean, _"And he was basically having a breakdown!"_ He says pointing at Cas next who just blushes and buries his face in Dean's neck. Bobby chuckles and nods.

"You got me there.. so his angel?" Sam nods and points at the way they are both lying, legs entangled and Cas draped over Dean, both looking content and peaceful.

 _"Yeah his angel, that's what Dean's calling him.."_ He breaks off as Dean shifts onto his side and wraps his arms around Cas again, pulling him closer. Bobby can't help but chuckle at his actions.

"S'he gonna wake up?" Sam shrugs and leans forward,

 _"Well he's currently pumped up on pain meds so lets see.."_ He grabs the morphine and lowers the dosage, leaning back as everyone's eyes train on Dean watching him closely. It's a few minutes before Dean's shifting, his face screwing in pain as the pain reappears. His eyes flutter open and he pushes himself onto his back, his eyes drifting slowly over Sam until they stop on Bobby.

 ** _"Bobby! Helloo there Bobby boy!"_** He says grinning like mad chuckling as he waves at him. _Great.. He's high on morphine.._ Sam thinks as he watches Bobby's expression change to one of confusion. Cas giggles at Dean's greeting making him look down at him, his smile growing wider as he sees his boyfriend. **_"Aaw, it's my wittle angel!"_** He laughs lifting his hand to press it against Cas' nose, _"Boop!"_ Cas smacks his hand away and giggles,

 **"D-haha Dean!"** Dean chuckles and glances over Bobby who's staring at Sam questionably.

"He's been like this the entire time?" Sam shakes his head and glances at his watch, Dean watching closely from the hospital bed.

 _"He's been on the highest level of morphine for 3 hours.."_ He says looking down at his lap, not even flinching when Bobby shouts a second later.

"Ye IDJITS! Why the hell'd ye let him stay on it?!" Cas untangles himself from Dean and sits up, much to Dean's dismay.

 **"He was in pain Bobby.."** Bobby whirls on Cas.

"Why didn't you just heal him?!" Cas flinches back and shakes his head **. Because I'm not strong enough.. Because I failed as his angel..**

 **"I couldn't.."** He hears Dean make a noise behind him before he feels his strong arms pull him backward into his chest. He drops his head and lets Dean wrap him up, burying his head in Dean's neck. He can sense the glare that Dean's currently sending towards Bobby, his heart lifting as he thinks of how much Dean loves him. That he'd go up against his own family just for him.

 _ **"You dick! You made him upset!"** _ Bobby just shakes his head and turns to look at Sam.

"You dragged me three states to witness this loon? Seriously Sam?!" Sam sighs and shrugs.

 _"He was hurt pretty bad Bobby.."_ Sighing Bobby stands back up and walks towards the door.

"Well, I need food so who wants anything-"

 _ **"PIE!"**_ Dean yells before Bobby can finish. Cas jumps when Dean shouts, blushing slightly at being scared of something so small. **Some warrior of God I am..**

 **"D-Dean you had pie before you slept.."** Dean shrugs, explaining to him that there's never anything like having too much pie, no matter when he last had it. Cas giggles at his logic, his attention turning to Sam as he stands up from his chair and follows Bobby.

 _"I'll come with you, see if I can get a nurse to help out Dean too.."_ Dean nods and waves at them as the leave before he turns his head to look at Cas. _**He'd look so much better on my lap than beside me**_.. He shifts and grabs Cas' hips, pulling him until he's straddling Dean's waist. He notices the way Cas' eyes crinkle as he smiles down at Dean, his lips curving up at the side. His hair looks coal black in this light and contrast with his bright blue eyes, the colour of the sky. Dean could get lost in them. Smiling up at him Dean cups Cas' cheek and pulls him down for a soft kiss. Cas smiles and pulls back, his blue yes meeting Dean's green ones in a long loving stare.

 _ **"I love you, I hope you know that.."**_ Dean whispers, his thumb brushing against Cas' cheek just under his eye. Smiling Cas leans into the touch, his hand coming up to cover Deans.

 **"Yes Dean I do.."** He replies leaning down to kiss him again. **"How're you feeling?"** Dean whine and lifts his head off the pillow, chasing Cas' lips as he pulls away. Shaking his head at Dean's childish behaviour he kisses him once more, smiling at Dean satisfied hum.

 _ **"Better now that your here.."**_ Cas blushes and runs his hands over Deans bandaged chest, feeling his muscles tense underneath his soft touch. **He's so warm.. and strong.. How did I get him? What did I do to deserve him?** He hears Dean suck in a breath and grabs one of Cas' hands, pulling it up to kiss the palm.

 **"Did I hurt you?"** He asks searching Dean's face for any indication of pain. Dean shakes his head, trying not to wince as the pain medication wears off.

 _ **"No, you could never hurt me"**_ Despite how hard he tries he can tell Cas didn't believe him. Cas sighs and looks down.

 **"I wish you wouldn't lie to me Dean, I am hurting you.."** He peels himself off of Dean and moves to sit in the chair beside the bed. Dean sighs and drops his head back onto the pillow, closing his eyes as he draws in a breath. _**Dammit..**_ Dean moves until he's sitting up straight, he turns to look at Cas.

 _ **"No Cas your not. The only way you'd ever hurt me is if you looked down on yourself like you are just now so stop it! You're here ok? If you wanted to hurt me you wouldn't be!"** _ Cas looks away and nods. **He says that but I know I'm hurting him.. I know he was hurt when I couldn't heal him. I'd failed him. I'll probably hurt him more in the future.. But he said that I wasn't hurting him, that the only way I would is if I wasn't there for him**.. Dean watches him as he bites his lip in concentration, lost in his head. **_I wonder what he thinks about.._** He blinks a few seconds later, snapping back to reality. He glances over at Dean, blushing when he sees him staring. Cas smiles and stands up, gesturing to Dean's pillows.

 **"I could sort your pillows for you so you find comfort?"** He asks as Sam walks back in.

_"Guys please no comfort when your in public! keep that for yourselves"_


	15. Chapter 15

_"Guys please no comfort when we're in a public place! Keep that for yourselves"_ Sam says as he walks in, a nurse following behind him. Dean chuckles and moves as Cas fluffs his pillows, rearranging them.

 _ **"Just 'cos you don't get any 'comfort..'"**_ Sam laughs and shakes his head, his gaze flicking up to Cas whos looking between them both confused. **I don't understand..** The nurse laughs at them and stops beside Dean to check his vital and IV.

"How are you Mr Richardson? Scale of 1-10 how's the pain?" She asks moving to look at the clipboard at the end of his bed. Dean sighs and shifts. _**Stupid ass question.. How's the pain? It's sore! That's how the pain is!**_ He shifts his dislocated shoulder, surprised to feel no pain. _**Nevermind** _

_**"I suppose a 5-"**_ He pauses and gasps lunging forward, his hands coming up to grip at his chest as he yells out in pain. Cas steps forward and presses his hand on Dean's back trying with everything he has to heal him with what little grace he has left. **Damn! I just want to help him!** Dean relaxes under Cas' touch, his breathing slowing down when he feel Cas rub his hands in circles in between his shoulder blades. **_"Scratch that 8"_** The nurse nods and pushes Dean back down on the bed, running her hand over his ribs feeling for any new cracks or wounds. Cas reaches out and takes Deans hand, letting him squeeze when the nurse hits one if his cracked ribs.

"I wish we could give you some more pain medication but.." Her eyes flicker up to the morphine bag, "You seem to have used quite a bit.." Dean lets out a dry chuckle and glares at her.

 ** _"Have I? I never noticed!"_** The nurse just sighs and jots something down in the clipboard. Sam moves to stand beside the bed, staring down at his brother.

 _"Trust me you have, it's a miracle you're even functioning."_ Dean grumbles under his breath turning to look at Cas. He pulls his hand up and kiss the back, leaning his cheek against it as Cas hand slides slowly through his hair. Sam turns back to the nurse, _"When will he be able to leave miss?"_ The nurse shrugs and looks over as Cas slides back onto the bed beside Dean, his head coming to rest on top of Deans.

"It's hard to tell, he bust himself up pretty bad.. Give it another couple of days and he should be able to leave." Dean's head whirls around and he shakes his head.

 _ **"A couple days?! Oh hell no!"**_ He shoves back the covers and turns to push himself off the bed, **_"Can't you just give me a prescription of painkillers and let me leave?!"_** Cas stumbles backward as Sam pushes past him, clamping his hands on Dean's shoulders and holding him in the bed. Dean wails in pain when the force of Sam's hands causes his ribs to move. He shoves him backwards and stands up again, the nurse joining Sam in trying to get Dean back on the bed.

"Sir I need you to calm down!"

 _"Dean sit back!"_ Sam shouts trying and failing again to get Dean back on the bed.

 ** _"Hell no Sammy! We need to make tracks! There's other cases we need to be on"_** The nurse pauses with her hand on Deans chest, looking up at Sam. Cas notices and feels a sudden anger towards the nurse. **Stop being jealous Cas! She's a nurse, she's allowed to touch him.. to an extent..**

"What does he mean other cases?" Sam curses and lets go of him to grab his jacket. _Dammit Dean!_ He roots around the jacket pocket for one of his badges, pulling out the FBI badge and holding it up for the nurse to see.

 _"We're the FBI miss.."_ The nurse blushes at the thought that a federal agent didn't get the most efficient care.

"Oh you failed to mention that in your paperwork.." She says removing her hand from Dean, Cas sighing happily behind her. Dean glances at him and smirks before he looks back at the nurse as she finishes, his face twisting in anger.

 ** _"Yeah well it didn't come up!"_ ** Dean barks through clenched teeth, through both anger and pain. Cas hurries to Dean's side as he pushes up from the bed, his legs wobbly. Wrapping an arm around his waist he allows Dean to lean his weight on him as he supports him. **I wish I could heal him.. I can feel his pain, both the physical and mental..**

 **"Does this mean you can discharge him then?"** Cas asks knowing Dean would probably attempt to escape halfway through the night. The nurse sighs and looks over Dean, his body covered in a sheen of sweat from the pain and effort of holding himself up, despite Cas taking most of the weight.

"I'll see what I can do.. But you need to take it easy from here on out!" **_Oh thank god.._** Dean smiles at her and leans against Cas' side and lets out a breath of relief. She smiles and turns to the door, pausing as she waits for his confirmation.

 ** _"Thanks!"_** Dean says nodding to her as she leaves the room. He whirls on Sam the minute the nurse walks through the door, **_"Why the hell didn't you tell her we were FBI man?! I could have been out of here ages ago!"_** He says to him, staring angrily at him. Sam draws in a breath and shakes his head at him.

 _"Well we don't usually flaunt our fake identities Dean!"_ Sam retorts glaring back at him. Cas glances up and watches Bobby walk back into the room, a slice of pie for Dean, an apple for Sam and 2 coffees for himself and Cas in his hands. He realises then how much Bobby cares about the brothers, he's known them since they were young and practically raised them. He's more of a father to them than John ever was.. **He cares, he's always been there to help him, to care for them when they're hurt or when they need him.. And he's never complained..**

"Hey! What's with all the yelling?!" Bobby manages to be heard over the brothers shouting, stopping to assess the situation; Cas holding up a barely awake Dean who's drenched in sweat and panting, the arm that isn't around Cas' shoulder up protecting his ribs and Sam who has his usual "I didn't do anything I swear!" look on his face. No one answers him, just staring at him glancing away every now and then as the silence gets more tense. "Well?" Bobby interrupts the silence handing the coffee and food out to them, still holding Cas' coffee as he helps Dean back down onto the bed, slowly and gingerly. Cas lets him go and takes his coffee with a nod to Bobby before re-joining Dean on the bed sipping at it slowly. Bobby nods and takes the seat at the side of the bed, Sam staying beside the door. Dean grumbles and sighs pointing to Sam as he answers,

 ** _"This dumbass over here never thought to use the FBI badges which would have meant I would've been out of here ages ago!"_** He explains huffing and leaning back into Cas slightly, jerking forward when Cas' buttons hit his bare back through the gap in the robe, _**"And where the hell are my clothes?!"** _ He shouts looking around the room for his suit.

 _"Nurse took 'em"_ Sam states matter of factly as he bites into his apple, looking up at Dean over the top of it who growls in response and glares daggers at him. Sam just holds up his hands and shrugs, _"Hey don't blame me,"_ he pauses smirking at him as he leans forward in his seat, _"Besides you look adorable in that gown!"_ Sam reaches forward and pinches Dean's cheeks chuckling when Dean smacks his hand away and grumbles under his breath. His hand landing on Cas', fingers instantly winding with his loving the sparks that still fly whenever they touch.

"Enough you two!" Bobby interjects shaking his head at the brothers antics, "Jesus.. Your dad would have slapped you both by now! Sometimes I wonder which one of you is the older brother!" He snaps glaring at them both, Sam ducking his head and Dean sighing. Cas looks between them all, eyebrows drawn together as he stands up and moves to the bin to throw his now empty coffee cup in it turning to Bobby a second later.

 **"In case your wondering it's Dean"** He tells him feeling more confused when Bobby chuckles and shakes his head, Cas turning to look at Dean and Sam who stare back for a few seconds before laughing themselves. **"What did I say?"** He asks looking between the laughing men. **Did I miss something?** His gaze stops on Dean who's managed to stop laughing long enough to answer him,

 ** _"Nothing Cas, it's just Bobby was being sarcastic"_** Dean explains smiling at him. Cas nods and sighs, **I do not fully understand this sarcasm thing..** He takes a step away from the bin and closer to Dean, looking down at the floor.

 **"Oh.. I am afraid I do not understand sarcasm.."** He whispers suddenly feeling embarrassed. **Why can't I understand something as simple as when someone is joking or not? I suppose I will need to learn**. Dean sighs and shakily gets to his feet when he notices Cas is lost in his own little world, a frown on his lips as he thinks. It disappears when he notices Dean standing in front of him, albeit wobbly, arms lifting up to pull him into a hug. Cas sighs happily and snuggles his head into Dean's chest as he feels Dean's muscular arms wrap around him tightly. **I love being here, in his arms.. It's my version of heaven..** He jumps slightly when Deans voice appears in his ear, soft and quiet.

 ** _"Hey, don't be embarrassed.. Not many people understand sarcasm."_ ** He whispers into Cas' ear, pulling him closer. **_It actually took me ages to understand Bobby's sarcasm.. I just wish he wouldn't get so embarrassed and upset about things like this, there's no need to. It's actually quite cute.. Oh dear lord what has this man done to me?! I never say cute!_** Dean hears Cas sigh softly and loosens his grip, allowing Cas to back out of the embrace whenever he wants. That turns out to be when the nurse appears at the door interrupting them. Cas backs out of the hug but rests his arm around Dean's waist.

"Sir? Detective, whatever you wish to be called, I'm sorry for any inconvenience we have caused in your investigations.. I've asked one of the doctors to prescribe you with something to ease the pain." She explains handing Sam the prescription and forms. Dean nods and slides his hand around Cas waist, jumping when Cas hand brushes against his back through the gap in the gown. **_Jesus he's freezing!_ **

**_"Thank you, would I be able to get my clothes back?"_** The nurse nods and hands him a container with his suit in it, covered in blood and dust.

"I'm afraid it's ruined, it was ripped and covered in blood when you came in.." The nurse explains pointing at it before smiling at him sadly but Dean just shakes his head and tugs at the gown,

_**"Better than this air vent!"** _


	16. Chapter 16

_**"it's better than this airvent!"**_ Dean says chuckling awkwardly, his hands coming around the back of him and tugging at the sides of the robe trying to close them. Cas shakes his head at Deans quip and smiles, watching as the nurse laughs in agreement before she turns and leaves. He watches Dean's shoulders slump as he sighs, turning a second later to smile at him. _**"Well excuse me guys but I need to get dressed"**_ Sam nods and follows Bobby out the door, pausing to grab his book and jacket before leaving the room. Cas takes a moment to watch as Dean drops his clothes on the bed and pulls off the robe, leaving him in just his boxers. Cas' eyes roam across his tanned chest, the muscles prominent as he moves. His eyes shift across Deans stomach to the trail of hair leading into his boxers. **Cute..** Cas thinks smiling to himself. He can't tear his eyes away from Dean, his eyes moving to look at the muscles in his arms tense as Dean leans across the bed to grab his phone, gun and badge. After a few moments Cas' eyes finally reach Deans face, blushing when he finds Dean smirking at him. Looking away he notices Sam walk back into the room, shaking his head when he sees Dean in only boxers before turning his attention to Cas. _"_ _Come on Cas, you can gawk at him later.."_ Sam chuckles grabbing Cas arm and dragging him to the door.

 ** _"What? He likes what he sees.."_** Dean says smirking at him again winking, making Cas blush deeper as he follows Sam out the room this time. **_"Cutie.."_** Dean says when he sees Cas' blush, turning back to the bed and sighing as he looks down at the clothes. _**This'll be fun..**_ He gets dressed gingerly, giving up on buttoning his shirt as he moves his ribs for like the fifth time in a row, gasping as a rush of pain goes through him. **_"Goddammit! Oh well.."_ ** He grabs his gun, phone and badge off the bed and throws the robe in the allocated bin before leaving the room, shirt and jacket hanging open. He follows the signposts until he finds the waiting room, looking around for his brother and boyfriend. Dean blinks as he thinks this, surprising himself for a moment. _**Cas is my boyfriend..** _ His train of thought is lost when Sam appears in front of him laughing. _"What? Buttons too much for you?"_ He chuckles flicking Dean shirt and jacket with his hand. Dean grumbling and smacking his hand away a second later. Cas stops beside him and takes his hand carefully leaning into his side.

 ** _"Yeah actually!"_** He snaps glaring up at his brother as the same nurse appears a second later a bag in her hand. She stops in front of him, her words caught in her throat when she spots his chest. She stares for a few moments before shaking her head and looking up at him, smiling shyly when she sees Dean staring at her. He smiles and shakes his head at her, **_"Sorry hun but all this-"_ ** Dean pauses gesturing to his chest, **_"It's taken"_** He says squeezing Cas' hand as he says the last part. _**And it's all yours..**_ He thinks so Cas can hear him. Cas feels his heart flutter as he hears the thought, subconsciously leaning more into his side. Sam scoffs and disappears to find Bobby. Clearly someone's still a bit high.. He thinks as he walks towards the counter where Bobby's signing some papers. The nurse blushes and shoves the prescription bag at Dean clearly embarrassed. "T-Take one three times a day and come back in a week so we can do a check up.." She stutters before turning and scurrying away. **"Dean, you didn't have to upset her "** Cas states taking Dean's hand in his own and watching the nurses retreating back. Dean just sighs and looks over at Sam, rolling his eyes when Sam nods in agreement. He switches his attention to Bobby as he comes back over, papers in his hand. "Discharge papers signed, you boys owe me!" He says glaring at them both. Sam nods and takes a step towards the door, pausing when Bobby turns his attention to Dean. His eyes drift over Dean's open shirt up to his face, his eyebrow quirked and a small smile on his lips. Dean feels a blush spread across his neck and cheeks, he lifts his arm and gestures to his ribs _ **."It was difficult okay?!"**_ He protests looking to Sam for support, glaring when he sees Sam's strained expression as he tries not to laugh. Sighing he looks back at Bobby. Sending him a shake of his head and a muttered "Idjit" Bobby turns and heads for the door, leaving Dean staring after him.

"You fools comin?" He asks walking out the door. Sam waits for his brother to catch up before he follows them. Wanting to escape the hospital Dean speeds up, gripping his ribs as he jerks them. Cas catches up and places a soothing hand on his back and helps him towards the door, Dean sending him an appreciative look. **"C'mon Dean, not to far"** He soothes, looking over his shoulder at Sam's answering chuckle. _"Yeah Dean, you big baby"_ Sam coos, reaching out to pinch Dean's cheeks. Dean grumbles and glares at him, smacking his hand away and standing straighter to look at him. _"Shut up Sam or I'll break your ribs!"_ He growls as they reach the door, Sam moving to hold it open for them. Cas smiles and nods at Sam as they pass, Dean moving closer to him tightening his grip on Cas' hand. **_Thank god he's here._** They move through the car park towards the impala, Bobby already in his truck. **_"I'm driving"_** Dean mutters as he moves away from Cas towards the drivers side. Sam leaps forward and steps between Dean and the door, putting a hand on his chest and shaking his head. _"Oh no your not!" You're too sick and still hyped on pain meds to drive.._ He holds his hand out for the keys, watching Dean sigh and roll his eyes reaching into his pocket for them. **_"Do not hurt her!"_** He states jerking the keys back as Sam reaches for them. _"Have I ever?"_ Sam replies grabbing the keys and sliding into the drivers seat. Dean nods and lets Cas help him into the back seat.

He leans back against the chair and wraps his arm around Cas' shoulder pulling him against him. **_"Hiya Cas"_** Cas smiles and shifts Deans arm back down to link their fingers together. **"How are you feeling now Dean?"** He asks looking up at him, his eyes taking in the bruises along the right of his face. **I could heal him. If I still had my grace, if I was still worthy of his love. I could heal him.** **_"I'm fantastic Cas, how are you?"_** He asks his head moving to slumps against the back of the seat, rolling to the side to look at Cas. Up front Sam chuckles, having been watching them in the mirror. _"Clearly the morphine hasn't worn off"_ Cas chuckles and nods, **"It would appear so"** Dean send Cas a goofy smile, his eyes drooping shut and mouth slightly lopsided as he looks at him. Laughing Cas sends one back, his eyes flicking to the front seat when Sam pretends to gag. **_"Oh shut up Sam"_** Sam just chuckles and goes back to driving. Dean looks down at his and Cas' hands, a smile on his lips as he plays with Cas' fingers. Cas watches intrigued, turning his attention towards Sam. **"Dean seems.. drunk?"** He looks back at Dean just as he leans down and kisses along Cas' neck making him blush. _"Yeah well he's basically high Cas"_

Dean sighs with his face still pressed into Cas' neck, breathing in his scent. **_"You guys mean so much to me.."_** Sam blinks and looks up at him. _Dean never says anything like this.. **"God I miss dad so much"**_ Dean pulls back and blinks rapidly, trying to clear the tears threatening to fall. Sam scoffs and looks away. _Dad? why would he miss dad? That man ruined our lives, made you into a brainwashed soldier. Why would you miss that Dean? "Your so weird when your high"_ He mutters, glancing at him in the mirror again. **"I think he's cute!"** Cas states looking fondly at Dean who's trying to bury his head back into Cas' neck. _**"No guys I'm serious! I just want my dad!"** _ He sobs out, letting the tears fall as he talks, looking from Sam to Cas. Sam stares straight ahead of him while Cas look down at his lap. _Where is he going with this?_ **I wish I knew how to calm him down, I wish I could help him. I just don't know how.** _**"He was always showing me the ropes. I just miss him so much! I wish I could have introduced you to him Cas"**_ Cas blinks and looks at him. **He would want John to meet me? "I would have loved to have met him Dean! He would be so proud of you!"** Dean smiles and nods into Cas' neck.

Sam looks at him through the mirror, watching them interact. _This is the first time Deans ever spoken about this. He's never mentioned missing dad, I never thought he did. I figured he was upset when dad died but he's never made any movement to commemorate him or anything. This is all so new._ _**"I miss dad and Jo and Ellen and I-I-"**_ Dean cuts himself off, his body racking with sobs as he shakes from the force of them. Cas doesn't know what to say, only moving to wrap his arms around Dean and oull him tight against him. Dean sobs louder and grips on him. Sam pulls into the parking lot and sighs, dropping his head and looking at his lap. _"I know Dean, I miss them too."_ He closes his eyes at the sound of Dean crying, hating the noise. Dean shifts and wraps himself around Cas, soaking his trench coat with tears.

 _ **"I miss mom too.. so much!"**_ Dean sucks in a sharp breath and pulls back to look up at Cas. **_"Do you know if they're okay? If they're happy together?"_** Cas looks down at him. **I don't know if they're happy or if they're even together. I can't check. I know Mary is well, I know she's happy but I don't know about John. I can't let him down, I can't upset him further..** He shakes his head and feels like crying himself, **"I-I don't know Dean, I'm so sorry!"** Dean shakes his head and sits up, trying to compose himself. _**"No no its okay.."** _ He sniffs and wipes a hand over his face. **_"I'm sorry guys"_** He looks up at Sam, his eyes red and puffy. Cas leans forward and wipes away the tears Dean missed. He smiles and cups his cheek, kissing him softly. **I'm so sorry Dean, I will find out for you.** He pulls back and slides towards the door. **"C'mon lets get inside."** Dean nods and follows him, Sam clearing his throat and wiping away the tears that had formed but didn't fall.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so sorry Dean, I will find out for you.** He pulls back and slides towards the door. **"C'mon lets get inside."** Dean nods and follows him, Sam clearing his throat and wiping away the tears that had formed but didn't fall. Climbing out the car Sam turns to see Bobby puling up beside them. Climbing out he walks over and stands in front of the boys, eyeing them all. He spots the tear tracks down Dean's cheeks and the unshed ones in Sam's eyes. "Sam? Boys, you okay?" He asks placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam quickly rubs a hand over his face to wipe away the tears. _"Yeah we're all fine, Dean's just having an emotional moment that's all."_ Bobby turns his attention to Dean who's leaning against Cas, tears still slowly rolling down his face. "Big baby.." He chuckles walking between the brothers and into the motel, the boys following after. "Dean? What's gotten into you?" He asks stepping into the kitchen. Dean follows and wipes a hand over his eyes to clear the tears, drawing in a  raggedy breath. **_"n-nothing I'm.. I'm good.. Fine honestly."_** His throat catches as he thinks of his mum again, contradicting his words. Cas leads him to one of the couches and steps back beside Sam and Bobby, all three looking at him. _**"What?"**_ _"I'm never giving you pain medication again.."_ Sam chuckles, shaking his head at him. Dean scoffs and looks down at his lap. Cas sighs quietly and tilts his head as he looks at him. **_He's so cute when he does that._** "You need a minute?" Bobby asks making Dean look up. He shakes his head and struggles to his feet, his left arm pressed tightly against his chest. _**"No, I just need a shower. Cas, can you help me out this shirt?"**_ He asks, Cas nodding in response and gesturing towards the bathroom. **"Of course"** Dean nods and moves past them and steps into the bathroom with Cas, Sam and Bobby watching from the living room before they move into the kitchen.

Stepping in behind Dean Cas places his trench coat on the toilet and leans in to turn on the shower as Dean steps out of his boots and jeans. Cas moves around him and slowly slides the sleeve down Dean's sore arm, careful not to move too fast. They both laugh when Dean's hand gets stuck in the sleeve, Cas unable to pull it out and getting stuck between Dean and the wall at one point. Still giggling he slides the shirt down off his other shoulder and throws it on top of his other washing. His eyes drift over the bruising painted across his chest and the stitches on his arm, his heart tightening at the memory. I couldn't save him. **"We must re-dress your wounds"** He comments taking a step back as Dean rolls his good shoulder, loosening the muscles. **_"Later, when I'm clean and don't smell of a hospital"_** He replies, leaning down to kiss him, Cas eagerly kissing back. I love him so much. Dean pulls back and smiles, his eyes hooded a little. **_"I love kissing you,"_** Cas blushes, _**"And making you blush"**_ He chuckles, Cas only blushing deeper. **"Go shower!"** He says kissing him once more before heading out the room. _**"Yes sir!"**_

Cas pauses outside the door wiping a hand over his face and slides his trench back on before walking into the kitchen, surprised to see Sam and Bobby looking at him expectedly. **"Yes?"** He asks, Sam and Bobby looking at each other before nodding at the empty seat. "Sit" Bobby says seriously making Cas stomach churn. **"Did I do something wrong?"** He asks looking between them. **What is this about? If it's about what happened to Dean then I already feel horrible for not being able to help him.** Sam sighs and leans forward, looking Cas in the eyes. _"Okay Cas, you know Dean acts really hard and confident and like he doesn't care, like he couldn't care less if he dies or gets injured. But what you don't know is he's really sensitive, he had emotions and feelings but he doesn't show them."_ Sam pauses, glancing at Bobby. **Where is he going with this? I know Dean has emotions, I know he doesn't trust anyone with them because he's afraid he'll get hurt.** Cas is snapped out of his inner conversation by Sam's next words. _"So if you hurt him, we'll kill you"_ He feels himself rock back as though punched, his eyes widening as he lets the words sink in. **"Wh-why would I want to hurt him? It seems very absurd I'd want to hurt him considering I love him!"** Cas snaps standing up, his fists clenched tight. **Why on earth would I ever hurt Dean?! He's the only person in my life who understands, who gets me. I'd never do anything to hurt him!** _"Calm down Cas, we're only saying!"_ Sam says standing up with his hands in front of him. Anger flows through him at Sam's words, his breathing deep and loud as he feels something spread behind him, his back feeling heavy yet light as his wings unfurl. Sam gasps, his eyes wide as he stares at them in shock. Bobby staring at him similarly from his seat.  **What are they looking at?**   ** _"Cas?"_** He hears Deans voice from behind him. Turning slowly Cas turns to look at him, Deans eyes roaming over his wings. Black and shiny as they catch the sun, the feathers long and elegant layered over each other. **_"I came for help with my bandages but.. your wings.. they're beautiful"_** He says staring in awe. **My wings?** Cas turns and see's his reflection, his jaw dropping at seeing his wings visible. **"Your not supposed to see them!"** He shouts, panic setting in. **Why are they visible?! It must have something to do with my power drainage. "I must not have the strength to hide them anymore.."** He whispers as he sinks down onto the floor, his wings coming around to form a cocoon around him.

Dean watches Cas' wings cocoon him, his eyes still gazing at them. **_They're magnificent. Worthy of an angel like Cas._** He snaps out of his reverie when he sees the wings tighten, quiet noises coming from inside. _**Is he crying?**_ As if in answer he hears Cas sniff loudly, his heart breaking at the sound. _**Why is he crying?**_ His eyes drift upwards towards Sam and Bobby who are both staring in shock. **_I left him with them. "What the hell did you say to him?!"_** He snaps, anger boiling in his veins. Sam jumps and looks at him, opening his mouth to answer but Dean holds up his hand.  ** _"You know what, it doesn't matter just get out!"_** _"Dean!"_ Sam protests, taking a step towards him. **_"No Sam, just save it. Get out."_** He replies glaring at him. Sams jaw clenches as he stares back before turning and walking out the room, closely followed by Bobby.

Cas quietens his crying as he listens to the exchange, his stomach clenching when he hears Dean shout, arguing with Sam. I never wanted this. He places his head on his knees as the shouting dies down, now just quiet mumbling. He jumps when he feels soft fingers lay on his wings, sliding through the feather softly. Dean stays quiet, letting Cas get used to the feeling. **"They hurt.. so much, the pain.."** He says distantly. **"It hurts to keep them hidden, but I am forbidden from showing them to you."** Dean lowers his head on the opposite side, his body tensing at the sound of Cas' voice, rough from crying. **_"Yeah but your a rebel remember?"_** He says trying to make him laugh, anything for the sadness to leave his voice. Cas smiles sadly into his knees, his body tensing at Dean's next words. **_"Can you let me in? Please?"_** Slowly moving his wings he lets Dean in, hugging into his chest as Dean's strong arms wrap around him like an anchor, saving him from the raging sea. **_"They're beautiful Cas"_** Dean mumbles hugging him tight, his hand rubbing circles into Cas' back. Cas shakes his head and sniffs, **"No they're not. Their a curse and only cause pain and get in the way."** He pauses taking a deep breath before he mumbles, **"Just like me"**  Dean's body tenses at the words, his heart feeling like it's breaking. He never wanted Cas to think that. _**"Hey! You are not a pain! You are the best thing that's ever happened to me okay? We've been through so much and you've always been there to help, no matter the consequences. Not once have you ever gotten in the way!"**_ Dean says moving Cas onto his lap, lifting his head to look in his eyes. Cas shakes his head and feels tears sting his eyes, **"But-"** He's cut off by Dean's lips on his, kissing his protest away. _**"No buts Cas, Listen, your going to get yourself up and I'm going to go for a shower then we're going to get some shut eye because we could use it after the day we've had."**_ Cas sniffs and nods, unfurling his wings from around them and standing from Dean's lap helping him up. Turning they see Sam and Bobby standing by the door, Dean's hand tightening around his waist when he sees them. Cas cowers into Deans side, Dean moving to block him from view as he kisses him, whispering I love you before kissing him again and walking towards the door. He pauses beside Sam and Bobby, glaring at them both and lowering his voice so Cas can't hear. **_"If you say anything to him I will kill you"_** Sam's jaw tenses as he nods, Bobby looking down as he agrees. Dean nods and walks towards the bathroom, shouting over his shoulder. _**"Now could someone help me out of these bandages?! I want rid of this stench!"**_

Sam chuckles at his brother, stopping short when Cas moves towards him to follow Dean. Stepping in front of him, Sam puts a hand on his chest stopping him. _"Cas I'm sorry"_ Cas looks up at him and draws in a breath, not saying anything as he shoves past them. Cas follows Dean into the bathroom, neither saying anything as Cas undoes his bandages and kisses him before letting Dean go for his shower. He walks back into the kitchen and sits down at the table waiting on Dean to finish. Sam and Bobby watching from the kitchen door. "Jeez, they're definitely alike" Sam nods, _"they're both so stubborn, it's quite scary actually"_ Bobby chuckles and grabs a beer from the fridge, walking past Cas to one of the couches, Sam following behind. _"I feel bad now though"_ Sam comments remembering Dean yelling and Cas' wings. He takes a sip of his beer and looks at Cas sitting at the table, lost in his thoughts. **_"Yeah well you should"_** Dean says walking past them holding bandages, his hair dripping wet. "Jesus boy! Don't talk to us like that, we only had your emotions in interest!" Bobby shouts standing up from the couch and following Dean. Dean stops and turns to look at him, Cas watching from the kitchen. **_"Yeah? You don't know how I feel alright?! I love him and he loves me! and for future reference I've already told him I'd kill him if he hurt me but thanks for upsetting him guys!"_** He snaps glaring at them before going back into the kitchen towards his boyfriend. Bobby glares after him, grumbling under his breath. "Oh now all of a sudden he's Mr lovey dovey" He hands Sam his beer and walks towards the door, "I'll see you boys later. Call me when your morphine wears off" Dean glares at him from the kitchen, returning back to his conversation with Cas. Sam watches as he finishes his beer, walking into the kitchen after he's done. _"You know that our case is done now? I think we should move and try to find a new case?"_ He says leaning against the counter, interrupting Dean and Cas' conversation. **_"Already? Sammy I need sleep. Real sleep. So does Cas and you."_** Dean replies lifting his arm onto the table which Cas is poking at, bandages in his other hand. **_"We'll leave in the morning"_** Nodding Sam glances at the clock, 22:45. _"Well I'm going to hit the head for the night, see you guys tomorrow"_ They say goodnight and watch him leave, Cas finishing bandaging Deans arm. Smiling happily Dean clenches his fist and rolls his shoulder, happy that there's not as much pain as before.  _ **"C'mon let's sleep"**_ Dean says standing up. He grips his ribs which are still tender and leans on Cas as they walk towards the beds. Sitting down Dean removes his boots and watches as Cas strips out of his clothes, both of them climbing into bed in boxers. Dean settles on his back as Cas snuggles in beside him, head resting on his shoulder. Dean's arm snakes around his waist and tugs him tighter, kissing the side of his head. Cas snuggles in and closes his eyes. He shifts when he feels a draft over his back, his wings flapping against his back. **"Dean..I..I could help you sleep? Use my wings to help you from rolling onto your bad side.."** Cas mumbles trailing off not trying to seem nervous. Dean smiles and shifts to kiss him properly, **_"I'd love that"_** Blushing Cas unfurls his wings and wraps them around them both, the feathers soft and warm against their bare skin.

**"Goodnight Dean"**

**_"Goodnight Cas"_ **


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one week?? I'm making up for the month I left you guys, sorry about that. Comment if you could, I hope you enjoy x

Dean wakes with a fright, sweat dripping down his back and forehead, his heart pounding in his chest. The dream of his father pops into his head, his breathing starting to quicken again. He feels something soft shift against his side making him jump. Glancing to the side he sees Cas, instantly relaxing him. His eyes closed, eyelashes dark against Cas' tanned skin, he lied beside Dean fast asleep, wings still wrapped around them. _**That must be uncomfortable..**_ Shifting onto his good side Dean watches Cas sleep. The way his chest falls and rises with each breath he takes and the way his eyelids flutter as he dreams. Dean feels tears prick his eyes at the happiness filling him, a kind he's never felt before. **_He makes me so happy, I couldn't live without him. We've been through so much. God I love him so much.._** Cas sighs happily, clearly enjoying his dream. Smiling fondly Dean leans forward and softly presses his lips to Cas'. Cas' eyes flutter slightly before he slowly opens them, the bright blue orbs staring sleepily but happily at Dean.

 **"Dean?"** He smiles, **"How did you sleep?"** He asks yawning, moving his hands to rub the sleep from his eyes. _Well if that isn't the most adorable thing he's ever done.._ Dean goes to answer when the dream resurfaces, the image of the yellow eyes startling him. Cas notices and furrows his brows but Dean waves him off. **_"Yeah yeah, everything was fine. You?"_**   Nodding Cas kisses him again, his wings closing tighter around him. Within seconds the kiss has progressed to a make out, Dean's hand on Cas' ass and their tongues entwined. They jump apart when someone clears their throat to the side of the bed. Slowly Cas peels his wings apart to reveal a very confused Sam. _"Um.. I found us a case.."_   Wiping  a hand over his face Dean sits up, _**"Yeah? Where?"**_ He asks grabbing his shirt from his duffle which is beside his bed, pulling it on over his bandages. Clearing his throat Sam lifts his laptop up, _"Iowa, it's looking like a rugaru"_ A smile envelopes Deans lips at that. **_"A rugaru? Well this will be fun!"_** He say standing up and stretching, _**"So breakfast then we'll head. What do you want?"**_ He asks turning towards Cas. **"For what?"** Cas asks looking up at Dean. Chuckling Dean smiles at him, _**"To eat?"**_ Cas shakes his head. **"Oh, nothing"** Dean sighs, his eyes filling with sadness. **_"You need to eat Cas"_** He says, his voice suddenly tired. Cas looks down as he stands up, mumbling **"I don't know"** Nodding and pursing his lips Dean turns towards the kitchen. **_"We'll we can decide when we get there"_**

He pauses on his way to stand in front Sam. Taking a deep breath he doesn't lift his eyes from the floor as he speaks, **_"Can you tell Bobby I'm sorry?"_** Sam shakes his head, Dean looking up in surprise as He says _"No, you can tell him yourself."_ Dean looks at him confused, opening his mouth to speak. He stops when Sam moves to the side, Deans eyes landing on Bobby. Walking forward he stops in front of him, **_"Bobby, I'm really sorry about last night.."_** Dean starts. Bobby doesn't say anything as Cas perks up, moving to stand beside Dean. **"As am I, I'm sorry about my actions and behaviour. It was very childish.."** Bobby doesn't say anything as they both trail off, staring at him. After a second Bobby takes a step forward, lifting his hand as he does so, Dean flinching back in fear of being hit. **Like John would have..** Cas notes sadly as he watches, Dean's eyes following Bobby's hand like a hawk. Bobby finally reaches him and pulls him into a tight hug, much to Dean's surprise. Righting himself he quickly hugs back, his side screaming in ignored pain. **_"Bobby, I really am sorry"_** Dean sighs leaning his head on Bobby's shoulder, still embracing each other. Bobby shakes his head. "Stop being sorry boy," He says pulling out of the embrace. "Let's go, we need to make tracks. Sam tells me there's a rugaru." He says turning to look at Sam who's now at the table looking at his laptop. Sam nods when Dean and Cas also turn to face him, Dean moving to stand in front of the table.

 _"Yeah, there's been a series of killings in Iowa where some people have been attacked by what's been described as 'a human on a meat binge'"_ He says turning his laptop around for the others to see, the newspaper articles on the screen. Dean nods as he reads the screen, standing back up straight and grabbing his and Cas' coats off of the chairs. **_"Well this will be fun!"_** Cas watches Dean wince as he pulls on his coat, sighing quietly. **He can't do this, he's hurt too bad. "Dean.."** He mumbles walking over towards him. Looking up from his duffle, Dean's green eyes land on Cas' blue. **"I think you should.. sit this one out.."** Cas states staring at him, trying to ignore the hurt that flashes in his eyes. Straight faced Dean looks back down at his duffle, grabbing it and wincing slightly. **_"I'm fine, let's get going"_** He says turning towards the door, only for Sam to step in front of him, hand on his chest. _"Cas is right Dean"_ Shoving his hand off Dean grabs the car keys and walks out the door, not looking at anyone as he does so. **_"I'm driving"_** He states, his voice hard.

Cas watches his with tears in his eyes. He hated when Dean was in pain, and he was too stubborn to admit that he couldn't do a hunt, always had to prove others wrong. Cas admired Dean for that, his strong will and determination. Other times he hated it, like now. When Dean was in pain and knew he was, knew he wouldn't be as good a hunter as normal but won't admit it. **He's so stubborn. Why are the Winchesters so stubborn?!** He watches as Dean flings his duffle in the boot and slides into the drivers seat, starting the engine. **Idiot.** Cas thinks shaking his head, **I may not be an angel anymore but I'm still going to protect him. His stubbornness be damned.**

"Let him do what he wants. If he hurts himself it ain't our problem" Bobby says. Cas blinks at him before following Dean and sliding into the seat beside him. Wrapping an arm around his shoulder Dean smiles at him. _**"Hiya Cassy"**_ Smiling Cas cranes his neck to kiss him, **"Hiya"** Sam climbs into the backseat as they continue to kiss. _"Guys c'mon! there's people dying out there!"_ He says finally. Chuckling Dean turns on the radio and waves to Bobby as he climbs into his own car. Rolling down Baby's window he shouts, _**"See you when we stop for grub!"**_ Driving along the main road they call keep an eye out for a diner they can stop at, their conversation based on nonsense. Finally spotting one he likes Dean pulls in to the car park and kills the engine. **_"It's pie day!"_** He says smiling, pointing to a sign in the window. Sam rolls his eyes and laughs at his brother. He smiles as he watches the enthusiasm on Dean's face. The look reminding him of when they first started on the road together. He remembers the prank wars, the ones Dean inevitably won. The itching powder in his boxers, the superglue on the bottle, the horrible music blasting from the radio. He remembers all the times they've sang along to Dean's cassettes, both of them belting out the lyrics until their throats hurt. He remembers the times they've driven to Bobby's, one of them bleeding in some way each time. The times they've slept on the leather seats side by side, talking about Mary and John and Ellen and Jo. All the memories he cherished.

At that one of Dean's phones rings, interrupting Dean and Cas' conversation and Sams reverie. _"Dean's cell?"_ Sam says answering it. "What the hell you doing stopping for food boy?! We can get food closer to Iowa!" _"Yeah well Dean wants pie and it's pie day here"_ Sam says laughing as Dean nods excitedly, his mouth watering at the thought of pie. "C'mon Bobby we won't be long" Bobby sighs. "Just hurry up.." Sam nods at Dean who smiles and claps his hands, _**"Can we get you anything Bobby?"**_ He yells loud enough for Bobby to hear. "Coffee.." He mumbles before he hangs up. Smiling widely Dean jumps out the car and practically sprints towards the diner. Cas shakes his head and chuckles, climbing out the car. God I love him. Sam chuckles at his older brother and steps in time with Cas, _"See what you have to put up with now?"_ He asks. **"I've always been aware"** Cas replies smiling gently. Sam pats him on the back gently, slowing to a stop. Confused Cas stops beside him and turns to face him. _"I'm glad he has you Cas, you treat him better than he thinks he deserves."_ Cas nods, unsure of where Sam is headed. _"Because he'll do that Cas, he'll look down on himself. And you can't let him do that okay? Not after what he's been through"_ Cas nods, not entirely sure what Sam is referring to. **He's been through a lot, I realise there's a lot of baggage but I'm only ever going to help him with that, never anything else.** They both turn at a shout, seeing Dean standing at the diner door. Nodding at him Cas turns back to Sam, **"Of course. I will help him realize how amazing he truly is. What he's worth.. it's not possible to describe"** Cas smiles at a stunned Sam before turning and heading towards Dean.

Sam smiles, _"Dean's finally found him."_ He follows and stops when Dean puts an arm around Cas' shoulders and kisses him. **_"Lets go for some pie!"_** He says smiling at them both. They start into the diner, all turning as Bobby shouts at them, "Get it to go!" Sam chuckles while Dean furrows his brows. **_"C'mon Bobby, can't Iowa wait like another hour?!"_** Bobby shakes his head and rolls his window back up. Dean sighs and walks into the diner, Cas still under his arm. He drops it as they reach the counter.  "Hey there! Welcome to the pit stop! What can I get you?" The waitress asks from behind the counter. She smiles and flicks her brown hair over her shoulder, pulling out a notepad and pen from her dress. **_"Hi. Can I get 4 coffees, one of your blueberry muffins and a slice of your pie"_** Dean says smiling back at her. He turns to Cas, _**"You want anything?"**_ Cas shakes his head, **"Coffees fine"** The waitress nods and notes it down. Finishing she smiles at Dean, "Alright! Be right back" She says winking, walking away with a slight sway in her hips. Cas feels a strange emotion fill him as he watches Dean and the waitress interact, sort of anger and sadness? **What is this emotion??** He thinks as Dean turns to look at him. Dean notices the confusion in his eyes and runs a hand across Cas' cheek, _**"What's the matter babe?"**_ Cas hums quietly leaning into the touch, the emotion forgotten. **"Nothing, I'm just happy this has finally happened and I'm not dreaming"** Smiling Dean leans down to kiss him just as the waitress reappears with their order. "Here ya go sweetie!" She smiles and winks again. As Dean takes the bag from her she grabs one of his hands, Cas staring wide eyed as the waitress leans forward, two of her shirt buttons undone he notes. "There's a little something in there for you to call me later on" She giggles. Cas' anger flares at this. **Is she flirting with him?!** Dean flushes and stumbles over his thank you, glancing at Cas sheepishly to see him glaring back.  Dean sends him a small smile before he hands over the money and quickly makes a beeline for the door. Cas glares at the waitress who seems oblivious, only smiling back in response. **"I do believe you'll be taken advantage of if you wear your shirt like that"** Cas states deadpan. "Oh..um..thanks.." The waitress stutters quickly doing her buttons back up. Cas sends her a wolvish smile, his anger still rising. How could she? Dean was his and his alone. Sam quickly steps forwards, _"Sorry about that"_ He says grabbing the coffees, _"C'mon Cas"_

Cas nods and follows Sam out the diner to see Dean just reaching baby, setting the food down in the front seat. _"What was that about?!"_ Sam asks stepping in front of him. Cas shrugs and makes to move around him, sighing when Sam grabs his arm and turns him to face him. _"Cas.. were you jealous of the waitress?"_ Sam asks chuckling softly. Cas just stares back in response. Was he? Was that the emotion, jealousy? _**"Were you?"**_ He jumps at Deans voice, not noticing him walking up. _**"Were you jealous of her?"**_ He asks standing in front of Cas. **"She was objectifying herself to you Dean, I did not like it"** He says straightening up to prove his point. Sam chuckles and hands Dean his and Cas' coffee before taking his and Bobby's and walking to his truck. _**"And what makes you think I was interested in her?"**_ Dean asks. Cas blinks, he didn't know, he never thought that far. **"I don't know Dean, this is hard for me you know! Coming to grips with all these emotions!"** He snaps suddenly feeling small and stupid. He didn't have proof Dean was interested, he just assumed. Dean expertly pulls him into a tight hug, not dropping either of the coffees. **_"I know Cas, and I'm sorry"_** He whispers. Cas nods and fists his hands in Dean's leather jacket.

"No I'm sorry Dean" He says breathing in Deans scent; leather and cologne. Dean smiles into Cas' neck and breathes in his; coconut and Dean. Pulling out the hug Dean gives him his coffee and takes his free hand. _**"I love you, you know"**_ He says looking over at him as they reach the impala where Sam's waiting. **"I know.. I just wish my emotions could stay under control"** Cas replies. _"It's hard being human Cas, but your not doing bad"_ Sam says as they climb into the car. Cas smiles and leans his head on Dean's shoulder. **"You know better than I do"** He rubs his hands down the coffee cup, humming quietly. **"This is very warm"** Dean looks down at him, hair sticking up all ends, a soft tint to his tanned cheeks, blue eyes sparkling. **_"Adorable.."_** He mumbles smiling fondly. **"What?"** Cas asks looking up from his coffee, his features sleepy. _**"You, your adorable"**_ Dean comments, Sam pretending to gag in the back seat. _"He's been called warrior of God. God himself and now he's adorable?"_ Sam chuckles.

Cas giggles and looks down at his coffee blushing as Dean pulls out of the car park behind Bobby. **_"So Sam what else you got on this case?"_** Dean asks taking a sip of his coffee. _"Not much. I've been attempting to get in touch with some other hunters, their saying rugaru for sure but we'll need to do some more research"_ Sam replies pulling the file from his bag. Dean nods and looks at him in the mirror, **_"Ok, so stop at a motel for a nap then head out to the latest crime scene?"_** Sam nods and shoves the file back in his bag, settling back and drinking his coffee. **"I've never dealt with.. with a.. a rugaru.."** Cas mumbles sleepily sinking closer to Dean. Dean shifts so Cas is comfier as he explains, **_"Basically their faster, stronger and bloodthirsty"_** Cas murmurs indecisively before yawning and nodding, **"Sounds fun"** Dean glances from the road to Cas, who's trying hard to open his eyes. _**"Get some sleep buddy, you need it"**_ He says. Cas nods and nearly drops his coffee but Dean catches it and hands it to Sam. Shifting he puts an arm around Cas to keep him up while the other steers the car. Cas mumbles something inaudible and kisses Dean's cheek before sleeping.

 _"He really loves you De you know that? I don't think I've ever seen him so comfortable."_ Sam comments. Dean nods, **"I know, I love him too"** Dean smiles down at his sleeping angel then focuses in the road. _"And you! I don't think I've ever seen you this happy!"_ Dean chuckles smiling. He stops suddenly, looking at Sam seriously. **_"Can I ask you a question Sammy?"_** Sam looks from the window to Dean's gaze in the rear view mirror. _"Sure"_ Dean pauses and licks his lips, thinking for a minute. **_"Do you.. do you think mom and dad would have like him?"_** Sam looks surprised at the question, Dean had never asked that before. He watches Dean mouth turn up in a half smile. Nodding he smiles, _"Yeah. Mom would question him then make him pies and dad.. Dad would hate him but  be happy for you anyway"_ He answers. Dean chuckles deeply, his arm tightening around Cas. **_"Yeah, you're right"_** He says smiling softly, resting his head on stop of Cas' as he thinks, visions of family dinners with his parents, Sam and Cas filling his head as the stares happily at the road.


	19. Chapter 19

Cas felt hands wrap around him, starting him from his sleep. Confused he keeps his eyes shut, the confusion disappearing when leather is pressed against his cheek and the unmistakable scent of Dean filling his senses. He knew he could easily walk on his own but the feeling of being in Dean's arm and warmth comforted him too much. **_"Sammy can you get the door for me?"_** Dean's deep voice reaching his ears, **_"And close baby's door"_** Cas snuggles closer as he hears the impalas door close, Dean's arms tightening around him. **He's so strong..** Is all Cas can think as Dean carries him over the threshold of the motel room. Walking to the beds Dean sets Cas down on one and grips his side, the pain from carrying Castiel rippling across his chest. He knew Cas could have walked but he wanted him to sleep, sheltering them with his wings must have hurt. Cas bleerily opens one eye blinking away the sleep, and looks over towards Dean who's now sat at the end of the bed. He looks towards Dean's chest, his heart tightening at the grip Dean has around his ribs. **It must have hurt him, to carry me and yet he did anyway.** He snaps back to attention when Dean sighs, moving to stand up. **"I could heal you"** Cas mumbles quietly, trying not to laugh when Dean jumps. **_"Gah! God! Cas don't do that!"_** He says his breath shallow and laboured. _**"I thought you were sleeping"**_  Dean says softer now, sitting back down beside Cas and rubbing a hand on his side.  Cas chuckles and sits up, rubbing a hand on his face. **"Sorry, but I have strength enough to heal you"** Dean's eyes widen and he quickly shakes his head, _**"Nah, you don't have to. You need to conserve your strength and besides, I don't mind feeling a little pain every now and then. Keeps me in check."**_ Cas looks at him sceptically, his eyebrows furrowed. Dean just sighs and tilts his head, placing both his hands in his lap. Cas senses he doesn't want to continue the conversation so he just nods, a yawn interrupting it. He blinks sleepily and makes grabby hands at Dean, **"Come sleep"** Dean chuckles and catches Cas' hands, drawing them up to his lips to softly kiss the palms, Cas giggling. **_"I'd love to, but Bobby will kill me if I slack off"_** Dean says giving Cas a small smile.

Cas pouts and looks down at his lap, a smile appearing on his face when he hears Dean sigh. **_"Fine, but only for one hour okay?! Then I need to move"_** Cas nods smiling widely. Dean lies down on his good side, facing Cas. They stare into each others eyes, Dean losing himself in the angels eyes. Dean shifts an arm under his head and tangles his other with Cas'. _**"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I know that sounded like it came from some cheesy porno but it's true"**_ Dean says, his eyes flickering over Cas' features, his voice soft and fond. **_"I'm so happy you came into my life Castiel, my angel"_** Cas blushes as Dean talks, shifting closer to Dean sealing their lips in a kiss. Dean closes his eyes when they break apart, his lips in a large smile. Cas moves closer and rests so his head is in the crook of Dean's neck. **"I love moments like these"** _**"As do I"**_ Dean mumbles, kissing the top of Cas' head and wrapping an arm around him pulling him close. **"I love you"** Cas mumbles yawning. _**"I love you too"**_ Dean says yawning himself, snuggling closer to Cas just as Sam walks in. _"Dean!"_ He snaps, _"We have work to do!"_ Dean grumbles and waves him away, Sam glaring at them. _**"Just one hour Sam, please?!"**_ Sam scoffs and shakes his head, _"You've had more sleep than Bobby and me put together!"_ He replies crossing his arms. Groaning Dean moves accepting defeat but Cas shoves his shoulder until he's lying on his back, before shifting to lie on top of Dean, feigning sleep. Dean quickly catches on and looks sympathetically towards Sam. _ **"I'm afraid I can't move, I don't want to disturb him."**_ Dean says gesturing towards the sleeping angel. Sam rolls his eyes, knowing Cas isn't asleep from the small smile he can see on his lips. _"Fine but whatever Bobby says, it's on you!"_ He says walking out. By the time Dean looks back towards his angel, Cas is already fast asleep, his eyelashes tickling against Dean's chest every time his eyes move. Dean watches him sleep, getting lost in Cas' features and the feeling of his body on his. He's so cute when he's asleep. Dean thinks when Cas grumbles in his sleep. _ **"Sleep well Angel"**_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

****Dean stirs feeling someone shaking on top of him, whimpers reaching his ears. He opens his eyes, squinting sleepily at Cas; his eyes screwed shut, whole body shaking as though frightened. He watches for a moment, praying it'll pass. **"D-Dean! No! P-please don't l-leave me! They'll k-kill us!"** Cas cries, sobbing in his sleep. _**What?! Kill us?!**_ Dean sits up in a flash and pulls Cas into his lap, cradling him. _**"Cas? Cas!"**_ Cas stops talking, but the tears still roll down his cheeks. Whimpers fly out his mouth as his body thrashes around. _**"Cassy?"**_ Dean says starting to rock Cas back and forth. _**"It's okay, your only dreaming"**_ He whispers, pulling Cas closer to him. Cas' breathes come laboured as his body thrashes around more, Dean flinching out the way of Cas' hands. _**"Sammy! Sam come quick!"**_ He yells cupping Cas' cheek. Sam runs in from the kitchen, _"What's up? Everything okay?"_ Dean shakes his head, shifting to hold Cas' arms down as he thrashes more. _**"He's having a nightmare and won't wake up!"**_ Dean says panicking. ** _Oh my god Cas please! please wake up!_** Sam runs across the room and places a hand on his forehead. _"He's burning up!"_ Sam withdraws his hand, the heat from Cas burning him. _**"He really is becoming human.."**_ Dean mumbles solemnly. _**"Cas.. baby please wake up, it's okay!"**_ Cas' eyes fly open as he wakes gasping for breath, hands flying out and gripping Dean's shirt. **"D-Dean?"** Dean cups Cas' face in both hands, tears in his eyes. _**"Cas? Are you alright?"**_ Cas looks around confused before nodding his head. He blinks and looks up at Dean, "I had an awful premonition" He sobs, shoving his head into Dean's chest, gripping his shirt.

Dean shifts until he's against the headboard and pulls Cas in between his legs, back against Dean's chest as he runs a soothing hand down Cas' sides. _**"Shh, it's alright. Your okay now, it's okay"**_ Cas sobs into Dean's shirt hiccupping. Dean looks at Sam over the top of Cas' head, worry in both their eyes. _"Do you want to talk about it?"_ Sam asks gently, moving to sit on the opposite bed. Cas nods, slowly. **"T-the angels.. the other angels from my g-garrison.. my brothers and si-sister.. they wanted us dean, Dean they wanted us dead!"** Cas says before breaking down into sobs again. Dean glances at Sam confused, the same expression on his brothers face. Dean mouths for Sam to go get Bobby, leaving them alone for a moment. Dean waits until Sam's gone before he speaks, turning to the sobbing angel in his arms. _**"It's alright okay?!" They can't get us here"**_ Dean soothes. Cas nods and stops crying, trying to bring down his ragged breathing as he calms down. **"I don't want them to harm you.."** Cas states once he's breathing normally again. **"They can hurt me, but not you."** Dean shakes his head, **_"They're not hurting either of us Cas. I won't let them, I won't let anything happen to you"_** Dean says, his tone leaving no room for argument. Cas nods and sniffs, wiping his eyes. His hand hits Dean's shirt and he feels the dampness of it, **"I'm afraid your shirt is wet now"** He mumbles laughing slightly. Dean chuckles and shrugs, moving to look at his shirt. **_"That's okay, "_** He responds. Cas nods before looking around the room. **"Where did Sam go? He left in a rush" _"He just went to get something, he'll be back in a second"_** Dean explains, his hand still running up and down Cas' back. At that Sam walks back into the room carrying some water and followed by Bobby.

The couple turn to face them as Sam walks over handing Dean the water. _"Hey Cas, feeling alright?"_ Cas nods, **"I am sorry for worrying you.."** He says sipping the water, holding it in his lap.  His elbow hits into Dean's ribs causing him to gasp. Cas turns to look at him but Dean just smiles, not wanting him to worry. **_He has too much on his plate without my adding to it._ "If you don't mind, I would like to go get cleaned up"** Cas says sniffing again, sipping his water. Dean nods and helps him up, kissing him before Cas heads into the bathroom. _**"There should be some towels in there for you!"**_ Dean shouts to him, a muffled thank you being heard through the door. Bobby waits until the shower starts before he speaks, "What's going on with him?" Dean shrugs and stares at the bathroom door, _**"I don't know. One minute we were sleeping and next thing he was crying and shaking and wouldn't wake"**_ Dean explains, tears pricking his eyes as he thinks of Cas in that situation. He shakes his head in confusion and stands up, holding his ribs. **_"Let's keep an eye on him today"_** Sam nods and give's Dean a hand, holding him steady. _"Want your tablets?"_ Dean nods, **"Please"** Sam moves away and starts rummaging in the duffle as Bobby asks, "So he really is becoming human?" Dean nods slowly. " Well great, when he runs out of power what are we going to do?"

In the bathroom Cas sat with his back against the door, eyes squeezed shut to hold back tears as he listened to their conversation. **I'm useless, I'll always be useless.** Shaking his head Cas feels a breeze pass over him, his eyes opening in surprise. He looks around in confusion at the garden he's now sat in. **This feeling.. I'm in heaven?** "Castiel" Whirling around in surprise Cas sees Anna standing behind him, her red hair bright in the sun. **"Anna? Your dead"** Cas says confused, **"What are you doing here? That's impossible"** He states walking towards her. Anna holds up a hand stopping him from walking further, "I am only here as part of your grace, I'm here to help" Cas looks shocked by this, shock quickly turning to anger. **"You cannot help me!"** How dare she say such a thing. "Do not be so sure brother" Cas looks to his right as another voice appears, his gaze landing on Balthazar. **"Balthazar?!"** Cas asks completely confused, **"Why are you here?"** Balthazar laughs and moves beside Anna, "I'm here to annoy you Brother, and I knew you'd end up with the Winchester." Cas lets out a small laugh before looking down at his feet, **"I am truly sorry for killing you Balthazar, I do not deserve the title of your brother"** Balthazar scoffs, "Oh do stop feeling sorry for yourself Castiel, we both knew it'd end up like that anyway!" Cas nods and looks at Balthazar before glancing at Anna. "Tell me Castiel, why are you up in heaven instead of helping the brothers?" **"I came to seek answers,"** Cas starts, now looking between both angels, **"I am losing my grace. I had a dream you were all plotting to kill the Winchesters and I, is it true?"** He asks, his stomach tight with nerves. **Is this a human emotion? Because I do not like it.** Anna steps forward, "It is true there are many in the garrison who wish you dead but now I. Castiel you have many followers still despite siding with the humans. Many still find you courageous whilst others pitiful. But combined with your bond with the Winchesters, you have nothing to fear." Cas glances at Balthazar to see him nodding in agreement, "We will help in any way we can brother"

 **"Why should you? I  betrayed you both"** Cas says staring at the sky. "Castiel.. sometimes I do wonder what the eldest Winchester sees in you, you're more self loathing than he is" Cas looks ashamed, he tried not to but he couldn't stop the pang of hurt that ran through him or the tears stinging at his eyes. "And I didn't think it possible to feel more self loathing than he feels," Balthazar continues. Cas' eyes dart to glare at him, **"Dean loves me okay? And sure I may hate myself but do you know what, he loves me for who I am. And I love him for who he is, faults and all!"** Anna gives a small smile as Balthazar laughs, "Relax brother, I was only teasing. You know, like Dean does with Sam?" Castiel blinks in surprise before letting out a strained laugh. **"Oh, I am sorry. I don't understand most people's forms of teasing or sarcasm"** Cas looks embarrassed whilst the other angels laugh. **"I should go back"** He says looking back towards them, **Dean will be looking for me.** Balthazar nods and steps towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We will be here" He says before pulling Cas into a hug, patting his back. Anna hugs him once Balthazar lets go. Smiling at them Cas blinks and finds himself back in the motel bathroom. Quickly stripping Cas has a shower before wrapping a towel around his waist and joining the hunters in the kitchen.

Dean hears him coming into the room, stopping the conversation with Sam  ** _"Hey, you took your sweet time"_** He smiles as he turns around to face him, noticing Cas only has a towel on. _**"Oh uh, do you want to borrow some of my clothes?"**_ He asks standing up. He moves too fast and winces, trying to act as though nothings wrong a second later. Cas notices the small hint of pain in Dean's eyes and sighs, **I wish he wouldn't hold all that in. It's okay to be in pain, why can't he see that?** Cas eyes him sceptically before nodding. **"Yes please"** Dean nods and moves to walk past him, stopping when Cas places a hand on his chest, looking at him with tears in his eyes, **"Let me heal you! Please!"** He begs, **I can't watch him in pain anymore. If he'll just let me heal him, let me help him. I don't care it'll use up all my grace, I can't watch him in pain anymore!** Dean hardens his face and shakes his head, **_"Cas baby I'm alright okay?"_**   He says taking Cas' hand, **_"C'mon lets get you clothes"_** Cas follows Dean without protest, only tightening his grip on his hand. _**"It's a good thing I pack extra"**_  Dean jokes as they reach the beds, he roots around in his duffle with one hand, Cas refusing to let go of the other. He pulls out a flannel and sweats, **_"Sorry I have no spare jeans"_** He mumbles blushing, his only other pair sitting in the wash basket. He roots deeper pulling out a Led Zeppelin t-shirt. Cas lets go of his hand and pulls on the sweats then the shirt, watching as it engulfs him. He looks up when Dean chuckles and feels embarrassed. **_"You look adorable in my clothes!"_** **"They're too big Dean"** Dean chuckles and pulls Cas towards him, **_"That just makes it even cuter!"_**

Cas can't help but smile at the comment, **"Dean.. I.."** He pauses and looks down, **_"Yeah? What us it?"_** Dean asks starting to pull away but Cas pulls him back. **"I went to heaven"** Cas says muffled into Deans shoulder, gripping him tighter. He feels Dean tense and closes his eyes, **_"Why?"_** Cas sighs and shifts his head to lean into Dean's neck, in an attempt to relax him. **"I wanted to know if my premonition was true, and Dean it was,"** He can feel the confusion resonating off of Dean. **"Anna and Balthazar, they're alive!"** Dean looks surprised and pulls back to look at Cas properly, _**"No they aren't, you killed them. Didn't you?"**_ Cas shrugs and looks down, **"I thought so too, but Dean they really are there. Somehow they are home. Anna tells me many in the garrison want me dead, they pity me. But I also still obtain a large following"** Cas says, relaying his conversation to with them to Dean. Dean shakes his head, feeling more confused. **_"Wait, let me get this right. You went to heaven, met two angel whom you killed, then discovered that half the angel dicks up there want us dead but most still like you?!"_**   His voice comes out hard as he speaks, anger filling him. **_How do we know it's them? What if their just playing another trick on him, finding a new way to ruin his life more?_** Cas steps back, dropping his arms to his side as he speaks, **"You sound angry"** He whispers, his voice so soft Dean can barely hear it. Dean laughs, a hard sound. _**"Angry?! Cas how the hell do you even know it's them?! It could be the angels playing a trick on you! Did you think about that?!"**_ Dean yells, Cas flinching each time. " ** _No of course you didn't. You always follow your stupid blind faith!"_** Dean instantly regrets yelling as he sees the hurt on Cas' face. He opens his mouth to apologise but his ribs begin aching, causing him to fall back onto the bed panting. Cas stands staring at him, tears in his eyes as the conversation runs back through his head. **I angered him and he hurt me in return. Stupid blind faith? There is nothing wrong with my faith! I have the right to believe in my father! I am allowed to believe that my brothers and sisters are still following me, that there is some hope left to fix this!**

Dean stares at him from the bed, regret and guilt obvious in his eyes. The flick from Cas to the door as Sam and Bobby run into the room. _"Everything alright here?"_ He looks from Dean to Cas, worry filling him at the sight of tear streaks down Cas' cheeks. **"Everything's fine!"** Cas snaps before he transports, using the last of his grace to disappear. **_"Cas! Wait! I'm sorry!"_** Dean shouts, still gripping his ribs. **_"Son of a bitch!"_** He shouts before sitting up and wincing. Shoving himself up he jogs to the door, ignoring Sam's protests. He makes it to the car before the pain becomes to much, his legs giving out underneath him. _"Dean!"_ Sam yells, watching from the motel door. Running across the car park he and Bobby bend down the grab him, "Get him inside! He needs to rest, it was stupid to try to let him move." Dean begins protesting but hasn't the strength enough to fend them off. Placing him on one of the beds, Sam and Bobby watch nervously as Dean babbles incoherently for a moment before going unconscious. _"Dean? Dean?!"_ Getting no response Sam sighs and sits beside him, resting his head in his hands.

 **"Is he okay?"** Sam jumps at Cas' voice. Turning he see's Cas staring intently at Dean, worry and hurt in his eyes. "Cas what happened?" Bobby asked. **"I angered him"** Cas states bluntly before stepping forward and setting his hand on Dean's forehead, closing his eyes. _"What are you doing?"_ Sam asks watching carefully. Cas shushes him and presses harder, **"I'm healing him"** He says as Dean's eyes fly open and he gasps. He looks up at Cas confused, **"I'm sick of seeing you in pain"** Cas states in explanation before walking back out the room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short I know, I'm sorry x longer chapter next week xx

**"Is he okay?"** Sam jumps at Cas' voice. Turning he see's Cas staring intently at Dean, worry and hurt in his eyes. "Cas what happened?" Bobby asked. **"I angered him"** Cas states bluntly before stepping forward and setting his hand on Dean's forehead, closing his eyes. _"What are you doing?"_ Sam asks watching carefully. Cas shushes him and presses harder, **"I'm healing him"** He says as Dean's eyes fly open and he gasps. He looks up at Cas confused, **"I'm sick of seeing you in pain"** Cas states in explanation before walking back out the room. He walks animatedly into the kitchen, pouring Dean a glass of water and going back into the room to hand it to him. Cas turns from the bed without another word and walks out the motel room. Dean places the glass on the bedside table and sprints after him. He catches up to the angel as he reaches the end of the pavement. **_"Cas wait!"_** He grabs Cas' arm and spins him to face him. Cas keeps his eyes straight ahead, refusing to look towards Dean. **"I don't want to talk to you"** He says pulling his hand away, not caring how childish it sounded. **_"Cas we need to talk alright?"_** Dean says, his voice soft. ** _"I'm sorry I got mad earlier, I just.."_** Dean trails off, closing his eyes. Cas looks at him then, **"You just what?"** Dean sighs and shakes his head, _**"We've not had the best luck with other angels Cas and, to hear that two angels we've killed have suddenly reappeared frightens me"**_ Dean says, his eyes staring deep into Cas'. **"They are my family Dean"** Cas replies, his lips in a firm line. **_"I killed them because I was selfish and ill. I didn't think about the fact that they were suddenly there, I was just happy that they are alive."_** He responds, his eyes hard as he looks at Dean.

 ** _"I am too Cas, you know I love them both but have you questioned how or why they're back?"_** Cas shook his head. _**"Well lets go work it out together"**_ Dean says, holding out a hand for Cas, who just stares at it. _**"Please.."**_  Cas looks up at the sound of Dean's voice, quiet and vulnerable. Cas examines Dean's face, the lines around Dean's eyes, the short stubble on his chin and cheeks, the brown flecks in amongst the bright green of his eyes. **He doesn't understand, he doesn't realise what he did.** **"I do not follow my 'stupid blind faith' Dean"** Cas states, looking back down to the floor, the sad expression on Dean's face too much. **"It upset me to think you thought that of me"** Dean nods, _**"I don't think of you like that Cas, I honestly don't."**_ Dean says looking down at his hands, **_"I'm glad that you have your faith, that you have something to believe in because I never have and for you to have something to trust in makes me so happy."_** Dean says taking a step closer to Cas, watching him carefully. _**"I'm so sorry, I won't ever say anything like that again, I promise"**_ He says, whispering the last part. Cas looks up and Dean feels a part of him break at the sight of the tear streaks down his cheeks, one slowly falling. **_"I'm sorry"_** He whispers. Cas looks at him sceptically, **will he? Can I hold him to that? He's never gone back on them before but this is different. What if he questions me again? What will I do then, if the man I love questions my faith and trust? Would he do that?**

Dean stares at him as he awaits a response, his heart pounding against his chest. He watches as Cas shakes his head, confusion filling him as he takes a step forward, Cas' hands coming up to pull Dean's face to his, kissing him roughly. Dean makes a noise of surprise, his eyes widening. His brain quickly catches up as he closes his eyes, kissing back. Cas is the one to pull back, leaving Dean breathless. **_"What the hell was that?"_** He asks as he tries to catch his breath, his eyes flickering over Cas' features. Cas blushes, **"I thought it'd make you feel better..I saw the pizza man do it"** Dean smiles, _**"The pizza man?"**_ He asks before he remembers where he's heard it before, _**"Actually don't answer that"**_ Cas laughs, the beautiful noise cut off as Dean leans down and kisses him with the same force. They break apart when someone clears their throat beside them, both turning to see Bobby staring at them. "What's going on with you boys?! You're like yoyos!" Dean chuckles before licking his lips, Cas' eyes following the movement. ** _"Go away Bobby, for a few minutes"_** Sighing Bobby nods and heads back to the motel, Dean turning to Cas. **_"Now where were we?"_** Cas chuckles and pulls Dean back into the motel room, stopping by the couch. Giggling Cas looks at Dean who's wigging his eyebrows at him. Dean kisses him again and pulls him close. _"Oh my god! My eyes! Get a room!"_ Sam yells as he wanders in from the kitchen.

They break apart again, _**"Really?! How hard is it to get some privacy around here?!"**_ Cas blushes and giggles, hiding his face in Dean's neck. Sam chuckles moving around Dean to sit on the couch. _"Sorry, but now that you're better we have some leads"_ Dean nods and pecks Cas on the lips before letting him go and walking into the kitchen, _**"Okay, what we got?"**_ Cas follows Dean into the kitchen where Bobby sitting at the table surrounded by paper and books. "Alright the rugaru seems to be a guy named Paul Danton. He's already fed," Dean groans at this, leaning his head on the wall. "We need to get this sorted fast" Dean sighs and sits down, Cas hovering beside him. Reaching out he grabs Cas' belt loops and pulls him into his lap. **_"What do we know about him?"_**   Dean asks. _"He was a doctor"_ This causes Bobby to looks up from his paper, "Jeez! That's risky!" Dean chuckles and nods, **_"No kidding,"_** Sam smiles and shakes his head. _**"So did he decide to have a midnight snack on one of his patients?"**_ Sam sighs and shakes his head, pulling up the case. _"That would have been better but no, he decided to chomp down on his wife"_ Dean looks surprised by this, _**"Wow"**_ He mumbles. Sam nods and flicks through the rest of the research as he speaks, _"Garth managed to get him out the local jail and has him on lockdown in his house."_ He looks over his laptop as Dean does a spit take of his water. _**"Garth?!"**_ Sam looks confused and nods, _"Yeah Garth"_ Dean groans and throws his head back. _**"This'll be fun"**_ He mumbles, closing his eyes. Cas shifts in Deans lap and looks between the brothers then at Bobby. **"Who's Garth?"** He asks them, looking back down at Dean.

Dean sighs and rubs his eyes, _**"Some lose-"** "Dean!"_ Sam snaps cutting him off, Sam and Bobby glaring at him. _**"Another hunter. Let's say he's like Cupid"**_ Dean replies, ignoring his brothers reprimanding sigh. **"Like Cupid?"** Cas questions, **"What does that mean?"** Dean chuckles and presses his face into the side of Cas' neck. **_"Let's just say they have the same handshake"_** Cas nods in understanding, wincing at the memory. **"I did not like his handshake"** Laughing Dean nods, pressing soft kisses to Cas' neck. _**"Yeah well your not gonna like Garth but at least he wears clothes"**_   Cas chuckles, mewling at the attention his necks getting. "He ain't that bad Dean" Bobby states moving to grab himself another beer. He turns back to face them,  Sam and Dean with matching tired expressions on their faces. **_"You haven't met him yet have you?"_** Bobby shakes his head, _**"Lucky you"**_ Cas leans back against Dean's chest and closes his eyes, **"When do we need to leave?"** Sam shrugs and glances at his laptop, _"Half an hour? Why?"_ Cas doesn't open his eyes as he answers, **"I want to talk to Dean"** He says. Dean looks up from his entwined hand with Cas' and nods, **_"Okay? Wanna go for a walk then?"_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_"Okay? You wanna go for a walk then?"_** Cas nods and lifts himself off Dean's lap and offers him a hand to help him up. They wave goodbye and promise to be back in half an hour before walking out the motel room and down the street. Dean wraps his arm around Cas' waist as they walk, **_"So what do you want to talk about?"_** Cas looks up at Dean, **"I have been thinking about you said"** He says, Dean staring straight ahead and pulling Cas closer to him as he feels the angel shiver against the cold. _**"Uh huh.."**_ **"What if something is happening in heaven?"** He asks, leaning against Dean. **" I have betrayed my brothers and sisters, they have every right to kill me"** Dean sighs and shakes his head, **_"That doesn't mean they should try Cas.."_** He responds looking down at him. Cas smiles up at him before continuing, **" I just wanted to let you know, if they do find me I don't want you to fight. I want you to let them take me, if you fight you'll get hurt, they'll kill you. That would be worse than dying myself"** He says, his voice shaking as he finishes. Dean stops and turns to face him, cupping his face as he answers him. **_"That's not going to happen Cas and I am going to fight. I'm going to fight with everything I have because that's who I am. I can't stand back and let them take you, I don't care if I die Cas but I'm not losing you. I've lost_** ** _Jo_** ** _and Ellen and Sam a few times and I wont lose you! I won't let it happen!"_** Cas blinks up at Dean, tears rolling slowly down his cheeks. He shakes his head, his voice coming out shaky, **"Dean please.. I-I can't lose you"** Dean shushes him. **_"And I can't lose you Cas, I can't lose anyone else"_** He pulls Cas into a tight hug, his own tears falling now. Cas scrunches his face up and hides it in Dean's neck. **"Dean please"** He whispers but Dean shakes his head. Cas sighs and struggles to get his words out, knowing how much it'll hurt Dean. **"I will leave if you don't promise me Dean.."**

His voice catches at the end, sobs coming out when he feels Dean tense and pull back. **_"W-What?!"_** Cas doesn't say anything, staring at the ground. _**"Did you just say that Cas? after everything we've been through, you'll leave if I try to protect you?!"**_ Cas sniffs and nods, **"It's my way of protecting you!"**  He argues. All the colour drains from Dean's face when he realises how serious Cas is. He stares at Cas for a moment before turning and walking back to the motel without another word. **"Dean! Dean stop!"** Cas shouts running to catch up to him. Dean keeps walking even as Cas catches up. **_"No Cas, I'm not letting you do this. I know you think your doing right but you're not! We're stronger together and you know that! If we split up they can use us against each other! I mean Cas what if you leave and they come for me, you'll try to save me like always and then what?!"_** He asks, his voice rough and angry. **"I'd die for you"** Cas answers sombrely.  Dean looks at him and blinks, every emotion running through him at once. **_I don't want him to die for me. I don't want that._** Dean doesn't say anything until he lowers his head and whispers, _**"And I'd die for you Cas..so where does that leave us?"**_ Cas looks down too, focusing his eyes on Dean's boots. "We've reached an impasse" Dean sighs, **_"I'm not agreeing with you Cas"_** He starts, **_"But why are we getting so worked up over this just now?_** **_There might not even be something happening in heaven. Might"_** He says, putting emphasis on the might. Cas nods, **"Yes might"** He whispers still looking at the floor. Dean puts a hand on his chin and lifts his head to face him. He leans down and kisses Cas before pulling back and taking his hand. _**"C'mon, we have a case to solve"**_

They walk back into the motel, Dean holding Cas' hand tightly. He hears him sniffing. **"I hate human emotions, all I seem to be doing lately is leaking from my eyes"** Dean chuckles, **_"The price you pay for love Cas"_** He says pointing at the tear tracks on his cheeks, Cas giggling and leaning into him. **"I'm sorry if I hurt you"** Dean shakes his head and smiles, **_"I just love you so much, it hurts to think of losing you Cas"_** Cas nods, **"And I you Dean, I wish you no harm but it seems that's all I bring you"** Cas says looking away. **_"I'm a hunter, harm and danger follow me everywhere. Boyfriend or not"_** Cas' heart flutters as he hears Dean say boyfriend. Cas smiles and leans up to kiss him, pushing his love into it. Dean stops walking and wraps his arms around Cas, pulling him close. Finally breaking apart, the two of them panting, they lean heads against each other. **"I like the idea of being your boyfriend"** Cas whispers. **_"Well get used to it, because I'll never stop loving you"_** Dean replies. Cas blushes and smiles into Dean chest. **"And I love you!"** He kisses Dean once more before they start back towards the motel. 

~~~~~~~~~

Dean moves to stand in front of Cas, helping him with his tie **"Let Bobby do the talking okay? Me and Sam will be just down the street interviewing Paul. Bobby needs you to be his partner okay?"** Cas nods and watches Dean's fingers. **"Okay, but why can't I go with you?"** He asks as Dean finishes his tie and stands back up, cupping his cheek. **_"Because I won't be able to keep my hands off you!"_** Dean chuckles and kisses him, tickling him as they fall backwards on the bed. Cas goes into a fit of giggles. ** _"No but seriously it's because Sam and I work well together when it comes to this stuff"_** He says smiling, lifting himself off the bed a little to look at Cas properly. Cas nods and stands up, looking at the outfit in the mirror. Dean appears behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, kissing his neck. **_"You know, you look good like that"_** He compliments. Cas blushes, **"Thank you"** He shivers at the soft kisses Dean's placing on his neck. **"I miss my coat though"** The comment making Dean laugh. He moves away and lifts the trench from the bed, handing it to Cas. **_"You need to take it off there though"_** Cas nods pulling it on, a massive smile on his face.

"Alright Castiel, you coming?" Bobby asks as he walks into the room, hair sleeked back and suit and overcoat on. Cas nods and fixes his coat, **"Yes let's go"** He kisses Dean goodbye and walks out with Bobby. **_"See you later!"_** Dean shouts as they walk out. _"All set?"_ Sam asks as Dean walks into the kitchen. Dean nods and picks up his fake badge, tossing Sam his. **_"Alright I'm.. detective Hudson. You're detective Summers"_** He says placing his badge in his pocket, Dean grabbing the keys. _**"Mortuary?"**_ He asks as they walk towards Baby, sliding into their respective seats. Sam nods as Dean starts the car, pulling out onto the main road. _"So what happened between you and Cas this morning?"_ Dean seems to tense at the question, shifting slightly in his seat. _**"..Can we not talk about this right now?"**_ He asks rubbing a hand over his stubble. Sam nods and turns to face the window, mind reeling through the possibilities. "Sure" He mumbles. Dean nods and purses his lips, silence filling the car. Reaching forward Dean turns on the radio, smiling when Wanted Dead Or Alive starts blasting through the speakers. He begins singing along, Sam laughing before joining in. _**"And I've walked these streets, a loaded six string on my back! And I've played for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back"**_ Sam throws his head back and laughs as Dean sings, clapping his hands. **_"I've been everywhere!"_** _"Oh yeah!"_ _**"And I'm standing tall! Seen a million faces, and I've rocked them all. Cause I'm a cowboy. On a steel horse I ride and I'm wanted,"**_ _"Wanted!" "_ ** _Dead or alive! Dead or alive"_** _"Dead or alive!"_

**_~~~~~~_ **

The brothers sit side by side in the white walled, too bright office staring at the red headed woman in front of them. Judging by her hair line and the wrinkles on her forehead she was late 40s, Dean's type that he can easily swoon. But not her, she was playing extremely hard to get. "I'm sorry sir but I can't let you see the body without the appropriate papers" She says smiling tightly at them after their third attempt. Dean sighs and smiles at her, somewhat annoyed. **_"C'mon, from one government agent to another? It would be a great help to the FBI if you let us see the body"_** He says leaning forward in his seat and flashing his best smile, although it's starting to feel overused. "And I will," She says, Dean mentally applauding himself in his success at last. "Once you have the correct papers" And the clapping ceases. Sam looks over at him, with a face that screams _"Flirt with her dammit!"_ Dean glares back and cocks an eyebrow, _**"What do you think I've been doing?!"**_ He turns back to her, a small smile on her lips as she watches the silent exchange. **_"What do you say you let us look at the body for five minutes and maybe we can get a drink afterwards?"_** He asks sending her a wink. She seems to ponder the question before smiling sweetly, "Pick me up at 8, you can see the body tomorrow" Dean gulps as he looks at her, not the plan! _**"C-course sweet cheeks.."**_ **_Cas is not gonna like this._**

Sam smiles at the woman before grabbing his jacket and leaving the room. Dean smiles at her and awkwardly waves, promising to be by for 8 before he follows Sam. **_"Dude what the hell!?"_** Sam shrugs, _"We need to see the body Dean. And besides it's never hurt you. You normally enjoy it!"_ He adds, handing Dean some of the files in his hands. Dean glares at him, _**"That was before I had Cas!"**_ He states before walking towards Baby and shoving the files in the backseat. Sam sits beside him, Dean turning to look for a reaction but Sam just smiles and shrugs. _"Sorry but this needs to happen"_ Sam replies, shoving his files in the back as well. _"Pauls next"_ Dean huffs and starts the engine. **_"Cas is gonna flip"_** He mumbles, more to himself. Sam nods in agreement but doesn't say anything. Dean shakes his head and pulls out of the car park, starting towards Pauls.

**_~~~~~~_ **

"I already told the police I didn't mean to hurt her!" Paul says in between sobs, a wrinkling hankie in his hands. Dean winces as Paul lifts the already sodden hankie and blows his nose in it. **_"We understand sir but if you could just tell us what happened that'd be very helpful"_** Dean says sending him a small smile in an attempt to encourage him. Paul nods and wipes his eyes, taking a deep breath. "She was in the kitchen cooking, and I remember being so so hungry.." He shudders at the memory, the brothers watching carefully from the couch opposite him. "I felt like I was in a trance and.. and the next thing I remember is seeing my wife on the floor with her..her t-throat ripped out!" He says sobbing again,  the hankie now a waste as he sniffs and pulls his knees up to his chest. Sharing a look Sam and Dean sigh before Sam notes something down in his book. _**"And may I ask, were you covered in blood?"**_ Dean asks. Paul nods as he blows his nose into a new hankie. **_"And do you feel any different? Like strength or agility wise?"_** He asks. Paul looks up, his eyes red and swollen. "Why do you ask?" His voice hoarse. **_"Just curious?"_** Paul nods, "I like to go jogging every now and then and now I can't get enough of it.." The boys share a look at this, "I feel free when I'm running. How'd you know?" He asks, Dean shrugging. "Lucky guess.."

Sam looks up from his notebook then, "Thank you Paul, that's all we need for just now" He stand sup to leave as Paul protests, " Wait!" The boys pause and turn to look at him, "You don't think I killed her do you?" The boys purse their lips and try hard not to shrug. "We need to investigate some more before we can make a decision." Dean replies, smiling at him. Clearly not the answer he was looking for, Paul nods slowly and walks them out.

**_"Well he did it"_ **


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's like a month late but here you go! New chapter! Let me know what you think x love you all xx

Sam looks up from his notebook then, "Thank you Paul, that's all we need for just now" He stand sup to leave as Paul protests, " Wait!" The boys pause and turn to look at him, "You don't think I killed her do you?" The boys purse their lips and try hard not to shrug. _**"We need to investigate some more before we can make a decision."**_   Dean replies, smiling at him. Clearly not the answer he was looking for, Paul nods slowly and walks them out.

 _ **"Well he did it"**_ Dean states as they start towards the impala, Sam nodding as he glances at his watch. He smiles, _"Only two hours before you have to go pick up the angry women from the mortuary"_ Dean looks at him over the top of the impala, glaring daggers at him. _**"You're telling Cas!"**_ Sam gulps, _"A-are you sure that's a good idea? I think he'll take it better coming from you.."_ He says as they climb in the car, Dean starting it and pulling out onto the main road. _**"Nuh huh!"**_ He says shaking his head, _**"Because it was not my fault!"**_ Sam's response is interrupted by Dean's ringtone. _**"Get that will you?"**_ Sam nods and takes his phone, ending the rock music playing from it. _"Dean's cell"_ He says, pulling the phone away from his ear a second later as Bobby yells. "Where the hell are you boys?! We've been at the motel for an hour and you boys have the keys!" Sam chuckles, _"We'll be there in a few Bobby"_

He chucks the phone onto the seat beside him, catching Dean's attention. **_"What was that?"_** Sam shrugs, _"Bobby. They're stuck at the motel because we have the keys"_ Dean groans, _**"Damn damn damn"**_ He mumbles, shaking his head. _"What?"_ _**"Cas is gonna be furious"**_ Sam sighs, _"Maybe he'll understand?"_ Dean laughs and shakes his head, nearing the motel. _ **"Have you met Cas? He'll be pissed you're still telling him"**_ He says as they pull into the motel, Bobby's truck parked outside the room. Sliding out the car they meet them at the door, Dean moving to Cas and kissing him, letting Sam open the door. Pulling back Dean goes to speak, glaring at Sam as he interrupts. _"Dean has something to tell you!"_ He shouts as he jogs past them into the room, Dean staring after him speechless. "About Damned time! Been wanting to get out of this monkey suit for ages!" Bobby says as he walks past them.

 ** _"Son of a-Screw you!"_** Dean retorts, Cas staring between them confused. Dean smiles weekly and moves into the room, setting his jacket on the chair. **"What do you wish to tell me?"** Cas asks following him, searching his face for signs. Dean sighs and moves towards him, holding his hands. **_"Okay now you can't get mad at me because it wasn't my idea okay?!"_** Cas looks at him, confusion written on his face as he slowly nods. **_"In order to see the body of the wife I had to agree to take the doctor out..on a date.."_** Cas' face scrunches up in distaste. **"We haven't even been on a date yet Dean!"** Dean nods, **_"I know Cas but it's not like it was my idea! I seriously don't want to do this, I hate the idea! I promise it's only going to be an hour at the most, then I'm all yours and we can do whatever you want"_** Dean says trying to plead his case. Cas looks away as he drops his hands. **"She'll probably want to have intercourse with you.."** He mumbles moving to face away from him. Cas watches in slight amusement as Dean scrunches his face in distaste this time.

 _ **"Oh god no!"**_ Cas can't help but chuckle at his reaction, turning to look back at him. **"You promise it's only going to be an hour?"** He asks, voice quiet as he looks up at him. Dean nods and steps forward, **_"I won't even make her laugh"_** He holds up his hand, crossing his heart. **_"Hunters promise!"_ "Hunter's aren't really known for their honesty"** Cas chuckles. Dean smiles and reaches out, pulling him into a hug. **_"I'm sorry I have to do this."_** He says muffled into Cas' shoulder. Cas nods before leaning up and kissing him, "I know" Looking down at him Dean runs a hand through his hair, **_"Listen I have a little time before I have to go pick her up, let's relax and have a beer okay?"_** Cas shakes his head. **"Not after the last time I consumed alcohol"** Dean laughs, head thrown back and body shaking with it. Cas loves that laugh. **"Okay, then I'll have my beer and you can have a water or something?"** Cas nods and they move hand in hand towards the kitchen. **Father please don't let him get hurt or hurt me, I can not take more pain, for either of us. We may not be on the best terms any more father but please, if you do one thing for me, please keep him safe.**

Dean collapses onto a chair in the kitchen, sighing and rubbing his eyes. _**"I'm so tired"**_ Sam chuckles and checks his watch. _"Twenty minutes then date time!"_ He says laughing, quickly cutting it short when Cas glares at him. Dean chuckles deeply, _**"Get your brother a beer will you Sammy?"**_ He says smugly. Sam nods and stand sup, his eyes never leaving Cas' glare. Dean laughs and wraps his arm around Cas' waist and pulls him back, Cas' back against Dean's chest tight enough to feel his steady heartbeat. Sam grabs the beer and hand sit to Dean before retreating to the other chair. Bobby walks in, changed back into his flannel and jeans, and takes the seat beside Sam. "So Sam, what info did you boys get?" Sam shakes his head and pulls out his notebook, _"Basically the feels stronger and more athletic. He remembers feeling hungry and then next thing he knew, his wife's lying on the floor with her throat ripped out."_ Bobby nods and sighs, "We need to get a fire going then. He's fed, he's a threat" He says sternly. Dean nods, partially paying attention, his eyes glued to the clock. His nerves are eating at him, he's nervous Cas is still annoyed at him and that he'll fuck up the 'date', that they won't be able to see the body. Cas senses his nerves, leaning back and burying his face in Dean's neck. **"Promise it's only an hour?"** He whispers. Dean nods as much as he can without hitting Cas, **_"Yeah I promise. I wish I didn't have to go"_** Dean says as he takes  sip of his beer, staring sadly at the ground. He lifts his gaze and finds Sam staring at him, _he's going to get drunk._ Cas nods and looks at the clock, **"You best go. Don't leave her waiting."** Dean nods sadly and moves to let Cas sit in his seat. He slides on his jacket and leans down, kissing Cas goodbye and walking slowly to the door. **Look after him Father** , Cas thinks as he watches him go.

~~~~~~

Dean sighs as he pulls up in front of the morgue, glaring at the building. He takes a deep breath,   ** _"For the case"_** he mumbles to himself over and over. He closes his eyes and pictures Cas, smiling at the thought of him waiting at home with a beer and a massive kiss. Climbing out his car he straightens his jacket and heads inside. He walks up to her office and knocks on the door, opening it when he hears a faint "Come in!". Leaning in the door way he smiles at Rosemary, _**"Hiya sweetheart."**_ Rosemary smiles and places her paper on the desk, lifting her jacket off the back of her chair. Dean takes in the purple silk dress she's wearing and her light make up in her attempt to impress him. _**"Ready to go?"**_ He asks. "Yes, let's go!" She links arms as they walk out, stopping in front of baby. "You drive this?!" She asks marvelling at the car. Dean nods, **_"Yeah, you like cars?"_** She nods, eyes wide and curious as she walks towards the passengers side. "Yeah! '67 Chevy impala right?" Dean grins, walking around to open the door for her. _**"Yeah, didn't take you for a car type"**_ She nods and smiles as she climbs in, waiting as Dean walks around to the drivers side and climbs in. "Yeah I love cars! I used to help my granddad with his, although I don't remember the type.." She says looking down at her lap. **_"Woah,"_** Dean replies starting the car, _**"So you like fixing them up or?"**_ She looks back up at I'm, Well I'm not very good at it.." He chuckles as he pulls out of the morgue car park.

 ** _"I've lost count of how many times I've had to rebuild baby here up from the ground"_** He replies tapping the steering wheel, a smile on his lips. ** _"She was my dads.."_** She nods as she listens, "How did you get her?" Dean looks over at her, **_"She broke down one day and my dad told me if I could fix her she'd be all mine. And here we are!"_** She giggles at his enthusiasm. "So where are we going?" She asks looking around as they drive down the main road. _**"I was thinking the restaurant down the road? Or the bar?"**_ He adds after Rosemary screws her face up in disgust at the first suggestion. "Sounds good." She smiles as Dean nods, _**"I'm surprised,"**_ He says, catching her attention, ** _"A girl like you hasn't been snapped up yet?!"_** They both laugh, Rosemary's hand covering her mouth. "Thanks" Dean smiles at her. **_Tonight might not be so bad after all._**

Dean walks around to open the door for her as they park at the bar. _**"M'lady"**_ She giggles and takes his hand as he helps her out. "I'm surprised too. Gentleman like you, girls must fall at your feet" She comments as they link arms once more and walk towards the bar. Dean looks away as Cas pops into his head. _**"Well kinda.."**_ They walk into the bar and sit in one of the booths, ordering a tequila and beer before returning to their conversation. **_"So tell me about yourself"_** Dean says looking at her. She looks surprised for a moment before answering. "Oh well not much to tell. Lost my parents at a young age, murder. Uh, grew up with my gramps, He taught me most of what I know. Joined the force to get answers about my parents. Since then I've been in autopsy and uh yeah, that's about it." She says taking a sip of her drink as Dean pops his beer open. "What's your story..I don't actually know your first name sorry.." Dean shakes his head and chuckles, _**"The names Dean. And mine isn't any better, I don't want to ruin the night so can we skip mine please?"**_ Dean says, preferring not to remember his life and losses. Rosemary looks surprised but nods, sipping her tequila. "Of course. Forever a mystery, green eyes" She smirks. Dean takes a sip of his beer. **_"So..what about that body you got in on Wednesday?"_** He asks placing the can back down.

Rosemary sighs, "Very gory. Throat ripped out, scratch marks all over her and she's missing a few fingers." Dean nods taking a mental note. "Tell me why the FBI's interested in this case?" Dean chokes on his beer. _**Shit! I don't have an excuse!**_ _**"Oh uh..just wanted to cover all bases, routine stuff. "**_ He says shrugging. _**"Superiors a douche"**_ Rosemary nods, "I get that." Dean smiles and sips his beer again, debating if he should get some food when he feels Rosemary shift closer. "You know, You and I are awful alike" She says rubbing her leg against his. Dean jumps and shifts away. _**"Y-yeah"**_ He watches as Rosemary smiles at him seductively, placing a hand on his thigh. "What do you say we go somewhere more private?" She asks. Dean stutters _**"U-Uh..why don't we get some more drinks first?! Been a long day, need to destress!"**_ She smiles and shifts closer to him, "I could help you with that." Dean averts his eyes and lifts two fingers up to the barman for more drinks. Dean down his the minute it touches the table, trying to take his mind off the hand currently groping his thigh. He asks for another. **_"I'm sure you could. But right now I need food and drink, if that's okay"_** Dean says looking over at her. She sighs a little and sits back, removing her hand from his leg to which Dean lets out a sigh of relief. "Sure.." She says smiling slightly. **_"Hey man, do you do food?"_** He asks the barman who nods, "Yeah mainly burgers etc but sure, what do you want?" Dean smiles, _**"Burger sounds great!"**_ He slurs, the alcohol starting to take effect. _**"Want anything?"**_ He asks looking over at Rosemary who shakes her head, "Uh no thanks."

Dean smiles and sits back, resting an arm on the back of the booth. _**"So, you were saying?"**_ He says, his brain starting to go foggy. Rosemary smiles and shifts closer again, pressed against his side. "So uh..after you've had your meal, we could go back to the office and uh.." She pauses and smirks, her hand landing on his knee, "You know..I have some whiskey in my cabinet" She adds. Dean tenses under her touch as she slowly moves her hand up his thigh. Grabbing his beer he slowly takes a sip, **_do it for the case!_** He jumps when her hand lands on his crotch, his cheeks flaring. ** _"Woah miss! Not yet!"_** He says pushing her hand off. She pouts and looks up at him, "C'mon, I saw the way you were looking at me earlier" She giggles.  Dean shakes his head, **_think about Cas. He'll be pissed if I let this happen. Just another twenty minutes then you can go back to him._** Twenty minutes Dean. They both look up as the waitress reappears. She smiles at them and places the burger down before smiling and walking away. Dean pushes off the back of the booth and lunges for the burger. Taking a massive bite he groans at the taste, ignoring the juices and sauce now running down his chest. Rosemary lifts the napkin and wipes his chin, leaning forward and whispering in his ear "I like a man with an appetite" Dean flinches from her touch, taking in her surprised look and hand hanging in the middle of the air. He rights himself and smiles. Rosemary leans back and tries not the draw her lips back at the sight of bits of food in her teeth. "You uh..you have something in your teeth."

Dean runs his tongue over his teeth before shrugging and taking another bite, now grateful for the juice on his chin. Rosemary leans back even further, a look of disgust now on her face as Dean takes another large bite from the burger. Not noticing Dean takes a swig from the beer bottle before turning to look at her, **_"So you were saying?"_** He asks, mouth full of food. Trying not to gag Rosemary stands up and pulls her purse from her bag. "I um..I'm going to go, enjoy your meal" Dean swallows and looks up at her, wiping his mouth. **_"What? Why?"_** She doesn't respond, only grabbing her jacket and throwing some bills on the table and pausing,  opening her mouth to say something before deciding agagainst it and walking out the bar. Dean watches her go, trying not to smile. **_"At least that's over with!"_** He says finishing the last sip of beer. He grabs his jacket and is in the middle of putting it on as the bar man walks over. "Hey, everything okay here man?" Dean nods and grins wide, _**"Never better! Now I get back to my boyfriend!"**_ He says patting the confused barman on the shoulder and handing over the rest of the money as he walks out the bar.

~~~~~~

Dean stumbles out of the car, attempting to lock her but struggling now since he's drunk. Sam looks up at the sound of the engine, recognising it instantly. _"It's him"_ He mumbles. Cas sits up instantly, excitement filling him. He drops the smile as Dean stumbles in through the door, trying and failing to take his jacket off. **"D-Dean?"** He says looking up at him worried. Dean looks up, a massive grin on his lips. **_"Honey I'm home!"_** He says before falling into a fit of laughter. He stumbles forward again, Sam stepping forward to catch him. Coughing Sam turns his head as he inhales the stench of alcohol coming from Dean. _"Jesus Dean! Did you drink half the bar?!"_ Dean looks up at him, blinking rapidly. **_"She was coming onto me man! I needed something to get through it!"_** Sam shakes his head, watching as Cas walks up to him. Stopping a couple steps away from him, Cas pouts at I'm. **"You were gone more than an hour"** He says finally, eyes glancing at the clock. Dean notes that it's 10pm. He smiles sheepishly at him, standing up straight but keeping Sam close. **_"I know, I'm sorry. She kept coming on to me and everything I was doing wasn't putting her off!"_**   Dean explains looking at him. Cas' eyes widen as he looks at him. **He had intercourse. That's why he's drunk and late.**

 **"Y-You had intercourse"** He states. **"Of course you did. You're Dean Winchester"** Cas mumbles looking down and running to the bathroom, Dean reaching out a hand to grab him but missing. He stares after him in a drunken haze as Cas slams the bathroom door and locks it. He sighs and sits down on the couch, hands in his head. Sam glances at Bobby before walking into the kitchen and coming back out with a bowl, throwing water over Dean. Spluttering Dean moves back and shakes his head, wiping the water from his eyes. Looking up he meets Sam's glare with his own, _**"Dude what the hell?!"**_ He shouts. Sam puts the bowl down and looks at him, _"You need to go talk to him"_ He says pointing at the door. Dean glances at it and back to Sam before sighing and nodding. He walks past him, shaking water from his hair as he stops at the door. Closing his eyes he takes a deep breath before he softly knocks. A sob comes from the other side of the door before a broken **"Go away!"** is shouted. Dean cringes when he hears the pain in Cas' voice, the shout breaking halfway through from tears. **_"Cas baby, can we talk? Please?"_** Dean says to the door. He waits in the silence, the door staying shut. Sighing he sits down and leans against the door, forehead pressed to it. **_"I didn't have sex with her"_** He says quietly, closing his eyes. He hears Cas scoff. **"You drunk and late Dean! I'm not an idiot, I know that that means!"** Cas says, sniffing loudly as he shuffles to face the door. Dean shakes his head, **_"I'm not drunk now if that helps"_** He says looking down at his dripping jacket. He looks at the door as he waits, jumping up when the lock clicks. He looks at Cas as the door opens, tear streaks down his face and eyes bright blue and puffy. Cas doesn't look at him.   **"I am sorry I'm not enough for you Dean"** He mumbles pushing past Dean. Dean watches as he goes into the kitchen and lifts his trench. **_"Where are you going?"_** Dean asks as Cas begins putting his jacket on. **"Nowhere, I was cold. I thought we could cuddle when you got back but clearly you've had enough comfort for the night"** Cas says, a hard tone to his voice.

Dean walks over to him and puts a hand on Cas arm, stopping the jacket from going any higher. **_"I'm here Cas, and honestly I could use some cuddles"_** He says. Cas looks up at him, eyes distant and calculating. He narrows them and shoves Deans hand off, pulling the trench on the rest of the way. Dean smiles and looks at the floor, **_"I didn't want to do this Cas. But you leave me no choice"_** Cas looks at him confused as Dean smirks at him and lunges. Cas yelps as Dean picks him up, moving so Cas' legs are wrapped around his waist. **"Dean! Put me down!"** Cas shouts glaring at him, **"What are you doing?!"** Dean chuckles. **_"I'm getting my cuddles whether you want them or not!"_** He says walking into the living room. Sam and Bobby look up, matching confused expressions on their faces. Sitting down on the couch he sits Cas in his lap and wraps his arms around his waist before he can move. **"Dean!"** Cas says, his anger dissipating as Dean moves his hands to tickle him. Giggling he shifts in Dean's lap, attempting to move away from his touch. **"I told you we never slept together,"** Dean says laughing when Cas squeals and throws his head back laughing, _**"Hell we'll be lucky to even see the body tomorrow! Which, by the way, I want both you and Sam to come"**_ Cas stops laughing, face red and panting, and turns to look at him. **"You would like me to come?"** Dean nods and smiles, **_"Of course I would! You're my boyfriend. I don't want to go anywhere without you again!"_** Cas blushes and leans down to kiss him.

 **"I love you"** Dean smiles, **_"And I love you. Man I've said that phrase more in the past week than I have in my entire life!"_** He says chuckling. Cas laughs, **"Is that a bad thing?"** Dean shakes his head, **_"Definetly not!"_** He says kissing him again. Smiling they look over at the table as Sam speaks up, _"Guys c'mon. Leave the lovey dovey for later alright?! When we're not in"_ He says gesturing to himself and Bobby. _**"Shut up Sammy!"**_ Dean chuckles. Bobby shuts his books and stands, stretching out his back. "You should sleep Dean, you'll have a killer hangover if you don't" He says looking at him. Nodding Dean looks at Cas, **_"Wanna cuddle in bed?"_** Cas smiles and nods, yelping when Dean lifts him again, waving at Sam and Bobby before walking into the room and collapsing onto the bed. **_"Thank you for healing me"_** Dean says as he shifts into his side, Cas turning to face him. **"I didn't like seeing you in pain"** He says looking at him. Dean smiles, **_"You're too cute"_** Cas blushes and shakes his head, leaning into Dean's neck. He places a few soft kisses along his throat before pulling back when Dean lets out a soft moan. **"Did I do something wrong?"** He asks. Dean smiles at him, panting slightly, his green eyes overtaken by his pupils. **_"No no, you didn't do anything wrong"_** He says before lying on his back and pulling Cas with him. Cas leans his head on Dean's chest and snuggles in, **_"I feel like this is all we do. Not that I mind"_** Dean mummers, drawing random patterns into Cas' side.

Cas shivers at the touch, **"I love it very much"** Dean kisses the top of his head before pulling up the covers, **_"Let's get some sleep"_** Cas nods and hums in response. **"Wait! Your suit! You need it clean for tomorrow!"** Dean groans and shifts out from under Cas. He pulls off his suit, leaving himself in his boxers. He looks down at Cas and hold a hand out, **_"Need yours too Cas"_** Cas does the same before putting on Dean's sweats and top. Dean pulls on sweats before climbing under the covers beside Cas again. Cas eyes his chest. **_"You're too hot for me to wear a top"_** Dean explains smirking. Cas laughs and shakes his head as they lie back and snuggle close again. **"Was that a flirtation?"** He asks. Dean smiles. **_"Only if you want it to be"_** He says kissing him. **_"Night Cas"_** **"Goodnight Dean"**


	23. Chapter 23

Cas shivers at the touch, **"I love it very much"** Dean kisses the top of his head before pulling up the covers, **_"Let's get some sleep"_** Cas nods and hums in response. **"Wait! Your suit! You need it clean for tomorrow!"** Dean groans and shifts out from under Cas. He pulls off his suit, leaving himself in his boxers. He looks down at Cas and hold a hand out, **_"Need yours too Cas"_** Cas does the same before putting on Dean's sweats and top. Dean pulls on sweats before climbing under the covers beside Cas again. Cas eyes his chest. **_"You're too hot for me to wear a top"_** Dean explains smirking. Cas laughs and shakes his head as they lie back and snuggle close again. **"Was that a flirtation?"** He asks. Dean smiles. **_"Only if you want it to be"_** He says kissing him. **_"Night Cas"_ "Goodnight Dean"**

~~

Dean wakes with a smile on his face. He got them a lead in the case, he slept fantastically and he has his angel. How could his life get any better? He shifts and yawns, pausing when he doesn't feel a warm body beside him. Blinking he sits up and looks around the room, not seeing Cas anywhere. He notices Cas' trench hanging on the back of  the chair. Glancing to his right he sees Sam asleep in his bed. Frowning he quietly shouts, **_"Cas?"_** He catches a faint reply, **"I'm in here Dean"** He pinpoints the reply to the kitchen. Yawning he rubs the sleep from his eyes and pads into the kitchen to see Cas sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. Smiling he stands up and pours Dean a cup. **_"Morning"_** Dean says as he sits down, thanking him for the coffee. Cas sits back down beside him and hands him a slice of toast, **"Morning. How did you sleep?"** Dean bites into it, **_"Mm, alright. You?"_** Cas nods and smiles as he sips his coffee. **"Very well, you are very warm at night, I didn't need a cover"** Dean chuckles, **_"Is that a good thing?"_** Cas giggles and nods, **"Yes, Bobby left earlier for supplies. He asked me to tell you he'd be back soon"** Dean nods. **_"Well I'm going to relax on the couch and watch some crappy day time tv. Wanna join?"_** Dean asks grabbing his coffee. Cas nods and lifts his own, following Dean into the living room. Dean flops down on the couch and turns on the tv. He moves his arm to let Cas slide under and relax against his chest. They both jump when the noise comes on louder than they expected, waking Sam who pads into the room a minute later. _"What time is it?"_ He mumbles as he stretches his arms above his head. **_"9am Sammy! Rise and shine!"_** Sam chuckles and sits down in one of the chairs. "Put the news on will you?" Dean sighs and rolls his eyes but changes the channel anyway.

"The police are saying that last nights victim was the son of the last victim. They are beginning to question if it was animal attacks" Dean mutes the tv and looks at Sam, **_"Did Paul have a kid?"_** Sam scrambles for the files, sifting through until he finds the info on Paul. _"Yeah.."_ He says looking up at Dean. Dean groans and throws his head back, **_"Dammit! We gotta get this now! I want it finished"_** He grabs his phone and dials Bobby. "Bobby Singer" _**"Bobby! Paul had a kid! He killed him!"**_ Dean blurts. "Woah! Calm down! Start again" Dean takes in a breath, **_"There's a story on the news, Paul had a kid with his wife but he's just been found dead. Cops think it's another animal attack."_** "God dammit! Alright do you remember how to make the flame throwers?" Dean looks at Sam, **_"I'm sure Sam does.."_** Sam looks up from the files, eyebrows furrowed. Dean holds up a hand. _**"Get you at  the crime scene?"**_ "Yeah" Dean hangs up and throws his phone down, turning to answer Sam's confused look. ** _"Do you still remember to make those flamethrowers?"_** Sam nods, _"Yeah..wait, you're not suggesting?"_ Sam looks at him questioningly. Cas sits up then to look at him, **"What is he suggesting?"** Cas asks looking between the two brothers. Dean just sighs and leans back against the couch, looking at Sam. **_He's not gonna like this._** Sam stares back, leaving it up to Dean to explain. Cas looks at him expectedly. _**"Well we don't have much of a choice! That's two victims!"**_ Sam sighs and runs a hand over his face. _"We need to start by the morgue. I'll make the flames if you and Cas go"_ Dean nods, **_"Alright. C'mon Cas"_** Dean says. They walk into the bedroom and grab their suits. **_"You okay with coming?"_** He asks looking at Cas as he gets dressed. Cas looks up hopeful, **"Of course!"** He takes his suit and walks into the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later fully dressed. 

 _ **"This is going to be extremely awkward"**_ Dean states walking into the living room again, fully suited. _"How so?"_ Sam asks looking at him. Dean rolls his eyes and looks at him, _"Oh right"_ He says finally understanding. **_"Alright.."_** Dean mumbles before turning as Cas walks in, **_"Got your id cas?"_** He asks putting his own in his pocket. Cas nods, patting his jacket. **"Yes, I am agent..Dawson?"**  Dean nods, **_"And I am agent Hudson"_ "Right, let's go"** Cas says taking Dean's hand as they walk towards the door. _**"I'll call if we get anything!"**_ Dean shouts over his shoulder to Sam. The two slide into baby and smile when they end up pressed against each other. **_"Remember we can't act like a couple when we're there"_** Dean says kissing Cas' cheek as he starts the car. **"I don't imagine FBI agents, real or fake, would act as a couple when at work"** Cas replies smiling at him. Dean looks over at him and smiles, taking his hand off of the steering wheel. **_"I guess I should get this out of my system so I don't do it later"_** Dean says before leaning forward and drawing Cas into a kiss, tongues clashing. Cas jumps at first but quickly melts into Deans touch. When he pulls back, Dean can't stop the smile that spreads across his face. **_"I love kissing you"_** Cas shakes his head and blushes, **_"Actually I love you just in general and I will never get tired of saying that"_**   Cas giggles and blushes even more, looking down at their entwined hands. **"To think of all the people..I am the one who caused you to say that.."** Cas smiles to himself. Dean laughs and kisses him again before turning back and starting the engine, driving out towards the morgue. **_"Don't be so proud of that!"_** Dean says when he sees Cas is still smiling. He shifts to lean on Dean, **"I am proud of that! It is an achievement!"** Dean scoffs in mock offence, **_"Well thanks"_** Cas giggles which in turn makes Dean laugh, his laughter contagious.

 **"I am going to have to use a lot of power not to be jealous of this woman"** Dean glances at him, **_"You have nothing to be jealous about,"_** He says smiling when Cas looks at him confused. _**"you have me! I'm no one else's and I am especially not hers."**_ Cas smiles, not noticing Dean's smirk. **_"Although.."_** Cas scoffs and smacks Dean's arm as he laughs. **_"I'm joking baby, I'm yours"_** He says smiling. _ **And I always will be.**_

~~

"Agent Hudson! How lovely to see you again.." Rosemary says looking at him, smiling sweetly. Dean coughs and smiles at her awkwardly as he and Cas stand by the door. _**"Yes, about last night I apologise. Although I hope it doesn't change our agreement?"**_ He asks smiling. She shakes her head and waves them in, "No. I just guessed you had to much to drink," She says before giggling, "Guess someone is a lightweight." Dean shifts from foot to foot and glances at Cas, **_"Yes I suppose I am. Can we see the body please?"_** She nods and lifts her keys, stepping towards him. "Straight to the point, I love it" She pauses and looks at Cas, eyeing him up and down. "You know, I wouldn't mind going out for a night with you" She says winking at him. Cas recoils and throws her a look of disgust. **"I am afraid I am already taken"** He says taking a step towards Dean and wrapping his arm around his waist, hand on his hip. Dean tenses and looks at him. Rosemary gasps and looks at them. **_"Cas..what did I say in the car?"_** Dean hisses at him. Cas looks at him, sighing and shaking his head. **"You're right, sorry."** He drops his hand. **"May we see the body now?"** He asks Rosemary, who still looks dazed. She nods and leads them out the room, her head shaking slightly. Cas goes to follow her but stops when Dean puts his hand on his arm, **_"I'm sorry. I wasn't sure how she'd react"_** He says looking at him, **_"You know in case she took it the wrong way or realised that I was doing that just to get to the body"_** He explains. Cas nods, **"Yes I know. I apologise"** He says smiling sadly. Dean smiles and shakes his head, **_"I don't think she cared actually"_** He says before kissing him quickly, smiling before following the doctor.

Walking in they stand beside one of the tables as Rosemary opens the cupboard with Paul's wife in it. "I guess you want to see the most recent victim too?" Dean nods, **_"Please"_** He says smiling. She nods and does the same on the next table. "It's a bit gory, just so you know" She says as she unzips the bag. They both nod, **_"Not our first body miss"_** She steps back and allows Dean and Cas to step forward, getting a better look. Dean sighs as he stares down at the body of a child, **_he couldn't be more than 7 years old._** He takes in the dried blood and large gashes and scratches littering his body. He shakes his head and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. Looking back at him he notes the blood dried around the boys mouth. He reaches behind him and lifts a swab, **_"May I?"_** He asks Rosemary. "Gloves first please" He pulls on a pair and gently runs the swab at the side of the boys mouth. Pulling back he turns to Cas and holds it up, noting the pink in amongst the red. **"What is the pink substance?"** Cas asks looking confused and taking the swab so he can get a better look. Dean sighs, **_"Human flesh.."_** Cas looks back up at him, **_"The kids a rugaru too.."_** Glancing at Rosemary he turns to Paul's wife and repeats the action, sighing when he finds the same result. **_"Dammit..Phone Sam now!"_** He places the swabs in the bin as Cas pulls out his phone and dials Sam. _"Yeah?"_ **"We have a problem, both the wife and kid were rugarus"** Cas explains. Rosemary looks between them, utter confusion evident on her face. Dean smiles at her, **_"Thank you for letting us see them, give us a call if you find anything"_** He says nodding at her. She smiles and nods, eyes still wide and darting between them. "Okay.." Dean turns and grabs Cas' arm, dragging him from the room. They hurry back to the impala where Cas hands Dean the phone. _"Dean what's happening?"_ Sam asks. _**"We've just come out the morgue, both the kid and the mom are rugarus, I found blood and human flesh in their mouths."**_ Dean explains. Sam sucks in a breath, _"An entire family?"_ **_"Seems like, Bobby back yet?"_** Dean asks as he starts the car, **_"Ask him if he's ever found anything like that"_** He says as he reverses out of the car park. _"Will do"_ **_"We're going to stop by Paul's house, see what we can find there so let us know what Bobby says"_** He pauses and looks at Cas, **_"Ready for this?"_** Cas smiles and nods. **_"Call us if anything happens Sammy"_**

~~

Pulling up to Pauls Dean cuts the engine and turns to Cas. **_"The sooner we can gank this guy, the sooner we can have time to ourselves"_** He says smiling. Cas laughs quietly and looks down at his hands, the smile instantly disappearing. **_"What's wrong?"_** Dean asks shifting closer to him. Cas sighs and shakes his head, **"I just wish it didn't have to come to this"** Dean looks down and takes one of Cas' hands in his own. **_"I know Cas, I wish it didn't either. But a whole family of rugarus Cas..we can't let them live.."_** They both look down at their twined hands, Dean's thumb rubbing soft circles on Cas'. **_"I do too Cas, but a whole family of rugarus? We can't let them live.."_** Cas nods, not lifting his head as Dean shifts to catch his expression. **_"I'm sorry Cas.."_** Cas looks up then, a new glint in his eye **"But the woman and child are dead, maybe something is different about Paul?"** Dean realises then that it's hope, Cas was hoping this man wasn't a monster. Dean shrugs, **_"I don't know Cas, we won't know until we're in there. If there's not anything different about him then I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do"_** Cas nods as he glances at Paul's house. **"I understand"** Dean smiles and lifts his hand, smoothing his thumb over Cas' chin bringing him forward to kiss him softly. Cas smiles and closes his eyes, favouring Dean's touch. **_"Let's go shall we?"_** Dean says pulling back. 

Cas nods. Dean smiles at him sweetly before climbing out the car. He waits for Cas before they move together towards the house. Dean pulls his gun from his jeans as they round the back, Cas dropping his angel blade. Cas stops when they reach the back door, signalling to Dean he's going through the front. Dean nods and slowly opens the back door, lifting his gun as he walks in. Cas walks back around the front, walking up and knocking the door. **"Sir? I..I'm one of the detectives from earlier?.."** He says knocking. Dean sighs from where he's stopped just inside the house, hearing every word. **_Why was this part of the plan?! Cas can't even lie!_** He thinks face palming himself. He walks silently through the house, checking every corner until he reaches the front door. No sign of Paul. He slowly opens it and signals for Cas to be quiet as he walks in. He points up the stairs and Cs nods in understanding, gripping his blade as he slowly follows Dean up the stairs, brown carpet silencing their steps. **_"Paul? It's the FBI"_** Dean calls as they walk up, gun pointing ahead of them. **_"Is everything okay?"_** They both freeze when a crash comes from upstairs, Dean quickly cocking his gun before sprinting up the last couple steps. They pause outside the master bedroom, Dean slowly opening the door. He steps through and glances to his right before gasping as Paul tackles him.

 **"Dean!"** Cas shouts as Paul straddles Dean, pinning him to the floor as he pulls back his fist and brings it down, blood spraying from Dean's lip. He continues his attack as Dean tries to fend him off, curses flying from his mouth. **_"Get off me you son of a bitch!"_** He gasps when Paul punches his eye. Cas glares and runs forward, grabbing Paul and throwing him off Dean. Paul sits up and glares, chest heaving and blood dripping from his knuckles. "Your hunters!" He shouts. Cas snarls and grabs him, lifting him against the wall and holding his blade at his neck. Dean groans and sits up, wiping the blood from his mouth. "Thanks babe" Cas nods, not tearing his eyes from Paul. Dean shakes himself out and steps towards him, running his eyes over Pauls cropped blonde hair and blood stained shirt. **_"Full family of rugarus..never had that before"_** Paul chuckles darkly, "Never had a gay hunter either" Dean chuckles and looks at Cas, **_"Looks like we're both rare"_** He takes another step, **_"Mind telling me what's going on?"_** Paul shakes his head, gasping when Cas presses the blade harder. "I don't know what you mean" He says, eyes flickering to glare at Cas. Dean places a hand on Cas' arm, making him drop it. Paul smiles before his head goes flying back, his nose crunching as Dean's fist connects with it. **_"Try again"_**

 ** _"Why are your family dead if they're monsters like you?!"_** Dean snaps, **_"Why did you pretend to be human?"_** Paul spits, "So idiot hunters like you didn't kill them!" Dean groans and punches him again, holding him against the wall with a hand on his chest. He lifts his hand and Paul falls to the floor cradling his jaw. Cas speaks up, **"Why?"** Paul looks up at him, "They didn't deserve the life I gave them, they needed to be free" Cas looks at Dean who sighs and pulls out his phone, **_"Hey Sam, We have Paul, we'll bring him back to the motel, see you in ten"_** He says before hanging up. He smiles down at Paul as he pulls out handcuffs, "You're coming with us bud" He yanks Paul up and shoves him against the wall, snapping the cuffs around his wrists before beginning to drag him from the room, Cas following behind. Paul snarls and pushes back, "I'll kill you and your little boyfriend!" Dean whirls him around and presses his gun against his head. **_"You even look at him wrong and I swear to god I will kill you right here!"_** He shouts before shoving Paul down the stairs. He lands at the bottom with a thud. Dean chuckles and takes Cas' hand, gripping it tight as they walk down the stairs. Paul groans and throws his head back, "Oh please! I'd much rather you kill me now than have to sit and watch all this lovey dovey crap!" Dean lets go of Cas' hand as they reach the bottom, jerking Paul up. **_"That can be arranged"_** He smiles, "But first questions" He hauls Paul out of the house and practically throws him into the back of the car, slamming the door and sharing a quick kiss with Cas before they climb in.

~~

 _"Where's Paul?"_ Sam asks as the Dean walks in. Dean shrugs off his jacket and jerks his head towards the car park, _ **"In the car. Where's Bobby? His car wasn't in the car park"**_ Sam looks at him over his laptop, _"Went home. Said since Cas healed you we wouldn't need him anymore"_ Dean nods and sits down, **_"Okay, did you ask him about the rugaru thing?"_** He asks. Sam shakes his head, _"No he told us to figure it out ourselves, but he'd take a look when he could"_ They both look up as Cas walks into the room, dragging a bleeding and bruised Paul with him. Dean runs a hand through his hair, **_"What about dads journal? He ever come across anything like this?"_** He asks as Cas drags Paul to one of their beds. Cas appears beside him as Dean pulls out the journal, flicking through it. He stops on the entry on rugarus, scanning it. _"Anything?"_ Sam asks. Dean slams the book shut, **_"Nope! Nothing!"_** Paul laughs, "Struggling there hunters?" Dean snaps his head to face him **_"Shut the hell up!"_** He snaps. Sam shifts his chair to face them. **_"One day..One day is all I ask!"_** He says throwing the journal on the table. Sam turns his chair to look at Paul as Dean says  _ **" We need answers, and your going to give us them. Now."**_   Paul laughs and lies back, relaxing on the mattress. "And why should I?" Dean growls and stands up, grabbing him and pulling him up until they're nose to nose. _**"Because I said so."**_ He snarls, **_"And because my brother over there knows how to make flame throwers, and happens to have one right there!"_** He says, voice deep in anger. _**"So I suggest you start flapping your gums before the heat gets turned up in here!"**_ Paul gulps and glances at Sam who just glares back, hand tightening around the flame thrower.

 ** _"I'd also like to add that we have an angel on our side. And that you have pissed me off no end, which these two will both agree with, is never a good thing!"_** He growls. Cas moves to stand beside Sam, both paying attention to them. **"Y'now..he's kind hot like this.."** He mumbles, eyes following Dean's movements. Sam looks at him shocked, eyes wide. _"Didn't need to know that Cas.."_ He says laughing. Cas nods and blushes as Dean let's go of a now terrified Paul and walks over to join him. He looks at Cas, **_"Why are you blushing?"_** He asks, already knowing the answer. **_He thinks that's hot. I need to remember that._** Cas shakes his head, **"N-Nothing.."** He mumbles blushing deeper. Dean chuckles and looks at Sam, **_"Sammy care to show our guest here that we're not messing around?"_** Sam nods and lifts the flame thrower, _"Gladly"_ He pauses halfway, _"Wouldn't it be better if we did this somewhere that won't catch fire?"_ Paul looks between them frantic. "Okay no! No I'll talk!" He pleads, "Please!" Cas looks over at Dean. He quirks an eyebrow and walks to stand beside Sam. **_"Well talk"_** Paul closes his eyes and nods. "It was this fat English guy..he told me if I didn't kill my family he'd torture them, I had to! I couldn't let my family suffer!" Dean shares a look with Sam, **_"Was his name Crowley per chance?"_** He asks. Paul nods, "Please! Don't hurt me!" Dean tells him to shut up before the brothers walk back over to Cas. **_"What the hell is Crowley doing making deals with a rugaru?"_** Sam rubs a hand over his face, _"I have no clue"_ Dean sighs, turning to the left, _**"Cas what do you-"**_ He stops when he doesn't see his angel. Whirling around he doesn't see Cas anywhere. _**"Cas? Cas?!"**_


	24. Chapter 24

Dean chuckles and looks at Sam, _**"Sammy care to show our guest here that we're not messing around?"**_ Sam nods and lifts the flame thrower, _"Gladly"_ He pauses halfway, _"Wouldn't it be better if we did this somewhere that won't catch fire?"_ Paul looks between them frantic. "Okay no! No I'll talk!" He pleads, "Please!" Cas looks over at Dean. He quirks an eyebrow and walks to stand beside Sam. _**"Well talk"**_ Paul closes his eyes and nods. "It was this fat English guy..he told me if I didn't kill my family he'd torture them, I had to! I couldn't let my family suffer!" Dean shares a look with Sam, **_"Was his name Crowley per chance?"_** He asks. Paul nods, "Please! Don't hurt me!" Dean tells him to shut up before the brothers walk back over to Cas. **_"What the hell is Crowley doing making deals with a rugaru?"_** Sam rubs a hand over his face, _"I have no clue"_ Dean sighs, turning to the left, _**"Cas what do you-"**_ He stops when he doesn't see his angel. Whirling around he doesn't see Cas anywhere. **_"Cas? Cas?!"_**

Sam looks up, noticing he's gone. He quirks an eyebrow as Dean jogs past him into the kitchen, coming back out looking frantic. **_Where the hell is he?!_** "Trouble in paradise eh hunter?" Paul chuckles from the room. Dean whips his head around and snarls at him. He sees red as he lunges at Paul, drawing his fist back and cracking it into Pauls nose. He grabs his tshirt and pulls him up as he punches him again. _"Dean!"_ Sam shouts, running forward. _"Stop it!"_ Dean growls and ignores his brothers. **_"Sick..of..you..you..piece..of..crap!"_** Dean snarls, punching Paul in between each word. Paul's head flies back, his mouth agape and eye swollen shut, blood coming from his lip and nose. Sam grabs at Deans shoulders, pulling him off Paul and dragging him back. Dean grumbles and shoves his brother off, storming into the kitchen and grabbing a beer. Sam watches him before glancing at Paul who seems to have passed out. He follows Dean into the kitchen, spotting him glaring at the floor as he angrily drinks his beer. _"What the hell was that?!"_ Sam says stopping in front of him. **_"Had to learn his place"_** Dean replies casually. Sam scoffs and looks away. He looks back at him, stepping forward until his brother looks up at him. _"You know, ever since you and Cas started..whatever the hell this is, all you've done is go up and down an emotional rollercoaster!"_ He shouts. _"I've never seen you or Cas cry so much in my entire life. And as for the alcohol,"_ he says gesturing to the now empty beer bottle in Dean's hand, _"All you ever seem to do is drink!"_ Dean sighs and puts the bottle down, looking back up at his little brother. _"Sure I'm happy you have him Dean, but not if when he leaves for more than a second it breaks you!"_ He shouts, chest heaving as he stares his brother down. Dean waits until he's sure Sam's done. _**"You think I like it?!"**_  He says taking a step towards Sam, **_"All my life I've his my emotions Sam, mainly from you to protect you! Because I didn't want to burden you with my crap! And now I'm all happy and angry and sad and lovey dovey! And I hate it!"_** He snaps, both of their chests now heaving.

Sam scoffs and shakes his head, _"Right..of course, your the victim in this.."_ Dean glares at him, mouth opening but he freezes when he hears the voice from the other room, the accent English. _**That's not Paul.**_ "Now now boys, we can't have moose and squirrel fighting now can we?" Dean stares past Sam, shocked at seeing the smaller demon, his black coat tight around his body. Sam turns around, groaning when he sees him. _"Crowley. What the hell do you want?!"_ He snaps. Crowley chuckles and looks at Dean, "I believe I have something that squirrel wants" He says. Dean laughs humourlessly. **_"What's that?"_** He asks smirking. "I believe your missing an angel" He says stepping forward, glancing at Paul who's still passed out. Dean looks surprised, looking at Sam and back at Crowley. **_"You have Cas?"_** Crowley nods, and inspects his nails, "Yes, he's currently going a few rounds with my demons" He replies. Dean growls, stepping forward with his hands in fists. _**Son of a bitch!**_  Sam catches his arm and holds him back. _"What do you want with Cas, Crowley?"_ Crowley shrugs, "Nothing. I just wanted to have some fun with my favourite chew toys" He says gesturing to them. Dean's lip curls as he fights against his brothers grip, **_"Let him go you son of a bitch!"_** Crowley sighs and clicks his fingers, Cas appearing beside him. He stands for a second before falling to his knees, hair and coat matted in blood. **_"Cas!"_** Cas coughs and looks up, eyes landing on Dean's. **_Please..be okay.._** **"Dean!"** Cas says going to stand up. Dean watches him, eyes watering. He blinks when Cas suddenly disappears again. He looks back over at Crowley, seeing red.

"He's going to look a hell of a lot worse if you don't shut up!" Sam pushes Dean behind him and stands between them, protecting Crowley more than Dean. _"What do you want?!"_ Crowley sighs, "Business. Give me back my rugaru, and I'll maybe return your precious Castiel" He says smirking before he looks back at Dean, "By the way, didn't take you for a member of that team Dean" Crowley winks. Dean sucks in a breath, sighing when Sam holds up a hand. He turns and paces, glaring at Crowley with each step. Crowley chuckles and watches him, **_"Shut up you demon!"_** He snarls. Crowley looks at him and throws his hands in the air, "King of hell! Why does no one get that!" He huffs. Dean stops and looks at him, blinking away the stray tears. **_"Take him. Take Paul. Give me Cas back."_** He says quietly. Sam whirls on him. _"Dean! What the hell?!"_ He says. Dean shrugs, **_"Shut up Sammy! He's hurting Cas!"_** _"Cas wouldn't want you to do this Dean!"_ He says. Dean looks at him, **_"The hell do you know about Cas!"_**  He snaps. _"I know he's like you and I  Dean, and he wouldn't want us to!"_ Dean glares at him. _**"What do you suggest then?!"**_ Sam sighs, shaking his head. _"I don't know"_ Dean smirks, _**"Rest my case"**_ He says. _"Dean stop it"_ Dean chuckles before looking at Crowley, **_"Fine. Take me instead. You know you wanna hurt me Crowley, so take me instead"_** He says. Sam looks at him shocked. "Ah but you see squirrel, this is hurting you" Dean looks taken back by Crowley's response. He stares for a moment before taking a step forward. **_"Bring Cas back now!"_** He snaps, stopping when Sam outs a hand on his chest. "And what fun would that be?" Crowley says shaking his head. He takes a step back and looks down at Paul, "Now if you'll excuse me, my friend and I are leaving." He smiles at them before clicking his fingers, both he and Paul disappearing. The boys stare at the handcuffs lying on the bed before Dean pushes Sam's hand off. _**"No! You son of a bitch!"**_ He shouts walking into the bedroom. 

Sam runs a hand through his hair. _"Okay Dean, just calm down and breath. You need to think!"_ Dean shakes his head, looking back at Sam. **_"We need to find him"_** He says, voice weak. Sam looks at him, _"And how are we going to do that?"_ Dean runs a hand through his hand and sits down on the bed. _**"I don't know! But Sam we can't let him keep Cas! We need to save him!"**_ He snaps looking back up at his brother. He shakes his head, his breaths coming ragged and heavy. _**He looked in so much pain..no..their hurting my angel..**_ He squeezes his eyes shut as the image of Cas kneeling on the floor bloody reappears in his head. He shakes his head, his breaths coming quicker. His eyes fly open when Sam grabs his shirt, pulling him to his feet. _"Dean stop panicking! It won't help any!"_ Dean looks up at him, eyes watering. He closes them and lowers his head, sucking in a deep breath. **_He'll be okay. I'll save him. He'll be okay_**. He slowly calms down, breaths coming back to normal. Sam lets him go but holds him steady. **_"Okay, so what can we do?"_** He asks wearily looking up at his brother. _"Call Bobby, ask him if he's seen any demonic signs or activity?"_ Dean shakes his head, running a hand over his mouth, **_"No..Cas said that Balthazar and Anna were still alive, we could summon them?"_** Sam nods, _"Yeah sure. Let's do that"_ He says before leaving the motel, grabbing the herbs and leaves from the trunk. Dean moves the table and chairs out the way, moving the bed before drawing the sigil. He draws the enochian symbols inside, quickly drawing the four others. Sam comes back in and sets the ingredients out, handing Dean the matches. They step back and Dean lights the match, dropping it in the bowl. They wait, glancing around the room. "Boys. What can I do for you?" They turn around as Balthazar appears behind them. 

_**"Your alive?!"**_ Dean says looking at him shocked. Balthazar glances at him, "Yes, amazing isn't it?" He mutters. Dean shakes his head, _**"But..Cas killed you"**_ He says trying to make sense of it. He nods, "Yes but now I'm back" Balthazar says smiling. Dean blinks and looks at Sam. _"How?"_ Balthazar shrugs, "How should I know? One minute I was being stabbed in the back by Castiel, both figuratively and literally, and then next thing I knew I was back in heaven good as new." He explains. Dean nods, **_"Good for you. Listen we need help to track down Crowley, he has Cas"_** Dean explains. Balthazar nods, "Right..do I look like a manservant to you?" He muses pursing his lips. Dean looks shocked. _**"He's your brother!"**_ He says, _**"You should be looking for him already!"**_ Balthazar chuckles, "Well in case you never noticed, not everyone is like you and Sam, and Castiel stabbed me in the back. Literally!" Dean sighs, getting mad isn't going to convince him. _**"He apologised"**_ He mumbles. Balthazar sighs, "That doesn't help any.. But you're finally together, and if you allow me to take the micky then I will agree to help" Dean sighs, ignoring his comments. **_"Thank you"_** He says turning away. Balthazar nods before disappearing.

Sam turns to Dean, _"Feel better?"_ Dean scoffs and goes back into the kitchen. **_"Yes now give me a beer"_** He mumbles sitting down. Sam nods and takes one for himself, popping the cap off and clinking bottles with Dean. They take a sip before Balthazar appears again, "Found him" Dean chokes. _**"Where?!"**_ He says grabbing his jacket and throwing it on. "An abandoned warehouse at the edge of town" Balthazar says handing him the address, "If that's all.." He mutters before disappearing. Dean doesn't comment, grabbing his jacket and sliding it on. _**"Let's go!"**_ He says walking towards the door. Sam grabs his arm, _"Hold on Dean, we need to plan this!"_ Dean looks at him, **_"What?"_** Sam lets go of him, walking over to his duffle and rooting through it. _"You're too panicked Dean, you're not thinking straight. We should plan this, I mean it's Crowley. We can't just walk through the front door!"_ He says lifting his gun, knife and handing Dean the demon blade. Dean stares at him, _**"This is Cas Sam! He's becoming human, Crowley could kill him!"**_ Dean states. _"I know Dean but we can't just go in there guns blazing!"_ Sam responds looking at him. Dean sighs and leans back against the wall. _**"What do you suggest Sam?!"**_ He says throwing his hands in the air. Sam pinches the bridge of his nose, _"I don't know..Give me a sec"_ Dean closes his eyes and rests his head back. _**Hold on Cas, we're coming for you. I'm coming for you.**_ He jumps when Sam speaks up. _"We could create a diversion and draw Crowley out, sneak in and grab Cas?"_ Dean nods, pursing his lips as he thinks it over. _**"Sounds good. One thing though, what about tHE FREAKING DEMON ARMY?!"**_ Sam's shoulders slump. _"I hadn't thought about that,"_ He mumbles as Dean pushes himself off the wall. _"But hey, feel free to suggest something! Don't let me have all the fun!"_ He snaps. Dean chuckles, _**"Sorry a little preoccupied here Sammy! Worrying about the man I love!"**_ Sam scoffs and shakes his head, _"You know your just like dad!"_ He snaps. Dean looks shocked, stepping back from Sam. _"All you ever do is act like your the victim! Never once do you think about the other people around you!"_ Dean gapes at him, looking like he's been slapped. He shakes his head and points at him, **_"Don't you dare ever compare me to that man!"_** He snaps. **_"I am nothing like him! He left us Sam. He was never there for you, it was me"_** Dean says, voice wavering. _**"It was me who helped out with school and bullies, not him! He never cared. He only ever wanted revenge for mom."**_ Dean pauses, his chest tightening as he blinks back tears. **_" All I want is for my boyfriend to be home safe! Is that a crime?!"_** He says taking a few steps closer to Sam.

Sam opens his mouth, nothing coming out. He shakes his head slightly as Dean glares at him, green eyes dark and wet. _"Dean I..I'm sorry. I didn't -" " **You didn't what Sam?!"**_ Dean interrupts, voice thick. **_"Don't ever call me the victim!"_** He says stepping closer again, chests nearly touching, _**"I have done all of that for you, and never once did I complain!"**_ Sam nods, looking down at the floor. _**"Sam.."**_ Sam glances up, surprised to see tears sliding down Dean's cheeks. He blinks, surprised to feel tears slide down his own cheeks. _"I'm so sorry.."_ He chokes out before he falls into Dean's chest, tears coming harder. Dean catches him and wraps him up, smoothing a hand down his back. **_"Shh it's okay. Why are you crying? What are my rules? No chick flick moments"_** Sam laughs, _"Says you! Look at yourself!"_ He says chuckling through the tears. Dean shakes his head and let's him go, wiping a hand over his face. Sam does the same. _**"Okay, let's go save the angel"**_   Sam looks at him, _"What about the plan?" Dean_  shrugs, **_"We'll do what we do best. Wing it"_** Sam chuckles, _"Pun intended?"_ Dean smiles, _**"Pun most definitely intended"** _ He says laughing.

_~~_

They pull up to the warehouse, 'Ezra Jones Industries' sign glinting in the fading twilight. Dean sighs and shakes his head, _**classy Crowley, classy.**_ He pulls his gun, checking the clip as he looks over at Sam. _**"What diversion did you have in mind?"**_ Sam smiles, _"I'll distract him, you go get Cas"_ he says checking his own gun. Dean freezes, _**"What?! Hell no!"**_ He says shaking his head. _**"Not on your own!"**_ _"What else can we do?!"_ Dean grins. **_"Why don't be take out some anger and blow some stuff up?"_** Sam shakes his head confused. **_"I have a crate of TNT and asphalt in the trunk."_** Dean explains. Sam chuckles and nods. _"Why do you have TNT and dynamite??"_ Dean shakes his head, _**"Long story"**_ He says smiling. _**"You sure your ready for this?"**_ Sam sighs. _"Quit stalling, let's go get your angel"_ Dean flushes and climb out the car, looking up at the warehouse properly this time. With Sam following him he walks around to the trunk and opens it, grabbing a stick and handing it to Sam. He pauses just before Sam takes it, **_"Don't blow yourself up alright?"_** Sam scoffs and rolls his eyes. _"I'll try not to"_ Dean grabs some more and locks the trunk back up, nodding to Sam before heading slowly towards the right side of the building.

He lowers his gun to his side as he reaches the bolted door. Sam follows behind him and stands on the opposite side of the door, nodding at him. Dean looks up and points at an open window above Sams head. He nods and grabs the dynamite from his pocket, lighting it and throwing it through the window before crouching and running across to stand behind Dean, a boom coming from inside and dust blowing through the window. Dean grins. ** _I love blowing shit up._** Sam hits his arm and waves him off, _"Go save him!"_ Dean smiles and nods, turning and cocking his gun before pushing open the door and rushing through. He holds his gun back at his side as he walks slowly through the dingy warehouse. He scrunches his nose at the grime and dirt everywhere, his eyes snapping up when he hears murmurs. Moving forward quickly he stops at a doorframe, the door lying broken on the railing. He steps on it quietly and looks down, gaging the 6 figures below him. He watches four demons pace around a figure kneeling on the floor. His eyes widen when he realises it's Cas, covered in blood and dirt, his nose clearly broken. _**Cas!**_ He glares at the demons, hatred flowing through his veins. "What the bloody hell is going on out there?!" An English voice shouts, Dean's glare flashing to land on Crowley. A demon looks up, "I'm sorry sir, I'm not sure" Crowley looks at him, "Well go find out!" He shouts back. "This smells of Winchester" He sighs watching the demon walk out the room. The other three stand around the angel, hands in front of them.

Crowley looks over at him, a smirk on his lips. "I'm sorry Castiel, but I have no choice" He reaches his hand out and strikes Cas across the face, making him fall forward onto his hands, one eye swollen shut. Dean growls and uses all his self restraint to hold himself back. _**You hurt him you son of a bitch and I will send you back to hell myself!**_ He watches Crowley pick up Cas' angel blade and slice it across Cas' cheek, Cas screaming out in pain. _**"Hurry up Sammy.."**_ Dean mumbles.

~~~~

Outside Sam lights another stick and tosses it in a random direction, landing on a broken crate which blows up instantly, the smell of gunpowder filling the air.  _Some shady business you were in Ezra._ He chucks a few more sticks randomly, sprinting into the warehouse as they explode. He pauses when he hears a yelp before one of the sticks blows, a boom followed by black goo covering the ground and the door. _Shit..Hell hound._

"Sir!" The demon shouts running back in, looking panicked. Dean's interest piqued. Crowley shakes his hand, droplets of blood landing on the floor. "What?!" He shouts rounding on the demon. He gulps and looks down as Crowley walks towards him. "It's Sam Winchester sir," The demon says, Cas' head snapping up. **Sam! Dean must be here too.** "He um.." The demon stutters lowering his head further. Dean rolls his eyes, _**hurry the fuck up!**_ Crowley sighs "Oh spit it out!" The demon nods, "He..he killed your hell hound sir.." Crowley gawks at him. Dean laughs quietly, _**that's my Sammy!**_ "What do you mean he killed my hell hound?!" Crowley shouts throwing the demon against the wall. The demon whimpers and glances up at him. "He blew her up sir" Crowley curses and looks down, the demon now looking over his head to the other three. Dean crouches down, silently cursing when the railing squeaks. Cas lifts his head at the noise, glancing up just as Dean moves back. **Dean?** "Why must I do everything for myself?!" Crowley shouts before storming out the room, the four demon scurrying out behind him. Dean watches them leave, gaze glancing to Cas who's still slumped on the floor. Dean makes sure the room is empty before he sprints down the stairs, crouching down as he walks towards Cas. **_"Cas? Babe?"_** He whispers kneeling in front of him. Cas lifts his head slowly, blinking his one un-swollen eye. **"D-Dean? Is that you?"** Dean smiles and nods, blinking back tears at seeing Cas like this. He puts a hand on the side of Cas' face, the other on his shoulder to hold him steady. Cas whimpers and sways forward. **_"Shh, I got you, it's okay. It's me, I'm gonna get you out of here"_** Dean whispers cradling him closer. He closes his eyes as Cas slumps against him. _**"I'm so sorry this happened to you"**_ He runs a thumb over Cas' cheek, Cas wincing. **"Was not your fault"** He mumbles. Dean just nods, slipping a hand under his knees and one hooking around his back as he lifts him. Cas groans and squeezes his eyes shut. He waits until Cas relaxes before heading for the stairs, whispers quiet comforts to Cas. He smiles as Cas cuddles closer in, the smile slipping when he freezes. _**"What the-"**_ He mumbles trying to take another step, his foot stuck to the floor. **"Dean.."** Cas says gruffly pointing behind them. Dean turns to see Crowley standing by the door, a blade to Sams neck. "Hello boys"


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song to go with this chapter, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBY-9xLGaw8

"Hello boys" Dean growls and tries to move again, glaring at Crowley when he doesn't move an inch. _**"Let him go!"**_ He shouts. Crowley chuckles, Sam wincing as Crowley tightening his grip on his hair. "You're not exactly in the position to be making demands" Dean glares and tries to move, feeling like he's pushing against an invisible barrier. "Why the hell cant we move?!" He snarls. He tightens his grip on Cas, careful not to hurt him or drop him. "I'm not letting you" Crowley comments as he watches the struggle. **_"Crowley I swear to god-"_** "Oh don't swear to that prick!" He snaps, shifting his hand in Sam's hair. Sam goes to move away but Crowley oulls him back, knife against his throat again. "Ah ah ah Samantha!" Cas groans and shifts in Dean's arms, the sudden urge to fight flowing through him. **That's my father!** Dean tenses and grips him tighter. **_"Cas don't move, leave this one to us this time"_** Cas just glares at the demon and relaxes back into Deans arms. Dean nods and looks at his brother. _**"You alright?"**_ Sam attempts to nod, wincing when the blade digs into his neck.  He turns his head as much as he can to look down at Crowley. _"Why are you doing this?"_ He manages out, voice rough from the angle. Dean nods. **_"And spare us the 'king of hell' crap!"_** He snaps. Crowley ponders for a moment before shrugging, "Because its fun to see you bugs squirm" Dean blinks and looks at him shocked. Sam equally so. He glances at Sam and notices the bump in his jacket pocket. Smirking he looks at his little brother. _**"Hey Sammy, got any sticks left?"**_ Sam furrows his brows in confusion before he smiles and pats his pocket. _"Hell yeah. Got a light though?"_ **_"Never leave home without one"_** Dean grins.

Crowley looks between them, crying out when Sam elbows him in the stomach. He drops the knife and stumbles backwards. Sam reaches into his pocket and pulls out his flask, splashing some holy water over him. Crowley hisses, turning in time to see Dean toss Sam his lighter. Dean smiles when he realises he can move again. Placing Cas softly on the floor he watches as Sam grabs the dynamite from his pocket, lighting it and turning to Crowley who's now glaring at them both. **_"Delivery for Crowley"_**  Dean shouts as Sam tosses the stick of dynamite at him. Chuckling he bends down and picks Cas back up. Cas yelps in surprise. **_"Sorry babe!"_** Dean shouts as he begins running up the stairs, Sam following behind closely. Crowley catches the stick and glares at it, looking up just as the door closes. Stumbling towards the car Dean tosses Sam the keys and slides in the back with Cas in his lap. **_"Only time I'm happy with you driving her!"_** He says chuckling as Sam starts the car, quickly pulling out the car park. Dean looks down at Cas who's shivering, tears slowly falling down his cheeks. **_"Shh baby, it's okay. I'm here, I'm here"_** Cas just groans and shifts on Dean's lap. Sam looks back at him.  _"Should we take him to hospital?"_ Dean nods, looking down when Cas violently shakes his head. **"No, motel. I'll be fine"** He says blinking sleepily up at Dean. Dean sighs, _**"Cas you're running low on mojo..I can't take the risk"**_ He says sadly. _**"Sam, the hospital now"**_ Cas grumbles and tries to push Dean away. _**I'll be fine. I don't want to go to a hospital, I'm an angel.**_ His hand slips in his attempt, too weak and tired. _**"I-I'm sorry Cas..but I have to"**_ Dean mumbles, frowning when Cas turns away from him. **_Dammit..I'm sorry Cas, I know this isn't what you want. But I have to protect you. You're my fallen angel._ "I'm not human yet"** Cas mumbles, his eyes fluttering shut and words slurring at the end. Dean closes his eyes, shaking his head slightly. _**"Cas.."**_ He pleads, hand moving on Cas' back to his shoulder. His eyes open when he doesn't get a response, Cas' weight getting heavier. _**"Cas?"**_ He asks sitting up and turning Cas' head to face him. Cas' eyes closed, mouth parted slightly. _**"Sam, hospital now!"**_ He shouts, pulling Cas closer. _**"He's unconscious"**_   _**Baby stay with me, I'm here. I'm here. I'm so freaking sorry Cas, I should have protected you.**_

Sam speeds up, going over the limit as he drives towards the hospital. Dean rocks Cas in his arms as they drive, glancing around at the passing streets. The second Sam stops the car in the hospital car park Dean is out, Cas in his arms as he sprints into the waiting room. _**"Someone help!"**_ He shouts, eyes flickering around the room. Onlookers watch as nurses run over, the woman from earlier joining them. _**"He needs help! Remember hes FBI!"**_   The nurses busy around Dean, each one checking something different, eyes,  ears, pulse. The moan from earlier bustles around Dean however. "Agent Hudson you should be looking after your ribs!" She says flicking a light in Deans eyes. Dean sighs and shifts away from her. _**"Not now! This is my partner, he was attacked..a..uh a hate crime"**_ She just nods and calls the nurses to follow her. Dean follows, Cas still in his arms towards one of the room, placing him gently on the bed. He steps back to let the nurses in, watching with a hand over his mouth. _**Please Cas..**_ He leans back against the door and closes his eyes, trying to drown out the nurses. His eyes snap back open when he hears a faint voice. **"Dean?.."** He moves towards the bed again, one of the male nurses  stopping him. "Sir you can't be in here just now" Dean glares down at the man as he pushes Dean out the door, closing it on him. **"Dean!"** Cas shouts, his voice cracking in pain. Dean snarls at the door and smacks his hand against it. **_"Cas!"_** He shouts. He hears Cas cry out in pain, now pounding against the door. _**"Cas!!"**_ He shouts pushing himself against the door. It goes flying open. The male nurse catches him, Dean glaring down at him again. "Sir he has a dislocated shoulder, we need to put it back in. But having you in here is distressing him!" A nurse says as they all try to force Cas back down onto the bed. Cas cries out and pushes against them. _**"No what's distressing him is not having me there!"**_ Dean shouts back, his eyes flickering to Cas and back to the nurse. The nurse sighs and looks at Cas who's now reaching out for Dean with his good arm. **"Dean!"** He chokes out, tears falling down his cheeks. Dean glares at the nurse who sighs and moves to let him pass. Sprinting to his side Dean grabs Cas' hand and presses it to his chest. **_"I'm here baby, I'm here. I promise I'm not going anywhere"_**

Cas whimpers and looks up at him, **"It-it hurts D-Dean.."** Cas was shivering from the pain, his body not used to such pain. **I'm becoming human..** He thinks with a sob. "He's going into shock!" One of the nurses shouts, inserting an IV drip into his arm. Dean panics and clutches Cas' and tighter, his own tears threatening to fall. _**Baby please. Please be okay. I'm so sorry. "baby, baby it's okay. I'm here. I need you to calm down for me okay?"**_ He says softly, kissing Cas' hand. Cas nods and closes his eyes, taking a shaky breath. "Cas is it?" The nurse asks. Nodding Cas looks at her. "OKay, we're going to have to put your shoulder into place, it's going to hurt but if we don't you'll need surgery." She says. Cas just nods and turns to face Dean, **"Please don't leave me.."** He mumbles, tensing when he feels the nurses move to his other side. Dean shakes his head and leans down to kiss him. **_"I'm not going anywhere. Just keep looking at me, it'll be over in no time okay?"_** Cas nods and closes his eyes. Two nurses press him back onto the bed as another grips his shoulder. She nods at Dean before pressing her hands together, Cas wincing. "Okay. Three, two one.." She mumbles before pressing hard, popping Cas' shoulder in. Cas shouts in pain and arches on the bed. He pulls away sobbing, shaking the nurses off of him as he moves closer to Dean. He cradles his hand against his chest. **"I-it hurts so much Dean"** He sobs. _**"I know, I know baby. it's okay, I'm here"**_ Dean says holding him closer, running a hand softly through Cas' hair. "Agent Hudson?.." The nurse says stepping towards them. "You need to file out a report on this I'm afraid. If this is a hate crime..You of all people know the penalty of such actions.." Dean sighs and looks at her. _**"Ask my partner. I'd rather comfort my boyfriend right now if that's alright with you"**_ The nurse nods and smiles at him sympathetically before leaving the room.

Dean looks back at Cas. **_"I'm so sorry this happened to you Cas..I should have been there to protect you"_** He says, voice cracking as he looks up at him. Cas' eyes widen as he watches him, puffy and blue. Dean flicks his eyes across Cas' face. He was already bruising around his left eye, his lip split and nose swollen. **"It's not your fault Dean, I should have known Crowley was in town. You are not to blame"** He says softly but Dean just looks down. **_"I should have been there Cas.."_** Cas sighs. **"We keep fighting over blame.."** He mumbles smiling sadly. Dean gives a breathy laugh. _**"How about we share the blame from now?"**_ He says looking back up at his boyfriend. Cas nods, **"I'd like that"** He says smiling. Dean leans forward and pulls him into a soft kiss, cupping Cas' cheek. He pulls back as Sam walks in. _"A hate crime Dean?! Really?!"_ He shouts throwing his hands in the air. _**"It was! He hates the angel so.."**_ Dean defends. _"Yeah well now the police are coming Dean.  The nurse called them"_ Dean curses and stands up. _**"Shit! We need to get out of here. Cas is hurt too bad.."**_ Cas grabs his hand. **"No, I'm fine Dean. I have enough strength to transport us out of here"** He says. Dean shakes his head, _**"I can't ask you to do that Cas"**_ Sighing Cas sits up shakily, taking Dean's hand again. **"Sam take Dean's arm, we're leaving."** Dean pulls his hand away. **_"Cas no!"_** He shouts. **"Dean do it! We can't afford the police to come here"** Cas pleads. _**"You're staying here Cas."**_ Dean states moving away from the bed. **"Dammit Dean!"** Cas shouts, surprising the brothers. **"I'm not acting human! I am angel!"** He says voice cracking. **"I don't want to be human.."** He mumbles before he sobs.

 ** _"I know Cas, but I can't ask you to use the rest of your grace to zap us out of here."_** Dean says rubbing a hand across his face. Cas sniffs and looks up at him. **"You would do the same thing if you were in my position Dean!"** He snaps before reaching out and grabbing the brothers, closing his eyes. _**"Cas! Stop it!"**_ Sam glances at his brother when nothing happens. Cas' opens his eyes, looking between them. **"It's not working.."** he mumbles trying again. His eyes fly open as he drops his hands. **"W-Why isn't it working?! I don't understand!"** Dean lowers his head, chest tightening. Dammit. ** _"Because you're human Cas.."_** Cas stares at him, eyes wide and pleading. **_"_ N-No! I'm an angel of the lord! I'm not a human Dean!"** Dean shakes his head and looks at his brother wo just nods. **_"I'm sorry Cas.."_** He says looking back at him. **"No! I can't be human! I'm your guardian Dean! I need to return to heaven and figure this out."** He says panicking. Dean holds up his hands, catching Cas' attention again. **_"Cas, please. Calm down"_** He says softly. Cas whirls on him. **"Calm down?!"** He snaps. **"I'm nothing now Dean!"** Dean blinks at him and steps back. **_"Nothing?"_** He mumbles shaking his head. _**"You think being human makes you nothing? What does that make Sam and I then Cas?!"**_ He shouts laughing humourlessly. **_"Does that mean we're nothing?"_** He asks quietly, glaring at him. Cas opens his mouth but Dean holds up a hand to stop him before turning and walking out the door, slamming it behind him.

Sam watches his brother leave, sighing when he hears Cas sobbing into his hands. _"I'm sorry Cas"_ He says stepping towards the bed to pull him into a hug. **"No.."** Cas mumbles into his chest, **"I have failed you both, I'm sorry Sam"** Sam sighs, _"No you haven't Cas"_ He mumbles. **"I'd like to be alone Sam"** Cas says pulling away. _"Cas, Dean didn't mean what he said, he's just-"_ **"Leave Sam! I want to be alone!"** Cas shouts turning away from him. Sam nods and steps back towards the door, pausing to look back. Cas shifts until he's on his side, legs pulled up to his chest. Looking down Sam moves out the room and wanders until he finds Dean in the canteen, buying coffee.

 _"_ _He's breaking down Dean"_ Sam says as Dean grabs his cup and moves towards the sugar and milk. Dean just nods and purses his lips. Sam looks at him. _"That's it? No big speech on how you're going to make sure he's okay and never leave his side?"_ Dean shakes his head and blows on his coffee. _**"No, he's going to have to get used to the fact that he's human now Sam. So I'm going to enjoy my coffee and then go check on him. If you don't mind"**_ He says shoving past his brother towards one of the tables. Sam sighs and follows, sitting down across from him. _"So you're not worried?"_ He asks. Dean sips his coffee and glares at him. _**"Hell of course I'm worried Sam! But you saw him in there! He needs time to get used to this"**_ Sam nods and glances around the room. _"Fine. But what are we going to do about the cops?"_ Dean shrugs, _**"Lie. We'll figure something out, we always do"**_ Sam nods. _"We could always send them after Crowley, it'd give us some time to get out of here"_ Dean nods and stares at his coffee cup. _**"That'd be quite funny actually"**_ He says. Sam chuckles, _"It's Crowley though, he'd probably kill them or possess them"_ He mumbles. **_"Not that they'd find him"_** Dean points out sipping his coffee. Sam sighs, _"Can't chance it"_ He says. **_"I'll think of something, I work better under pressure"_** Dean mumbles. Sam chuckles and stands up, _"Want anything? Going for a coffee"_ He says. Dean shakes his head and stands with him, throwing his now empty cup in the bin. _**"No, I'm going to go check on my angel-"**_ He pauses and sighs, **_"Well..Human"_** He corrects sadly. Sam nods, lips in a firm line. _"Going to be hard to get used to.."_  

Dean wanders towards Cas' room, sucking in a breath as he knocks tentatively on the door. **_"Cas?.."_** He mumbles, opening the door and peaking around. He smiles when he sees Cas lying fast asleep on the bed. Walking over his smile drops when he sees the tear streaks down his face. Sighing he takes the seat facing Cas, lifting Cas' hand in his own and rubbing his thumb over it softly. Dean sits back and watches him sleep. **_"I'm sorry Cas.."_** He mumbles kissing Cas' hand and leaning his head on his arm. He sits up suddenly, an idea growing in his head. **_"I can't believe I'm about to do this.."_** He mumbles shifting in his seat. **_"Stuff like this happens in those movies Lisa used to watch so.."_** He says before he beings humming softly. Before he knows it he's smiling and softly singing the words. **_"Stars shining bright above you..night breezes seem to whisper I love you..birds singing in the sycamore tree..dream a little dream of me"_**   He moves his other hand to Cas' hair, running his fingers through it as he sings. He pulls both hands away slightly as he leans up to kiss him softly. _ **"I love you my fallen angel"**_ He whispers, his chest tightening as he says the words. _**I do, whether you have your grace or not Cas, I will always love you.**_ He sits back as Cas stirs, his hand reflexively reaching for Deans. **"You're very talented.."** He mumbles, voice rough from disuse and crying. Dean feels his cheeks heating up at the comment, _**"Thanks.."**_ He mumbles shyly. Cas slowly blinks, blue eyes opening to look at Dean, the sadness seeming to have left them. **"Don't stop, please keep singing."** Dean looks at him surprised. _ **"You like it?"**_ Cas smiles and nods, bringing Deans hand to his chest as though it were a teddy. Dean smiles and shakes his head. _**"I don't know the rest of that song"**_ He chuckles. Cas seems to pout before he's asking, **"What other songs do you know?"** Dean ponders, turning to stare out the window before he's grinning again. Sitting up he raises an eyebrow and smirks at his boyfriend. **_"How about Earth Angel?"_** He asks. Cas' eyes flicker for a moment, Dean noting that they seem to dim before they brighten again. **"I don't know that one."** Dean licks his lips, suddenly nervous in case he'll mess up. **_C'mon Dean it's Cas. He's not going to judge you. "Earth angel, earth angel..Will you be mine? My darling dear, love you all the time..I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you"_** He sings. Cas smiles wider, squeezing Dean's hand closer to his chest. He looks down at his entwined hand, his skin a contrast to Deans tanned.

 **"Thank you"** He says softly, making Dean stop singing. **_"For what?"_ "For being here"** Cas says his smile dropping, **"I shouldn't have said those things earlier, can you forgive me? I was acting so childish"** Dean smiles and shakes his head, **_"Don't apologise Cas, I understand your reaction. And it's fine, I don't mind being called nothing"_** Cas sits up, pulling Dean closer to him. **"But your not nothing! Your everything to me!"** Dean smiles and leans up to kiss him, _**"Neither are you Cas. You're my everything, angel or not okay?"**_ Cas nods, kissing him again. They break apart with a sigh when Sam walks in the room. _"Uh Dean, the police are here.."_ He mumbles. Dean sighs and untangles himself from Cas, kissing his head as he moves towards the door. **_"We'll be back soon, promise"_** He says smiling. Cas nods and waves, slumping back on the bed.

Dean follows Sam out the door, walking with him towards two suits standing by the door. _**"Gentlemen"**_ He says smiling tightly. One of the men turns to face him, "Agent. We heard your..partner?" Dean nods. "Has been involved in a hate crime, we'd like to talk to both of you about what happened" Dean straightens and shakes his head, _**"I'm sorry but that wont be possible. He's not feeling his best but I'm here to answer any questions you may have"**_ He says smiling at them. The men glance at each other. "Sorry sir but we need his side of the story. I understand you weren't there for the attack, so you understand that we need to for the paperwork since your an agent yourself" He says smiling slightly. Dean sighs and runs a hand over his face, _**"Fine. I'll take you to him"**_ He mumbles. Turning he leads them slowly towards Cas' room. Glancing at Sam Dean opens the door and steps through, _**"Cas? The police are here"**_ Cas had sat up to lean back on the headboard, sipping water through a straw. He shakes his head. **"Dean I don't want to talk to them"** Dean ignores the looks from the detectives and walks over to take Cas' hand. **_"I know but we need to"_** One of the detectives steps forward, a notepad in his hands. "Mr Dawson is it?" Cas nods. "Mind telling us what happened?" He asks. Cas swallows, **"No, I'd prefer Dean told you"** The detective looks at Dean who's eyes are wider. _**Right, okay. Um..hurry the fuck up Dean and think of a lie!**_ He sits on the side of Cas' bed. **_"We were taking a walk in the park and I had left Cas to grab us some burgers. I was gone maybe five minutes and when I got back I saw Cas lying on the grass, a group of teenage boys running off laughing."_** He mentally pats himself on the back. _**That was a damn good lie if I say so myself**_. The detective nods as he takes notes. He looks back up at Cas who just points at Dean. Nodding the man looks to Dean who's trying not to laugh. 

"Did you get a description of the teens?" Dean shakes his head, _**"Hoods? Dark jeans? I'm not sure, I just ran straight to Castiel"**_ Dean glances at the detectives partner who's staring intently at Cas. Squinting he clears his throat. **_"Hey buddy take a photo it lasts longer"_** He snaps. The detective glares at him before he focuses back on Cas. **"Dean"** Cas warns shaking his head. Dean glances at him and sighs. _**"Sorry.."**_ He grumbles. The nice detective snaps his notepad shut and smiles at them, "Thank you for your time. We'll keep you informed as to our progress," He pulls  a card from his jacket, "If you think of anything call me" Dean nods and smiles at him, _**"Thank you. We will"**_ He says accepting the card. _**"Thank you"**_ Cas mumbles from the bed before he's sipping water again. " _ **Oh detective, can you tell my partner he can come in?"**_ Dean asks smiling at him once more. The detective nods and they both leave, Sam walking in a second later. _"So what did you use this time?"_ He asks throwing himself in the chair on the opposite side of the bed. _**"Dean chuckles. "oh you know, romantic park walks and youths"**_  Sam laughs and claps. Cas joins him and leans into Dean side. _"How you feeling Cas?"_ He asks when he's finally calmed down. Cas shrugs, **"I'm in pain but this morphine thing,"** He says pointing at the drip in his arm, **"Is helping"** Sam nods, _"Good"_ Cas perks up, **"and Dean's singing!"** He says looking at Dean who's flushing bright red. Sam's jaw drops as he looks at his brother, _"Oh really?"_ He asks before he starts laughing. Dean blushes and mumbles a shut up at him. _"You never sang to me when I was sick!"_ Dean sputters, **_"I did! You just don't remember it!"_** He says laughing. Sam laughs and shakes his head at his brother. Cas watches from in between, a smile growing on his face as he watches them bicker. **Finally, a proper smile.**


	26. Chapter 26

Dean was sprawled in his chair, feet up on the end of the bed and head thrown back as he sleeps soundly. Cas is watching him contently, a small smile on his lips as he takes in the way Dean's chest rises and falls with each breath. He jumps when Sam walks in, coffee and muffins in each hand. He nods at Cas and looks at Dean, _"He's still asleep?"_ Cas nods and sits up, shoving the cover down to his waist. Sam notes that he doesn't use his left arm as much. _"Got some food, want it just now?"_ He asks taking the seat beside Cas and offering the food. Cas nods and lifts his good arm, accepting the muffin and coffee. **"Yeah, I haven't eaten in ages"** He places the coffee on the table beside him and takes a bite out his muffin. Sam looks over at his brother. Cas looks at him and smiles. **"He's lucky to have a brother like you Sam"** He comments. Sam chuckles, _"Are you kidding?"_ Cas looks at him confused, muffin now lying in his lap. _"I'm the lucky one. All he's ever done our whole lives is look out for me, do everything for me. I owe him everything Cas"_ Sam says smiling fondly at his sleeping brother. Cas smiles and takes a bite from his muffin, Sam a sip from his coffee, both choking when Dean abruptly speaks up. **_"And I still do because you're shit at everything"_** Cas coughs as Sam lets out a laugh. Shaking his head he lifts Dean's coffee and muffin. _"Brought food, want yours?"_   Dean sits up and nods slowly, making grabby hands at the coffee. Once he has possession of it he takes a long sip, moaning as the warmth flows through him.

Sam smiles, _"Latte. Want your food?"_ Dean nods and looks at Cas as he waits. Cas is sitting cross legged on his bed, munching contently on his muffin. **_That's adorable. God I'm so lucky._** Cas looks up when he feels eyes on him, blushing and pausing halfway through a mouthful of food when he meets Deans eyes. **"What?"** He mumbles, covering his mouth with his hand. Dean chuckles, _**"Nothing.."**_ He says still staring. Cas blushes again and looks down at his muffin, his lips in a smile. _"Here"_ Sam says handing him his muffin. Dean grins and lifts it to his mouth, mouth watering at the thought of food. His shoulder slump and his jaw slacks when his phone starts ringing in his pocket. _**"Dammit.."**_ He mumbles placing the muffin down and grabbing his phone.  **_"Yeah Bobby? What's up?"_** He asks putting the phone to his ear. "Where you boys at?" **_"Hospital, Cas got hurt pretty bad. Why what's up?"_** Cas and Sam stop mid conversation to look at him. "I found some info on the rugar-Wait! Cas got hurt? I thought angels didn't get hurt?" Bobby asks. Dean glances up at Cas, _**"About that Bobby..He's not an angel anymore.."**_ He says frowning when Cas' whole body changes, shoulder and head slumped downwards, hands clenching into fists. _**I'm sorry baby..**_ Bobby sucks in a breath. "He's not an angel anymore?" Dean sighs, "No.." "How's he doing?" Dean shrugs, _**"He's alright. Sorry what were you going to say about the case because we already solved it**_ " "You solved it? How?" Bobby asks astonished. Dean takes a quick sip of his coffee and sits back, _**"We found out that the whole family were rugarus so we found Paul and lit his ass up"**_ He says looking up when he hears Sam. Sam shakes his head, confusion written over his face as he tries to interject. _"Dean that's not tru-"_ **"Dean why are you lying?"** Cas asks sitting up, his expression matching Sams. Dean shakes his head, _**"I'm not lying"**_ Cas nods, **"Yes you are"**  "Dean what's going on?" Bobby asks. _**"Nothing Bobby, thanks for calling"**_

Dean hangs up and throws the phone on the bed and rubbing a hand on his face. Sam glances at Cas. **"Why did you lie Dean?"** He asks quietly. Dean looks up at him, eyes searching. _**"Because we don't need to worry him Cas"**_ He sighs out. Cas looks doubtful but nods. Shutting his eyes Dean takes a bite out of his muffin, some of the frosting left on his face. The boys chuckle, Dean opening his eyes to look at them. _**"What?"**_ Cas just smiles and leans forward, wiping the icing off with his finger and holding it up for Dean to see. _**"Oh"**_ Dean blushes and looks at Cas who's now staring at his finger. Smirking Cas looks up and catches Dean's eye, sliding his finger into his mouth and sucking the icing off. Dean flushes and he bites his lip, shifting in his seat. Sam looks between them and clears his throat. Cas only smirks again and continues sucking the icing off, Dean biting harder on his lip. _**Fuck that's hot.**_ Sam coughs snapping the two out of their reverie. _"If you guys are done eye fucking each other"_ He mutters. Dean blushes and stammers, **_"Y-You stop..e-eye fu.."_** He stops when Cas just chuckles. He finishes off the cream and wipes his finger on the tissue Sam's handing him. _"So what did Bobby want?"_ Sam asks. Dean coughs, his eyes still on Cas. He slowly rips them away, unable to focus when Cas is smirking at him like that. _**"He uh..he found some stuff out on the rugaru case.."**_ He stutters out. Cas smirks at Dean's reaction and turns to watch the brothers converse. _"Okay, what did he say?"_ Dean shrugs, _**"Don't know, he stopped when I told him Cas was hurt"**_ _"Well great Dean"_ Dean rubs a hand over his face and throws his hands up in defence. _**"Don't blame me, I didn't want him to worry. You wanna know you phone him!"**_ He says sitting back in the chair and putting his feet back on the bed. Cas grumbles and kicks him, **"Don't mess up my bed"** Dean pouts, **_"You didn't mind earlier"_** He notes. **"Yes but you're cute when you sleep"** Cas smirks in response, happy when Dean blushes. Sam scoffs and stands up, heading to the door. **_"Where are you going?"_** _"Somewhere that isn't full of this lovey dovey stuff"_ He replies. Dean chuckles and kicks Cas foot, grinning up at him. 

_**"He's missing out"**_ He says once Sam is out the room. **"On what?"** Cas asks confused. Dean stares at him for a moment before answering, _**"Love"**_ They both blink, trying to adjust to what Deans just said. _**"That was very chick flicky"**_ Dean finally mumbles and Cas laughs. **"Extremely"** Dean chuckles and kicks Cas' foot again. Smiling slightly Cas breaks the silence, **"Do you have a thing for my feet or do you just enjoy kicking them?"** Dean shrugs and does it again. **_"It's fun to annoy you"_** Cas smiles and looks down beside him, hands lying on either side and clutching at the cover. **"I wish you could join me.."** He mumbles, sinking back onto the bed. **"Like I did with you.."** Dean looks down, **_"I'd love to Cas but I don't wanna hurt you. Crowley burst you up pretty bad"_** Cas' bruises had become a bright purple, his bottom lip split and swollen and a few stitches over his eyebrow. The sight made Dean's heart ache. Cas looks at him pleadingly. **_"What side hurts less?"_** Dean asks as he stands. Smiling Cas looks to his right, **"This one"** Nodding Dean begins walking around the bed, pausing when there's a knock at the door followed by a nurse walking in. "Mr Dawson?" She asks looking at Cas and smiling, "How are you feeling?" Cas nods, **"I'm better. This morphine has really helped"** The nurse smiles and checks over everything before giving them both a nod and moving towards the door. She pauses when she sees a coffee stain on Cas' gown. "You've messed up your gown" She notes frowning. Cas looks down and blushes, **"My apologies"** She shakes her head, "Give me one minute" And disappears from the room. Dean smiles and shifts on his feet. _**"I'll wait"**_ Cas nods and leans up to kiss him. Pulling apart when the nurse returns with a new gown.

Cas sits up as the nurse walks behind him, undoing the ties and removing the gown. Handing him the new one she smiles and leaves the room. Dean looks over and gapes at his boyfriend stood in only boxers. His eyes travel down Cas' chest, his skin tanned in this light, shadows casting across his stomach and showing his abs. **_Fuck..why's he so hot?! How did I get so lucky?_** He slowly draws his eyes back up Cas' chest, freezing when he meets his eyes. Cas stares at him, a smirk playing on his lips. **"Like what you see baby?"** Dean splutters and blushes profusely. **_"That's my line!"_** Dean says laughing. Cas places the new gown on the bed and walks towards him slowly. _**"C-Cas?"**_ Dean mumbles taking a stumbling step back. He can feel the heat in his cheeks when Cas just smirks again. Dean stops when he backs into the wall, a breath leaving his mouth. Cas moves until their faces are inches apart, his breath ticking across Dean's chin. Dean can feel himself getting dizzy from the closeness and turns his head to look anywhere but at his smirking blue eyed boyfriend. Sighing Cas slides his fingers into Dean's belt loops and pulls until their chests touch, tanned skin against white shirt. Dean has no choice but to look down when Cas grips his chin and tugs his head down, instantly pulling him into a kiss. _**"God dammit Cas.."**_ He breathes out when Cas pulls away. **"Yes? Am I doing something wrong?"** Cas teases and Dean's eyes flutter. He shifts his arms to wrap around Dean's waist, pulling him impossibly close. Dean shakes his head, **_"You keep acting the way you are and I wont be able to contain myself"_** He chuckles. Cas kisses him again and Dean can taste the coffee he drank earlier, mixing with his usual sweet taste. Dean wraps an arm around his waist and slides the other to Cas' hair, tugging on it as he kisses back roughly. His chest rising and falling rapidly as he gets lost in the feeling of Cas. Cas moans quietly and pushes Dean back against the wall as he slides his tongue to meet Deans.

Sam wanders back along the corridor, not bothering to knock the door before walking in. _"Hey guys I've-"_ He freezes when he sees them, Cas with his hands on Dean's hips pinning him to the wall and Dean arching his neck to kiss back. _"Oh my god! I need to go scratch my eyes out!"_ He shouts squeezing said eyes shut and turning away. The two break away panting. Dean looks dazed and Cas feels like it was a job well done. Dean's mind swirls, the only thought being to reach out and pull Cas back into another kiss. Cas looks up at him when Dean places a hand on his chest and pushes him back a couple steps. Suddenly able to breath and think Dean looks, rather glares, at his little brother. **_"What Sam?"_** Sam looks around slowly, letting out a breath when he sees they've stopped. _"I've signed some of the papers,"_ He says holding up the copy in his hand. _"Cas you should get out in a day or so"_ Cas nods and turns back to Dean who's just regaining his breathing and leans up to steal another kiss. He turns and picks up his gown before smirking and thinking better of it, climbing back onto the bed the way he is. Dean huffs. **_"I hate you right now.."_** He grumbles. Cas blinks and feigns innocence. **"Why Dean? I'm just to warm to wear it"** He says with a smirk. Dean nods, _**"Course"**_ Cas sits back up, **"You can't say anything!"** He giggles.

Sam shakes his head and flops back down in his seat, Dean taking the opposite. Dean continues. _**"Why?! Because I have better abs than you?"**_ He quips and Cas rolls his eyes. **"Course Dean"**   Dean gasps in mock offence, looking to his brother for backup but Sam just shakes his head again. _"You guys are gross"_ He comments. Dean drops his hand and looks at him confused. _"You need to stop being so cute together! It's annoying!"_ _**"Hold on"**_ Dean brow furrows and he puts a hand in the air. **_"We,"_** He says gesturing between himself and Cas, _**"are not 'cute.' "**_ Sam nods, _"Mmhmm, I believe you"_ he says with a smile.  Cas frowns slightly, **"Is it so wrong if we are?"** Dean looks back at him and smiles. Cas is positive his heart skips  a beat. _**"Baby it'd never be wrong"**_ He says leaning over the bed to kiss him. _"See! Cute!"_ Sam protests. Dean just shakes his head and looks back at Cas, _**"Cas you know..if your not comfortable in this,"**_ He says pointing at the gown, _**"We can get some of my shirts up for you?"**_ He asks blushing. _ **"I can send Sammy for them.."**_ Sam looks up from his coffee cup. _"What?! Why me?!"_ Dean looks at him, _**"Because I'm here with Cas!"**_ Sam sighs and rolls his eyes, _"Fine"_ He mumbles standing up and heading out the door, stopping when Dean shouts on him. **_"Lift my ACDC one!"_** He shouts smiling. Sam nods and turns, pausing again when Cas shouts this time. **"Sam wait!"** He says before looking at Dean, **"Dean you should both go and get some rest..You've hardly slept"** Dean drags his chair beside Cas' chair. **_"I'll sleep here"_** Cas shakes his head, **"Dean please, do it for me? I'll feel better knowing you've gotten some rest"** He mumbles. Dean looks at him before nodding, **_"Fine, but only for a few hours alright?"_** Cas nods and leans up to kiss him. Dean pulls back and ruffles his hair, **_"I'll see you soon my fallen angel"_** Cas smiles at him slightly and watches Dean walk away, **"Sleep well.."** He mumbles. Sighing he grabs the gown and slides it on, tying it loosely in the back.  

He waits until he hears the door shut, the brothers bickering slowly fading out as they walk down the corridor. Cas looks around the now empty room and pulls his legs to his chest. A second later his head in buried in them and his body is wracking with sobs. **"Why?!"** He sobs, **"Why did this happen to me?!"** He shouts, pounding his fists into the bed. **What did I do Father? Why would you let this happen to me?! I don't understand! I'm your son! I've done everything you've ever asked of me! Please..Help me Father..** He lifts his head and runs a hand over his eyes, sniffing. He lifts his gaze when a nurse runs towards his bed. "Are you okay?!" He asks worried, eyes darting over Cas and towards the monitors around him. Cas swallows and nods, **"Yes, yes I'm okay. Thank you** " He says, voice thick. The nurse nods and turns slightly, his eyebrows still furrowed. "Do you need anything sir?" Cas laughs slightly and looks down, **"My grace.."** He mumbles. "Sorry I didn't hear you sir, what did you say?" Cas shakes his head, **"No, I'm okay. Nothing thank you"** The nurse nods and gives him a once over before leaving. Cas shakes his head and sighs, rubbing his eyes before he slides under the cover and leans back on the bed. **I'm sorry for whatever I've done to deserve this Father..** He thinks before closing his eyes and wishing for sleep. 

~~~~  
Cas wakes slowly, sensing a presence beside him. Blinking he turns to see Dean sitting beside him scrolling through his phone. Dean looks up when he feels Cas' eyes on him. **_"Cas"_** He say smiling, _**"How you feeling?"**_ He asks. Cas grumbles and rubs his eyes, **"I told you to get some rest"** Dean nods, _**"And I did for like 3 hours"**_ He replies before lifting a bag on his lap. Cas watches him sift through it before pulling out his ACDC top. He smiles and offers Cas the shirt. **_"Here, this will be more comfortable"_** Cas takes the top and leans up to kiss him. **"Thank you"** He replies softly before trying to reach behind himself to remove the gown. He twists his arm the wrong way and winces. Dean stands up and leans behind him to undo the knots. He folds the gown and places it on the chair beside him. Taking the top from Cas he puts it over Cas' head, helping him into it. He slides both his hands down Cas' chest to smooth out the wrinkles. Cas blushes and takes one, lifting it up to kiss it like the countless times he'd seen Dean do. Dean smiles, **_"You okay Cas?..Like honestly okay? One of the nurses said you were upset earlier"_**   He asks softly. Cas holds his hand closer and nods, **"Yeah..It was a moment of weakness, I'm alright now.."** Dean quirks an eyebrow and nods. **_"Are you sure?"_** He asks softly, **_"You know I'm always here to listen"_** Cas nods and kisses his hand again, **"Thank you Dean"** Dean smiles and leans forward, his nose brushing Cas' and Cas smiles at the feeling. **_"Any time Cas, about anything"_** Cas smiles and closes the gap, pressing his lips softly against Dean's. Dean breathes through his nose and cups Cas' jaw as the kiss, pulling apart a couple minutes later. Resting heads Cas glances around the rom. **"Where's Sam?"** _**"He stayed behind to talk to Bobby, he said he'd phone if anything happened"**_ Dean says sitting back.

 _ **"But I need coffee and some pie, want anything?"**_   He asks standing up. Cas shakes his head and Dean moves to the door. **"oh can you ask the nurse to stop my morphine?"** Dean chuckles and walks back to the bed,  leaning over the chair and flicking Cas' morphine off. **_"It's that easy Cas"_** Cas blushes and looks down at his lap. **"My apologies"** He says quietly. Dean smiles, _**"Don't apologise! You sure you don't want anything?"**_ Cas shakes his head. Dean kisses his hair and walks out the room. Heading towards the cafeteria he runs a hand over his face. _**Why won't he let me help?!**_

Cas sighs and looks around the room, shifting to get more comfortable. **I can't tell him. He's worrying too much as it is. I can't do that to him, I can't stress him more**.

~~

Dean smiles at the cashier as he picks up the coffee, winking before heading back towards the room. He pauses at the door, frowning and cocking his head when he heads a noise. Is he groaning? Shoving the door open he looks around the room, noting the empty bed. _**"Cas?"**_ He asks putting the coffee on the table and walking around to the other side of the room.  He sees Cas on the floor beside the bed, quickly kneeling down beside him. **_"Cas?! What the hell are you doing?"_** He asks slipping his hand under Cas' back to pull him against his knee. **"I wanted to stretch my legs, I tripped on the wire.."** He says quietly. Dean chuckles and slides his other hand under Cas' legs, standing and lifting him bridal style. **_"You look adorable like this"_** He says smiling down at him. Cas just shrugs, leaning into him.  **"I don't feel it"** He mumbles and Dean sighs. _**"Cas are you sure your okay? Please tell me what's wrong"**_ Cas looks up at him. **"I'm just tired Dean. I want to leave here, it's very boring"** Cas shifts in his arms until he's comfortable. Dean walks towards the window, sitting down in the armchair and setting Cas in his lap. Smiling Cas pull himself closer. Dean kisses the top of his head, breathing in Cas' sent; strawberry shampoo and mint. **_"I know the feeling. They suck don't they?"_** Cas nods. Dean buries his nose in Cas' hair again, smiling at the scent. Cas giggles and squirms. **"What are you doing?"** Dean chuckles and moves to nuzzle Cas' neck, his breath tickling him. **_"You smell surprisingly good"_** He says smiling as he pulls back. Cas blushes. **_"Mind if I go call Sammy? See how things are going?"_** Cas shakes his head, **"Go ahead"** Dean pulls his phone out and goes to dial Sam when Cas holds up a hand. **"Why is it I smell surprisingly good?"** Dean shrugs. _**"You've been stuck in hospital for a few days, I would expect you to smell like one"**_ Cas smiles, **"What do I smell like if not a hospital?"** Dean blushes and chews his lip. _**"Uh..I can't describe it"**_ He says shifting and placing Cas on the chair. **_"We'll continue this discussion in a minute"_** He say placing the phone to his ear, stepping outside just as Sam picks up.

 ** _"Sammy I need a favour"_** _"Uh yeah sure. Also Bobby got back to me about the rugaru case"_ Dean shushes him. **_"Tell me in a sec, can you bring that ipod thingy you have?"_** He pauses, feeling a blush rising as he continues. **_"And get the song Earth Angel on it?"_** _"Why? I thought you hated it?"_ He says laughing. Dean sighs. **_"I do, with every bit of hatred. But Cas is bored"_** Sam laughs, loud enough to make Dean look around in case anyone could hear. _**"Alright shut up and tell me what bobby said"**_ He says leaning back on the wall. _"So get this..he told me the whole monster family thing isn't new. Bobby got calls from other hunters saying they've come across wendigo families etc"_ **_"What?! Whole family of flesh eating creeps?"_** Sam agrees. _"Yup. We've never seen this before Dean. What's causing it?"_ **_"No clue, this is insane!"_** Dean says sighing and rubbing his face. He steps back towards the door when he hears Cas shouting. **"Dean? Is everything okay?"** Dean curses himself for not being quieter, sticking his head back through the door. **_"Yeah Cas everything is fine"_** Cas nods, **"Okay"** He says fiddling with the tshirt Dean gave him. Dean starts to walk back into the room. **_"Look Sam we can talk later, why don't you come up and see Cas?"_** He says, emphasising come up. _"Yeah alright. I'll bring the song"_ Dean smiles. **_"Thanks, see you soon"_**


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing style will be drastically different from my previous chapters, I apologise in advance.

Hanging up Dean walks back over to stand in front of Cas, noting the goosebumps on his arms. **_"You okay? You look kinda cold in just my shirt"_** Cas realises he's in his boxers and tshirt, nodding as he look back up at him. **"A little"** He sighs. Dean reaches into his duffle and roots around, **_"Good thing,"_** He mumbles pulling out sweats, **_"I brought these"_** Cas smiles and reaches out for them, frowning when Dean pulls them away. ** _"Nuh huh, not so fast"_** Dean glances between the sweats and Dean before sighing and sitting back. **_"Not until you tell me what's wrong"_** Dean says knowing this is a touchy idea. **"Dean..Nothing is wrong. Please.."** Cas says quietly. **"I don't want to talk about it"** I don't want it to be true. Dean shakes his head and bends down, **_"No Cas because there is something wrong, and I want to know what! And don't give me that 'I'm just tired' or 'sore' crap!"_** He snaps. Cas blinks away tears as he looks down at the floor. **"I'm useless as a human Dean..I just.."** He falters, **"I don't want you to leave me, and I'm meaningless to you and Sam without my grace"** Dean watches him, hands moving to rest on Cas' knees. **_"Cas your not useless to me at all!"_** He says shaking his head. **_"You are anything but useless. You mean everything to me, you always will. And whether you have your grace or not, your my fallen angel. And you are useful, grace or not"_** Cas looks up at him, blue eyes shining. **"I'm so sorry Dean"** He whimpers, voice breaking as the tears fall. He leans forward and wraps his arms around Dean's neck, sobbing into his neck. Dean closes his eyes and pulls Cas closer, arms tight around his waist, until Cas is on the floor in front of him. **"I'm so sorry.."**

Dean pulls away gently and cups his cheeks, looking at him properly. He looks at Cas' watery blue eyes, puffy from crying, tear streaks down his cheeks. **_I hate seeing him like this._** He swipes his thumb under Cas' eyes, wiping away the tears that haven't fallen. He leans forward and kisses him softly. **_"You-are-no-longer-saying-sorry"_** He says, punctuating each word with a kiss. **"But-"** Dean holds up his hand, Cas' respond catches in his throat. **_"No. If you say sorry to me ever again I will not kiss you for a week"_** Dean says, trying to be serious. Cas smiles at the threat, laughing through his tears. Throwing his arms around Dean's neck he pulls him into a hug. Dean can practically feel Cas' love radiating of him. Hiding his head in Deans neck, he breathes in his cologne. **_"I love you my hunter"_** He mumbles softly. He feels Dean turn slightly to kiss his cheek. **_"And I love you my fallen angel"_** Cas pulls back and shakes his head, **"No Dean"** He says softly, **"I love your more than I thought possible, with every piece of my being. And I pray I never lose you..my love"** Deans eyes flicker over Cas' face before he's leaning forward and kissing him roughly. Cas lets out a surprised noise before he's eagerly kissing back, hands moving to tangle in Deans hair. Dean nips his bottom lip, sliding his tongue into Cas' mouth when he gasps. Moaning Cas tugs Deans hair, yelping when Dean stands up suddenly, Cas in his arms. Without breaking the kiss Dean sits back down in the chair, arms pulling Cas closer on his lap. Cas pulls back, breaking the kiss. **"I love you Dean Winchester"** Dean smiles and pecks his lips, **_"You have no idea how much I love you..Castiel"_** Cas shifts in Dean's lap until he's lying, head resting on Deans chest. Dean looks down at him. "You getting tired?" Cas nods and snuggles into his chest, yawning loudly. Chuckling Dean sweeps Cas' hair away from his face. **_"Get some sleep Cas, I won't go anywhere."_** **"Thank you Dean"** Dean smiles and kisses his head, **_"I'm not singing this time"_** He says and Cas laughs. Dean decides that it's still an angelic sound.

Dean sits for nearly an hour, staring down at Cas' sleeping form. His hand never left Cas' hair, still running through it gently. Dean was in love. And he was happy to admit that. He was in love with the angel and screw anyone who didn't like it. Trailing his eyes over Cas' sleeping form Dean yawns, his eyes fluttering shut. **_An hour won't do any harm._**

~~~~

Sam fumbles with the handle of the door, wincing when it squeaks open. Sticking his head around the door he's surprised to see the bed empty, the couple asleep beside the window. Cas' legs slung over Deans, his head in the crook of his neck and Deans arms wrapped protectively around him. Shutting the door quietly he pulls out his phone and takes a photo. Placing his bag down, he walks over to Dean and taps his shoulder. Dean grunts and shifts, eyes opening and glancing down at Cas. He seems to relax when he sees Cas's still asleep. He turns and looks up at Sam. **_"Afternoon."_** Sam nods and sits across from him. _"How's he doing?"_ He asks nodding towards Cas. **_"He's hanging in there, really emotional. The whole human thing has hit him hard_** " Sam nods and stands back up, grabbing a flask from his bag and offering it to Dean. _"I'll bet. What did you need this for?"_ He asks pulling his iPhone from his pocket. Dean takes it, **_"Did you get the song?"_** Sam nods. **_"Great"_** Picking Cas up carefully, he walks back over to the bed and places him down, pulling the cover over him. **_"Okay don't laugh at me here.."_** Dean mumbles glancing back at Sam. Unlocking the IPod Dean selects the song, presses play and places it beside the bed. He steps and watches quietly. 

Cas shifts as the melody begins playing throughout the room. He smiles and tilts his head to listen to the lyrics. /Earth angel, earth angel. Will you be mine, my darling dear./ His smile slips when the artists voice suddenly changes. **_"Love you all the time. I'm just a fool. A fool in love with you.."_** Dean continues when Cas opens his eyes, smiling widely up at him. Walking forward Dean offers his hand, **_"Can I have this dance?"_** He asks, wiggling his eyebrows. Cas laughs and takes his hand, sliding to the floor. Dean pulls him closer and snakes an arm around his waist, swaying them side to side as he sings quietly into Cas' ear. Cas smiles and leans into him. Leaning back in his chair Sam takes another photo. Dean shakes his head at him but could care less. Right now Cas was in his arms slow dancing. That was all that mattered. Blushing Cas buries his head in Dean neck, humming along. **"Thank you.."** He whispers. ** _"I fell for you. And I knew, the vision of your love, loveliness. I hope and I pray, that someday, I'll be the vision of your hap-happiness"_** Dean continues to sing, holding Cas close.

Dean continues sway them both even after the sings ended, enjoying the feeling of Cas in his arms too much. Cas giggles. **"Dean.."** Dean hums. **"The songs finished"** ** _"I know"_** He says softly, kissing Cas' neck. **_"I hope this stretched your legs"_** Cas nods and stops swaying, resting his head on Dean's chest. **"I enjoyed it very much Dean"** He says quietly. Dean kisses his head, **_"I'm glad"_**

They both turn when Sam starts talking, _"Who would have known!"_ He says smiling. Dean looks at him confused, **_"What?"_** Sam smiles at him, _"Dean Winchester is a romantic"_ Dean scoffs. **_"Shut up!"_** Cas laughs, **"But it's true! This is extremely romantic Dean!"** Dean blushes and looks down. _"And he blushes!"_ ** _"Shut up Sam!"_** Cas giggles and extracts himself from Dean, walking over to the window and leaning his head against it. _"Well Dean I can't really blame you. I mean, look at what you have"_ Sam replies gesturing to Cas. **_"Hey! Get your own angel!"_** Dean says laughing. Sam laughs and watches his brother walk over to the window. Wrapping arm around Cas he pulls him back against his chest. **_"What are you thinking about?"_** Cas hums and put his hands over Deans. **"Nothing in particular. How much I love that song, especially when you sing it"** He says quietly. **"And you"** Dean smiles and nuzzles his cheek.

Stepping back Dean takes his hand, **_"I need some food. Cas do you wish to join?"_** Nodding Cas turns back around, stopping when Sam stands up. _"Dean we have to talk"_ Dean shakes his head slightly. **"Is something wrong?"** Cas asks looking between them. **_"No it's okay. I can wait until /later/ right Sam?"_** He says glaring. Sighing Sam nods. _"I suppose so"_ Cas steps between them. **"I may be human Dean but I'm not stupid. What's going on?"** Sam chuckles and holds up his hand, _"Yeah Dean. What's going on?"_ Sighing Dean turns to look at Cas. **_"There's been an outbreak of monster families."_** He explains, **_"Wendigos, rugarus, shapeshifters. Things like that"_** Cas' eyes widen. **"Why didn't you tell me this?!"** He asks, **"I could have helped!"** Dean shakes his head. **_"There was nothing you could do Cas! We don't even know what's happening!"_** Dean goes to continue but Sam interrupts, _"Actually he could. If Cas can still tap into his angel radio, he can maybe listen in and see if they know anything?"_ Dean glares at him. **_"Dammit Sam. I'm trying to keep him from straining himself."_** Cas shakes his head and looks at Sam. **"I'd be glad to"**

Dean throws his hands in the air and walks to lean against the wall, folding his arms across his chest. **"If I can help Dean then I want to!"** Cas protests. Dean holds up his hands and shrugs. **_"Fair enough, it's your decision"_** He mutters. Cas sighs and looks at him pleadingly for a second, but Dean closes his eyes. Flinching Cas looks down and closes his eyes, **"Brothers and sisters.. It's Castiel.."** Sam watches with interest, Dean's eyes opening again to look at him. Cas is wincing at the voices that are replying to him. **"I-I understand..I have questions"** Deans glaring at Sam, it's his fault Cas is doing this. He glances at Cas when he speaks up again. **"What do you know about the monster families?.."** He asks, flinching again at the responses. 'Castiel! This is your fault!' 'How could you do this to us?!' 'How could you let the angels fall?' Cas blinks rapidly, the guilt eating at him again. **"I-I know, I know how you must be feeling but please..I know you will never forgive me, but I need your help. It will be my first step to redeeming myself, to help you"** He's flinching more now under the onslaught of attacks. Dean steps forward and watches him, humming quietly in a bid to calm Cas down a little. Cas lowers his head once more, **"I understand..Thank you"** He says quietly, opening his eyes again.

He jumps when he sees Dean standing so close, Dean chuckling as he puts a hand on Cas' shoulder. **_"Are you alright?"_** He asks smiling gently. Cas steps back to give himself more room, trying to ignore the way Deans smile falters. _"What did you find out?"_ Cas sighs and looks over at Sam, **"The angels have noticed too. They believe it is Crowley's doing but they are not sure. However I do not understand, if it's his doing why have the rugaru kills it's family?"** He asks, ignoring Dean's question. Dean's smile disappears completely and he pushes between them to stand by the window, arms crossed again. Cas glances at him. **"I don't know. We can grab a demon and ask"** **_"It'll have to wait"_** Dean states, his voice hard. Cas swallows and looks down. _"Why?"_ Sam asks, turning to face his brother. **_"Because Cas is still hurt"_** Cas sighs and grits his teeth. **"I am fine Dean!"** He shouts, startling Sam. He walks over and tugs on Dean's shoulder to get him to turn around. **"I am perfectly healthy Dean!"** Dean sighs and looks down at him. **_"I just want you safe okay? Is that so wrong? I'm worried about your safety.."_** He confesses, his arms now by his side. Cas looks at him. **"Why? I can handle myself Dean. You need to look after yourself. You always look after Sam and I, and never look after yourself. Always make sure we're alright, but never check that you are. But this time I'm alright. So shut up and let's get that checked out"** He says pointing to Dean's side, where there's spots of blood on his shirt. Confused Dean pulls up his shirt, eyes widening at the gash along his ribs. **_"What the hell?!"_**

Sam frowns and walks over, _"How deep is it?"_ ** _"I don't know"_** Dean mumbles, pulling his t-shirt over his head. He winces when Sam presses just below the cut. **_"Jesus Sam ow!"_** Sighing he steps back, _"How did that even happen?"_ He mumbles. Dean shrugs and looks up as Cas disappears out the door, **_"Cas?!"_** Sam turns to look at the door just as a nurse runs in, followed by Cas. She swats Deans hand away to inspect the cut. "This is very deep sir, what happened?" Dean groans at the question. _"Nurse, has anyone entered this room?"_ Sam asks, biting his lip. She looks up and frowns, "No. Only you and the detectives from earlier, they said they had questioned you"

Sam glances at his brother as he sucks in a breath, fingers pressing into his cut. **_"One of those detectives wasn't a fan"_** Dean mumbles, gritting his teeth as the nurse presses a swab to stop the feeling. "You're not suggesting another agent done this to you?" ** _"No, miss. I'm not. I'm only explaining."_** She frowns and stands up. "This will need stitches. Sit down and remove your shirt please" Pulling it off, he realises he's still covered in bruises. She glances up at him before looking at Cas. **_"No! No oh god no. He would never hurt me"_** It's from a different case." Dean protests, grabbing her attention again. **_"He'd never hurt me"_** He panics. He couldn't even imagine Cas deliberately hurting him.

Dean gestures at Sam as he talks, **_"Let's just say if it was Cas, my partner wouldn't let him live."_** He tries to explain, shifting to stand beside him. **_"Sorry"_** Cas shakes his head and kisses him, careful of Deans side. **"I know he wouldn't. But I love you too much to ever want to harm you."** Dean chuckles and kisses his head. **_I love you._** **I love you too.** The nurse nods, putting Dean's hand on his cut. "Okay. I'm going to get a doctor to stitch this up, keep applying pressure." Pressing down Dean sighs. **_"How did he get me without me noticing?!"_** Sam glances around the room. _"Did you walk past him or get close?"_ Dean chews on his lip. **_"A hex?"_** _"How can it be a hex without a hex bag?"_ **_"I don't know."_** The conversation quickly ends with the arrival of the nurse and doctor. "This is a deep cut," The doctor announces after a quick inspection, "How did it happen? And these bruises?" **_"Previous cases. And the gash? Must have happened the most recent case. Last night."_** "And what happened?" Dean winces as the doctor starts to stitch the wound. ** _"I was attacked by a guy with a knife, he must have nicked me."_** The doctor pauses, "Nicked you? Agent, this is a deep cut." **_"I have a high pain threshold."_** Dean replies, hissing as the needle pierces his skin. Cas sighs and takes his hand, leaning back on the bed as he quietly hums earth angel. **_"Hey, that's my job"_** The smiles only last a few second when there's a knock on the door.

"Is this Castiel Dawson's room?" A suit asks, a hospital guard behind him. _"Yes, why?"_ Sam stands up, almost protectively in front of Cas. The doctor pauses his stitching, cutting the thread. Without answering the guard steps around him. "Are you Castiel?" **"Yes. what can I do for you?"** "We got a call that you were responsible for these bruises." He replies, gesturing to Dean. Everyone takes a moment to analyse the statement. **_"What?! No! It wasn't Cas!"_** Dean snaps, attempting to stand up despite the doctor stopping him. **"I'm not!"** Cas shouts, trying to move closer to Dean. The guard yanks him away as the suit walks around to face him. "Castiel Dawson. You're under arrest for domestic violence against your partner, Dean Hudson. You have the right to remain silent, and anything say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed for you." Cas is wide eyed, staring right at Dean as the guard handcuffs him. **"Dean! What's going on?!"** **_"Cas! Sam do something. You can't take him. He hasn't done anything!"_** Dean shoves the doctor off as he stands up, **_"Let go of me asshole!"_** He steps to the suit. **_"He didn't do anything!"_** He snaps, eyes darting to Cas and Sam. "Sir if you don't calm down I'll have to arrest you too." The suit replies, hand on Deans chest to hold him back. **_"He's done nothing! What the hell are you talking about, domestic violence?! I'm a federal agent! I get bumps and scratches all the time!"_** "Sir! Calm down or I will arrest you!" Dean sees red, shoving the suit away. **_"Then arrest me!"_** His arms twisted behind his back, cool metal clipping around his wrists. _"Dean!"_ He looks over at his brother, **_"Phone Bobby. Tell him what happened."_** Sam groans and runs a hand through his hair. _"He's going to kill you."_ He snaps as Dean and Cas are led from the room.

 **"Dean what the hell are you doing?!"** Cas snaps as they walk down the corridor. _**"I told you babe, you're stuck with me. I'm not going anywhere."**_ Shaking his head Cas smiles at his boyfriend. **"Sir, before you take us,"** Cas mumbles, looking at the guard, **"Can my boyfriend be stitched up first?"** He asks, nodding to the half finished stitches. "Fine." Grabbing a nurse they walk into another room. "Stitch him up please."


End file.
